A Thousand Years
by rubbert
Summary: Kate es una chica de veinte años, acaba de comenzar a trabajar en la policía de Nueva York, bajo las órdenes de su padre, el Capitán Jim Beckett cuando Richard Castle aparece en su vida en una extraña circunstancia: el asesinato de Meredith Castle. Todo parece apuntar a que él es el culpable de la muerte de su esposa, pero Beckett intentará ayudarlo demostrando lo contrario.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola!_**

 ** _Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo fic._**

 ** _Podéis leer el Summary - arriba - para saber un poco de qué va la historia. Y las dudas que tengáis probablemente se irán resolviendo a lo largo de los capítulos, pero para que quede claro de antemano: es AU, Johanna está viva, Jim es Comisario de la 12th, Kate acaba de salir de la academia - tiene 20 años - y Rick todavía no es escritor._**

 ** _El título en honor a la canción de Christina Perri._**

 ** _Y agradecimiento especial a Sarux por darme la idea original de este fic :)_**

 ** _PLEASE, si tenéis un minuto agradecería que dejaseis una review, siempre ayudan a mejorar la historia y continuar escribiendo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

Miro a mi alrededor y compruebo que Lanie está en la pista, bailando con un tipo alto y musculado. Suspiro. Fue ella quien me pidió que le acompañase a esta fiesta y yo accedí a regañadientes, pensé que solo sería un momento y sin embargo ya llevamos aquí tres horas. Aunque eso no era lo que más me molesta. No. Lo que más me molesta es que Lanie enseguida ha comenzado a flirtear con aquel tipo, dejándome allí sola.

Me siento incómoda, no solamente por lo de mi amiga, sino porque no conozco a nadie. Normalmente cuando salimos, solemos ir a alguna fiesta en casa de algún conocido, pero no hoy. Y yo no soy como Lanie, yo no me veo capaz de tontear con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco.

Al parecer alguien le dio a Lanie unos flyers para entrar gratis en esta discoteca y ella acabó convenciéndome. Gracias a esos flyers, o al contacto de Lanie, no nos han pedido el DNI en la entrada. Desde el principio sabía que era una mala idea. Mi padre me había dicho que debería quedarme en casa esta noche, ya que podrían necesitarme en el trabajo, y por supuesto yo le había prometido que me quedaría en casa esperando esa llamada. Y a contrario aquí estoy, en esta discoteca, actuando indebidamente.

Miro confusa el vaso que la camarera coloca delante de mí, sobre la barra. Está lleno de alguna bebida alcohólica, de un color ámbar, que ahora no logro reconocer, y tiene una mini sombrilla colocada en el lateral.

-Eh, espera, yo no… - Intento alzar la voz por encima de la música – Yo no he pedido nada.

La camarera, una chica algo mayor que yo, señala con el dedo índice a un chico que hay al otro extremo de la barra. Después vuelve a su trabajo como si nada.

-Pero… - balbuceo mientras mantengo la mirada en el vaso.

Levanto la cabeza y observo al chico que la camarera acaba de señalar.

Él me guiña un ojo antes de llevarse su propio baso a los labios. "El chico" en cuestión parece tener unos cuantos más años que yo y me mira como si me estuviese desnudando con la mirada. Eso me enfurece.

Agarro el vaso con firmeza y me dirijo hasta él mientras pienso lo que le voy a decir. Le diré que no quiero ser invitada y además le diré que no se atreva a mirarme de esa manera nunca más.

-Parecías aburrida – dice en cuanto dejo el vaso frente a él.

-Eso a ti no te importa – digo, escrutándolo con la mirada.

-Oh, vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no te gusta divertirte?

Me quedo paralizada cuando siento la mano de él posarse en mi cintura. La agarraré entre mis manos y le haré una de esas llaves que aprendí en la academia, lo dejaré tendido en el suelo y así él no se atreverá a volver a tocarme.

No puedo hacerlo.

Y él se acerca a mí peligrosamente.

-Vamos a bailar.

Me estremezco cuando siento su aliento pegado a mi oreja. Me maldigo a mí misma por sentirme de aquella manera.

-Yo no… - Fui lo único capaz de decir.

-¿Qué? ¿No has venido aquí para divertirte? – Su voz suena algo ronca y entrecortada, seguramente por a todo el alcohol que seguramente ha ingerido – Tu amiga parece estar pasándoselo bien.

Alzo una ceja, volviéndome para mirarlo. Esto es el colmo, ¿cuánto tiempo habrá estado este extraño espiándome sin que yo fuese consciente de ello?

-Llevo un rato observándote – Dice él, encogiéndose de hombros – Eres… muy atractiva. No he podido evitarlo.

Entonces me siento totalmente confusa. Por un lado quiero apartarme de su lado, darle una bofetada por mirarme de aquella manera, y marcharme de aquella fiesta. Pero por otra… Sacudo la cabeza. Aquel era el único tío en mucho tiempo que me mira así, que se siente atraído por mí. Y sí, seguramente se deba al alcohol, pero también puede ser que él tenga razón. Quizá debería simplemente divertirme por una vez.

No puedo negarme cuando él me agarra por la muñeca y tira de mí hacia la pista de baile. Me obligo a hacerle caso. Desconecto del mundo por un momento y comienzo a moverme al ritmo de la música al lado de ese extraño.

Mientras bailamos, no puedo evitar mirarlo atentamente. No puedo negar su atractivo. Tiene una mirada intensa, aunque ahora está algo oscura, pero sus ojos son azules. Su pelo no es excesivamente corto, de hecho, un mechón le cae en mitad de la frente, dándole un aire todavía más interesante. Su mentón está cubierto por una fina barba que intensifica su rostro. Va vestido como si quisiera aparentar menos edad de la que en verdad tiene. Lleva un pelo de color azul marino y unos vaqueros ajustados. Sus músculos se marcan por debajo de la tela de su camiseta, y de pronto siento unas inmensas ganas de tocarlos.

Él pega su cuerpo al mío sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música y me sonríe. Sí, al parecer también tiene una sonrisa perfecta.

Por un momento me pregunto cuál será su historia. Siempre he pensado que todos tenemos una historia, la cual nos hace ser como somos. Y yo quiero saber la suya. Quiero saber por qué un hombre de unos treinta años, esa es la edad que estimo que tiene, está en una fiesta así, bailando con una chica de apenas veinte años.

Dejo de preguntarme sobre su historia, o cualquier otra cosa, en el mismo instante que siento sus labios sobre mi cuello. Siento un leve cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre y me maldigo por ello. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, y se siente bien.

-No me has dicho tu nombre – Susurra él en mi oreja, lo suficiente alto como para que yo le escuche a pesar de la música.

Obvio el hecho de que él tampoco me haya mencionado su nombre.

-Kate.

-Kate… Me gusta – Dice él, sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Desvió la mirada, porque si él sigue observándome de aquella manera yo acabaré haciendo algo de lo que me arrepienta.

-Eres preciosa, Kate.

Sacudo la cabeza. Hace tiempo que nadie me dice eso.

Trabajo rodeada de hombres en su mayor parte. Y sí, alguna vez he pillado a alguno observándome en la distancia, pero nunca ninguno me ha dicho que estuviese guapa. Alguna vez he pensado que es porque mi padre es el jefe y no se atreven a hablarme de aquella manera. Pero sea como sea, es imposible que aquel extraño me pueda encontrar atractiva en esos momentos.

Me he pasado todo el día trabajando, y cuando Lanie me llamó, apenas he tenido tiempo de arreglarme. Apenas me había maquillado y tampoco me he molestado mucho en la ropa. Ya teníamos los flyers y un contacto de Lanie que nos iba a dejar entrar de cualquier manera.

-¿No me crees? – Pregunta él, adivinando mis pensamientos.

Niego con la cabeza, y él se dispone a demostrarme que lo que ha dicho es cierto.

Coge mi cara entre sus manos y cuando se dispone a besarme, me aparto bruscamente.

Llevo la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y saco mi móvil. Había estado vibrando durante varios minutos, pero he estado tan perdida en los ojos de aquel hombre que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, o no había querido hacerlo. Ese casi beso era la excusa perfecta para atender esa llamada.

-Tengo que… Yo… - Digo, alejándome de allí.

Intenta agarrarme del brazo pero yo me aparto, saliendo de la discoteca tan rápido como me es posible.

* * *

Cuando salgo a la calle apoyo las manos sobre mis rodillas. Trato de calmarme antes de contestar.

Había comenzado a alterarme al descubrir que él estaba a punto de besarme. Y para mi sorpresa, ni siquiera he tratado de detenerlo. No. Porque lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era que él acortara la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros y me besase. Quería sentir los labios de él sobre mi boca, quería mordérselos y devolverle e beso. Sí. Eso era lo que quería, y no voy a sentirme culpable por ello. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin besar a nadie, y aunque habría sido un error besar a un hombre casi diez años mayor que yo, no me habría arrepentido. Al fin y al cabo solo habría sido un beso.

Y sin embargo había aprovechado aquella llamada de teléfono para apartarlo y alejarme de allí.

-Estúpida – Digo – Tú y tus malditos principios.

Una chica que pasa a mi lado justo en ese momento se queda mirándome, seguramente piensa que estoy loca por estar hablando sola en mitad de la calle. Pero no me importa.

Eso es lo que soy, una estúpida. No debería haberlo apartado. Es más, debería haber sido yo la que lo cogiese del cuello y lo acercase a mí, besándolo y haciéndole ver lo necesitada que estaba. Pero no, mis principios me habían traicionado porque en el fondo sabía que aquello no estaba bien.

Mi móvil vuelve a vibrar y me doy cuenta de que todavía no he contestado esa llamada.

-Oh mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda – Repito varias veces cuando veo que es mi padre quien me llama.

Deslizo el dedo por la pantalla antes de llevarme el teléfono a la oreja.

-Maldita sea, Katie. ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?

-Yo… - Me llevo una mano a la frente. Había prometido a mi padre que me quedaría en casa por si me necesitaba.

-Da igual, no tengo tiempo de hablar de eso ahora – Dice él, dejándome saber que tocará ese tema después – Necesito que vengas, tenemos trabajo.

Anoto mentalmente la dirección que mi padre me da a continuación y le prometo que cogeré un taxi hasta allí inmediatamente.

-Papá, lo siento…

Escucho maldecir algo a mi padre antes de cortar la llamada, sin haber aceptado mis disculpas.

Llamo a un taxi y por el camino me maldigo por haber estado a punto de besar a ese hombre. Y maldigo a mi amiga por haberme convencido de ir a esa fiesta.

Ni siquiera le he avisado de que me marchaba, aunque ella seguramente ni se haya dado cuenta. Seguramente ella sí le estaba metiendo la lengua a aquel tipo y se estaría divirtiendo.

Sacudo la cabeza. A quién quiero engañar. Yo misma había estado a punto de hacerlo, y me lo habría pasado bien.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias por los reviews :)!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

Cuando llego al lugar, me preparo mentalmente para lo que me espera allí. Las luces rojas y azules se reflejan en el cristal del taxi. Los coches patrulla ocupan parte de la calle. Y a pesar de la hora que es, varias personas se agolpan al otro lado del cordón policial, mientras un uniformado evita que vayan más allá.

Pago al taxista y me bajo del vehículo. Saludo a aquel agente uniformado que, al igual que yo, hacía poco había abandonado la academia y se había unido al equipo de Homicidios.

Yo no llevo el uniforme esta noche, pero eso es lo de menos.

Evito a todos los transeúntes agolpados allí y paso por debajo del hilo policial, subo los seis escalones que conducen a aquella casita adosada ubicada en el barrio de Brooklyn, el lugar del crimen.

En cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta me encuentro a mi padre, que me mira y desaprueba mi vestuario con la mirada, pero no hace ningún comentario al respecto. No es el lugar ni el momento.

Alzo la vista por encima del hombro de mi padre y veo un cuerpo tendido en mitad del salón de la vivienda. Alrededor del cadáver hay un charco de sangre. A pesar de haber sido una de las primeras de mi promoción, cuando tuve la oportunidad de asistir a la primera escena del crimen se me revolvió el estómago, tanto que vacié el contenido de éste.

Este momento es una sensación de la que nunca te desprendes, un sentimiento de respeto. Trago saliva antes de mirar a mi padre a los ojos.

-Necesito que vayas arriba – Dice él, apuntando con un dedo hacia las escaleras.

-¿Hay alguna prueba arriba? – Pregunto.

-No. Arriba hay una niña de cuatro años. Necesitamos que te ocupes de ella mientras nosotros trabajamos aquí abajo.

-Pero… - Voy a protestar. Me gustaría poder hacer algo más útil que hacer de niñera.

Mi padre me hace ver con la mirada que no va a admitir quejas en este momento. Aquí no es mi padre, sino mi jefe. Suspiro y me dirijo al piso de arriba.

Parece una casa lujosa, con una decoración clásica.

Camino hasta el único dormitorio en el que hay luz, al fondo del pasillo. A medida que me acerco, el llanto de aquella niña se hace cada vez más fuerte.

Un nudo se instala en mi estómago.

Toco la puerta con los nudillos antes de abrirla del todo.

La detective Robbins, que lleva varios años en el cuerpo, alza la cabeza en cuanto siente mi presencia.

-Beckett, menos mal que estás aquí – Dice, aliviada – Yo seré más útil abajo. Además, los niños no se me dan muy bien.

Y el tacto tampoco, pienso yo mientras asiento levemente. Me acerco a la cama cuando la Detective Robbins se marcha del dormitorio. El cabecero es de color blanco mientras que la colcha es rosa, igual que el papel de las paredes de la habitación.

La niña está bajo las sábanas, cubierta hasta la cabeza y, a juzgar por la silueta, hecha un ovillo.

Me siento al borde de la cama. No es que los niños sean mi perdición, pero he hecho de niñera en numerosas ocasiones durante mis años de instituto, y no puedo decir que se me den mal.

Seguro que esta niña está asustada, y supongo que la mujer tendida en el suelo de abajo era su madre, e incluso puede ser que ella hubiese visto u oído algo.

Me tumbo en la cama junto a ella y comienzo a hablarle en voz baja.

-Espero que no te importe que me tumbe en tu cama… ¿Cómo te llamas?... No tienes que contestarme si no quieres, ni tampoco tienes por qué salir de ahí debajo si así te sientes más segura. Aunque ya no tienes de qué asustarte. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

Hablo mirando al techo con las manos colocadas sobre mi estómago. Me parece bien si esta niña ha decidido quedarse bajo las sábanas por el momento, pero necesito hacerle saber que está a salvo. Al menos ha dejado de sollozar.

-Si quieres… Podemos jugar a algo. O podemos dibujar si lo prefieres – Digo, observando varios dibujos que hay colgados de la pared - ¿Todos esos dibujos los has hecho tú? Se te da muy bien. Yo con tu edad no sabía dibujar así…

La pequeña se remueve a mi lado y yo me inclino, ayudándole a deshacerse de las sábanas.

Sonrío al observar cómo me mira fijamente. Su pelo es de color rojizo y lleva una media melena que le resalta su carita redonda, al igual que lo hace el flequillo. Sus mofletes están teñidos de un tono rosado, su nariz es chata y sus ojos de un color azul muy bonito. Me resultan extrañamente familiares.

-Soy Kate – Le digo, extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Ella espera unos segundos, indecisa, y finalmente agarra mi mano dubitativa.

Al ver que ella no va a decirme su nombre, me levanto de la cama y me acerco a uno de esos dibujos colgados en la pared, comprobando que en la parte inferior de uno de ellos se lee el nombre "Alexis". La caligrafía es perfecta, así que supongo que no lo había escrito ella. Pero al menos ya sé cuál es su nombre.

-¿Alexis? ¿Es así como te llamas?

La niña desvía la mirada hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, y puedo ver el momento exacto en el que su labio inferior comienza a temblar. La rodeo con mis brazos en el mismo instante en el que las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas. Un nudo se instala en mi estómago.

-Shh… No es nada. Estás bien, estás a salvo - le susurro, acunándola en mis brazos.

Aunque eso no sea del todo cierto. Alexis acaba de perder a su madre. No está bien, y probablemente no lo esté en mucho tiempo. No, jamás se recuperará de la muerte de su madre. Podrá vivir con ello, sí, pero no recuperarse. Al menos ese era el testimonio que conocía de otras víctimas en casos similares.

Acaricio su espalada con cariño y la acerco a mí, intentando que se sienta reconfortada. Eso es lo que mi madre hacía conmigo cuando era más pequeña y me sentía mal. Mi madre siempre ha sabido cómo hacerme sentir bien, todavía lo hace.

Cuando Alexis alza su cabecita, paso mis pulgares por sus mejillas, secando las lágrimas.

-Quiero ir con papá – Dice, hablando por primera vez desde que yo he llegado.

El corazón se me encoge de nuevo con la ternura que esa niña desprende.

No le digo nada. No sé qué decirle. No sé quién es su papá, o dónde está ahora. Puede que incluso sea él el que le ha hecho eso a su madre. Como no quiero darle falsas esperanzas, simplemente la estrujo de nuevo entre mis brazos.

* * *

Minutos más tarde unos ruidos en el piso de abajo hacen que me tense inmediatamente. Intento escuchar qué es lo que sucede, pero solo consigo oír unas voces y después el estrepitoso sonido de alguien subiendo las escaleras hacia el piso superior.

Me levanto rápidamente y me coloco delante de Alexis. No tengo mi pistola en estos momentos, pero intentaré protegerla de todas formas, ése es mi trabajo.

Los ruidos cesan y la puerta del dormitorio, que yo había dejado entornada minutos antes, se abre completamente, apareciendo ante mí la última persona que esperaba ver en estos momentos y en este lugar. Es el hombre de la discoteca, aquel al que había estado a punto de besar. Aunque a decir verdad, ahora tiene un aspecto horrible. Parece cansado, triste y enfadado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué…? – No puedo terminar de preguntarle qué demonios está haciendo él aquí.

-¡Alexis! – Aquel hombre corre hasta la pequeña y la rodea con sus brazos con tanta fuerza que llego a temer que pueda hacerle daño – Alexis, cielo ¿estás bien?

Veo cómo deja de abrazarla durante unos segundos para comprobar que no esté herida físicamente. Cuando ve que está bien, vuelve a abrazarla, alzándola esta vez en sus brazos.

-Papi – Los bracitos de Alexis rodean el cuello de aquel hombre como si su vida dependiese de aquella unión. Puede que así sea.

Él le susurra que todo estará bien y la acuna en sus brazos mientras la pequeña solloza.

Yo, mientras tanto, observo la escena junto a la puerta del dormitorio, tratando de evitar derramar las lágrimas que se han acumulado en mis ojos. El nudo que se ha formado en mi estómago me impide reconocer si me siento más confusa o triste.

Aquel hombre que he conocido en una discoteca hace una hora, el que me ha invitado a un trago, me ha sacado a bailar y me ha provocado un montón de sensaciones que todavía no sé cómo describir, y con el que casi me he besado, está allí ahora. Frente a mí, tratando de consolar a su hija de cuatro años después de que hubiesen asesinado a la que, probablemente, fuese su mujer. Y es precisamente mi equipo el que se está ocupando de la investigación.

El destino tiene una forma muy extraña de jugar con nosotros.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Contestando a una de las últimas reviews, sí, es posible que en algún momento el fic deje de ser Rated T a Rated M ;)**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y darle una oportunidad. También me gustaría pedir a quienes la leéis, que si tenéis un minuto apreciaría que dejaseis un comentario ya que me ayudaría a saber si de verdad os gusta o no, si hay algún error, si creéis que puedo mejorar algo, etc.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

Introduzco las monedas por la ranura de la máquina expendedora, furiosa. Necesito cafeína.

Hace apenas media hora, han esposado a Richard Castle, así es como se llama aquel desconocido. Lo han esposado delante de mis narices y yo no he podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

Al principio le han pedido amablemente que les acompañe a comisaría, pero él se ha negado, llegando incluso a discutir con mi padre, el comisario Jim Beckett. Castle alega que él no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de su esposa. Y lo peor es que yo sé que tiene razón. Él no estaba allí en el momento en que Meredith Castle fue asesinada.

Lo sé porque en esos momentos él había estado bailando conmigo en aquella discoteca. Pero ¿cómo iba a decírselo a mi padre? No. No puedo hacerlo. Esperaré a que Castle explique que tiene una coartada, y así papá no se enterará de nada. Y es que no me importa llevarme la bronca del siglo por haber estado en una discoteca cuando se suponía que debía estar en casa, de hecho, no sería la primera vez. Pero lo que de verdad me importa es que Jim Beckett es el Capitán y puede sacarme del caso si así lo creyese oportuno. Y de ninguna manera voy a dejar que eso suceda.

-¡Yo! Beckett, ya has vuelto – Escucho la voz del agente Esposito. Me giro y veo cómo se acerca a mí con una taza de lo que parece café en la mano.

-Sí, ya he vuelto – Comento yo, molesta, llevándome a los labios la lata de Coca-Cola que había sacado de la máquina expendedora.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunta él, haciendo un gesto de asco en cuanto prueba el líquido de su taza.

-Tú estarías igual si el Capitán te hubiese enviado a hacer de niñera.

Sí, eso era lo que mi padre me ha ordenado hacer después de que se llevasen detenido a Richard Castle. He tenido que estar cuidando de Alexis hasta que su abuela, y madre de Richard, ha aparecido por allí. Martha Rodgers es una mujer extravagante, pero ha sido muy amable conmigo.

-Tu padre confía en ti – Comenta Espo.

-Ya, pues no lo parece… Siempre me envía a mí a ocuparme de este tipo de cosas.

-Trabajo de campo. Así es como se aprende.

-¿Haciendo de niñera? – pregunto sarcástica.

Él se encoge de hombros y los dos damos un trago a nuestras respectivas bebidas.

-Esto está asqueroso – Dice con un gesto de repulsión.

Yo me rio. Hace tiempo que decidí dejar de tomar el café de esta comisaría por la misma razón. Mi amigo me da un codazo y ambos reímos, relajados.

Conocí a Esposito en una cena que mi padre organizó hace dos años, poco después de ser nombrado Capitán de la 12th. Por aquel entonces, Espo – así es como a mí me gusta llamarlo – acababa de llegar a Homicidios, después de pasar unos meses trabajando en el Departamento de Narcóticos. Enseguida congeniamos y comenzamos a llevarnos muy bien. Y por supuesto nuestra relación mejoró cuando yo entré a formar parte del cuerpo. Sé que puedo confiar en Espo para cualquier cosa y además él siempre me hace reír. Como ahora mismo. Algunas personas incluso habían llegado a pensar que entre Esposito y yo había algo más que amistad, algo que a nosotros siempre nos ha hecho gracia. Pero lo cierto es que entre Espo y yo solo existe una bonita amistad.

La sonrisa desaparece de nuestros labios cuando vemos cómo el Capitán Beckett se acerca a nosotros con las cejas enarcadas y más arrugas en la frente de lo habitual, indicando que está enfadado.

-¿El detenido ha confesado algo? – Pregunta Espo, antes de que mi padre pueda decir nada.

-No. Se niega a hablar conmigo – Responde él, claramente cabreado.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente paso, Capitán?

-El sospechoso insiste en que solo hablará contigo – Mi padre había ignorado la pregunta de Espo y ahora me mira a mí fijamente.

-¿Conmigo? – Pregunto, incrédula.

* * *

Entro en la sala de interrogatorios y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Me siento insegura. He observado cientos de interrogatorios desde el cristal, pero nunca he dirigido uno.

Giro la mirada hacia Castle y un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo cuando veo que él me observa fijamente.

Hay algo en los ojos de él… Todavía siento la necesidad de conocer su historia.

Me siento en la silla que hay libre frente a él y ambos nos limitamos a observarnos mutuamente durante los primeros segundos.

-¿Dónde se encontraba usted a las 01:40 horas, señor Castle?

-¿Ahora me vas a tratar de usted? – Pregunta él, colocando sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa.

Yo no respondo. Realmente no quiero tratarlo de usted, pero tanto mi padre como varios de mis compañeros me están observando tras el cristal tintado. No quiero cometer ningún fallo, y tampoco quiero que mi padre descubra que yo y el sospechoso ya nos conocíamos. Si se puede decir así…

-Es importante para la investigación del caso que nos cuente dónde estaba en el momento en que asesinaron a su esposa, señor Castle.

-¿En serio me vas a preguntar dónde estaba anoche? – Dice él, inclinando su cuerpo sobre la mesa.

Intento hacerle un gesto con los ojos, indicándole que hay más policías tras el espejo. Espero que él me entienda, pero bastaría con un solo gesto que lo delatase, y el Capitán entrará en la sala sabiendo que está pasando algo raro.

Pero al parecer Castle es más listo de lo que yo creía. Parece haber entendido mi gesto y pronto explica su coartada, sin delatarme.

-En la hora que asesinaron a Meredith yo estaba en una discoteca, muy bien acompañado.

-¿Podría alguien corroborar su coartada? – Pregunto, tratando de evitar que mi voz suene nerviosa.

-Bueno, algo me dice que la preciosa chica que me acompañaba se metería en un buen lío si la delato. A parte de ella, tal vez la camarera que me atendió me reconozca.

Anoto eso en la libreta que sostengo entre las manos, aunque no creo que sea necesario. Seguramente mi padre acaba de enviar a alguno de sus agentes a comprobar la coartada del señor Castle.

-¿Tenía su esposa algún enemigo, alguien con quién hubiese discutido recientemente?

-Probablemente yo fui el último en discutir con Meredith. Enemigos… No lo sé – Dice, exasperado – En ese mundo, cualquiera sabe.

Enarco una ceja. No, yo no sabía y quiero que me lo explique.

-Meredith era actriz. Estaba preparando un musical para Broadway. Puede que alguien le tuviese envidia, ella había conseguido el papel a última hora.

-¿Sobre qué había discutido con su esposa? – Le pregunto, después de anotar algo en mi libreta.

Rick suspira antes de contestar. Se le nota cansado.

-Meredith y yo no estábamos pasando una buena racha.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Habían discutido por algo?

-Por algo no. Por todo. Parece que lo único que nos unía últimamente era nuestra hija, Alexis. Ella adora a su madre, pero Meredith nunca está ahí cuando ella lo necesita. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ahora? Seguro que está asustada y yo… No sé cómo voy a explicarle lo que ha pasado.

Siento cómo su tono de voz cambia cuando habla de su pequeña. Al igual que el hombre de la discoteca desapareció cuando entró en aquel dormitorio y abrazó a su hija.

-Alexis está bien, está con tu madre – Digo, sin ser consciente de que he dejado de hablarle en tercera persona - Es posible que haya visto u oído algo que nos pueda ser de ayuda para saber quién asesinó a tu esposa.

-No creo que ella haya visto nada. Seguramente estaba durmiendo.

-En cualquier caso, nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas ¿Crees que será posible?

-¿Serás tú quien se las haga?

-Me encargaré personalmente de ello – Digo asintiendo.

-Gracias ¿Puedo irme ahora? Me gustaría estar con ella. Y descansar un poco.

-Solo una pregunta más – Lo miro fijamente a los ojos – Has dicho que habías discutido con tu esposa ¿Es por eso que estabas en aquella discoteca? ¿Lo haces a menudo?

Sé que aquello no es relevante para la investigación, y que probablemente nadie al otro lado del espejo entenderá a qué viene esa pregunta. Pero no puedo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad al respecto.

-Llevaba meses sin pisar un antro de esos. Pero esta noche necesitaba despejarme.

-En cuanto comprueben tu coartada podrás marcharte a casa – Digo después de asentir.

Sé que probablemente no debería, pero me ha producido cierto alivio saber que él no hace esto a menudo. Que no va a discotecas y se encuentra con la primera persona que le parece atractiva.

Me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo a la puerta. No puedo evitar observarlo una vez más antes de salir de la sala de interrogatorios. Él esboza una pequeña sonrisa al descubrir que lo estoy mirando.

Me dirijo a la sala contigua a la de interrogatorios, donde está mi padre junto a otro detective.

-Ponedle vigilancia – Ordena mi padre al otro policía.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto yo, molesta y confusa. Castle ya ha mencionado su coartada y, si comprueban que es cierta, no deberían seguir sospechando de él – Ya has escuchado lo que ha dicho. Tiene coartada. Él no ha hecho nada.

-Esposito está comprobando ahora mismo si lo de la coartada es cierto – Dice él, con una actitud profesional – Respecto a lo otro… Puede que él no haya sido el asesino directo, pero podría haber ordenado a alguien a que lo hiciese.

-¿Pero por qué iba a querer él matar a su esposa? No tiene sentido.

He mirado a los ojos a muchos asesinos, a muchos sospechosos en general. La mayoría de los que habían matado, o habían estado dispuestos a hacerlo, poseían un tono oscuro en su mirada y ése no es el caso de Richard Castle. No entiendo por qué papá se empeña en hacerlo culpable.

-Su matrimonio no iba bien, discutían mucho. Y anoche, justo anoche, decide que es un buen momento para salir de fiesta, justo cuando asesinan a su esposa.

-Entonces, ¿por qué dejar que su hija de cuatro años pudiese presenciarlo todo?

Él se muerde el labio, pensativo.

-No es solo eso es… ¿Por qué no quiere hablar de la mujer que estaba con él?

-Probablemente estaba casada y no quiere meterla en líos – Miento yo, tratando de que no se note mi nerviosismo.

-Claro y prefiere seguir detenido antes delatarla.

-Pero…

-Por no hablar de que solo quería hablar contigo porque sabe que no tienes la experiencia suficiente.

Yo me muerdo el labio en ese momento. Es cierto que no tengo tanta experiencia como el resto de Detectives que llevan años en el cuerpo, pero quiero pensar que Castle no ha querido que fuese yo quien le interrogase por ése motivo.

-Y no es solo eso. Es su actitud. Su mujer acaba de morir y él ni siquiera llora. No está destrozado, es demasiado sospechoso.

Yo suspiro. Es cierto que Castle no se ve realmente apenado por la muerte de su esposa, y que solamente ha mostrado preocupación por Alexis. Pero no todos llevamos el dolor de la misma manera. Y sigo pensando que es inocente.

-Estás cansada, Katie. Deberías ir a casa. Yo haré lo mismo – Dice mi padre.

Él nunca suele llamarme "Katie" en comisaría, y si lo hace es porque ha dejado de verme como la policía que soy, para volver a verme como su hija.

-Has hecho un trabajo estupendo ahí dentro, Beckett. Para ser tu primer interrogatorio no ha estado nada mal. Y no, no voy a culpar a un hombre inocente, pero tenemos que corroborar todas las hipótesis.

Suspiro, desviando la mirada hacia el cristal tintado desde donde puedo observar a Castle. Mi padre tiene razón. A él le gusta hacer justicia tanto como a mí y sé que no va a dejar ningún cabo de este caso suelto. No por nada es el mejor Detective de Homicidios de la ciudad de Nueva York, y Capitán de la 12th.

Por otro lado, sé que Castle es inocente, aunque todavía no tenga suficientes pruebas para demostrarlo.

-Le he dicho que yo me encargaría de preguntarle a su hija…

-Y a mí no se me hubiese ocurrido una candidata mejor - Sonríe Jim. Sabe que los niños se me dan bien, y el interrogatorio con Castle había ido mejor de lo que esperaba, así que no habría ningún problema con el de la niña - Ahora vámonos a casa, seguro que tu madre está preocupada por nosotros.

Yo asiento y nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Seguramente mi padre tenga razón y mamá nos esté esperando.


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Mil gracias por los reviews! Suben el ánimo a cualquiera, así que gracias :) - y por las visitas a la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

Abro los ojos sintiendo el calor de los rayos del sol contra mi cara. Me doy la vuelta y remoloneo unos minutos más, hasta que recuerdo el caso que tenemos entre manos, entonces salto de la cama y me dirijo al cuarto de baño. Me doy una ducha, me visto con el uniforme y después bajo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al piso inferior, donde puedo percibir perfectamente el olor a café y tortitas.

Cuando entro a la cocina mamá me sonríe, señalando con la cabeza mi plato en la mesa. Yo lo miro de reojo pero lo primero que hago es ir hasta ella y abrazarla.

-Anoche estuviste fuera todo el tiempo.

-Mhm… - Murmuro yo, sentándome a la mesa.

Alzo la cabeza cuando siento su mirada fija en mí.

-Estuve con Lanie y después papá me llamó y tuve que ir a trabajar. Hemos estado con un caso toda la noche, y debería irme enseguida.

-Obviaré que estuviste de fiesta con tu amiga y me centraré en decirte que trabajas demasiado – Dice, sentándose a mi lado.

Yo sonrío, mirándola. Si hay alguien capaz de detectar hasta el más pequeño secreto, ésa es ella.

-Mamá estoy bien, me encanta ser policía. Y si puedo ayudar… Como en este caso…

-Lo sé, Katie, pero me preocupa que te pase algo. Tu padre se dedica a esto desde hace más de veinte años y todavía sigo preocupada cada vez que sale ahí fuera.

Agarro su mano con cariño y le miro a los ojos. Sé que mamá nunca quiso que me dedicase a esto, hubiese preferido que me dedicase a la abogacía, como ella, o a cualquier otra profesión sin tantos riesgos.

-Intentaré mantenerme siempre a salvo.

Ella asiente, suspicaz. Sabe que no puedo hacer más al respecto. Y aunque me siento culpable por hacerle sentir de esa manera, mi vocación siempre ha sido ser policía. A pesar de ciertos momentos de dudas, siempre he querido seguir los pasos de mi padre.

Le explico el caso que tenemos entre manos. En realidad se lo explico muy por encima. Solo le menciono que una mujer fue asesinada en un barrio de Brooklyn y que su marido no es el culpable.

* * *

Minutos después me dirijo hacia la casa de Richard Castle con un ánimo diferente. Papá me ha llamado diciendo que durante la noche lo dejaron en libertad sin cargos, pues la camarera de la discoteca recordaba a Castle, es difícil de olvidar, y afirmó que se encontraba allí en el momento en que asesinaron a Meredith.

Cojo el subway hasta Brooklyn y camino un par de manzanas hasta llegar a su calle. Saludo con una mano a los agentes que, al otro lado de la calle, vigilan la entrada de la casa. No me gusta que estén allí, pues sé que Castle es inocente, así que simplemente les hago saber que les he visto. Deberían disimular mejor si no quieren que Richard Castle se entere, pienso mientras toco el timbre.

Espero unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abre. Y lo que veo me desconcierta. O mejor dicho, desconcierta a mis sentidos.

Castle está vistiendo una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos bóxeres de rallas azules y rojas. Aunque no puedo evitar fijarme en lo bien dotado que está aparto la mirada de allí abajo rápidamente e intento centrarme. No se ha afeitado, y sus cabello está desordenado. Al parecer, acaba de despertarse.

-¿Te he despertado? – Pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-No. Yo… Alexis me ha despertado hace un rato. Es solo que no he descansado muy bien.

Se hace a un lado, entrando, y me indica que pase. No puedo evitar fijarme en su trasero y su espalda.

-Será mejor que vaya a vestirme – Carraspea él, parándose junto a las escaleras – He hecho café, puedes servirte una taza si te apetece. Y Alexis está mirando la televisión en mi despacho.

Yo asiento y me quedo allí parada, observando cómo sube las escaleras. Paso al salón e imagino que Castle ha preferido que su hija vea la televisión en otra parte, pues allí todavía quedan evidencias de la tragedia de la noche anterior. Mis compañeros acordonaron la zona donde se encontraba el cadáver de Meredith Castle en busca de pruebas e imagino que él no ha tenido tiempo de limpiarlo.

Camino hasta la cocina y el olor a café es tan fuerte que, a pesar de haber tomado ya uno en casa, no puedo evitar servirme una taza.

Con el café ya en la mano, camino por el piso inferior hasta encontrar el despacho de Castle donde está Alexis. Encuentro a la pequeña sentada en un sillón de cuero, con una manta que cubre sus pequeñas piernas y sujetando un bol de cereales en las manos.

Gira la cabeza cuando siente mi presencia y me observa sin decir nada.

-Hola Alexis – Le saludo, acercándome a ella – Soy Kate, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Ella asiente y creo ver el esbozo de una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero enseguida vuelve la mirada a los dibujos. Mientras no viene Castle yo me dedico a echar un vistazo a su despacho.

Creí haber leído en su ficha policial que no trabaja, así que no sé exactamente para qué utiliza ésa habitación, pero compruebo que está pulcramente ordenada. Sobre el escritorio hay un portátil y varias libretas. Me fijo especialmente en una máquina de escribir que descansa en una de las estanterías, el resto son todo libros.

El sonido de sus pasos me alerta y lo veo entrar al despacho. No se ha afeitado, pero se ha peinado y se ha perfumado. Su olor es intenso y, sin cuestionarme por qué, intento grabarlo en mi memoria. Lleva unos jeans y una camisa negra. Las ojeras se marcan bajo sus ojos, pero ni eso consigue quitarle el atractivo.

-¿Qué tal lo está llevando? – Pregunto, señalando a Alexis con un gesto de cabeza.

-Apenas ha hablado desde anoche y está triste. Es consciente de lo que ha pasado. Yo… No sé si fue testigo de algo…

-Vamos a resolver este caso – Digo con convicción – Y os vamos a mantener a salvo. A los dos.

Él da un paso hacia mí y, sin previo aviso, coge mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Dejo escapar un suspiro como si con él me fuese a librar de las sensaciones que me provoca tenerlo tan cerca. Él simplemente me mira a los ojos, y del modo más sincero, me lo agradece.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás tú? – Pregunto en apenas un susurro.

-Tengo que estar bien – Dice, desviando la mirada hacia su hija.

Trago saliva y comprendo que esa fortaleza que parece tener, la misma que ayer le hizo sospechoso ante los ojos de mi padre, es simplemente una coraza que se pone para evitar que su hija lo vea herido.

Aprieto su mano y le muestro mi apoyo sin necesidad de palabras.

-Creo que será mejor que hable con ella. Debo ir a Comisaría cuanto antes.

-Claro.

Me hace una seña, como dándome permiso para hablar con su hija y lo hago, me siento junto a Alexis mientras él apaga la televisión.

-Ey, Alexis – le digo con ternura - ¿Cómo estás?

Ella no responde, simplemente me observa de reojo, cabizbaja.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que soy policía? Necesito hacerte unas preguntas si a ti te parece bien. Nos ayudaría mucho a capturar a… - No continúo la frase. No sé cómo explicárselo con sutileza.

Castle parece comprender mi dilema y se acerca hasta el sillón agachándose junto a su hija.

-Cielo… Sabes que un hombre muy malo vino a casa anoche – Le dice él. Alexis levanta la mirada hacia su padre y, aunque no asiente ni dice nada, tanto yo como Castle sabemos que lo ha entendido – Kate necesita saber si viste algo. Es muy importante para que esa persona vaya a la cárcel, ¿comprendes?

Alexis permanece callada, apretando sus pequeños labios.

-¿Escuchaste algo o viste a alguien? – Lo intento una vez más.

La pequeña parece tensar sus hombros ante mi pregunta. Se me encoge el corazón al ver lo que está sufriendo, Alexis es una niña de tan solo cuatro años, perfectamente consciente de que alguien entró a su casa la pasada noche e hizo mucho daño a su mamá.

-Cielo, es muy importante – Dice Castle.

-No importa – Susurro yo mirándolo – Creo que es mejor no forzarla.

Él asiente y, después de besar en la frente a Alexis, me acompaña hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer? ¿Crees que ella vio al asesino?

-Si quieres puedo hablar con el psicólogo de comisaría, él es especialista en esto y quizás el comportamiento de Alexis le diga algo – Él asiente – Mientras tanto creo que deberías mantenerla ocupada. Llévala al parque, ir a dar una vuelta…

-¿Crees que los agentes de ahí fuera nos seguirán también al parque?

Ambos sonreímos. Me alegra saber que es tan inteligente como para haber notado que tenía vigilancia.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Adiós Castle.

-Kate – Me doy la vuelta al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios – Llámame Rick por favor.

-Adiós, Rick.

Me doy la vuelta al verlo sonreír y me alejo de allí lo antes posible, totalmente confusa con las sensaciones que esa persona provoca en mí con el gesto más sencillo.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en la cuarta planta de la de Comisaría. Cuando Espo me ve, me hace un gesto con la mano. Su expresión es seria y, aunque no sé qué ocurre, sé que lo que sea es lo suficientemente importante.

Me coloco a su altura justo cuando él golpea sus nudillos en la puerta del Capitán.

-¿Qué pasa? – le susurro en el mismo instante en que mi padre abre.

Esposito le entrega a mi padre una bolsa plastificada en la que yo no había reparado hasta ahora. La observo bien y veo que dentro hay una pistola.

-En el laboratorio me han dado esto para usted, Capitán – dice, entregándole a mi padre un dosier que sostiene en la otra mano – Son los resultados de las huellas encontradas en la pistola que había junto a la víctima.

Dice esto último explicándolo para mí más que para el Capitán.

-Y algunos creían que era un santo – Dice mi padre con retintín tras haber leído el informe. Me molestan enormemente sus palabras y que vayan dirigidas a mí – Da la orden de detener a Richard Castle – Ordena a Esposito.

-Capitán… - Intento pedirle una explicación, pero él se adelanta.

-Sus huellas están por todo el arma homicida.

-¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto tras unos minutos que he necesitado para recomponerme.

-Compruébalo tú misma – Mi padre me entrega el informe y, efectivamente veo que tiene razón. Sin embargo… Tiene que haber alguna razón. Castle no apretó ese gatillo. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Has hablado con la niña?

-Sí, ella… No habla desde anoche… Castle nos da permiso para que el psicólogo de Comisaría hable con ella.

-Bien. Quizá no necesitemos su testimonio si el padre confiesa lo que hizo… Razón por la que la niña está traumatizada.

Decido obviar sus palabras porque no tengo tiempo que perder. Tengo que acompañar a esos policías que van a detener a Castle.

-Sé dónde iba a ir Castle ahora. E irá con Alexis, déjame ir con ellos – Se lo pido sin rodeos.

Él me mira en un serio lo suficiente serio como para indicarme que ésto es importante, pero finalmente asiente.

* * *

Les indico a los dos agentes que van conmigo la dirección del parque más cercano a la casa del escritor. Aunque Castle no me lo ha dicho, imagino que ha elegido ése parque y no otro.

Cuando llegamos al lugar agradezco que en el parque no haya más gente que ellos dos.

-Yo me ocupo – les indico a mis compañeros.

Castle nos ve y se queda mirando el coche patrulla. Después se gira hacia Alexis, quien mira a su padre desde lo alto del tobogán.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? – Me pregunta en un tono molesto mientras se acercándose.

-Han encontrado el arma homicida, y tiene tus huellas – Opto por ser directa.

-Eso es imposible, yo no he hecho nada, Kate – Dice furioso.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Las pruebas indican lo contrario.

-Las pruebas… - Dice él, exasperado mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo - ¿Y si me niego a ir?

-Rick no hagas esto más difícil. Te prometo que voy a resolver esto y demostraré que eres inocente.

Él sacude la cabeza, pero finalmente accede a venir. Ni siquiera cuestiona porque yo no he confesado ya que él estaba conmigo en ese momento. Tengo que probar su inocencia. De ninguna manera puedo fallarle.

Dirige la cabeza hacia Alexis quien acaba de bajar del tobogán y nos observa desde allí.

-Yo me ocupo – Digo, dirigiéndome hacia la pequeña.

Cuando llegamos al coche, yo con Alexis en brazos, uno de mis compañeros hace el amago de sacar sus esposas.

-No será necesario – Le indico, señalando con la cabeza a Alexis.

Esa niña ya ha pasado por bastante como para que además tenga que ver cómo esposan a su padre. Además, Rick no ha opuesto resistencia, así que técnicamente viene de manera voluntaria.

* * *

Dejo a Alexis coloreando en la sala de descanso de la comisaría con una agente de confianza y me dirijo rápidamente a la sala contigua a la de interrogatorios.

El interrogatorio ya ha comenzado y es mi padre quien está sentado frente a Castle. Sé que lo va a machacar.

-Castle ha pedido un abogado – Me informa Espo que también está observando.

Me coloco a su lado y me cruzo de brazos mientras escucho lo que ocurre al otro lado del espejo.

-¡Ya le he dicho que yo no he sido! – Grita Castle enfadado - ¿Cuántas veces más quiere que se lo repita?

-Quiero que me cuentes la verdad – Dice mi padre manteniendo la calma – Tenemos las pruebas, irás a prisión igualmente. De ti depende de si quieres reducir la condena un par de años. Dos años más para ver crecer a tu hija.

Rick se pasa las manos, esposadas, con dificultad por el pelo y deja su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos por unos segundos.

-Yo no maté a mi mujer – Repite entre dientes.

-Habíais discutido. Estabas furioso, cogiste tu arma y la mataste.

-No. Estaba furioso sí, ¿no lo estarías tú si tu mujer te pusiese los cuernos? Pero no la maté. Meredith… Es la madre de mi hija.

Espo y yo nos miramos. Así que Meredith tenía un amante. Eso cambia un poco las cosas.

-Eso no cambia los hechos – Apunta mi padre con la mirada fija en Rick – El arma con el que dispararon a Meredith tiene tus huellas.

-La camarera del bar…

-Pudiste comprar su coartada.

-No lo hice – Se nota su cansancio y desesperación – La pistola… Tiene mis huellas porque es mía. La guardaba en la casa por seguridad, nada más. Y hace dos días estuve limpiándola… Claro que tiene mis huellas.

-¿Pretende que me crea eso?

Rick se recuesta sobre su silla, agotado.

-No diré una palabra más hasta que venga mi abogado.

* * *

Cuando el Capitán sale de la sala de interrogatorios pasa por delante de la sala donde estamos Espo y yo. Yo salgo corriendo tras él.

-Capitán – Él se gira hacia mí.

Veo que está furioso y no tiene ganas de discutir ahora otra vez el tema de la inocencia de Rick, pero no me importa.

-Rick es inocente – Digo rápidamente.

Él coge aire lentamente, armándose de paciencia.

-Kate, no empieces con eso.

-Pero es verdad, él es inocente. No puedes castigar así a alguien inocente.

Sé que ése no es el lugar para llevarle la contraria al Capitán, delante de toda la Comisaría. Pero es el momento.

-Y dime, Beckett - Dice él, tratándome con dureza - ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que él no mató a su mujer.

-¡Porque estaba conmigo!

Siento las miradas de todos mis compañeros fijas en mí, y sobretodo, veo cómo la rabia se apodera de mi padre.


	5. Chapter 5

¡No puedo dejar de daros las gracias por las reviews! Estoy muy contenta con la aceptación de esta historia, y solo acaba de empezar ;)!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

Me cruzo de brazos y comienzo a pasear de un lado a otro del pasillo. Veo a Alexis a través del cristal de la habitación, está concentrada coloreando así que decido no interrumpirla. No sería bueno. No en el estado en el que me encuentro ahora, solo conseguiría ponerla nerviosa a ella.

Después de confesar a mi padre, y prácticamente a toda la comisaría, que yo estaba con Richard Castle en el momento en que asesinaron a su esposa y por lo tanto que él no es el asesino, esperaba que mi padre alzara la voz, que me dijese que lo que he hecho está mal, que me gritara... Pero no lo ha hecho. Simplemente me ha mirado y esa mirada ha sido suficiente para saber que le he decepcionado.

Seguramente la bronca vendrá después, en casa.

Me apoyo contra la pared y me cubro la cara con las manos. No solamente he mentido a mi padre, eso es lo de menos, sino que le he ocultado pruebas. He dejado que mi interés personal sea mayor que el interés por resolver éste caso. No lo había pensado antes, pero el tiempo que las sospechas han estado sobre Castle se podría haber empleado en buscar al verdadero culpable.

Maldita sea, yo misma hubiese sospechado de Castle si no habría estado con él aquella noche. No puedo culpar a mi padre y a mis compañeros por sospechar de él.

-Kate…

Aparto las manos de mi cara cuando escucho su voz. Y lo veo allí, cerca. Muy cerca.

Su rostro está teñido de preocupación, y me parece ver que de algo más, pero no puedo descifrarlo. Castle me desconcierta y tenerlo tan cerca hace que mi capacidad de pensar se reduzca considerablemente.

-Siento que hayas tenido que confesar que estabas conmigo aquella noche – dice en un tono de voz bajo.

Yo asiento. Solo lo hice porque no podía dejar que encarcelaran a un hombre inocente. Me digo a mí misma que no tiene nada que ver con que él me desconcierte de esa manera.

Nos miramos en silencio. Yo incapaz de hablar.

-¿Sabes? Yo… No debería haber estado aquella noche en la discoteca… - Observo cómo poco a poco sus ojos van adquiriendo un pequeño brillo y eso hace que se me encoja un poco el corazón – Habíamos discutido y me largué. Tal vez si no me hubiese ido… Si me hubiese quedado allí… Tal vez Meredith…

Agarro su mano antes de que continúe culpándose. Y no puedo evitar acariciarla con mi pulgar, en un intento por tranquilizarle.

Me mira, agradecido, pero no le basta con eso. Siento sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo. Su cuerpo es grande y el mío diminuto.

Se estremece y solloza durante varios segundos. Y aunque yo me siento incómoda al principio, debo admitir que estar entre sus brazos se siente bien. Y no solo eso, sino que toda la tensión que había acumulado minutos antes, ahora ha ido desapareciendo.

Respiro hondo. Allí, sin moverme. Arropada por su torso musculado y sus enormes brazos. Embriagada por su olor. Me niego a desprenderme de esa sensación.

Hasta que recuerdo que estamos en comisaría y, aunque nos encontramos en un pasillo poco transitado, cualquiera podría pasar por allí y vernos y eso no haría más que empeorar las cosas.

Empujo su torso con mi mano y él aparta la mirada, avergonzado. No sé si por haberme abrazado o porque no quiere que le vea llorando.

-Lo siento. Todo esto me ha sobrepasado… - Murmura.

-¿Estás bien? – No puedo evitar preguntar, porque por un momento lo he visto derrumbado y, sin entender por qué, eso me ha hecho sentir mal.

-Sí. Gracias Kate.

Se da la vuelta y coge aire antes de entrar a la habitación en la que se encuentra su hija. El hombre hundido y dolido que acabo de ver coge fuerzas para que su hija no lo vea de esa manera. Siento cierta admiración hacia él.

Observo por el cristal cómo la pequeña Alexis se cuelga de sus brazos y hunde la cara en su cuello. Él se gira hacia mí y me observa desde dentro. Entonces decido que es un buen momento para marcharme.

* * *

Me paso el resto del día repasando los informes de laboratorio sobre las huellas encontradas en la casa de los Castle.

Hay algo que me llama la atención. Una mancha de tierra encontrada en la cocina, según dice la marca coincide con un tipo concreto de zapatos. Unos mocasines. En el informe especifica que la huella podría ser de Richard Castle, y no le da más importancia.

Puede que Castle tenga mocasines en su armario y sí, puede que los utilizase días antes al asesinato de su mujer, aunque me cueste imaginármelo con ellos. Pero esa noche él no los llevaba. Recuerdo perfectamente sus botas. Y lo más extraño es que la casa parecía estar limpia, algunos muebles incluso relucían, como si hubiesen limpiado la casa ese mismo día. Por lo que tal vez la huella podría indicar algo más. Hago una anotación en mi agenda y continúo repasando el caso, sin encontrar más incidencias.

Intento mantenerme ocupada y sobretodo, intento no volver a molestar al Capitán, quien no sale de su despacho durante el resto del día.

* * *

Cuando llego a casa, ni mamá ni papá han llegado todavía, así que aprovecho para darme una ducha y después me siento en el sofá a leer un poco.

Levanto la vista del libro cuando escucho abrirse la puerta de la entrada. Me siento aliviada cuando veo a mamá entrar en el salón. Esa tranquilidad que me había invadido desaparece cuando veo que está frunciendo el ceño hacia mí. Lo sabe. Papá se lo ha contado.

Suspiro y espero a que sea ella la que me diga algo.

-Katie… Solo quiero saber si entre ese hombre y tú pasó algo – Dice, manteniendo su mirada fija en mí.

No entiendo realmente la pregunta, porque lo que de verdad me preocupa a mí es haber interferido en el caso negativamente al no contar la verdad antes. No si entre Castle y yo pasó algo.

-No – Digo dubitativa, dejando el libro a un lado. Mamá enarca una ceja – Estábamos en una discoteca. Bailamos y… Eso es todo.

Ella asiente y se cruza de brazos.

-Él es mayor y podría haber sido un asesino, Katie – Veo la preocupación en su rostro y no puedo evitar levantarme y abrazarla.

Ella me devuelve el abrazo y me siento reconfortada.

-Castle no es tan mayor – digo, defendiéndome en parte – Y él no es un asesino, mamá. Él no hizo nada. Por eso tenía que defenderlo. Papá estaba empeñado en culparlo…

-Sabes que tu padre no va a opinar lo mismo – dice ella, pasando su mano por mi cabello.

Yo asiento, lanzando un suspiro al aire y apoyándome contra ella. Lo sé, sé que papá va a seguir cabreado conmigo, sin embargo me alegra saber que mamá me entiende. Ella es abogada y siempre defiende a capa y espada a sus clientes, siempre que tenga la certeza de que éstos son inocentes.

* * *

Cuando papá llega a casa todo sale peor de lo que esperaba. Está visiblemente enfadado, no, más que eso, está cabreado y decepcionado conmigo.

-Después de todo este tiempo, creía que eras mejor policía – dice después de un rato discutiendo.

Sus palabras me duelen más de lo que pueda admitir.

-Eras tú quien quería culpar a un hombre inocente.

-Todas las pruebas indicaban que había sido él. No habríamos perdido el tiempo con eso si tú nos habrías contado de tu _aventura_ con él aquella noche.

-Él y yo no… - Me llevo una mano a la cabeza y desisto. No voy a discutir con mi padre si entre Castle y yo pasó algo aquella noche. Porque, a parte de ése "casi beso" no pasó nada más y porque si hubiese pasado, no afectaría al caso.

-¿Es que acaso has olivado una de los puntos más importantes en éste trabajo? No puedes relacionarte con los sospechosos más allá de lo que el caso requiera.

Papá tiene razón. Una de las cosas que nos enseñaron en la academia es a no dejarnos llevar por los sentimientos, no ser subjetivos, tener la mente clara… Y si eso no sucede, alejarnos del caso y dejar que alguien más se ocupe. Pero me niego a pensar que ése es mi caso. Entre Castle y yo no llegó a pasar nada y no siento nada por él. Quizás atracción, pero ¿quién no siente atracción por él con ese físico de escándalo y esos ojos?

-Conocí a Castle antes de saber que habían matado a su mujer – digo, alzando la voz porque papá parece haber olvidado ese detalle.

-Sí, cuando se suponía que debías estar de guardia por si recibías una llamada.

-Ya te he pedido perdón por eso. Pero ¿qué más quieres que haga?

-Creía que eras más madura Katherine – Solo utiliza mi nombre cuando está realmente cabreado.

-Lo soy y te lo demostraré. Averiguaré quién asesinó a Meredith Castle y…

-No – Me corta con un tono de voz muy contundente – No vas a averiguar nada.

-Pero…

-Estás fuera del caso.

-No puedes hacer eso. No puedes sacarme del caso.

-Puedo y acabo de hacerlo – Su mirada es tan seria que sé que no hay vuelta atrás. No va a dejarme investigar éste caso – Y deberías cogerte ahora los días libres que te pertenecen. Creo que es un buen momento para que te replantees si estás haciendo lo correcto.

Sus palabras se clavan en mi pecho como pequeños alfileres y decido no quedarme allí ni un segundo más. Mis ojos brillan y las lágrimas pronto comienzan a dificultarme la visión, pero no me importa. Salgo a la calle y corro, corro con un solo lugar en mente sin importarme si eso es lo correcto o no.

* * *

Varios minutos después pulso el timbre de la casa de Richard Castle mientras trato de convencerme a mí misma de que la única razón por la que estoy allí es que quiero averiguar quién es el asesino. Porque de ninguna manera voy a dejar de investigar, sea con o sin permiso.

Sin embargo, cuando Castle abre la puerta sé que esa no es la única razón por la que he venido a su casa. Cuando he salido de la mía no he pensado en nadie más que en él. Y ahora necesito su abrazo tanto como él lo ha necesitado esta mañana en comisaría. Necesito sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo. Por eso lo hago, lo abrazo sin importarme nada más.

-¿Quieres pasar? – Pregunta mientras me acaricia la espalda con su mano.

Yo simplemente asiento y me adentro en la casa. Él cierra la puerta sin peguntarme por qué estoy allí. Pero no parece molestarle.

Me explica que estaba bañando a Alexis y subo con él al piso superior. La pequeña está en el dormitorio de Castle. Está sentada sobre la cama envuelta en un albornoz de color azul. Su pelo cae a ambos lados de su cabeza, todavía mojado. Tiene la mirada fija en unos cuentos infantiles, pero la alza cuando siente nuestra presencia.

Sonríe cuando me ve allí y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Hola Alexis, ¿qué lees?

Ella me enseña los libros que tiene en las manos y me ofrece uno de ellos.

-¿Quieres que yo lo lea? – La pequeña asiente y se aparta a un lado, haciéndome sitio junto a ella.

Intento ignorar la mirada de Castle quien, callado, se mantiene a un lado observándonos. Y comienzo a leer en voz alta el cuento de Peter Pan mientras Alexis escucha atentamente la historia.

Cuando termino de leer, apenas un minuto más tarde, le enseño a Alexis las ilustraciones y le hablo durante unos minutos, hasta que ella bosteza sonoramente.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir, Lex – dice Castle en un tono divertido.

La pequeña me mira y yo me encojo de hombros, diciéndole que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-Vamos a ponerte el pijama y después a dormir – Alexis obedece a su padre y se pone de pies, inclinándose sobre él para que la coja en brazos.

Antes de marcharse, Castle acerca a su hija a mi mejilla para que ésta me dé un beso.

-Hasta mañana Lexie – le digo en un tono cariñoso. A pesar de conocerla desde hace poco tiempo, Alexis es una niña muy dulce y estoy comenzando a cogerle cariño de verdad.

-Puedes esperarme en mi despacho si quieres – me dice Castle por encima de su hombro antes de marcharse con Alexis en brazos.

Bajo a la planta de abajo y entro al despacho de Castle. Me dedico durante varios minutos a observar esos libros que hay colocados en las estanterías en un orden casi perfecto y cuando termino me siento en la silla que preside el escritorio.

Sobre la mesa hay una libreta de tapa oscura que no puedo evitar abrir. Las primeras páginas están llenas de garabatos, como si alguien hubiese querido tapar lo escrito debajo. Sin haberme dado tiempo a ver más, cierro el cuaderno cuando escucho un ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

Castle entra y, sin decir nada, se dirige a un mini bar que descansa cerca de la puerta. Hasta ese momento no me había fijado en su ropa: unos pantalones de chándal completamente negros y una camiseta de algodón gris.

Cuando se da la vuelta veo que sujeta dos vasos en la mano. Se acerca hasta el escritorio, sentándose en éste, y me ofrece uno de ellos. Cuando agarro el vaso mis dedos rozan los suyos y un escalofrío recorre inmediatamente todo mi cuerpo.

Intento centrarme en el vaso. El líquido es casi opaco y desprende un olor a alcohol y a algo más que no logro reconocer.

-Es licor con sabor a manzana – aclara él, adivinando mis pensamientos.

Yo asiento y doy un sorbo a la bebida.

-¿Cómo lo lleva Alexis? – es la única pregunta que logro formular.

-Tus visitas le sientan bien. Y a mí también.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme tras su comentario. Lo cierto es que a mí también me viene bien verlo, de otra manera no estaría aquí.

-Me han sacado del caso – Digo tratando de hablar de algo más.

-¿Qué? Kate, yo… Lo siento. No pretendía que… - Dice agarrando la mano que me queda libre.

-No ha sido tu culpa – le aseguro – Yo tendría que haberlo contado desde un principio. Debería haber sido más profesional.

-Eres muy joven.

Su comentario me molesta. Desde que entré en la academia he tenido que luchar con los prejuicios del resto de mis compañeros, pero no por ser más joven, o por ser mujer, significa que sea peor. Lo último que me apetece ahora es que él opine lo mismo.

-Mi edad no tiene nada que ver en esto – le digo con brusquedad.

Estoy a punto de levantarme para marcharme de allí cuando él me agarra del brazo, impidiendo que me vaya.

-No he querido decir eso - Dice - De hecho creo que eres bastante buena.

Sus palabras me convencen así que vuelvo a colocarme en la silla.

-¿Siempre quisiste ser poli?

-Antes pensaba en ser abogada, como mi madre. Pero después me di cuenta de que lo que realmente me gustaba era ser policía. Mi padre me ayudó bastante a prepararme para poder entrar en la academia.

-El comisario Beckett…

-Sí, es mi padre.

Él asiente y toma un trago, un gesto que me hace sonreír.

-¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas tú? – Le pregunto.

-Ahora mismo a nada – Dice él, fijando la vista en su vaso casi vacío – Estoy escribiendo mi primer libro. O intentándolo.

-¿Eres escritor? – Ahora entiendo sus notas tachadas en la libreta.

-Ojalá algún día lo sea – Veo que sonríe con tristeza – De momento, puede que dentro de unos días ni siquiera tenga casa. Esta es de los padres de Meredith, a los que por supuesto no les caigo bien… No creo que me dejen quedarme mucho más tiempo.

-Pero Alexis…

-Alexis no les importa. Y creo que es mejor así. No quiero que crezca en un ambiente de falsedad y apariencias. Seguro que ellos también creen que soy culpable de la muerte de Meredith.

Trago saliva por sus duras palabras y no puedo evitar colocar mi mano sobre su hombro, acercándome así un poco más a él.

-¿Por qué Kate? ¿Por qué tú sí crees en mi inocencia? Es obvio que no fui yo quien apretó el gatillo, pero podría haber enviado a alguien a hacerlo. ¿Por qué tú me crees?

-Simplemente lo sé – Digo, sabiendo que ésa es la única verdad. No existe una razón por la que debería creerle, pero lo hago. Apenas le conozco y sin embargo confío en él.

Castle se levanta de la mesa y alza mi mano, invitándome también a levantarme. Lo hago de manera casi automática y me acerco a él.

-Kate… - Susurra mi nombre mientras acaricia mi mejilla.

Siento un cosquilleo en mi interior y no puedo evitar susurrar su nombre.

-Rick.

Le llamo Rick y él acerca su cara a la mía hasta que nuestras narices se rozan. Me permito cerrar los ojos y capturar ese instante en mi memoria. No es la primera vez que estamos así de cerca, pero ahora es diferente.

Siento los labios de él posarse sobre los míos y me besa. Rick me besa como nunca me han besado y como nunca lo hará nadie más.

Introduce su lengua en mi boca y le dejo que se abra paso.

Durante los siguientes segundos me limito a recorrer su boca con mi lengua. Incapaz de reconocer todas las sensaciones que él provoca en mí con un solo beso.

-Oh Kate – jadea apartándome suavemente.

Le miro fijamente a los ojos tratando de descubrir qué está pasando por su mente. Pero él sacude la cabeza.

-Es tarde. Tal vez… Deberías marcharte y hablamos mañana – Dice, dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

Su actitud me confunde al principio, porque no parece arrepentido de haberme besado. Comprendo entonces que es lo mejor. Debería marcharme a casa y mañana seguramente ambos veremos las cosas con claridad.

Yo estaba enfadada y Castle me ha reconfortado, seguramente no tengo la cabeza en frio. Y él… Bueno, él acaba de perder a su mujer…

Me acompaña hasta la entrada y agarra mi brazo, deteniéndome. Ambos nos miramos fijamente y él se inclina besándome la mejilla suavamente antes de que me marche.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Después de la triste e injusta noticia sobre Castle esta semana, espero que al menos este capítulo os haga disfrutar un poquito.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por todas las reviews!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

 _CASTLE_

Observo el pequeño cuerpo que descansa junto a mí y acaricio su corta melena, entrelazando mis dedos entre sus mechones de color rojizo. Alexis heredó su color de pelo de su madre, aunque mi madre también lo tiene de ése color.

Ladeo mi cuerpo hacia el otro lado y estiro la mano, haciéndome con el marco que descansa en mi mesilla de noche. Miro con tristeza la fotografía en la que salimos Meredith, Alexis, y yo cuando ella era todavía un bebé. Los dos sonreíamos, a pesar de que era yo quien sostenía a nuestra hija en brazos. Suspiro y vuelvo a dejar el marco en su sitio.

Supongo que siempre fue así. Siempre fui yo quien sostuvo a Alexis, yo quien se levantaba por las noches, yo quien tenía ojeras cada mañana…

Me llevo los dedos al puente de la nariz. No sé en qué momento las cosas empezaron a cambiar entre Meredith y yo. O tal vez es que nunca fueron como nos hubiese gustado.

La conocí en la universidad - en realidad era una fiesta de la facultad. Tuvimos sexo esa noche y supongo que en ese momento decidimos que deberíamos empezar a salir. No estábamos enamorados, pero nos teníamos cariño.

Seis meses después yo me licencié en periodismo y ella lo hizo en Derecho, aunque su sueño siempre había sido ser actriz. Después se enteró de que estaba embarazada y se asustó tanto que incluso barajó la idea de abortar, o dar al bebé en adopción. Pero finalmente, a pesar del enfado de sus padres, decidió que abortar le daba pánico y continuó con el embarazo y después yo le convencí de no darlo en adopción.

Nos casamos, de otra forma sus padres no nos hubiesen apoyado económicamente y necesitábamos ese dinero ya que ninguno de los dos trabajaba.

Unos cuantos meses después nació Alexis. En cuanto la vi supe lo que era de verdad amar alguien, y supe inmediatamente que debía protegerla.

Meredith, sin embargo, nunca supo ejercer su papel de madre. Prefirió refugiarse en la actuación, y tiempo después incluso en brazos de otro. Ni siquiera sé cómo pudimos llegar a eso, cómo aguantamos tanto tiempo juntos sabiendo que no nos amábamos el uno al otro.

Cuando la besaba no sentía lo mismo que con… Suspiro hondo y sacudo la cabeza. Tengo que quitarme a Kate de la cabeza. Ella todavía es joven, tiene toda la vida por delante y yo… Una hija de cuatro años y acabo de quedarme viudo.

* * *

Alexis se remueve a mi lado, desperezándose.

-Ey, calabaza, buenos días – me inclino sobre ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla, haciéndole sonreír.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, arrugando su pequeña nariz, molesta por la luz proveniente de la ventana.

-¿Piensas seguir durmiendo? – Pregunto, divertido.

Ella emite un pequeño suspiro y abre los ojos, mirándome, pero continúa en completo silencio. Un silencio que me preocupa, a pesar de que, según el psicólogo, es un estado por el que muchos niños pasan después de haber sufrido un trauma como el de Alexis.

-Cielo, tienes que… Debes hablar conmigo, calabaza.

Suspiro al ver que no voy a conseguir nada.

-Está bien, podemos dejar eso para más adelante. Pero supongo que ¿todavía te puedes reír, no?

Ella hace un gesto, pensativa, y después encoge los hombros.

-Mmm – Digo yo, fingiendo estar pensativo también – Tal vez deberíamos comprobarlo, ¿no crees?

Ella aprieta los labios, pero finalmente asiente.

-¿No crees que deberíamos comprobarlo con… cosquillas?

Su risa pronto hace eco en la habitación, provocando la mía también.

-¿Te apetecen unas _chocotillas_? – Le pregunto cuando escucho el sonido de sus tripas reclamar comida apenas unos minutos después.

Su cara se ilumina un poco al escuchar el término que utilizo para denominar a las deliciosas tortitas de chocolate que suelo preparar de vez en cuando para ella.

* * *

Segundos después bajamos las escaleras, Alexis colgada en mi espalda.

El timbre suena antes de haber llegado a la cocina y cabalgo con ella hasta la puerta, imitando el galope de un caballo, volviendo a hacerla reír. Cuando abro la puerta, las caras de las personas que nos esperan al otro lado parecen mucho más serias que las nuestras.

-Parece que vamos a tener que dejar las _chocotillas_ para otro momento, Calabaza – murmuro girándome hacia Alexis.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia el frente cuando escucho un leve carraspeo y - sin moverme del sitio - abro la puerta del todo, dejando pasar a mis suegros.

Mery Beth, la madre de Meredith pasa sin decir nada. Me gustaría poder reprochárselo, pero esta casa es suya a fin de cuentas, y seguramente tampoco es el momento.

Henry pasa después, haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

Ni siquiera saludan a su nieta. En realidad apenas se conocen. El hecho de que Meredith se quedase embarazada tan joven y sin estar casada, era una vergüenza para ellos. Alexis era una vergüenza para ellos.

Suspiro y me dirijo a la cocina.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno de Alexis, ¿queréis algo? – Pregunto, más por cortesía que por interés.

Henry levanta la mano mientras sacude su cabeza de un lado para otro. Yo asiento y después coloco a Alexis en una silla del comedor, encendiendo después el televisor en un canal de dibujos. Algo me dice que lo se va a hablar a continuación Alexis no debería escucharlo.

Cojo un cuenco, volcando leche en él y un puñado de cereales. Se lo llevo a Alexis y no puedo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla. Siento que es uno de esos momentos donde la debo proteger de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Me dirijo a la isla de la cocina, donde Mery Beth y Henry me esperan y me coloco de manera que puedo observar a Alexis desde allí.

-Lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido con Meredith.

-¿De verdad lo lamentas? Hace unos minutos parecías muy feliz. Los dos lo parecíais – dice Mery Beth volviéndose hacia Alexis.

-Tampoco vosotros parecéis lamentarlo demasiado – Comento yo, enfadado – Y Alexis lleva días sin tan siquiera hablar, cuando habéis llegado se estaba riendo por primera vez desde que…

Suspiro y dejo la frase sin terminar.

-De verdad, lamento mucho lo que ha ocurrido, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque Alexis esté bien y por colaborar con la policía.

-El comisario Beckett nos ha puesto al tanto de la investigación – Dice esta vez Henry, alzando una ceja – Espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver en esto porque sino…

-¡Ja! Esto es increíble, ¿habéis venido a acusarme del asesinato de Meredith? Ni siquiera a preguntar qué tal está vuestra nieta…

-De eso precisamente queríamos hablar – Comienza Mery Beth – Porque nos preocupamos de su bienestar, queríamos llevar a Alexis a uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de California.

-¿California? – Pregunto yo, como si se hubiesen vuelto locos – Y… Alexis no empieza el colegio hasta dentro de dos años.

-Hemos pensado que Alexis podría venirse con nosotros durante un tiempo – Henry toma la palabra – Iría a la guardería tres veces por semana, y durante el resto del día tendría una nanny a tiempo completo. Y cuando cumpla los seis empezaría las clases en el Sant Joseph. No tendrías que preocuparte de nada, todos los gastos correrían por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Es una broma? - Pregunto con el mismo pensamiento de antes de que mis – ahora ex suegros – se han vuelto completamente locos.

-Hablamos completamente en serio. Ahora que no está Meredith… Nos preocupa enormemente el futuro de Alexis.

-No.

-¿Cómo?

-No. De ninguna manera.

-Richard, nos gustaría que reconsideraras…

-No hay nada que reconsiderar. Alexis no va a ir a ninguna parte. No va a ir a California, ni a ningún colegio de allí y sobretodo, Alexis no necesita ninguna "nanny a tiempo completo" porque me tiene a mí.

Alzo la mano antes de que alguno de los dos vuelva a hablar.

-Sé lo que estáis intentando hacer. Meredith os decepcionó al querer ser actriz y no abogada o economista como a vosotros os hubiese gustado, y ahora queréis intentar "arreglar eso" con Alexis. Pero ¿sabéis que? No voy a dejar que Alexis se sienta como Meredith se sentía, no voy a dejar que Alexis sienta que me va a decepcionar si no estudia lo que yo quiero o si no está a la altura de algo, voy a dejar que Alexis sea lo que ella quiera ser, porque sobretodo quiero que sea feliz, algo que no va a conseguir con vosotros. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis…Nos gustaría desayunar tranquilos.

-Hay algo más – Dice Henry, tras el color rojo del que se han teñido sus mejillas debido al enfado, al igual que en Mery Beth – Si no aceptas nuestra oferta, Alexis no recibirá la herencia de Meredith. Puesto que nuestra hija no dejó escrito ningún testamento, y Alexis todavía es menor de edad, nosotros nos haríamos cargo de ése dinero hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Yo aprieto la mandíbula. No me importa el dinero de Meredith, ni la casa, de la que pienso mudarme cuanto antes, pero me importa que pisoteen a Alexis de esa manera. Meredith no era la mejor madre del mundo, pero sé que quería a Alexis y también sé que odiaba que sus padres se comportasen de esta manera.

Henry y Mery Beth se marchan tal y como han venido, sin despedirse de su nieta.

Alexis se gira buscándome con la mirada cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse.

-Todo está bien cielo. Acábate tus cereales, papi tiene que hacer una llamada.

Ella asiente y yo cojo mi móvil, nervioso. Sin saber por qué solo he pensado en una persona que me pudiese ayudar ahora.

-¿Quién es? – su voz suena al otro lado de la línea.

-Kate, soy yo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Gracias por los reviews! Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y me digáis que os parece :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:**

Espero en el salón entrelazando las manos sobre mis rodillas. Castle ha subido al piso de arriba a vestir a Alexis. Apenas hemos hablado, ni siquiera de lo que pasó anoche, de ese beso que esta vez sí fue real. Aunque tal vez sea mejor así, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo pasar, hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

Me pongo en pie cuando los escucho bajar las escaleras. Rick – así es como he decidido llamarlo a partir de ahora sin tener en cuenta que eso no mantiene las distancias en absoluto – va hablando a su hija en un tono cariñoso, mientras ella permanece en silencio.

Esbozo una agradable sonrisa cuando veo a Alexis. Lleva una falda de un tono gris claro junto a una camiseta rosa con lentejuelas. Rick ha recogido parte de su pelo en el lado derecho de su pequeña cabeza, con uno de esos lacitos que van pegados a clips para el pelo. Además, el tono sonrojado de sus mejillas, y esos zapatitos a conjunto con su camiseta y un lacito sobre la tira de velcro, hacen su imagen todavía más enternecedora.

-Puedes llevarte un par de juguetes pequeños, tienen que caber en esta mochila – dice él, tendiéndole a su hija una pequeña mochila de tela en forma de osito.

Alexis coge la mochila y pasa a mi lado, dirigiéndose al salón en busca de sus juguetes.

-Recuerda, solo dos, Calabaza –Dice Rick, observando a Alexis por encima de mi hombro. – No sabes cuánto te agradezco esto, Kate.

-No hace falta que me des las gracias – Le repito, como lo he hecho cuando he llegado a su casa.

En realidad, cuando he escuchado el teléfono sonar y después su voz al otro lado, no he pensado que me llamaría para cuidar de Alexis durante un rato. Pero supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora que estoy fuera del caso y mi padre me ha obligado a cogerme unos días libres. Además, Rick sonaba bastante alterado cuando me ha llamado y sencillamente no he podido decirle que no.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? – Le pregunto tras varios segundos de silencio.

-Sí – Carraspea – Es solo que… Tengo que ir a ver a un abogado.

-¿Un abogado?

Él asiente y después me lo explica todo. La visita de sus suegros esta mañana y su miedo a que Alexis piense que su madre no la quería. Me deja claro que él no quiere ese dinero para él y que va a buscar un lugar donde se puedan mudar los dos porque no quiere seguir viviendo en ésta casa que pertenece a los padres de Meredith.

Pienso en que tal vez yo pueda hacer algo para ayudarle a solucionar ese problema legal, pero no digo nada de momento. No quiero crearle falsas esperanzas, así que me limito a asentir.

-Te llamaré en cuanto termine. Y… Oh, espera, prepararé unos sándwiches para Alexis para el almuerzo. Puedo prepararte otros a ti si quieres… - Dice, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo.

Yo le sigo en silencio pensando en cómo él se preocupa porque todo esté bien, se preocupa por el bienestar de su pequeña, de sus responsabilidades. Sí… Richard Castle tiene muchas responsabilidades, lo cual solo significaría una cosa en mi vida: complicaciones.

-No es necesario – Digo, antes de que él se aproxime al frigorífico – Conozco un lugar cerca de Gramercy Park, preparan unos sándwiches y unos batidos deliciosos. A Alexis le gustarán – Le aseguro. Mis padres me solían llevar a ese lugar a menudo cuando era más pequeña, ahora hace algún tiempo que no vamos.

-Está bien, te daré dinero entonces.

-No hace falta.

-Para que pagues la comida – dice él, haciendo caso omiso de mis palabras.

-En serio, Rick – Agarro su brazo antes de que él pueda salir de la cocina. Él se gira hacia mí y nuestras miradas se cruzan durante varios segundos. Yo carraspeo antes de continuar – No estoy haciendo esto por dinero.

-Kate… - Su voz suena en apenas un susurro y es él esta vez el que coloca su mano sobre mi antebrazo.

Vuelvo a tomar la palabra antes de que me malinterprete.

-Quiero ayudar a que se resuelva este caso. Así Alexis y tú podréis volver a construir una vida normal y… Yo podré volver a mi trabajo.

Su rostro adquiere un aspecto algo más serio y aparta la mano de donde la había colocado antes.

-Claro. ¿Alexis, estás lista? – Dice ahora, mirando hacia el salón.

Trago saliva antes de dirigirme a la entrada, pero sin duda es lo mejor. No puedo dejar que mis sentimientos interfieran en este caso. Se trata solamente de un caso más, con la única diferencia de que yo conocía de antes a Rick. Todo lo que la palabra _conocer_ implica en nuestro caso. Nada más.

Respiro hondo y espero a que él se acerque con su hija a la puerta.

Éste se agacha junto a Alexis y le coloca su mochila de osito en la espalda.

-Solo vas a estar con Kate durante unas horas, ¿de acuerdo? – La niña no dice nada - ¿Me prometes que te portarás bien? – Nada otra vez.

Rick suspira y estira la mano, mostrándole a Alexis su dedo meñique, sellando con ella la promesa de que se portará bien. Después le da un beso en la mejilla y se pone de pie.

-En la mochila lleva su botella con agua, toallitas y dos juguetes. ¿Tienes mi número, verdad? Llámame si pasa algo… Cualquier cosa. No suele portarse mal, pero…

-Todo va a estar bien – le aseguro.

-Bien. Sí. Intentaré tardar lo menos posible.

Asiento y bajo las escaleras de la entrada principal, con Alexis de la mano.

-Gracias Kate – Me giro y no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa antes de marcharnos.

* * *

Después de perseguir palomas por el parque e intentar alcanzar las enormes burbujas de jabón de un artista callejero, Alexis y yo nos dirigimos de la mano a Remy's para tomar el almuerzo.

Aprovechando que el bufete de mi madre se encuentra a tan solo dos calles de allí, le envío un mensaje por si se quiere reunir conmigo para almorzar. Por supuesto no le explico que estoy con Alexis.

La niña aprieta mi mano cuando entramos al restaurante como si de pronto se sintiese insegura, a pesar de que no hay demasiada gente. Por eso le pido al camarero si nos puede dar una mesa al fondo del local.

Hojeo la carta a pesar de que ya sé qué voy a pedir para mí: una hamburguesa acompañada con patatas fritas y limonada de fresa. Me detengo en los diferentes tipos de batidos, para Alexis.

-¿Te gusta el batido de chocolate con avellanas, Alexis?

La niña asiente inmediatamente después de escuchar la palabra "chocolate" haciéndome reír.

-De acuerdo, pediremos ese para ti, y un sándwich de pollo y queso fundido.

Alexis asiente mientras comienza a sacar sus muñecos de la mochila.

Llamo al camarero y hago el pedido para las tres – me atrevo a pedir para mi madre lo mismo que para mí.

Después reviso mi móvil, comprobando que tengo un mensaje de Rick.

"¿Todo bien? ¿Qué tal está Alexis? Otra vez, Gracias. Te devolveré el favor. R.", seguido de un emoticono guiñando un ojo.

Una sonrisa tonta se instala en mi cara al leer el mensaje y al pensar en las diferentes maneras en que él podría devolverme el mensaje.

"Alexis está genial. Estamos a punto de comer. En cuanto a lo de devolverme el favor, me parece perfecto." – Es mi respuesta.

Bloqueo el móvil, todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro y escucho el tintineo de la puerta abrirse. Observo por encima de los demás asientos y veo a mi madre pasear la mirada por el local hasta localizarme.

La expresión de su cara cambia cuando descubre que a mi lado hay sentada una niña pequeña. Un nudo se instala en mi estómago.

-Katie – me saluda ella, acercándose hasta nuestra mesa.

-Mamá.

Ella frunce el ceño, esperando a que yo le explique qué está pasando.

-Esta es Alexis, es… Bueno…

-La hija de… ¿Kate, es la niña del caso? – Pronuncia estas últimas palabras en un tono más bajo. Yo me limito a asentir.

Alexis la mira, curiosa, desde su asiento, con las manos sobre sus dos muñecas.

-Hola Alexis, yo soy Johana, la mamá de Kate – Le habla con esa calma y esa ternura que solo las madres saben utilizar.

Alexis hace un amago de sonrisa y vuelve a jugar con sus muñecas.

-¿Y bien? – Se dirige ahora a mí, después de haberse acomodado en el asiento frente a nosotras.

-Su padre tenía que hacer unos recados y no tenía nadie más con quién dejarla – me excuso yo.

-¿Solo eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿A cuántos sospechosos les das tu número de teléfono, Katie? ¿O a cuántos les cuidas a su hija?

Yo bufo, molesta.

-¿Ahora te comportas como papá? Necesitaba ayuda y yo podía ayudarle. Además, Rick no es sospechoso.

El camarero trae nuestra comida y ninguna de nosotras dice nada hasta que se vuelve a marchar.

-Es solo que… No parece un caso más. – Dice ella pacíficamente.

-Puede que me esté implicando un poco más – Confieso yo, acercándole a Alexis su sándwich – Pero solo quiero ayudar – Trato de convencerme a mí misma también – Además, ya da igual, estoy fuera del caso de todas formas.

Pasamos el resto de la comida casi en silencio, excepto cuando mamá me explica algo del caso en el que está trabajando ahora – a lo que apenas presto atención. Después ambas intentamos hablar con Alexis, que sigue sin abrir la boca más que para comer.

Un rato más tarde, como quien no quiere la cosa, le explico a mi madre la situación en la que se encuentra Rick, con respecto a sus suegros. Ella trata de enfocarse en su lado profesional y me explica que, una de las opciones sería que la herencia de Alexis fuese guardada en una caja de seguridad de algún banco hasta que sea mayor de edad, "pero tendría que estudiar el caso más a fondo" dice.

-En cualquier caso, es comprensible que ellos no se fíen de lo que él vaya a hacer con ese dinero.

-Oh, vamos – Ella alza una ceja – Ellos solo están intentando incordiar. Rick… Él no se quedaría ése dinero… ¿Qué? – Pregunto al ver la cara de ella.

-Hablas como si lo conocieses muy bien.

Bufo de nuevo.

-Solo digo, que a veces está bien escuchar las dos partes de la historia. O al menos, conocer la historia completa, ¿no crees?

No respondo a eso porque en parte tiene razón. Porque sé que me gustaría conocer la historia completa de Rick. Como sobre qué había discutido con su mujer la noche que nos conocimos, o por qué no contó desde el principio que Meredith tenía un amante, o por qué seguían casados…

Minutos más tarde nos despedimos – ella tiene que regresar al trabajo – y yo voy con Alexis al museo de historia natural, aunque no estoy segura de si ella ya había estado.

* * *

A media tarde, tras recibir un mensaje de Rick diciéndome que ya está en su casa, llevo a Alexis hasta allí.

Cuando llegamos él parece cansado, pero eso no le impide recibir a Alexis con los brazos abiertos y la mejor de las sonrisas.

-Lo siento Kate, creía que me llevaría menos rato, pero al final…

-No importa – le digo, moviendo la mano restándole importancia al asunto - ¿Has conseguido hablar con tu abogado?

-He conseguido discutir con él – dice, observando cómo Alexis se dirige al sofá con su mochila – El abogado era "nuestro abogado", pero ahora dice que solo defenderá los intereses de la familia de la víctima, en la que no incluye a Alexis.

-Pero entonces…

-Los padres de Meredith quieren jugármela. Así que debo buscar otro abogado…

Inmediatamente pienso en mi madre, pero no puedo decirle nada a Castle sin haberle pedido a ella antes que lleve el caso. Así que me limito a morderme el labio y colocar una mano sobre el brazo de Rick, a modo de consuelo.

-En fin… Te debo un favor así que… -Dice cambiando de tema. Suena nervioso - Había pensado que, bueno… ¿Tal vez te apetece venir a cenar esta noche?

Abro la boca para decir algo pero siento cómo mis palabras se atascan en la garganta antes de ser pronunciadas. Rick me ha invitado a cenar, en su casa y no sé qué debería contestar a eso.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mil gracias por las reviews, y por tomaros un momento de vuestro tiempo para leer un trocito de esta historia. Gracias!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:**

Me coloco frente al espejo de mi habitación y me ajusto bien la falda, dándome el visto bueno. En realidad me ha llevado un buen rato decidir qué ponerme para esta noche, pero finalmente he escogido algo informal: una camiseta de manga corta a rallas negras y blancas, junto a una falda negra. De calzado llevaré mis botines, también negros, y como abrigo utilizaré mi chaqueta de cuero del mismo color. Lanie suele decir que me veo sexy con ella.

Suspiro. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy teniendo estos pensamientos con Rick. Si he aceptado ir a esa cena es porque necesito que él me explique unas cuantas cosas para poder descubrir quién es el asesino de Meredith. Técnicamente se podría decir que se trata de una cena de trabajo. O lo sería si yo no estuviese fuera del caso.

Antes de salir de mi dormitorio envío un mensaje a Espo, pidiéndole que sea mi coartada esta noche. Porque aunque yo tengo claro lo que esta cena significa, o al menos eso intento pensar, no estoy segura de que papá y mamá opinen del mismo modo.

Bajo al salón y me despido de ellos. Papá me lanza una de esas miradas que a veces utiliza con los sospechosos, pero le digo que puede preguntar a Esposito si no me cree. No estoy segura, pero puede ser que le llame de verdad para asegurarse, pues todavía sigue molesto conmigo, y yo con él.

Decido ir caminando hasta la casa de Rick. No está demasiado lejos y quizá me ayude a entender a qué se deben los nervios que siento ahora mismo. Finalmente me convenzo de que no hay de qué preocuparse, Castle y yo somos solamente amigos y el beso del otro día fue solo un error. Además, su hija estará presente en la cena, por lo que dudo mucho que Castle intente besarme de nuevo. Solo tengo que procurar no quedarme a solas con él.

* * *

Cuando llego a su casa, toco el timbre varias veces. La espera me resulta eterna, tanto que llego a creer que tal vez Rick haya pensado que lo de la cena no sea una buena idea.

Pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abre.

-Lo siento, Alexis se ha quedado dormida y la estaba llevando a su cama – Dice con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

Así que Alexis no me va a ser de ayuda esta vez, pienso.

Me fijo en su camisa, se ha dejado los botones de arriba sin abotonar dejando a la vista parte de su pecho.

Se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar. El masculino olor de su perfume no pasa desapercibido cuando paso por su lado, así que intento mantenerme alejada.

Me dirijo directamente al comedor, donde veo que ya ha preparado la mesa: dos platos uno frente al otro, junto a las servilletas y los utensilios, todo pulcramente colocado.

-¿Me permites? – Cuando me voy la vuelta compruebo que él está allí, a escasos centímetros de mí.

De nuevo su perfume se cuela por mis fosas nasales, nublándome el pensamiento.

-La chaqueta – Aclara.

Asiento y dejo que él me ayude a deshacerme de mi cazadora de cuero mientras sonríe. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero aunque tiene una sonrisa preciosa, o precisamente ése sea el motivo, odio que sonría.

Mientras desaparece con mi chaqueta por el pasillo, aprovecho para sentarme a la mesa, antes de que las piernas terminen por fallarme.

Tal vez debería irme. Podría inventar cualquier excusa y marcharme, antes de que ésta cena para dos se convierta en algo más. Pero entonces aparece él con una botella de vino y dos copas de cristal en la otra mano.

-¿Vino? – Pregunta, haciéndose dueño del otro asiento frente a mí.

-Sí, claro – Las palabras salen de mi boca torpemente.

Rick vuelca el líquido de color granate en una de las copas y la coloca frente a mi plato.

El sonido del horno indicando que la comida está lista evita que yo diga algo estúpido, o que él pregunte algo que me haga sentir incómoda.

Poco después comenzamos la velada bromeando sobre el pollo, en parte quemado, que ha preparado Rick. Según él, cocinar no es su punto fuerte. Me explica que su madre cocina fatal y cuando él era pequeño siempre acababan cenando en casa de alguna amiga de ésta o pidiendo comida a domicilio. Desde que se mudó con Meredith tenían asistencia doméstica, aunque me cuenta que ahora que Meredith no está, ha decidido prescindir de ellos, no solamente porque pronto no podrá permitirse ése coste, sino también porque cree que estará bien aprender a valerse por sí mismo.

* * *

-Eres la invitada – Dice con una sonrisa impidiéndome ayudarle a recoger los platos.

Cuando él desaparece en la cocina, paseo mi mirada por el comedor, me acerco a un mueble sobre el que reposa una fotografía en la que aparece Meredith. Alexis se parece demasiado a ella, a excepción de los ojos, que los ha heredado de Rick.

Trago saliva cuando siento la presencia de él a mi espalda, y dejo la fotografía en su sitio.

-Dijiste que la última vez que la viste, discutisteis – Digo antes de girarme hacia él.

Él asiente, apartando la mirada de la fotografía y dirigiéndola a mí.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Kate… ¿Tenemos que hablar ahora de eso?

-Sí.

-Fue una discusión sin importancia.

-Si quieres que te ayude, necesitas contármelo todo. Cualquier detalle puede ser de importancia.

Él suspira y se dirige al salón, yo le sigo en silencio. Se para justo delante del punto exacto donde asesinaron a Meredith.

-Aquella mañana cuando me desperté, ella no estaba a mi lado. Creo que no durmió aquí. Me pasé toda la mañana jugando con Alexis, por la tarde fuimos al parque… y cuando regresamos Meredith estaba en casa – Hace una pausa y se acerca a la mesa del comedor, cuando regresa lleva su copa de vino en la mano – Me enfadé porque no saludó a Alexis. Apenas la había visto el día anterior… Apenas la veía últimamente y yo… se lo eché en cara ése día.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Ella se excusó diciendo que había estado ensayando hasta tarde y estaba cansada. Que yo no comprendía la importancia de su carrera, y que no podía más.

-¿Qué no podía más? ¿En qué sentido?

-No lo sé. Yo… No le hice caso. Me enfadé más, le dije que tal vez tenía razón, que no la entendía y que nunca lo había hecho. Le dije que tal vez deberíamos plantearnos el divorcio. Después de eso me marché de casa.

Hago un esfuerzo por concentrarme en la información que Rick me acaba de dar en lugar de abrazarlo y decirle que no fue su culpa.

-¿Sabes quién era su amante?

-No, no sé quién.

-Pero dices que tenía un amante, ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

-Pasaba noches fuera de casa, hace siglos que no teníamos relaciones…

Ignoro esta última parte y continúo preguntando.

-¿Estaba haciendo una obra de teatro, cierto?

-Sí, en Broadway. Estaban ensayando. La obra no se estrenaría hasta el próximo mes.

Hago nota mental de preguntarle a Espo qué han averiguado sobre los compañeros de Meredith en esa obra de teatro.

-Probablemente la obra más importante en su carrera – Dice Rick después de un rato, tras haber dado un buen sorbo a su copa de vino – Pero tenía razón. Yo no la entendía. No entendía cómo ni siquiera le daba un beso a Alexis después de un día entero sin verla, no… No entendía muchas cosas.

-Es normal que te sientas así – No puedo evitar acercarme a él – Pero no fue tu culpa. Lo que pasó… No fue tu culpa.

Él se gira hacia mí y deja su copa en la mesa baja del salón. Una sonrisa sarcástica aparece en su rostro.

-Es curioso – Dice, mirándome – Es curioso cómo después de tantos años nunca llegué a conocer a Meredith de verdad.

Voy a decir algo pero me interrumpe.

-Y sin embargo contigo… Es como si te conociese de toda la vida.

Trato de apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules antes de que la intensidad de éstos me desarme y me haga confesar que a mí me ocurre lo mismo. Sin embargo él coloca su mano en mi mentón, impidiéndome apartar la mirada de él.

-Me siento tan bien a tu lado que sería capaz de contártelo todo sobre mí.

-¿Cómo qué? – Las palabras escapan de mis labios antes de que yo me arrepienta de formular la pregunta.

-Nunca le había confesado a alguien que me gusta escribir, que estoy escribiendo un libro y que espero, algún día, poder vivir de eso. Y sin embargo contigo no necesité ni dos días para contártelo… Haces que todo pierda sentido, o que le encuentre sentido a todo, Kate.

Pienso que se trata seguramente de lo primero. Que nada tiene sentido cuando él me habla así, y que seguramente se podría dedicar a las letras.

-Pero tengo miedo – Confiesa él de pronto - ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar la magia que hay entre nosotros? Con todo lo del caso… Yo tengo una hija pequeña y tú… Todavía eres muy joven.

-Rick… - Quiero explicarle que probablemente tenga razón, que lo más sensato sería ser solo amigos, pero no puedo.

No puedo porque él no es _alguien más_. Él es diferente.

-Con solo verte, en aquella discoteca, supe que ibas a cambiar mi vida. – Dice él, casi adivinando mi pensamiento – Y tal vez sea una de esas veces en las que merece la pena arriesgarse.

Ésta dispuesto a arriesgarse conmigo… Y yo le he cambiado la vida. Siento que el corazón está a punto de salirse por mi boca. Porque no sé si yo estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme con él, porque tiene una hija, porque él es nueve años mayor que yo, porque prácticamente acabamos de conocernos y porque nadie, nunca, en mi corta existencia me ha hecho sentir de esta manera.

Rick coloca su mano en mi hombro, apartándome el pelo a un lado, recorriendo después el contorno de mi hombro llevando la mano a mi espalda. Después se inclina despacio, acortando las distancias entre los dos, dejándome tiempo para que yo le detenga y le diga que todo es un error. Pero no lo hago.

Dejo que se acerque, dejo que sus labios rocen los míos, siento la caricia de su mano en mi espalda y dejo que coloque su otra mano en mi cintura… Pero lo detengo antes de que su lengua se abra paso en mi boca, antes de que me haga perder la poca cordura que me queda, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Es… Tarde – murmuro yo, apartándome a un lado.

Él no se mueve de donde está, aunque siento su mirada sobre mí.

-Tengo… Tengo que irme. Es tarde. – Repito.

Miro por todos los lados en busca de mi chaqueta, pero no la veo por ninguna parte. Recuerdo entonces que Rick se la ha llevado antes. Pero no puedo preguntarle a él ahora. Si hago eso, si me enfrento a él, si le hablo… Puede que entonces decida no marcharme.

Así que me dirijo a la puerta y, sin volverme hacia atrás, y sin mi chaqueta, me marcho de allí.


	9. Chapter 9

_**No puedo más que dar las gracias por el apoyo con esta historia, por las reviews de cada capítulo y por la buena acogida que le estáis dando y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Gracias!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:**

Cuando llego a casa siento cómo el aire entra y sale de mis pulmones, tratando de restablecer el ritmo. Desde que salí de la casa de Rick - _debería empezar a llamarle_ Castle - he corrido hasta mi casa. No para evitar que él pueda seguirme - _después me he acordado que no lo haría, pues Alexis está durmiendo_ \- sino porque correr me ayuda a pensar, de alguna manera, debe de ser alguna de esas neuronas liberadoras del estrés.

Me dirijo a la cocina y me sirvo un vaso de agua.

—Cielo, ¿estás bien?

Me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de mi madre a mis espaldas, pero me giro hacia ella tratando de simular una sonrisa. Realmente no espero que funcione con ella, pero sí que comprenda que no quiero hablar de ello.

—Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

Ella ladea la cabeza, seguramente pensando que por mi estado es evidente que ha pasado algo, pero simplemente sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Me voy a dormir, ha sido un día largo en el trabajo — Dice antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Yo me tomo unos segundos más antes de subir a mi habitación. Cuando lo hago, apoyo la espalda en la pared y me tapo la cara con las manos, como si con ese gesto se fuesen a desvanecer todos mis problemas.

Pero no lo hacen.

Y es evidente. Hasta mamá se ha dado cuenta de ello, aunque ella siempre se da cuenta de todo.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué Rick ha tenido que intentar besarme? ¿Por qué yo, que estaba deseando que lo hiciera, lo he apartado? ¿Y por qué todavía puedo sentir su olor sobre mí?

Decido que lo mejor es darme una ducha para desprenderme de éste olor y así intentar dormir un poco. Seguramente por la mañana lo veré todo de otra manera.

Le pediré a Espo que vaya a recuperar mi chaqueta con cualquier excusa sobre el caso. Y seguramente seguiré investigando por mi cuenta, pero lo más alejada de Rick que me sea posible. Porque si me vuelvo a acercar a él, si volvemos a estar a solas de nuevo, entonces no podría evitar besarlo y todo se complicaría aún más.

* * *

Cuando salgo de la ducha, mucho más relajada, me enrollo una toalla sobre el cuerpo y me dirijo a mi habitación con la intención de buscar un pijama que ponerme.

Pero antes de poder llegar al armario, un ruido en la ventana hace que me detenga y me gire hacia allí. Y cuando lo hago, desearía no haberlo hecho.

¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Castle?!

Él sonríe y me saluda con una mano. Claramente no me escucha y solo me ve gesticular cuando susurro un "¿Te has vuelto loco?", pero aunque lo hiciese, no estoy segura de que le importase realmente.

Me indica con un gesto que abra la ventana, y así lo hago, pues observo que lleva mi chaqueta en la mano. Le pediré que me la lance y que se marche de aquí antes de que mi padre lo vea.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto, tan bajito como puedo para que mis padres no me escuchen.

— Te olvidaste esto — Dice él, mostrándome la chaqueta — Y quería verte.

— Pues lánzamela y vete. No puedes estar aquí.

Desde allí puedo observar una sonrisa en su cara que no indica nada bueno.

— No.

— ¿No?

— No voy a irme hasta que pueda hablar contigo — Él también habla en susurros lo suficientemente altos como para que le escuche.

Bufo. ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo todo tan difícil? Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que sólo está intentando probarme, como venganza por haberle dejado antes de ésa manera.

— Bien — Digo, pareciendo más segura de lo que realmente estoy — Ve por la puerta trasera.

Antes de bajar me visto rápidamente, escogiendo el mejor de mis pijamas. Si me tiene que ver así, al menos que sea dignamente.

Cuando bajo, agradezco que papá esté en el sótano – o lo que él llama "The man cave" - viendo una película.

Entro en la cocina y abro desde allí la puerta trasera, tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible. Cuando lo hago, Rick me mira con cierta decepción.

— Esperaba que no te hubieses vestido — Dice con una sonrisa.

Yo ruedo los ojos y me cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Castle?

— ¿Ahora me llamas _Castle_? — Dice él, divertido.

— Has dicho que me ibas a devolver la chaqueta — Digo yo, extendiendo la mano, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta.

— Después de hablar.

— Entonces habla.

— ¿Aquí? — Pregunta, ahora más serio.

Veo que dirige la mirada hacia el interior por encima de mi hombro. Me divierte pensar que le da miedo que mi padre nos descubra, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que el riesgo a que nos pille allí es real. Y no me gustaría tener que darle explicaciones.

Suspiro y le indico que pase y, sobre todo, que sea silencioso. Le hago señas para que me siga a mi habitación.

Y cuando le dejo pasar y cierro la puerta, sé que ha sido un gran error dejarle subir.

— ¿Cómo has sabido que vivo aquí? — Pregunto mientras él pasea su mirada por mi habitación.

— Tu documentación, está en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta — Dice, dejándola sobre mi cama.

Asiento, obviando el detalle de que haya husmeado en mis bolsillos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Castle? — Repito mi pregunta. Ahora que me ha devuelto la chaqueta, lo justo es que le deje decir lo que sea que haya venido a decirme.

Él da un paso hacia delante, y yo lo doy hacia atrás.

— Lo sabes perfectamente — Susurra, dando otro paso hacia delante.

Yo vuelvo a retroceder un paso más, sin recordar que antes había dejado mis zapatillas tiradas en la habitación. Pierdo el equilibrio y siento mi cuerpo caer hacia atrás, soltando un grito. Pero antes de llegar a caer, Rick logra agarrarme, perdiendo él también el equilibro. Al menos logra dar la vuelta y soy yo la que cae encima de él y no al revés.

— ¿Estás bien? — Susurra.

No. No estoy bien. Siento su mano sobre mi espalda, y todo su cuerpo encima del mío.

— Sí — Me limito a responder.

— ¿Katie? — La voz de mi padre al otro lado del pasillo hace que abra los ojos como platos.

— Tienes que esconderte en el armario — Susurro, levantándome rápidamente.

— ¿Qué? No pienso esconderme ahí — Él también se levanta.

— Oh, genial. Entonces que te descubra mi padre — Susurro yo, sarcástica.

Creo ver unas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente. Se da cuenta de que no tiene elección, así que sin volver a rechistar se mete en el armario.

— ¿Katie? — Mi padre golpea la puerta un par de veces y entra al no recibir respuesta.

 _Justo a tiempo_ \- Pienso yo, cerrando la puerta del armario.

— ¿Estás bien, Katie? Me ha parecido escuchar un grito.

— Sí, sí, estoy bien. Es solo que… Me he tropezado — Le explico, señalando los zapatos tirados en el suelo.

Él asiente, echando un vistazo a mi dormitorio. Supongo que ya está acostumbrado a verlo así de desordenado.

— Oye, Katie. Siento todo lo ocurrido con el caso… — Dice él, rascándose la nuca, como si le costase disculparse — Pero tenía que sacarte. Necesitabas aprender que nunca es bueno implicarse demasiado en un caso.

Trago saliva y asiento. En realidad entiendo que lo hiciese así, además, no es solamente mi padre, sino también mi jefe.

— Creo que ya has aprendido la lección, así que si quieres puedes volver a incorpórate mañana.

— Gracias papá, pero… Creo que es mejor así.

Él asiente tras unos segundos.

— Buenas noches, Katie.

— Buenas noches, papá.

Vuelvo a cerrar la puerta cuando él se marcha y me quedo allí unos segundos antes de dirigirme al armario y dejar salir a Rick.

Cuando sale, lo hace con uno de mis sujetadores en la mano.

— ¿Qué…? ¡Dame eso! — Digo, quitándoselo de las manos e intentando que no descubra que me he sonrojado.

— Se me había quedado enganchado — Se excusa con una sonrisa.

Ruedo los ojos y lo recojo en el armario, igual de desordenado que la habitación.

— ¿Por qué le has dicho que no a reincorporarte al caso? — Pregunta él.

— Porque tiene razón — Digo, tragando saliva — Estoy demasiado implicada. Demasiado cerca.

Rick da un paso hacia delante, y ésta vez me quedo donde estoy.

— He venido… Porque antes me he quedado con ganas de besarte – Susurra, dando un paso más hacia mí. El único que nos separaba — Y… creo que tú también te has quedado con las ganas.

Como si de una fuerza magnética se tratara, no puedo apartar la mirada de sus labios. Y no puedo más que darle la razón. Porque maldita sea, sí. Claro que me he quedado con ganas de besarlo. No he podido pensar en otra cosa desde que he salido de su casa. Y ése olor… Su olor. Ahora más intenso que nunca me está volviendo loca.

— Rick...

Rick. Porque si le llamo Castle me estaría engañando a mí misma.

— Voy a besarte — Anticipa él, colocando una mano detrás de mi nuca. — Puedes apartarme si quieres que me vaya.

Siento cómo toda mi piel se eriza al sentir el tacto de su mano sobre mi nuca. Pero sobre todo, siento cómo trastoca todos mis sentidos.

— Si no lo haces… — Continúa hablando en susurros. Cerca. Demasiado cerca — Si no me apartas… Kate, entonces voy a dar por hecho que lo de antes era solo porque estabas asustada. Que en realidad sí quieres algo más conmigo. Que lo deseas tanto cómo yo lo deseo. Así que si quieres que me vaya…

No le dejo terminar la frase. Me pongo de puntillas y alcanzo sus labios con los míos. Los tanteo primero, profundizando después el beso.

Nos separamos unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, y también la razón. Y entonces él me besa, con tanta fuerza y pasión que me hace saber que no va a dejar escapar lo nuestro.

Siento su lengua rozar la mía, recorrer mi boca después, saborear cada segundo de ése beso.

No puedo evitar sonreír sobre sus labios.

Y sé entonces que esto es lo que quiero. Que no me importa si está bien o mal, que lo necesito a él y lo necesito así. Tanto que incluso me dan ganas de abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Que se enteren mis padres y que se entere todo el mundo.

Pero él se aparta apenas unos minutos después.

— Ahora voy a irme — Susurra — Alexis se ha quedado con mi madre. Y nosotros… Necesitamos tiempo para procesar todo esto. Pero te llamaré.

— Claro — Es lo único puedo decir. Porque en realidad desearía que se quedara y continuar besando sus labios.

Pero él hace fuerza de ésa madurez que esos nueve años que nos separan le han debido aportar. Me roba un último beso y después desaparece por la puerta, dejándome allí, completamente afectada por sus besos.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Normalmente actualizo los martes, pero tengo unos cuantos capítulos escritos y se me van acumulando... Así que he pensado que no pasa nada por actualizar un día antes, ¿no? jaja_**

 ** _¡Disfrutar el capítulo! Y cuantos más reviews tenga, más ganas de escribir tendré y más ganas de actualizar antes (solo digo jaja)._**

 ** _Gracias por leer :)_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:**

 _Castle_

Alexis me observa desde la cama, con los ojos entornados y a punto de ser desbordados por las lágrimas.

— Calabaza, no… No pasa nada. Está bien — Digo, acercándome a ella y rodeándola con mis brazos — Todo está bien.

Ella recuesta su cabecita sobre mi hombro y comienza a sollozar levemente. Yo trato de reconfortarla.

— ¿Sabes? Yo cuando tenía tu edad… También mojaba la cama a veces.

Camino con ella hasta el cuarto de baño y comienzo a quitarle el pijama, también empapado en su propio pis, mientras le hablo de cuando yo era pequeño, tratando de hacerle olvidar el pequeño incidente ocurrido en la cama.

Mi madre aparece en el baño minutos después, cuando yo estoy enjabonando el cuerpo de Alexis.

Hace apenas dos días que nos mudamos al pequeño apartamento de mi madre. Era algo que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, pues los padres de Meredith acabarían por echarnos de su casa, y tampoco quiero parecer un mantenido, así que esta es la mejor opción.

— Yo me encargo de las sábanas — Gesticula mi madre después de haber recogido el pijama del suelo.

Martha Rodgers es una persona extrovertida, demasiado a veces, y muy peculiar. Digamos que tiene un estilo y personalidad muy propios. Pero es una gran persona, sobre todo si se trata de ayudar a su hijo y a su nieta.

Su apartamento solamente tiene dos habitaciones: la suya y la de invitados, que es la que Alexis y yo compartimos ahora, hasta que podamos encontrar un lugar para vivir.

* * *

Con Alexis ya limpia y más calmada preparo el desayuno. La siento a la mesa, colocando delante de ella un tazón con leche y cereales de colores. Después hago café para mí solo, ya que mi madre prefiere tomar sus infusiones, o uno de esos zumos verdes con aspecto poco fiable.

— ¿Qué tal está? — Pregunta cuando regresa a la cocina.

— Bien. Creo que han sido demasiados cambios estas semanas: Meredith, las idas y venidas a comisaría, la casa, el funeral...

Al parecer el forense dictaminó que ya se habían tomado todos los exámenes y pruebas del cuerpo de Meredith. Es decir… su cuerpo no les iba a conducir a ninguna nueva pista, por lo tanto nos habían dejado enterrarla. El entierro se llevó a cabo ayer en una pequeña capilla de su familia, en el condado de Westchester.

Creo que sin duda tener que despedirse de su madre fue un golpe duro para Alexis, y seguramente ése sea el motivo por el que hoy ha mojado la cama.

— Kate… — Dice mi madre de pronto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Desde el intenso encuentro en su dormitorio, Kate y yo apenas nos habíamos visto un par de veces, y en las dos ocasiones Alexis estaba delante, así que lo justo que pudimos compartir alguna caricia.

— Bueno… ¿Estáis saliendo, no? Es otro cambio para Alexis. Y para ti.

— Madre, Alexis… Se lleva estupendamente con Kate. Es más, creo que está siendo de gran ayuda para ella. Y yo…

— También está siendo de gran ayuda para ti — Afirma ella.

Me apoyo en la encimera de la cocina y voy a decir algo, pero ella alza las manos.

— No voy a juzgar vuestra relación, solo digo que tal vez deberíais tomároslo con calma.

— A la tarde tengo que ir a hacer unas gestiones y a hablar con un nuevo abogado por el tema de la herencia — Intento cambiar de tema. Y me ahorro explicarle que ese "abogado" no es otro que la madre de Kate — ¿Podrás quedarte con Alexis?

— Sí. Pero no olvides que mi vuelo a Los Ángeles sale a las siete en punto.

— Estaré de vuelta para entonces — Le aseguro, besando su mejilla.

* * *

Cuando llego al bufete de abogados donde trabaja Johana Beckett, compruebo que es un sitio bastante elegante. Seguramente a la madre de Kate no le faltan clientes.

Su secretaria me indica que espere en uno de los asientos de lo que parece una salita de espera.

Me acerco a la ventana y observo las vistas desde allí, donde se pueden apreciar las copas de los árboles de Central Park. Desde aquí arriba no se escucha el ajetreo de la ciudad.

Cinco minutos más tarde escucho una puerta abrirse a mis espaldas. Cuando me doy la vuelta identifico al instante a la madre de Kate, el parecido con ella es bastante razonable.

Johanna viste con un aspecto formal: falda gris, camisa blanca y unos botines de punta negros.

Me fijo además en el hombre al que está estrechando la mano, quien no tiene aspecto de persona adinerada. Él le da reiteradamente las gracias antes de abandonar el bufete.

— Buenos días — Digo yo cuando ella termina de hablar con su secretaria — No he pedido cita, pero... Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar un momento.

— Hola — Dice ella extendiendo su mano — Claro, ahora no tengo ninguna cita… Soy Johanna Beckett.

— Richard Castle.

Johanna alza las cejas al escuchar mi nombre, y comprendo inmediatamente que sabe quién soy.

— ¿Castle? — Me limito a asentir — Pasa — Dice, indicándome con una mano el interior de su despacho.

Cuando entro observo las paredes, llenas de diplomas y placas.

— Me gusta colaborar con actos benéficos — Explica ella, refiriéndose a que todas esas placas provienen de ésos actos.

— Vaya… — Murmuro — No es muy típico en un abogado.

— La mayoría piensa que solo puedes defender un caso cuando hay dinero de por medio. Pero yo soy abogada, creo en la justicia, independientemente del estatus de mis clientes.

Cuando me doy la vuelta ella ya está sentada en el asiento que preside su escritorio. Me indica con una mano uno de los asientos al otro lado de éste.

— Kate no me avisó de que vendrías…

— No, ella… No sabe nada — Explico, una vez sentado frente a ella — Kate me habló de usted, me dijo que era una abogada excelente.

Johanna sonríe levemente.

— Trátame de tú, por favor. Kate también me explicó tu caso… ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?

Agradezco la profesionalidad de Johanna Beckett.

Le explico más a fondo el tema de la herencia de Meredith y ella rápidamente me explica los puntos a favor y en contra de ganar un juicio contra los padres de Meredith si ellos llegasen a poner una demanda. También me explica que siempre se podría hacer a un acuerdo con su abogado sin tener que llegar a juicio.

— Sé que es una situación algo extraña… — Digo yo — Tu marido casi me culpa de asesinato… Pero… Yo…

— ¿Quieres saber si estaría dispuesta a llevar tu caso? — Dice ella, tratando de esconder una sonrisa por mi nerviosismo.

— Sí, eso es. Tampoco tengo mucho dinero, puedo pagarte, pero si…

— Como te he dicho antes, no me importa el estatus económico de mis clientes, ajustaremos una cifra razonable. Y yo no trabajo con mi marido, yo defiendo a personas inocentes.

— Claro.

— También confío en el instinto de Kate. Siempre se le dio muy bien detectar a los culpables, y creo que tú no lo eres.

— ¿Entonces…?

— Sí. Te voy a defender.

— Gracias, esto… Yo… En serio, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Por unos segundos veo la misma sonrisa de Kate en su rostro. Y al parecer ella se acuerda también de su hija.

— Solo dime… ¿Eres el culpable de la sonrisa de Kate? Porque estos últimos días ha estado con esta tonta sonrisa en el rostro…

— Yo…

— Castle — Dice, inclinando su cuerpo ahora hacia delante — Voy a ser sincera. Me preocupa la diferencia de edad, me preocupa que tú seas padre, y me preocupa que acabas de pasar por una situación terrible… Pero sobre todo, me preocupa que puedas hacerle daño a mi hija.

Me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera ha nombrado la intromisión de Kate en el caso por mi culpa. No le preocupa eso, solo le importa que Kate sea feliz.

— No lo haré. Sé que es muy pronto, pero Kate… Es especial — Ella asiente. Sin duda, ya sabe eso — Nunca sentí nada parecido por Meredith.

Es lo único que puedo decir, incapaz de explicarle que su hija me hace sentir de una forma especial, que me hace temblar cada vez que la tengo cerca… O que pensar en ella me está volviendo loco.

Johanna se limita a asentir y me agradece con la mirada, pero también siento, detrás de esa mirada, el miedo como madre y su instinto protector hacia Kate.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, en el taxi de camino a casa de mi madre me doy cuenta de que no voy a llegar a tiempo. No si quiero que mi madre no pierda ése avión que le llevará a Los Ángeles y que, según ella, le hará debutar en su gira con "El rey Lear".

— Perdone — Me dirijo al taxista, asomándome por entre los asientos traseros del vehículo — ¿No puede hacer nada por evitar el atasco? Es importante…

— Todas las avenidas colindantes están cortadas. Parece que ha habido algún accidente en el puente de Brooklyn — Dice él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Paso una mano por mi cabello, despeinándolo en un acto desesperado. Pienso que tal vez podría ir andando, pero enseguida descarto la idea, pues la distancia hasta casa de mi madre es demasiado larga.

Solo hay una persona que tal vez pudiese quedarse con Alexis… Llamo a Kate y le pido – casi le suplico – que me haga éste favor. No le explico que el motivo por el que me retraso es que he ido a ver a su madre. Por suerte ella accede sin ningún problema y me promete que Alexis estará bien.

* * *

 _Kate_

Cuando la madre de Rick me abre la puerta de su apartamento me estruja entre sus brazos, murmurando lo agradecida que está de que esté allí.

— Ya creía que perdería mi vuelo. Richard ha ido a ver a un abogado cerca de Central Park y al parecer ahora ha pillado atasco…

Aunque lo que acaba de decir Martha me desconcierta, pues el bufete de mi madre se encuentra por esa zona, no le doy más importancia.

La pelirroja se agacha junto a su nieta y le da un fuerte beso en la mejilla, dejándole la marca de su pintalabios de color rojo.

— Mi hijo llegará enseguida — Explica mientras agarra su pequeña maleta de color verde por el asa.

— No te preocupes Martha, estaremos bien.

— Sí, eso espero – Murmura ella, haciendo aspavientos con las manos — Hazme un favor y echa un ojo también a Richard.

— Yo… - No sé qué decir a ésa petición.

— No te preocupes — Dice ella ante mi cara de agobio — Mi hijo me ha contado que estáis saliendo. Asegúrate de que está bien, ¿sí? La última vez que lo dejé solo casi incendia la casa.

Y tras decir eso la pelirroja abandona su propio apartamento. Dejándonos a Alexis y a mí a solas.

— Bueno… — Digo, girándome hacia la pequeña — ¿Y tú cómo estás, Lexie?

Sonrío cuando ella tuerce los labios y se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Quieres jugar a algo?

Veo que ella todavía se mantiene en silencio. Así que echo un vistazo al salón, descubriendo que en una esquina del sofá sobresalen un par de muñecas.

Nos pasamos el rato jugando con ellas y, aunque no consigo hacerle hablar, sí consigo escucharla reír, y eso me llena de alegría.

Cuando llega Rick estamos las dos tumbadas en la alfombra del salón haciéndonos cosquillas.

— Vaya, sí que os lo estáis pasando bien sin mí — Dice él captando nuestra atención.

Alexis corre a abrazar a su padre, y éste le dedica unos minutos de atención antes de hablar conmigo.

— ¿Todo bien? — Le pregunto cuando él se acerca a mí con una sonrisa.

— Sí. Hacía semanas que no la escuchaba reír así — Dice, volviéndose hacia su hija, quien ahora está encendiendo el televisor — Gracias.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y en esos momentos siento unas ganas terribles de besarle. Pero no allí. No delante de Alexis.

Le agarro por la muñeca y tiro de él hasta la cocina, donde me inclino sobre mis talones para igualar su altura y capturo sus labios con los míos.

— Tenía ganas de hacer esto — Susurro, mordiendo después su labio inferior.

Él se queja pero en el fondo no parece molestarle, pues me agarra por la cintura sentándome sobre la encimera, teniendo un mejor acceso a mi boca.

Lo detengo cuando siento su mano sobre mi cintura. No deberíamos continuar. No aquí. No ahora.

— ¿Has conseguido hablar con algún abogado? — Le pregunto, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

— Mhm — Él intenta volver a besarme, pero es solamente un intento por despistarme.

— No deberías tratar de engañarme, recuerda que soy poli — Le digo, mordiendo de nuevo su labio inferior.

— Ahhh — Se queja — No sé de qué me hablas — Intenta disimular, enarcando una ceja.

— Se te da muy mal mentir, ¿sabes? ¿Quién es _ese abogado_ al que has estado viendo cerca de Central Park?

— ¿Qué insinúas? — Dice él en un tono divertido — ¿Sabes la de abogados que tiene que haber en ésa zona?

— ¿Y cuántos de ellos son mi madre? — Pregunto, directa. Él sonríe a modo de disculpa y yo golpeo suavemente su hombro — ¿Por qué no me has dicho que ibas a ver a mi madre? ¿Y qué te ha dicho ella? ¿Le has hablado de lo nuestro? ¿Va a ayudarte?

— A ver… por partes — Ríe él, cogiéndome las manos — No te he dicho nada, porque no quería que te vieses forzada a decirle nada a tu madre, creo que es algo que tenía que hacer por mi cuenta.

— Vale — Asiento, comprendiendo su punto.

— Ella me ha explicado las opciones que tengo y va a ayudarme.

— ¿En serio? — Alzo la voz, sorprendida, casi gritando — Dios mío, a mi padre le va a dar algo… Pero tienes todas las posibilidades de ganar. Ella es muy buena.

— Eso espero — Sonríe él — Y respecto a si le he hablado de lo nuestro… En realidad ha sido ella la que ha sacado el tema.

De pronto siento un nudo en el estómago, pero Rick acaricia mis manos con su pulgar y ése gesto me tranquiliza.

— Creo que está conforme, aunque no muy convencida de que vaya a salir bien… O eso me ha parecido.

— ¿Y tú? — Pregunto de pronto, casi sin pensarlo — ¿Crees que va a salir bien?

— Kate yo… Ya te lo dije, apuesto por esto y tú me gustas. Mucho. Y no solo eso, sino que siento algo por ti. Sé que es muy pronto, pero te lo demostraré.

Trago el nudo que se ha formado ésta vez en mi garganta y le beso una última vez antes de volver a mi casa.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Siento el retraso, querría haber actualizado ayer, pero como sea, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. GRACIAS mil por las reviews!**_

 _ **Disfrutar el capi :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:**

Al abrir la puerta de casa escucho las voces de mis padres provenientes del salón. Parecen estar en medio de una discusión. Y aunque sus discusiones no deberían ser realmente de mi incumbencia, no puedo evitar escucharles desde el pasillo.

— ¡Es que no puedo creer que vayas a ayudarlo! Tendrías que haberme consultado antes. — Grita mi padre.

— ¿Consultarte si puedo defender o no a un cliente? No sabía que necesitaba tu aprobación — Dice mi madre, también furiosa.

— Sabes que ésta vez es diferente… Él, es diferente. Y estoy llevando su caso.

— Richard Castle es inocente, al menos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario — Dice mi madre — Y no es la primera vez que defiendo a alguien de tus casos.

— Pero él… Él se está viendo con Kate, él se la está…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! — Dice mamá, adivinando cuales van a ser las palabras de él.

A mí se me forma un nudo en la garganta y comienzo a sentir escozor en los ojos. Tengo que hacer acopio de mis fuerzas para no salir en ese momento.

— ¿Cuál es el problema aquí, Jim? — Continúa mamá — ¿Qué Richard Castle haya sido un sospechoso en tu caso, o que esté saliendo con tu hija?

Mi padre no responde a eso, sin embargo deja escapar un fuerte suspiro que deja bastante clara cuál es su opinión al respecto.

— ¿Pero es que a ti te parece normal que estén juntos? ¡Que él tiene una hija, y hasta hace unas semanas estaba casado! ¿Es que soy yo el único que veo el problema?

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?! ¿La encerramos en casa para que no se vean?

— ¡Pues mira, no sería mala idea!

Hago un esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas. Después de las duras palabras de papá no puedo evitar hacerles saber que estoy allí.

— No va a hacer falta que me encerréis porque no pienso quedarme en esta casa ni un minuto más.

Los dos se giran al escucharme, sorprendidos por descubrirme allí. Casi puedo ver cómo a papá le cambia el color por segundos. Mamá cierra los ojos, seguramente previendo las consecuencias de su absurda discusión sobre mi vida.

— Cielo… — Ella intenta acercarse, pero yo alzo la mano, pidiéndole que no lo haga.

— No podéis impedirme estar con Rick. Tú, — Digo, dirigiéndome a papá — siempre lo quieres tener controlado, pero esta vez no, no puedes controlar mis sentimientos.

Me doy la vuelta y subo a mi habitación. Escucho cómo mi madre le dice algo a mi padre, y después ella sube detrás de mí.

Intenta hablar conmigo, hacerme entrar en razón, mientras yo meto en un bolso de deportes lo imprescindible para pasar un par de noches fuera. Volveré a por lo demás en otro momento.

— Katherine, por favor… Tu padre solamente intentaba…

— No mamá, no intentes defenderlo. Él solo quiere que todo salga a su manera, sin importarle si yo soy feliz o no — Digo, secándome furiosa las lágrimas que mojan mi rostro.

— Sabes que no es cierto — Me intenta hablar en un tono calmado aunque en el fondo no esté tranquila en absoluto — Ahora lo ves así porque estás enfadada.

— Voy a estar con Rick, os guste o no. Él me hace feliz y no es un simple capricho como creéis vosotros, ¿tan difícil es de entender?

Dicho esto cierro el bolso y bajo las escaleras, marchándome de casa dando un portazo.

* * *

Pulso reiteradamente el timbre del apartamento de la madre de Rick, sabiendo que ella no está allí, y espero hasta que él me abre la puerta, impaciente y calada hasta los huesos – porque una tormenta ha decidido caer sobre Nueva York justo cuando yo salía a la calle.

— Shh, Alexis está dormida — Indica él nada más abrir la puerta.

— Lo… Lo siento — Murmuro fijándome en que solo lleva puesto unos bóxer bastante ajustados a su entrepierna.

— Kate ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? — Pregunta como si se acabase de dar cuenta de que estoy allí, parada en su puerta, a estas horas y con los ojos hinchados.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Solo será esta noche.

— Claro, pasa — agarra mi mano y tira de mí hacia el interior del apartamento.

— Puedo dormir en el sofá — Murmuro, aunque no es lo que quiero.

— Estás empapada — Él parece obviar mi comentario y me observa detenidamente.

Tiene razón. Estoy empapada, y tiritando. Pero eso no me importa ahora mismo.

— Deberías cambiarte.

Utiliza un tono preocupado que no me gusta, suena demasiado protector lo que, a su vez, me hace recordar la diferencia de edad.

Suelto el bolso en el suelo, cabreada por ésa diferencia de edad, cabreada por la situación y porque todo el mundo piense que lo nuestro no va a funcionar.

— ¿Tú también lo crees? — Pregunto de repente.

— ¿Qué?

— Que esto… Nosotros — Digo, moviendo un dedo para señalarnos a ambos — ¿Es un capricho?

— ¿Eso es lo que tú crees, que para mí tú eres un capricho?

Suspiro y me paso una mano por el pelo – algo que hago a veces cuando estoy nerviosa – descubriendo lo mojado que está.

— Vamos — Rick agarra mi mano y tira de ella sin darme tiempo a pensar.

Me lleva hasta el cuarto de baño. Y enciende el grifo de la bañera, comprobando la temperatura del agua.

Lo observo con confusión. ¿Quiere que nos bañemos juntos?

— Date un baño caliente. Mientras, yo pondré tu ropa en la secadora y luego hablamos, ¿sí?

Yo me limito a mover mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Lo cierto es que un baño caliente ahora me ayudaría a dejar de tiritar de esta manera – y seguramente también a aclarar mi mente. El frío y estar tan cerca de él ha aumentado el aturdimiento que tenía cuando llegué.

— Puedes dejar la ropa en la puerta, te traeré tu bolso para que te puedas cambiar — Dice él antes de salir del baño.

Me tomo mi tiempo y sin duda el baño caliente me ayuda a sentirme más relajada. A la hora de enjabonarme decido utilizar su gel y no puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en mi interior al sentir su olor sobre mi piel.

Me coloco un pantalón y una camiseta cómodos que por suerte había decidido meter en el bolso.

* * *

Él me está esperando en el sofá. Y se ha colocado una camiseta de manga corta.

— ¿Mejor? – Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Sí, gracias — Asiento y me quedo allí parada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

— Te he preparado una infusión — Dice, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a una pequeña taza sobre la mesa.

Me acerco hasta el sofá y me siento a su lado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Pregunta, recostándose sobre el sofá.

Le explico la discusión con mis padres y lo que ellos – especialmente papá – opinan sobre nuestra relación.

— En parte entiendo a tu padre — Comenta él.

— ¿Lo defiendes? — Yo estoy alucinando.

— No. No he dicho eso, pero sin duda, si tú fueses Alexis… Es decir, si Alexis tuviese un novio… Me volvería loco.

— Mi padre se ha pasado.

— En cualquier caso… Lo que importa es lo que nosotros opinemos.

— Y… ¿Qué opinas tú? — Pregunto, dejando la infusión a un lado y recostándome también en el sofá.

No sé si estoy preparada para escucharle decir que lo nuestro no funcionaría, que no tiene futuro… Pero en cualquier caso, necesito saberlo, así que escucho atentamente.

— Katherine Beckett — Dice él, utilizando un tono divertido — Ya te he dicho esta tarde que me gustas demasiado, y que quiero estar contigo — Alarga su mano y la lleva hasta mi oreja, retirándome un mechón de pelo hacia atrás — Pero parece ser que no escuchas.

Yo voy a hablar, pero él me lo impide acercándose a mí y arrinconándome rápidamente entre su cuerpo y la esquina del sofá.

Mi corazón se acelera cuando siento su cálido aliento golpear contra mi cuello y un suspiro escapa de mis labios ante ésa sensación.

— Te necesito, Kate — Susurra él antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello.

Succiona suavemente mi piel - dejándome seguramente algún chupetón – y de seguido comienza a pasear su lengua sobre mi cuello.

Yo me remuevo, excitada por el simple contacto de su lengua con mi piel. Y abrumada por su declaración.

— Dímelo. Dime que tú también me necesitas — Levanta la cabeza y me observa fijamente, esperando a que se lo diga.

Pero yo nunca he sido muy buena con las palabras, así que decido que es mejor demostrárselo. Porque sí, yo también lo necesito a él, tanto como él me necesita a mí.

Empujo su pecho levemente hasta conseguir que apoye su espalda de nuevo contra el respaldo del sofá, y entonces me siento sobre él y comienzo a besarle desesperadamente.

Nunca había besado así a nadie. Nunca había sentido esta imperiosa necesidad de sentir a alguien de esta manera tan alocada, tan… primitiva.

Sin perder el contacto con su lengua, llevo mis manos hasta su entrepierna. Siento un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre al notar la presión debajo de ésos bóxer.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, introduzco mi mano por debajo de la tela y comienzo a acariciar su erección.

Rick gime de placer y eso me excita todavía más.

Pero entonces coloca su mano sobre mi hombro, empujándome hacia atrás. Yo le miro con confusión, tal vez no le gusta lo que estoy haciendo.

— Aquí no — Dice finalmente.

Asiento, creyendo que me he precipitado o que él se lo ha pensado mejor. Tal vez Rick tiene razón, pues estamos en la casa de su madre y…

Y en ese momento me rodea con sus brazos y se levanta conmigo. Camina hasta uno de los dormitorios mientras yo me agarro a él con fuerza.

— No podemos hacer mucho ruido — Susurra mientras intenta cerrar la puerta con el pie, tratando de hacer el menor ruido — Alexis tiene pesadillas y…

Él tropieza al conseguir cerrar la puerta de una patada, y casi caemos los dos al suelo, lo que provoca las risas de ambos.

— Shh — Me pide él, todavía riéndose.

Da unos pasos más conmigo en brazos y me tumba sobre la cama con delicadeza. Él se tumba sobre mí colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

Mi piel se eriza cuando él comienza a tirar para abajo de la goma de mis pantalones. Los desliza, acariciando mis piernas en el proceso y mi respiración se vuelve cada vez más acelerada. Nunca me habían tratado con este cariño en la cama. En realidad no había habido muchos antes que él.

Cuando vuelve a colocarse sobre mí, intento deslizar su bóxer hacia abajo, pero él me lo impide. Y la sensación de que no lo estoy haciendo bien me atrapa de nuevo.

— Shh, deja que te demuestre que para mí no eres un simple capricho.

Sin darme tiempo a pensar qué decirle, tira de mi camiseta, sacándomela por los hombros y descubriendo que no llevo sujetador.

Arqueo mi cuerpo cuando siento una de sus manos acariciar mi pecho, pero sobre todo, cuando siento cómo guía la otra hasta mi vientre y comienza a acariciarme por encima de la tela de mis braguitas.

— Rick… — Mi voz sale en un susurro, tanto que no sé si me ha escuchado. Por eso vuelvo a pronunciar su nombre, esta vez más alto.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que paremos? — Pregunta él tras haber notado mi incomodidad.

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro y él espera pacientemente hasta que yo le cuento que ocurre.

— Yo no… No tengo mucha experiencia.

— ¿Eres virgen?

— No. No, es solo que no soy ninguna experta y supongo que tú…

— ¿Qué yo sí lo soy? — Pregunta él, finalizando la frase por mí.

Yo hago una mueca, indicándole que eso es, más o menos, lo que intentaba decirle. Seguro que él tiene mucha más experiencia que yo en esto.

Se hace a un lado y se inclina para hablarme.

— Vale, no voy a negarte que seguramente tenga más experiencia que tú, pero llevo varios meses sin acostarme con nadie. Y tú Kate, me estás haciendo sentir cosas que no había sentido nunca antes.

Ambos guardamos silencio durante unos segundos. No puedo dejar de pensar en toda _esa experiencia_ que él tiene, en todas las mujeres con las que ha estado antes que yo. ¿Y si yo soy una más?

— Mira si no estás preparada… — Sus palabras me preparan para lo peor, pero entonces él me demuestra que estoy equivocada — Puedo esperar, Kate. Esperaré el tiempo que necesites.

— No — Digo — Quiero decir que… quiero continuar, quiero hacerlo.

— Entonces déjame que te demuestre lo que siento.

Agarra mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, acariciando el contorno de mi piel con la otra mano.

Me inclino levemente hasta alcanzar sus labios, y él me corresponde con un ferviente beso.

Esta vez sí, tira de mis braguitas, con la misma delicadeza que antes, y éstas recorren el mismo camino que mis pantalones hasta llegar al suelo.

Yo le ayudo a deshacerse de la camiseta. Acaricio su piel torpemente debido a mi falta de experiencia, pero él no parece notarlo, o no dice nada al respecto.

Él mismo se quita los bóxer, dejando a la vista su erección, en la cual no puedo evitar fijar mi vista, valorando lo bien dotado que está.

Antes de volver a tumbarse a mi lado, se dirige a la mesita y comienza a rebuscar en el cajón.

— Mierda — Farfulla él, dirigiéndose ahora hasta una mochila que descansa junto a la ventana.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No sé dónde he puesto… No los encuentro, los preservativos.

Me siento sobre la cama mientras él continúa su búsqueda sin dejar de bufar, molesto.

— Aquí están — Dice finalmente, alzando una cajita de preservativos.

Siento cierta tranquilidad al observar que la caja está sin empezar.

Él abre la caja, haciéndose con un preservativo. Rasga el envoltorio con sus dientes y se lo coloca de una manera casi experta – al menos eso es lo que me parece en comparación con mi inexperiencia - antes de tumbarse de nuevo a mi lado.

Comienza a besarme de una manera lenta y relajada, como si estuviese tratando de ser cuidadoso conmigo. Pero yo necesito más. Por eso coloco mis manos en su trasero, disfrutando de ésa caricia, y después muevo mis caderas torpemente, incitándolo.

Él parece no hacerme caso y separa mis piernas con la misma delicadeza, llevando después su mano a mi entrepierna, provocándome una oleada de placer.

No puedo evitar gemir al sentir sus caricias en esa zona, y él enseguida lleva su otra mano a mi boca, indicándome que no debería gritar.

— Lo… Si… Sien… Ah — Trato de decir mientras me rindo a cada una de sus caricias.

Él sonríe, comprobando que no puedo evitar demostrar el placer que él provoca sobre mí, y me besa, evitando así que yo pueda volver a gritar.

Lleva su miembro a mi entrada y poco a poco va entrando en mi cuerpo de una manera deliciosa.

Se queda quieto durante varios segundos, dejando que nuestros cuerpos se amolden el uno al otro, pero enseguida comienza a moverse, tratando de establecer un ritmo.

Unos segundos después me doy cuenta de que yo también debería comenzar a moverme, así que trato de ajustar mis movimientos a los suyos y pronto lo consigo.

De repente es como si nuestros cuerpos encajasen a la perfección, como si estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro.

— Rick… — Quiero decirle que siento haber dudado de él, que cualquier duda que pudiera tener antes me parece absurda ahora, quiero decirle que confío en él… Pero soy incapaz de poder decirle todo eso ahora.

Mi mente comienza a nublarse, perdiendo así cualquier capacidad para razonar, y limitándome únicamente al placer de sentirlo a él así.

Él parece sentirse de la misma manera porque gime mi nombre sobre mi oreja.

Nuestros movimientos comienzan a ser más rápidos y más intensos cada vez. Y sus embestidas cada vez tienen más fuerza.

Hasta que siento su miembro vibrar y mis músculos internos responder a sus movimientos.

Entonces una enorme oleada de placer nos golpea, rindiéndonos los dos al éxtasis.

Rick agarra mi cara entre sus manos y me besa con pasión, dejándome más claro todavía que lo que siente por mí es real.

Me pierdo en sus caricias, incapaz de dudar de mis propios sentimientos.

Cuando Rick regresa del baño se tumba a mi lado, arropándonos a los dos. Él me besa con una sonrisa y se recuesta boca arriba.

— ¿Te ha… gustado? — Pregunto yo, una vez que me he acomodado sobre su pecho de forma que él no pueda verme sonrojada.

— Me ha encantado — Dice él tras unos segundos.

— ¿Te lo has pensado? — Pregunto, sintiéndome totalmente avergonzada.

— No.

— ¿No?

— No. A ver… Quiero decir… Yo hacía tiempo que no… Y tú…

— Soy una inexperta, puedes decirlo — Continúo sin levantar la cabeza de su pecho.

— Escucha… — Ahora él me obliga a hacerlo, me obliga a mirarle a los ojos — Ha sido una sensación… Diferente, creo que los dos nos hemos sentido algo torpes, pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya gustado. Ha estado genial, en serio.

— ¿De verdad?

— De verdad — Parece sincero, así que decido creerle.

Vuelvo a recostarme sobre su pecho, sintiéndome más tranquila. Él me rodea con sus brazos.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Dice después de un rato.

Yo alzo la cabeza y sonrío, dándole permiso.

— ¿Con cuántos… Antes de mí?

— ¿En serio? — Digo alzando las cejas.

No es necesario que me contestes si no quieres.

— Uno. Rockero.

— ¿En serio? — Dice él ahora, sorprendido.

— Mhm.

— No te pega.

No puedo evitar reír ante su comentario. Y probablemente tenga razón, de hecho, todo el mundo de mi entorno opinaba que el rockero y yo no teníamos nada que ver. Pero probablemente por eso me gustaba. Yo apenas tenía diecisiete años cuando lo conocí y ni a papá ni a mamá les gustaba ése chico. ¿Y a quién no le gusta llevarles la contraria a sus padres en la adolescencia?

Ahora ya no me parece tan gracioso, pero lo de Rick no tiene nada que ver con lo de Jack, así se llamaba el rockero.

— ¿No vas a preguntar por mi número? — Pregunta él unos minutos después.

— No estoy interesada en saberlo — Digo. Y es cierto, no quiero saber con cuántas mujeres se ha acostado antes de estar conmigo. Es un dato que prefiero ignorar.

— Te sorprendería.

— No me importa — Le repito, inclinándome hasta acercarme a su boca y robarle un beso.

Cuando vuelvo a recostar la cabeza sobre su pecho él comienza a acariciar mi espalda, consiguiendo relajarme hasta quedarme completamente dormida.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Gracias por los reviews!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:**

 ** _Castle:_**

Despierto al escuchar un grito en el dormitorio. Lo primero que hago es pensar que es Alexis, después pienso que tal vez ha sido Kate, sin embargo mis dudas se disipan cuando termino por despertar y veo a mi madre desde la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con un semblante bastante serio.

— ¿Madre qué… Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto todavía con la voz ronca y algo confuso. ¿No se había ido a Los Ángeles?

— ¿No crees que esa pregunta os la debería hacer yo a _vosotros_? — Alza una ceja – gesto que utiliza cuando se enfada de verdad – y dirige la mirada hacia Kate, quien sigue durmiendo a mi lado.

— Puedo explicarlo.

— No creo que haya muchas explicaciones posibles — Dice ella.

— ¿Podemos… hablar fuera? — Intento poner una de mis mejores sonrisas, aunque en este caso no creo que haya ningún modo de ablandarla.

Mi madre desaparece de la habitación y yo miro a Kate, agradeciendo que no esté despierta y no haya tenido que pasar por este bochornoso momento.

Me coloco mis bóxer y mi camiseta tan rápido como puedo y salgo al salón.

— Kate no tenía dónde quedarse esta noche — Le explico antes de que ella pueda decir nada.

— Y le dejaste quedarse en mi cama — Me reprocha ella.

— No. Bueno sí, pero… Ella me preguntó si podía quedarse una noche, y bueno… Tú no estabas... Y una cosa llevó a la otra.

— ¿Con tu hija aquí? De verdad Richard que no sé cómo puedes ser tan insensato.

— Lexie estaba durmiendo en la otra habitación. Además, ¿desde cuándo tengo que discutir mi vida sexual contigo? — Pregunto, molesto.

— Desde que tu vida sexual ocurre en mi cama.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre y aparece Kate, vestida, y con su bolso en la mano.

— Será mejor que me marche — Murmura en un susurro y sin apenas levantar la mirada.

Yo fulmino a mi madre con la mirada y después me acerco a Kate.

— Pero… ¿A dónde vas a ir a estas horas? Deja al menos que te acompañe.

Kate alza la mirada hacia mí y simplemente asiente.

— Te… Espero fuera.

Asiento, pues todavía me tengo que vestir y prefiero que Kate espere en el rellano a que espere en el salón con mi madre.

— Lo siento — Susurra Kate al pasar por delante de ella, quien sigue de brazos cruzados.

* * *

— Ves lo que has conseguido — Digo cuando Kate sale del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

— ¿Yo? — Mi madre se hace la ofendida — Pero si erais vosotros los que estabais ocupando mi cama.

— Sí, porque se suponía que te ibas a Los Ángeles.

— Mi vuelo fue cancelado — Explica ella — Me he pasado varias horas en el aeropuerto discutiendo con los responsables de la aerolínea junto a otro centenar de pasajeros. Y para colmo ahora llego a casa y me encuentro con que mi cama está ocupada.

— Pues ya está desocupada. Arreglado — Digo yo, todavía cabreado mientras me dirijo a la habitación a recoger mi ropa.

— Sí, pero ahora tengo que cambiar las sábanas — La escucho decir desde el salón.

* * *

 _ **Kate**_

A pesar de que nunca me muerdo las uñas, lo hago en este momento. Quizás para evitar recordar la vergüenza que he pasado al escuchar a la madre de Rick en su propio dormitorio, con nosotros dos metidos en su cama, desnudos… He decidido hacerme la dormida, porque no hubiese podido superar ese momento de vergüenza.

Martha Rodgers me caía bien, pero ahora no podré volver a mirarle a la cara. Y no estoy segura de que ella quisiera que le mirase después de lo ocurrido.

Me doy la vuelta cuando escucho la puerta del apartamento abrirse. Por suerte es Rick, que me acompañará hasta casa de Lanie.

— Me temo que no voy a poder acompañarte — Dice desde la puerta — Me han llamado de comisaría y…

— ¿De comisaría? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? Iré contigo — Formulo varias preguntas sin darle tiempo de responder ninguna de ellas.

— Al parecer quieren que identifique a un sospechoso. Pero no creo que debas acompañarme.

No puedo evitar sentir cierta decepción al escuchar esas palabras, y seguramente tampoco puedo evitar disimularlo en mi rostro porque rápidamente Rick intenta explicarse.

— Lo que quiero decir es que… ¿No crees que empeorarían las cosas con tu padre si me acompañases?

Lo pienso por unos segundos y, aunque él tiene razón, no puedo intentar argumentar al respecto.

— Pero yo…

— Lo sé — Me corta él, colocando una mano en mi cintura — Sé que es tu trabajo, y que quieres ayudar, pero te prometo que te contaré todo en cuanto salga de comisaría.

Suspiro, admitiendo mi derrota.

— Está bien… Me iré a casa de Lanie y esperaré noticias — Le advierto alzando una ceja.

Él me agarra la mano antes de que pueda separarme de él.

— Espera. No quiero que te vayas sola…

— Estaré bien.

— Eso no lo sabes. No me gusta la idea de que vayas sola a estas horas…

— Puede quedarse — Advierte una voz desde dentro del apartamento.

Rick y yo nos volvemos hacia el interior, mirando a Martha, que está a apenas unos metros de la puerta.

— Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré con Alexis.

Les miro a ella y a Rick intercaladamente, sin saber si es una buena idea que me quede después de lo sucedido.

— Por favor — Rick me mira con cara suplicante — Quédate.

Y antes de que yo pueda decir nada me besa en los labios despacio allí mismo, sin importarle que su madre nos esté observando, y se marcha.

Miro hacia el interior del apartamento y veo cómo Marta rueda los ojos ante el comportamiento de su hijo.

— Siento lo que ha ocurrido — Digo en apenas un susurro cuando entro y cierro la puerta.

Ella se dirige hacia la mesa del salón y se sirve té en una taza. Imagino que ha debido de prepararlo mientras yo esperaba a su hijo en el rellano. A pesar de que niego con la cabeza ella me lo sirve igualmente.

— No es que me moleste que mi hijo… ya sabes… tenga sexo — Dice, moviendo las manos en el aire — Pero estabais en mi cama.

— Sí… No debimos haberlo hecho — Es lo único que se me ocurre decir, porque… ¿qué se supone que deba contestar a eso?

— Espero al menos que estéis usando protección.

— Sí, claro — Trago saliva y decido desviar la mirada hacia la taza de té.

— Meredith me dio una nieta preciosa, pero no estaba planeado, ya sabes… Y no estaba preparada para lo que ser madre significa. No es que yo sea el mejor ejemplo, claro, pero sé lo que es criar a un niño sola y requiere mucho sacrificio.

— Yo no quiero… Bueno, al menos no de momento. No planeo ser madre ahora — Aclaro yo, dando después un largo sorbo a la infusión.

— No. Pero sabes que Rick no viene solo…

— Alexis es una niña encantadora.

— Y se puede encariñar — Dice ella, dejando su taza sobre la mesa para mirarme fijamente — No tengo nada contra ti, Kate, de veras, pero no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufran más de lo que ya lo han hecho.

Tras decir esto, Martha coloca sus manos sobre las mías y me dedica una agradable sonrisa.

— No es mi intención.

— Lo sé, querida… Pero ¿cuántos años tienes?

— Veinte — Contesto tras tragar saliva.

— Eres muy joven. Y pronto querrás explorar el mundo y vivir más aventuras de las que puedas junto a un hombre que tiene una niña de cuatro años.

Yo no digo nada. Me limito a tragar saliva y aguantar las lágrimas tras el escozor de mis ojos.

— Piénsalo. Y si estás dispuesta a sacrificar todo eso por mi hijo… Si de verdad le quieres… Me encantará tenerte por aquí más a menudo.

Antes de marcharse a la cama Martha coloca una mano sobre mi hombro.

Me quedo un rato más allí, en el salón, observando mi taza de té sin saber exactamente cómo tomarme ésa conversación.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde me despierto con un cosquilleo en mi vientre. Cuando abro los ojos no puedo evitar sonreír al descubrir que Rick es el culpable de ése cosquilleo. Tumbado a mi lado ha introducido su mano por debajo de mi camiseta acariciando mi cintura y parte de mi vientre.

— Buenos días — Susurra él contra mis labios, inclinándose para besarme.

— ¿Cuándo has llegado? — pregunto tras saborear sus labios.

— Hace un rato.

— Mmm ¿y bien?

— ¿Y bien? — Él me devuelve la pregunta, agarrando ahora mi mano.

— ¿No me vas a contar qué querían en comisaría?

— Querían que identificase a un sospechoso, si lo había visto merodeando por el vecindario o si Meredith me lo había presentado alguna vez…

— ¿Y lo conocías?

— No lo había visto nunca. Al parecer era un compañero de la obra de Mer… Los están investigando a todos. Creen que uno de ellos es su amante y… Su asesino.

— Sí, Espo me comentó que todos tienen coartada, pero hay algo que se nos escapa…

— ¿Pero qué? — Dice Rick, frustrado.

— Lo averiguaremos.

— No sé cómo… Ya han pasado unas semanas y la policía no ha sacado nada en claro. Sin ofender.

Rápidamente comienzo a barajar varias posibilidades en mi cabeza. Teorías, hipótesis… Como diría mi padre, pongo mi cerebro en marcha buscando la idea perfecta hasta que doy con ella.

— Y si… ¿das una fiesta? En honor a Meredith quiero decir…

— ¿Una fiesta? — Pregunta él, en un tono que deja ver lo mala idea que le parece eso, así que trato de explicarme.

— Una fiesta en la que invites a la gente con la que Meredith se rodeaba y, sobre todo, a sus compañeros de función. Tal vez, teniéndolos a todos en un mismo lugar podamos averiguar algo, podemos hablar con ellos en un ambiente más distendido, podemos ver sus reacciones…

— ¿Crees que así averiguaremos quién es su asesino?

— Podemos averiguar al menos quién era su amante… Y una cosa nos puede llevar a la otra.

Rick se queda pensando en la idea, sabiendo en el fondo que no es una mala idea en absoluto.

— Está bien… — Dice finalmente mientras lanza un suspiro al aire.

Yo no puedo evitar besarlo y abrazarme a él bajo las sábanas. Desde luego podría acostumbrarme a esto cada día…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Actualizo, como cada semana, con un nuevo capítulo, pero esta vez tengo que pedir por favor que dejéis algún comentario si tenéis unos segundos para ello. No cuesta tanto y me anima a mí a continuar con la historia y a saber si os va gustando o no.**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior recibí pocas reviews en comparación con los anteriores capítulos, pero las visitas no disminuyeron, por eso estoy algo confusa y no sé si es que la historia no está gustando o es porque la serie ya ha acabado o porque empieza el calor, etc.**_

 _ **Por otra parte decir que esta historia tiene dos partes. La primera es esta y se ha alargado más de lo que esperaba para poder explicarlo todo bien. La segunda vendrá enseguida y creo que no os decepcionará si le dais una oportunidad.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo y espero que lo disfrutéis :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:**

Observo tras la luna delantera del vehículo de Esposito el lugar donde se va a celebrar el homenaje a Meredith. Se trata de un salón que se alquila especialmente para fiestas u otro tipo de eventos. No estoy segura de que alguna vez se haya celebrado aquí un homenaje a alguna persona fallecida… Y a decir verdad, ahora mismo yo tampoco estoy tan segura de que vaya a ser una buena idea.

— Todo saldrá bien — Murmura Espo, a mi lado, como si hubiese adivinado mis pensamientos.

— Rick no está seguro de que vaya a ser una buena idea. Tal vez tenga razón.

Aunque conseguí convencer a Rick de celebrar éste evento, él se ha pasado los últimos días dándole vueltas al asunto, sin llegar a estar seguro de que realmente fuese una buena idea. Tal vez tenga que ver con que los padres de Meredith se opusiesen completamente a la idea y negasen su asistencia, algo que incluso me hizo sospechar.

— Yo creo que es una buena idea — Espo sonríe, observando también el edificio tras el cristal. — Todavía no hemos podido demostrar quién es el asesino, pero estoy seguro de que es uno de sus compañeros de la obra.

— Pero sus coartadas…

— Quien sea se ha tomado demasiadas molestias en montarse una coartada que no podamos desmontar, pero lo averiguaremos. Y esta es una ocasión perfecta: sentimientos, alcohol…

Asiento. Mi amigo tiene razón y yo probablemente estoy dudando por los nervios.

— ¿Estás segura de que tu padre no sabe nada?

— Si tú no se lo has dicho…

— ¿Quieres que me deje fuera del caso a mí también? — Bromea él.

— Entonces no, no sabe nada.

Bajamos del vehículo, yo alisándome el vestido, él anudándose la corbata, y entramos juntos a aquel salón. Para los allí presentes, exceptuando a Rick y su familia, somos unos desconocidos, unos amigos más de Meredith como todos ellos.

Recorro la estancia con la mirada y me detengo durante unos segundos en el retrato de Meredith que preside el amplio espacio. A ambos lados de éste han colocado varias flores decorativas, mientras que el resto de la estancia está decorado con pequeños detalles de un color morado, sin llegar a ser demasiado llamativo, otorgándole a la fiesta el motivo que representa.

Continúo observando el lugar hasta que localizo a Rick al lado de las mesas que han colocado con diversos aperitivos. Sonrío al ver cómo ayuda a Alexis a coger un pastel de chocolate.

— Voy a dar una vuelta — Dice Espo, tras comprobar quiénes son los culpables de mi sonrisa.

Yo asiento y agradezco que él me comprenda de la manera en que lo hace. No estoy segura de que mi relación con Rick le parezca del todo bien, sin embargo me apoya en mis decisiones.

Me quedo unos segundos más al lado de la puerta, mirando a Rick y a Alexis. Tanto su traje como su corbata son de color negro, mientras que Alexis viste un vestido de color azul oscuro y un lazo del mismo color cuelga de su cabeza.

Cuando finalmente me acerco decido hacerlo por el lado opuesto de la mesa a donde están ellos, pues no sería muy conveniente que el resto de invitados nos viesen juntos precisamente ahora.

— Kate… — Rick detiene su mirada en mí en cuanto se da cuenta de mi presencia. — Estás… guapísima — Dice esto último en un susurro mientras finge mirar unos sándwiches en mi lado de la mesa.

— Gracias — Digo yo, tratando de no sonrojarme — Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Él me sonríe y luego coge la mano de Alexis, a la que no pierde de vista. Observo cómo pasea la mirada por el local en repetidas ocasiones con cierto nerviosismo.

— Deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de todo — Le susurro inclinándome sobre la mesa, agarrando uno de aquellos pastelitos. Me permito rozar su mano durante unos segundos — Tú actúa con normalidad.

Rick asiente y se ajusta el nudo de la corbata antes de atender a una mujer de unos cincuenta años que se acerca a él.

* * *

Cuando me reúno de nuevo con Esposito éste me explica quiénes son los actores que trabajaban con Meredith en la obra de teatro de Broadway. Al parecer todavía quedan un par de ellos por llegar, y el resto todo son mujeres, a excepción de uno de ellos, al que decido acercarme.

Me coloco a su lado cuando se está sirviendo una copa y finjo estar allí con la misma intención.

— Perdona, te sirvo — Dice él amablemente volcando la botella de alcohol sobre mi copa. — ¿Puedes? Quiero decir… ¿Eres mayor de edad?

— Claro — Aunque su pregunta me ofende, él parece notarlo y eso me da una buena oportunidad para continuar la conversación.

— Disculpa, no pretendía… Olvídalo… Soy Marc, por cierto — Dice ahora extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

— No pasa nada. Yo soy Kate — Estrecho su mano y aprovecho para preguntarle algo más — ¿Eres… familia de Richard?

— No. No, yo soy compañero de Meredith. Trabajaba con ella, soy actor. ¿Y tú eres…?

— Familia de Meredith.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, no lo habría adivinado, no os parecéis en nada.

— Sí. Soy su… prima. Lejana.

— Entiendo — Dice él, tomando un sorbo de su copa — Siento lo que ha ocurrido.

— Sí, ha sido una tragedia… Y la verdad es que yo hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella. Nunca tuvimos una relación cercana — Explico, tratando de crearme un perfil falso que permita a mi interlocutor ser realmente sincero conmigo — ¿Tú te llevabas bien con ella?

— Nuestra relación era estrictamente profesional — Explica él — No la conocía fuera de la obra. Y como ella se incorporó más tarde que el resto – estaba sustituyendo a otra actriz a quien le ofrecieron un mejor puesto en una película – apenas pude conocerla bien.

— Oh… Pensaba que tenía una buena relación con todos vosotros.

— Sí, bueno. Con quien mejor se llevaba era con Paul — Dice él en un tono despectivo.

— ¿Paul?

— Sí. Ya sabes, la última del "Capitán América", "Los Vengadores",… Él te podrá enumerar todas sus películas, no pierde oportunidad.

— No parece que os llevéis muy bien — Comento yo.

— No… ¿De verdad no sabes quién es? — Me encojo de hombros y una pequeña risa escapa de sus labios — Tú me caes bien.

Le sonrío y segundos después me excuso para acercarme a Esposito y preguntarle sobre ése tal Paul.

— Ha dicho que se llama Paul, y que se llevaba bien con Meredith.

— ¿Quién, Capitán América? — Pregunta Esposito al mismo tiempo que mastica un canapé. Parece ser que "Capitán América" es como le han apodado en comisaría también.

— Sí.

— Le hemos interrogado varias veces. Tu padre también sospechaba de él, pero su coartada es firme. Esa noche estuvo alojado en un hotel con una rubia bastante bien dotada. Las cámaras lo grabaron entrar en el hotel a las diez de la noche, y no salió hasta las nueve de la mañana siguiente.

— ¿Está aquí?

— Ahora sí — Dice Espo, señalando hacia la puerta con un gesto de cabeza.

Dirijo la mirada hacia allí y veo a un tipo que rápidamente me resulta familiar, por haber visto alguna de sus películas. Es un hombre alto, de complexión normal, y a diferencia de la mayoría de los presentes, él no viste de negro, sino que ha optado por unos pantalones vaqueros junto a una camisa y una americana de un color algo más claro. Se para junto a la entrada a hablar con dos mujeres, actrices también.

Aunque no es el único en aquel lugar que lleva ese calzado, no puedo evitar fijarme en los mocasines que él lleva, y recordar las huellas de la casa de Rick.

Rápidamente busco a Rick, y me tranquilizo al comprobar que está relajadamente hablando con su madre y Alexis a su lado.

— No le quites la vista de encima — Le ordeno a Esposito antes de acercarme hasta Rick.

— ¿Todo bien? — Pregunto, intentando parecer calmada.

Martha me saluda y yo apenas puedo mirarle a la cara, todavía presa de la vergüenza por lo ocurrido en su casa unos días antes. Ella, sin embargo, no parece guardarme rencor.

— ¿Habéis descubierto algo? — Me pregunta Rick en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que solo nosotros podamos escucharlo.

— No estoy segura…

Levanto la vista por encima de su hombro y compruebo que el "Capitán América" está ahora más cerca de nosotros, hablando con otros invitados. Su risa resalta por encima de todas las voces.

Rick se vuelve hacia él, buscando lo que yo estoy mirando.

— ¿Le conoces? — Pregunto.

— Es Paul Thompson, es bastante conocido, ¿crees que él…? — Regresa su mirada hacia mí.

— ¿Meredith te habló alguna vez de él?

— Lo mencionó un par de veces, estaba en la obra con ella, pero… ¿Crees que ha sido él? — Pregunta de nuevo.

— No estoy segura, tiene coartada. Debería acercarme a él…

Sin embargo no es necesario que yo me acerque a él, ya que es él quien se acerca a nosotros.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo cuando él se agacha junto a Alexis y acaricia la mejilla de ésta con su pulgar.

— Eres igual que tu madre — Dice sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

La pequeña retrocede un paso y Rick capta la atención del actor.

— Paul.

— Richard Castle — Dice el aludido, levantándose y extendiendo su mano después hacia Rick — Lamento lo de Mer.

Su lamento parece sentido, pero suena igual que lo haría en cualquiera de sus películas. A pesar de su coartada no puedo evitar pensar que está jugando un papel.

— Ya… — Dice Rick, sonando suspicaz.

— Una pena que no hayamos podido estrenar la obra con ella. En fin… será mejor que vaya a saludar a Natalie y a Marc…

Estoy a punto de ir tras él con el fin de averiguar qué es lo que esconde, cuando Rick se agacha junto a Alexis, preocupado.

— Calabaza, cielo…

Lexi está temblando y un pequeño charco de color amarillo se ha formado a su alrededor procedente del pis que gotea de sus leotardos.

A pesar de la preocupación por la pequeña, mi mente rápidamente hace todas las conexiones. Alexis ha comenzado a temblar cuando Paul se ha acercado a ella… Porque Alexis fue testigo de lo que ocurrió aquella noche, o porque ha reconocido su voz…

— Es él — Murmuro en apenas un susurro.

Castle me observa asustado, no por él, sino por su hija.

Busco rápidamente a Espo y cuando él encuentra mi mirada le hago una seña que ambos conocemos. Él lleva su mano a la espalda, agarrando su _Sig Sauer_ y yo hago lo mismo con la mía, sacándola del bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta. Lo hacemos con cautela porque queremos hacer esto bien.

No nos podemos permitir ni un solo fallo así que nos acercamos prudentemente hasta el sospechoso, uno por cada lado, y cuando lo tenemos prácticamente acorralado soy yo la primera en levantar mi arma hacia él.

El Capitán América alza la mirada hacia mí y no hace preguntas sobre por qué le estoy apuntando con un arma, sabiéndose todas las respuestas.

— Levanta las manos y no hagas ninguna tontería — Le ordeno mientras algunos invitados se agrupan a nuestro alrededor para ver qué ocurre. Otros simplemente optan por alejarse, asustados.

El aludido levanta las manos, pero intenta echar a correr hacia la puerta sin saber que Esposito está a su espalda. Éste lo reduce rápidamente y lo tumba al suelo, permitiendo que sea yo quien le coloque las esposas.

— Paul Thompson, estás detenido por el asesinato de Meredith Castle — Le digo mientras Espo llama a comisaría.

* * *

Antes de salir con el detenido, busco a Rick entre toda la gente. Observo que está abrazando fuertemente a Alexis.

Aunque tengo ganas de ir hasta ellos, abrazarlos a ambos y decirles que todo ha acabado, no lo hago. Salgo a la calle con el sospechoso y me subo con él en el coche patrulla que ha llegado a buscarnos e ilumina toda la calle.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del ascensor de la 12th se abren dando paso un Jim Beckett visiblemente malhumorado, Espo y yo cruzamos las miradas entre nosotros y levantamos nuestros traseros del escritorio en el que estamos sentados, preparándonos para recibir un sermón, esta vez algo merecido.

El Capitán llega a nuestra altura y nos indica a los dos con un gesto con la mano que pasemos a su despacho. Tanto mi compañero como yo retenemos el aliento y nos adentramos en ese despacho, temerosos de la bronca que el Capitán nos va a echar.

Mientras papá se acomoda en su silla, disfrutando de los últimos segundos de calma antes de provocar un huracán, o preparándose para ello, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en que por mi culpa Esposito pueda ser penalizado, de ninguna manera lo voy a permitir.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Alguno de los dos me piensa explicar qué es lo que se os ha pasado por la cabeza para hacer ésa fiesta? — Pregunta el Capitán con una calma sorprendente.

— Ha sido culpa mía, el Detective Esposito no tiene nada que ver en esto.

— Hemos detenido al asesino — Espo y yo hablamos al unísono.

Papá se pasa sus manos por la cara antes de soltar un bufido y después se levanta, como si ya no aguantase más estar ahí sentado.

— Sé perfectamente de quién ha sido idea todo esto — Dice, dirigiéndose a mí, para luego volverse hacia mi compañero — Y ¿me puedes explicar cómo estas tan seguro de que el Capitán América es el asesino?

Contengo el impulso de contestarle que tenemos pruebas suficientes, más incluso de las que él tenía cuando arrestó a Rick, y opto por ser algo más profesional.

— Hemos mandado a analizar sus zapatos, unos mocasines que probablemente coincidan con las huellas encontradas en la casa de los Castle.

— Oh, sí, probablemente, porque es la única persona que calza mocasines en la ciudad de Nueva York — Dice sarcásticamente golpeando su escritorio con el puño — ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabais pensando? ¿Sabéis cuántos minutos va a tardar en quedar en libertad cuando su abogado se presente aquí y veamos que no tenemos ninguna prueba contundente?

— Señor… — Opto por dirigirme a él de esta manera — Alexis, la hija de Rick, comenzó a temblar y se hizo pis cuando Paul se acercó a ella.

— Claro, eso va a ser una prueba determinante para el juez — Responde él, continuando con su sarcasmo — Kate, ¿has visto lo inverosímil que suena todo?

— Capitán yo… — Interviene Espo — Opino igual que la Detective Beckett, creo que Paul Thompson es el asesino. Solo necesitamos una confesión.

Yo agradezco a Espo con una mirada su ayuda. El capitán mira hacia el techo, como si de allí fuese a sacar alguna conclusión en claro y finalmente suspira antes de dirigirse de nuevo a nosotros.

— Mandar llamar a la mujer que supuestamente acompañó a Paul la noche del crimen, hay que interrogarla de nuevo. Yo pediré a un técnico que vuelva a revisar las cámaras de seguridad, Paul pudo haberlas trucado para hacernos creer que pasó la noche en el hotel.

— Sí, Capitán — Dice Espo, antes de abandonar el despacho.

Yo, sin embargo, me quedo allí un rato más, observando a mi padre. Agradeciendo que nos dé una oportunidad para demostrar que Paul Thompson es el asesino de Meredith Castle y, agradecida también, de que no me haya echado la bronca por estar investigando un caso del que se supone que ya no formo parte.

— Gracias — Intento que esa palabra que sale de mi boca suene lo más sincera posible, porque así lo siento.

Papá me devuelve la mirada, una mirada profunda y triste, algo que me hace sentir mal.

— Será mejor que vayas a asegurarte de que esa niña está bien. Y sería de gran ayuda que mañana a primera hora su padre la trajese a comisaría, una confesión es lo que necesitamos ahora mismo.

Asiento y me doy la vuelta con la intención de abandonar el despacho.

— También estaría bien que llamases a tu madre. — Sus palabras hacen que me detenga antes de llegar a la puerta — Estamos preocupados por ti, Kate.

No me doy la vuelta, me limito a asentir con la cabeza porque si me vuelvo, si hablo con papá no podré retener por más tiempo las lágrimas que amenazan con escapar de mis ojos. No puedo hacer las paces con él si no acepta mi relación con Rick, y sé que todavía no lo hace, así que opto por marcharme de allí.

* * *

Cuando salgo de comisaría llamo a un taxi. Esta vez no me dirijo a casa de Lanie como he hecho los últimos días, sino que le facilito al taxista la dirección del apartamento de Martha Rodgers.

Durante el camino apoyo la cabeza sobre el respaldo e intento descansar. Trato de dejar la mente en blanco y no pensar en lo ocurrido en la fiesta ni en las palabras de mi padre, fingiendo que no me afectan de la manera en que realmente lo hacen.

El coche se detiene antes de darme cuenta de que hemos llegado. Entrego un billete al taxista y decido subir por las escaleras en lugar de coger el ascensor. Me detengo delante de la puerta y es Martha la que abre. Esta vez no me reprocha que esté allí, sino que me lo agradece con una leve sonrisa antes de dejarme pasar, indicándome después que Rick está en el dormitorio con Alexis.

Cuando entro en el dormitorio me encuentro una imagen protectora al ver a Rick tumbado sobre la cama, abrazando a Alexis que descansa a su lado en los brazos de Morfeo.

Rodeo la cama y me tumbo al otro lado de Alexis, quien parece estar fuera de cualquier peligro en esos momentos. Rick estira su brazo para abrazarme a mí también y espera a que le ponga al día.

— De momento está detenido, tenemos las pruebas suficientes para creer que fue él, pero…

— Pero tenéis que demostrarlo — Susurra él, finalizando la frase por mí.

Asiento y él deja escapar un suspiro.

— Ey, lo demostraremos. Pagará por lo que hizo — Digo, alargando mi mano hasta su mentón, acariciándolo suavemente — Incluso el Capitán está intentando probarlo.

— Tu padre… ¿Está de tu parte? — Pregunta él, algo incrédulo.

— Está dispuesto a probar la verdad — Sonrío yo.

Rick se inclina levemente, con cuidado de no despertar a su hija, y me besa despacio en los labios.

— Hay algo más… — Explico yo cuando volvemos a acomodarnos a ambos lados de la pequeña — Deberás llevar a Alexis a comisaría. Si ella consigue identificarlo… Sería de gran ayuda para resolver este caso.

— ¿Cuándo va a acabar esta pesadilla? — Suspira acariciando ahora la mejilla de Alexis — Solo quiero que esto se resuelva y que ella vuelva a ser la misma de siempre, que vuelva a hablar…

— Te prometo que lo vamos a resolver.

— Gracias… Por todo — Susurra mirándome a los ojos antes de aferrarse a mi mano y cerrar los ojos.

Yo trago saliva por la emoción que sus palabras me transmiten y los observo a ambos, sintiendo cómo el corazón se me acelera al saber que he comenzado a quererlos a los dos.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Gracias por las reviews del capítulo anterior, de verdad que suben el ánimo. Esta vez espero volver a actualizar esta misma semana :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:**

 _Castle_

Alexis aprieta mi mano cuando entramos en comisaría. Antes no le pasaba cuando llegábamos a un lugar desconocido, pero últimamente, desde lo sucedido con Meredith, Alexis no es la misma de siempre. Se asusta fácilmente, tiene pesadillas, se hace pis por las noches, y no habla. Esto último es lo que me tiene más preocupado.

Cojo a Lexi en brazos mientras Kate presiona el botón metálico que inmediatamente se ilumina con un color azul en los bordes, y esperamos al ascensor. Expulso el aire que contengo en mis pulmones cuando entramos los tres juntos al ascensor. Kate coloca una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Todo va a ir bien.

Asiento aunque no estoy del todo convencido de eso. A pesar de que ella siga repitiendo esa frase, y que intente hacer todo lo posible por que Alexis esté bien y por tranquilizarme a mí, yo no estoy tan seguro. No sé qué va a ocurrir cuando mi pequeña entre en esa sala y vea la cara del asesino de Meredith, aunque sea a través de un cristal tintado. ¿Volverá a hacerse pis? He traído ropa de recambio en su mochilita de oso por si eso ocurre. ¿Volverá a tener pesadillas? Y ¿volverá a hablar después de esto, o permanecerá en el mismo silencio que tanto me perturba?

Kate aparta la mano de mi hombro justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren en la planta cuarta de la comisaría. Aunque ya he estado allí varias veces, dejo que sea ella la que me indique dónde debemos ir.

Caminamos juntos hasta un pasillo donde hay unos asientos de color marrón, al parecer ese pequeño espacio es como una sala de espera.

—Esperad aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Me siento con Alexis en mi regazo mientras siento sobre mí las miradas de varios detectives. Agradezco al menos que ninguno de ellos sea el Capitán Beckett.

—¿Calabaza, estás bien? — Pregunto mientras acaricio su corta melena que le cae por encima de los hombros.

Ella no me responde, simplemente fija su mirada en la dirección en la que ha desaparecido Kate.

—Ahora vuelve — Intento tranquilizarla y la giro hacia mí, necesito captar su atención porque necesito asegurarme de que esté preparada para lo que va a pasar en unos minutos.

Ella fija en mí sus ojos azules, idénticos a los míos, y comienza a acariciar mi cara, es algo que le gusta hacer a veces.

— Escucha… Cuando Kate vuelva, vamos a entrar en una habitación en la que hay un cristal. Detrás de ese cristal va a estar el hombre malo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Alexis detiene sus manos cuando escucha mis últimas palabras y busca mis ojos, asustada.

— Él no nos va a ver a nosotros, y va a haber un montón de policías a nuestro lado, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte Calabaza.

Justo en ese momento Kate regresa a nuestro lado y yo la interrogo con la mirada.

— Al parecer acaban de enviar a un equipo a registrar su casa, y continúan buscando a la mujer que lo acompañaba aquella noche. Y las grabaciones del hotel no están alteradas…

— Podría haber salido por la ventana y haber regresado de la misma manera después — Sugiero yo.

— Sí. Esa es nuestra teoría — Dice Kate, sonriendo.

— ¿Y los zapatos?

— Al parecer las suelas de todos los mocasines de ese estilo son iguales. Necesitamos algo más contundente.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia Alexis, quizás ella es la prueba más contundente.

— Escucha… — Kate se sienta a mi lado y coloca su mano sobre mi rodilla — Mi padre va a venir ahora, pero si lo prefieres…

— No. Está bien — Digo yo, adelantándome a su pregunta. Quiero quedarme, necesito estar con Alexis aunque el padre de Kate esté presente. Tendré que soportar su odio.

Kate asiente y justo en ese momento el sonido de unos pasos nos advierte de la presencia del Capitán. Lo acompaña el Detective Esposito y otro agente uniformado que no conozco. Kate no aparta su mano de mi rodilla.

— ¿Está lista? — Pregunta el padre de Kate, dirigiéndose a mí. Yo asiento y me levanto con Alexis en brazos. Kate hace lo mismo.

Sin mediar palabra, nos dirigimos hasta la sala contigua a la de interrogatorios.

Paul Thompson está sentado y esposado. Él parece hipnotizado con su mirada fija en el techo.

En cuanto Alexis lo ve se abraza a mi cuello, escondiendo la cabeza en mi regazo.

— No puede vernos ni oírnos — Explica Jim Beckett.

Yo observo al detenido durante unos segundos y se me revuelve el estómago al pensar en lo que hizo. Siento cómo mi piel se eriza y un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo al recordar que tal vez Alexis fue testigo de aquello.

Kate se coloca a nuestro lado, sin importarle las miradas de los otros tres presentes, y acaricia con cariño la espalda de mi hija.

— Lexi, ¿confías en mí? — Su pregunta hace que Alexis levante la cabeza hacia ella — Ése hombre de ahí no puede hacerte daño, ninguno de nosotros lo permitiríamos.

Alexis mantiene su mirada fija en Kate, no parece dispuesta a volver a mirar al sospechoso.

— Pero necesitemos que nos ayudes. Queremos que ése hombre vaya a la cárcel, es un hombre malo y tiene que pagar por lo que hizo, ¿no crees? — Alexis mueve su cabeza, asintiendo — Necesitamos que nos digas si él es la persona que hizo tanto daño a tu mamá, Lexi.

Alexis vuelve a abrazarse a mi cuello, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, pero Kate no se da por vencida.

— Ésa noche, ¿Era él el señor malo que había en tu casa? Tú… ¿Lo viste?

Todos nosotros retenemos el aliento esperando una respuesta, y al cabo de unos segundos la obtenemos, pero no es lo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba. Alexis sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro, en un movimiento negativo.

No. Alexis no vio a Paul Thompson esa noche en casa.

Esposito resopla y el Capitán murmura una palabrota, sin embargo Kate hace una nueva pregunta.

— No lo viste… Pero ¿lo escuchaste? ¿Escuchaste al señor malo, Lexi? ¿Sabrías reconocer su voz?

Esta vez la respuesta es positiva. Alexis asiente haciendo que todos nosotros nos alegremos de ello.

En mi caso sobre todo me alegra saber que Alexis no presenció el asesinato de Meredith, aunque sí lo escuchase.

Kate se dirige hacia el agente uniformado y le pide que entre en la sala contigua y le pida al sospechoso que hable.

Cuando el agente uniformado cumple sus órdenes, Esposito presiona un botón rojo junto al cristal y el sonido de la sala de interrogatorios se hace presente en la nuestra.

— ¿Qué narices quieres que diga? ¿Cuándo va a venir el estúpido de mi abogado? — Es lo que dice Paul Thompson, furioso.

Alexis se abraza todavía más a mí y esconde su cabeza entre mi cuello, comenzando a temblar levemente.

— ¿Es él, Lexi? ¿Es la voz que escuchaste en tu casa? — Pregunta Kate con cierta cautela.

Ella vuelve a mover su cabeza, sin apartarla de mi pecho, en un movimiento afirmativo.

— Sí — Digo yo — Es él. Ha dicho que sí.

De pronto dejo escapar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en mis pulmones y siento cómo los brazos de Kate nos rodean a Alexis y a mí, sin importarle que los ojos de su padre estén fijos en nosotros. A mí tampoco me importa en esos momentos, lo único que me preocupa es que todo esto se acabe de una vez.

— Todo se ha acabado — Dice Kate, cogiendo ahora mi mano y acariciando la cabeza de Alexis.

Yo le agradezco con la mirada y siento unas ganas inmensas de agradecérselo con un beso. Pero no es el momento, ni el lugar.

Ella parece notarlo porque se sonroja levemente y pronto retira la mirada hacia otro lado.

El Capitán carraspea, llamando nuestra atención.

— Me aseguraré de que el resto de pruebas confirman lo que Alexis acaba de declarar — Se acerca a nosotros antes de abandonar la habitación — Buen trabajo, pequeña — Dice, acariciando también la espalda de Alexis.

* * *

A pesar de la insistencia de Kate en que nos marchemos a casa a descansar, decido quedarme hasta saber que el resto de pruebas apuntan a lo mismo que Alexis ha podido confirmar. Que Paul Thompson – o el Capitán América como algunos lo han apodado por aquí – es el asesino de Meredith.

Necesito saberlo. Y sobre todo, creo que Alexis necesita saberlo.

A pesar de su corta edad, Lexi ha demostrado ser muy inteligente y madura en una situación así. Se ha enfrentado a cosas que ningún niño de su edad deberían haber pasado.

Es Kate quien entra a interrogatorio y, aunque no me dejan presenciarlo, Esposito me cuenta que Kate le ha hecho creer que Alexis lo vio y lo ha podido identificar. Aunque no sea del todo cierto, ha servido para hacer que Paul se derrumbe y confiese lo que hizo.

Paul y Meredith se conocieron cuando Meredith entró a formar parte del elenco de aquella obra de Broadway y pronto se convirtieron en amantes. Saber eso debería afectarme de algún modo, pero ya no lo hace. Supongo que enamorarme de Kate me ha hecho ver que lo que sentía por Meredith no era amor, no estábamos enamorados y debimos habernos separado un tiempo atrás. Pero sí me entristece pensar que tal vez ella encontró el amor en el hombre que días más tarde le quitaría la vida. O tal vez no, tal vez para Mer eso solo fue una aventura.

Según la versión de Paul, él le pidió a Meredith que se marchasen juntos pero ella quería mantener su aventura en secreto y no quería fugarse porque eso supondría alejarse de Alexis. Por eso cuando nosotros discutimos aquella noche… Cuando yo le dije que lo mejor sería divorciarnos… Ella llamó a Paul.

Quería romper con él. Quería hacer las cosas bien. Iba a contarme que había mantenido una aventura con él y que lo mejor sería divorciarnos de una forma amistosa, por el bien de Alexis. Pero todo eso no pareció gustarle a Paul y acabó con su vida.

No puedo evitar dejar las lágrimas escapar por mis mejillas al saber la verdad. Y a pesar de todo siento alivio. Alivio al saber que Meredith quería lo mejor para nuestra hija. Al final de todo Meredith era una buena madre, y eso es lo único que Alexis y yo necesitamos saber.

* * *

Minutos más tarde Kate regresa a nuestro lado. Coge a Alexis en brazos y sostiene mi mano mientras yo me desahogo llorando. Y no duda en apretarla más fuerte cuando dos agentes conducen a Paul Thompson, esposado, hasta las celdas de comisaría, a la espera de conducirlo a prisión.

Alexis observa con atención cómo se llevan al asesino y éste le devuelve la mirada, abatido.

— Vámonos de aquí — Dice Kate, conduciéndonos hasta el ascensor.

* * *

Caminando por el parque la luz parece más cálida que días atrás, al igual que la temperatura. O igual solamente me lo parece a mí después de que todo haya quedado resuelto.

Alexis da pequeños saltitos agarrada de mi brazo y del de Kate, se suelta y nos adelanta cuando nos acercamos a la zona de juegos, pero antes de echar a correr hacia allí se gira hacia mí interrogándome con la mirada, gesto que provoca la risa de Kate.

— Adelante, calabaza, puedes ir — Le doy permiso señalando los columpios donde varios niños se balancean y bajan riendo por el tobogán.

Ella sonríe levemente y corre hacia la zona de juegos.

Kate y yo nos sentamos sobre el césped, a unos pocos metros de allí, donde podemos observar a Alexis.

Ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y acerca su cara a mi mejilla. Yo me permito disfrutar de ésa caricia y de todas las que ella me dé.

Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y acerca mi mano a sus labios. Agradezco que esté intentando librarme de cualquier culpa que pueda sentir por los últimos acontecimientos.

— No pienses tanto — Dice ella, pasando su mano por mi cabeza, alborotando mi corta melena.

Desvío la mirada hacia ella y disfruto de una nueva caricia cuando ella baja su mano hasta mi barbilla, deteniéndose en mi mentón, acariciándolo con suavidad para después acercar sus labios a los míos y abrirse paso con su lengua, probándome, permitiéndome que yo la pruebe a ella y recorra cada rincón de su boca.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos los dos sonreímos, sin hacer caso de las miradas de algunos neoyorkinos que pasean por allí.

Compruebo que Alexis juega ajena a todo, haciendo una montaña de arena junto al tobogán. Otro niño se acerca a ella pero se marcha a los pocos segundos al ver que mi hija lo ignora.

— ¿Crees que volverá a hablar? — Pregunto, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

— Dale tiempo — Dice Kate — Ha sufrido una pérdida muy grande, pero se recuperará. Te tiene a ti.

Yo asiento. Sí, Alexis se recuperará, no dejaré que ocurra lo contrario. Los dos debemos seguir adelante. Y no puedo evitar pensar en que Kate está siendo una gran ayuda en nuestra recuperación.

— Kate.

—¿Mmm? — murmura ella, que también estaba observando a Alexis.

— Yo… Quería darte las gracias. Lo que estás haciendo por mí… Y por Alexis… Gracias.

Ella simplemente sonríe y se apoya sobre mi hombro, pero yo insisto. Creo que lo que está haciendo por nosotros, la manera en que ha aceptado a Alexis, es demasiado.

— En serio, no sé cómo agradecerte la manera en que te comportas con ella.

— No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, Rick. Alexis es una niña muy dulce, me gusta estar con ella. Pero si insistes… Se me ocurre una manera de que me lo recompenses.

Inmediatamente alzo las cejas repetidas veces y sonrío. Por supuesto que no va a haber ningún problema en devolverle ése favor.

— No es lo que estás pensando — Ríe ella, golpeando mi brazo suavemente.

— Entonces sorpréndeme — Digo yo, también riendo. Sabiendo que tampoco ella se negaría al tipo de recompensa que yo tenía en mente.

— Pasemos un fin de semana en Coney Island. Tú, yo y Alexis. Antes de que yo vuelva a reincorporarme al trabajo.

No intento disimular el brillo de mis ojos cuando ella dice eso, al igual que no puedo evitar enamorarme un poco más de ella. ¿De dónde ha salido esta mujer? Y, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecerla?

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunta ella, esperando una respuesta.

— Nada me gustaría más — Sonrío, siendo yo esta vez el que captura sus labios en un beso.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde abro la mochila con forma de osito de Alexis y me hago con una toallita para limpiarle el rostro manchado de helado de chocolate que le he comprado, y las manos pegajosas.

Sin embargo, cuando me acerco a ella con la toallita, Alexis hace algo que nos sorprende a ambos.

— No, mami — Dice, apartando la cara.

Yo, estupefacto, miro a Kate. Alexis acaba de decir su primera palabra en todo este tiempo. Aunque reconozco que no esperaba que eso fuese lo primero que dijese. Creía que, aunque no lo ha superado, había entendido que Meredith ya no está con nosotros.

Una mezcla de alegría y tristeza me invade de pronto.

— Cielo, tu mamá… — Intento encontrar las palabras para explicarle la situación.

Pero entonces ella me quita la toallita de las manos y se la entrega a Kate.

— Mami — Dice, mirándola a ella.

— ¿Quie… Quieres que yo te limpie la cara? — Pregunta Kate, con la misma confusión que yo.

— Sí, mami.

Alexis se sienta sobre las piernas de Kate y deja que sea ella la que le remueva el chocolate de la cara y las manos.

Kate y yo nos miramos sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decir al respecto.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo :)**_

 _ **He empezado un nuevo fic con Sarux, os invito a leerlo, lo podéis encontrar en FanFiction también y se llama "A writer, his muse, and their 3 kids".**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15:**

 _Kate_

Me despido de Lanie, quien apoya totalmente mi relación con Rick, cuando éste llega a recogerme. Me subo en el viejo mercedes de color gris que Martha le ha prestado para evitar los tres transbordos que hubiésemos tenido que realizar en metro hasta Coney Island. Es más fácil de esta manera yendo con Alexis.

Los saludo a ambos y sonrío al ver cómo Rick ha recogido el pelo de Alexis en dos pequeñas coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza, haciendo el rostro de la pequeña todavía más angelical.

— Dile hola a Kate, calabaza — Le pide Rick, observándola por el espejo retrovisor.

— Hola — Alexis me saluda con su dulce voz y yo me alegro de oírla hablar.

Cuando hace dos días Lexi comenzó a hablar de nuevo, llamándome _mami_ , tanto su padre como yo nos asustamos un poco. Debo reconocer que yo incluso sentí una extraña presión en el pecho, pues no estaba preparada para que Lexi me llamase mamá. Y no pretendo en absoluto sustituir a su madre, seguramente ese papel me queda demasiado grande.

Aunque no creo que Rick estuviese preocupado por ese aspecto. Lo que a él realmente le preocupaba era que Alexis estuviese tratando de omitir la realidad, hacer como si Meredith nunca hubiese existido y yo fuese su madre ahora. Por eso mismo decidió pedir una cita con el terapeuta y ayer por la mañana acudieron a una sesión.

— Según el terapeuta es una reacción normal — Explica mientras sujeta el volante con ambas manos y comprueba por el retrovisor que Alexis está concentrada con su Tablet — Todo ha sucedido muy rápido y Alexis puede estar queriendo sustituir la figura materna de Meredith por la tuya.

— Vaya. Lo siento, Rick, yo no pretendo…

— No, no es culpa tuya, Kate. El especialista me dijo que debía explicarle la situación a Alexis y así lo he hecho.

— ¿Y lo ha entendido?

— Eso creo. No se tomó muy bien cuando le expliqué que tú no ibas a ser su mamá, pero creo que finalmente me comprendió. El terapeuta me aconsejó que cuando quisiese dirigirse a ti le dé pautas como "dile a Kate…" o "enséñale a Kate", eso ayudará a que ella te llame Kate y no _mami_.

Rick me explica además que le debe habar de Meredith de vez en cuando para mantener vivo su recuerdo y que Alexis sea consciente de que nadie va a reemplazar a su madre.

Yo me limito a asentir, pues no sé qué más decir al respecto.

Realizamos el resto del trayecto hasta Coney Island hablando de temas banales y escuchando los viejos CD's que Martha Rodgers tiene en el reproductor.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, nos dirigimos al hotel a dejar nuestras cosas. A pesar de mi insistencia por pagar a medias, Rick se ha empeñado en pagar la habitación él solo ya que "me debía este fin de semana" y como eso es cierto, no he podido negarme.

A pesar de que el hotel no es un hotel lujoso, está bastante bien. Nuestra habitación es una especie de suite con dos camas y un pequeño salón. La cama más pequeña y la cama matrimonial se encuentran en diferentes habitaciones.

Aunque no digo nada, no puedo evitar pensar en las ganas que tengo de probar esa cama con Rick y de estar a solas con él.

Decidimos que lo mejor es pasar la mañana en la playa y la tarde en el parque de atracciones, así que mientras Rick prepara un bolso con las cosas necesarias yo me cambio en el baño.

Me coloco el bikini, de color negro y encima de éste un vestido amarillo de algodón, me recojo el pelo en un moño alto y me calzo con unas sandalias. A pesar de no haber llegado todavía el verano, parece que el buen tiempo ha decidido agraciarnos este fin de semana con unas temperaturas propias de la estación estival.

Cuando salgo del cuarto de baño me fijo en que Rick se ha colocado unas bermudas de color azul con diferentes rayas blancas y rojas, y un polo de color blanco que resalta el moreno de su piel.

No puedo evitar disimular la sonrisa que aparece en mi rostro al ver que mientras él intenta meter a la fuerza una toalla en su mochila para la playa, Alexis corretea desnuda por toda la habitación, con su bañador de color rosa en la mano mientras grita palabras que me resultan incomprensibles.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Pregunto riendo.

— ¿Podrías… Vestir a Alexis con su bañador y este vestido? — Pregunta Rick, con un gesto de agobio, señalando con la mano un pequeño vestido que hay sobre la cama.

* * *

Quince minutos después, Alexis perfectamente vestida camina por delante de nosotros por el paseo marítimo. Rick entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y acaricia mi mano con su pulgar.

Por unos segundos me permito cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ese momento tan relajado mientras la brisa del mar golpea mi rostro. Ojalá todo fuese tan fácil como este momento, ojalá pudiese detener el tiempo en este día donde no voy a permitir que ninguna preocupación alcance mi mente, donde solo seremos Rick y yo, junto a Lexi, sin ninguna otra preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunta Rick tras unos segundos.

Yo asiento con una sonrisa porque no podría estar mejor, porque por una vez en mucho tiempo no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí o de mi relación con Rick.

Él se detiene de pronto, como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento y él opinase exactamente lo mismo y me besa. Nuestros labios se rozan y él me agarra con fuerza, como si quisiese retenerme junto a él para siempre. Yo me agarro al cuello de su camisa y le devuelvo el beso, ansiosa, mordiéndole el labio inferior después.

La voz de Alexis a escasos metros por delante de nosotros, preguntando si puede ir a jugar con la arena hace que ambos nos separemos. Rick sonríe sobre mis labios y suspira antes de volver a reanudar la marcha.

— ¿Te parece bien aquí? — Señala un punto libre de gente sobre la arena y yo asiento, todavía sonrojada.

Guardamos las sandalias en las mochilas antes de caminar descalzos sobre la arena. Caminamos hasta llegar a escasos metros de la orilla y dejamos nuestras pertenencias en la arena.

—Quiero ir al agua — Dice Alexis mientras observa las olas con un brillo en los ojos.

Rick se saca la camisa por los hombros dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo y haciendo que en mi mente se activen multitud de pensamientos perversos.

Después le quita el vestido a Alexis y comienza a aplicar crema solar sobre la blanca piel de ésta.

Mientras tanto yo me deshago de mi vestido sin ser consciente de la mirada de Rick fija en mí, y me agacho para rebuscar en el bolso la crema solar. Cuando me hago con ella comienzo a aplicarla por mis brazos, piernas y el estómago, para después intentar llegar a mi espalda.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — El aliento de Rick sobre mi cuello me pone la piel de gallina.

Sin esperar mi respuesta siento el roce de su mano con la mía cuando él se hace con el bote de crema y pronto comienza a aplicarla por mi espalda con cuidado, masajeando al mismo tiempo todos los rincones de ésta.

Cierro los ojos e intento centrarme en otra cosa que no sean las manos de Rick recorriendo mi piel desnuda. Suelto el aliento incapaz de comprender como él es capaz de hacerme sentir de esta manera con una simple caricia.

Me sonrojo cuando compruebo que Rick ya ha terminado de aplicar crema sobre mi cuerpo y ahora me observa con una sonrisa indescifrable.

— ¿Quieres que… Necesitas…? — Me siento totalmente estúpida, incapaz de formar una frase coherente.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Rick?_

—Claro — Él se da la vuelta comprobando que Alexis intenta colocarse sus manguitos con poco éxito.

Esta vez soy yo quien masajea su espalda al mismo tiempo que extiendo el protector solar sobre su piel.

Compruebo cómo sus músculos se tensan de pronto cuando bajo mis manos sobre su espalda.

— ¿Te importa… Ayudar a Alexis? Yo os espero en el agua. — Dice tras carraspear antes de salir huyendo hacia el agua.

Yo lo miro unos segundos sin comprender qué ha sucedido para que se vaya así y detengo a Alexis antes de que siga a su padre con los manguitos a medio colocar.

Cuando termino de ayudarle, la pequeña agarra mi mano y caminamos juntas hasta la orilla. Saltamos juntas las olas que llegan hasta nuestros pies mientras nos acostumbramos a la temperatura del agua.

Observo que no hay mucha gente a nuestro alrededor a pesar de tratarse de un concurrido lugar, y agradezco que estemos casi a solas en el agua, pues nunca me ha gustado estar en la playa rodeada de gente.

— ¿Sabes nadar Alexis? — Pregunto sorprendida cuando veo cómo mueve sus brazos y piernas adentrándose en el mar.

Ella asiente e intenta alzar su cabeza todo lo posible, mostrándome con una sonrisa lo bien que lo hace.

— Aprendió el verano pasado — La voz de Rick a escasos metros hace que lo mire con curiosidad.

Sigo los pasos de Alexis y me introduzco en el agua hasta llegar a donde está él. Le interrogo con la mirada y él me agarra la mano sin apartar la vista de Alexis.

Rodeo mis brazos sobre su cuello acercándome por completo a él, atreviéndome también a rodear mis piernas sobre su cintura.

De pronto siento un bulto bajo mi vientre, proveniente de debajo de sus bermudas y lo miro, sonrojada.

Él se disculpa con una sonrisa y comprendo de inmediato por qué ha huido al agua de esa manera.

— Esto es lo que provocas en mí — Dice, acariciando la parte baja de mi espalda por debajo del agua.

Me muerdo el labio y me giro para comprobar que Alexis esté bien. La encuentro a escasos metros, algo más cerca de la orilla que nosotros, jugueteando con el agua. Parece desenvolverse en el mar como pez en el agua, y me tranquiliza ver que Rick no está preocupado y la vigila cada dos segundos.

Me vuelvo hacia él y muerdo sus labios, consciente de que el bulto bajo su bañador persiste.

Sus ojos se oscurecen y lleva una mano a mi vientre, introduciéndola por debajo de mi bañador.

—Pero ¿qué…? — No dudo un segundo y empujo su cabeza hacia abajo, haciéndole una aguadilla, sorprendida por su actitud.

Consciente de que me he sonrojado hasta las orejas intento huir hasta la orilla antes de que él me alcance, pero soy incapaz.

Río cuando sus brazos rodean mi cintura y vuelvo a sentir la presión de su miembro, esta vez sobre mi espalda.

Alexis nos mira divertida.

—Rick, no podemos… Aquí no — Digo, mordiéndome de nuevo el labio.

Él se separa de mí y agarra mi mano, consciente de la mirada de su hija sobre nosotros.

—Esta noche — Le susurro entrelazando sus dedos con los míos por debajo del agua.

Pronto alcanzamos a Alexis y esta se sube a espaldas de su padre, fingiendo que éste es un delfín que le salva de ser alcanzada por los tiburones.

Unos minutos después opto por salir del agua y me dirijo hasta donde antes hemos dejado los bolsos. Me seco con mi toalla y me tumbo sobre la arena bajo el sol, tratando de olvidarme del cosquilleo que Rick ha provocado en mi bajo vientre.

Me inclino sobre mis codos y observo cómo los dos ríen y se salpican agua el uno al otro.

Apenas puedo disfrutar de ese momento cuando un extraño sentimiento me alcanza al verlos a los dos tan unidos. El sentimiento de que por muy cerca de ellos que esté no pertenezco realmente a esa familia.

Me coloco los auriculares y conecto la música de mi móvil, tratando de deshacerme de esa sensación. No hay motivo por el que deba sentirme así, tanto Rick como Alexis me han aceptado muy bien, tanto como yo a ellos y si bien ellos juntos forman una piña, eso no significa que yo no pueda llegar a formar parte de eso en un futuro.

* * *

Por la tarde nos dirigimos al recinto ferial, pasando de largo el acuarium sin que Alexis se percate de ello.

Caminamos por el muelle, la pequeña subida en los hombros de su padre, mientras nos vamos deteniendo en los diferentes puestos que hay en éste.

Rick se empeña en comprar helado de vainilla para los tres, a pesar de que no hace mucho que hemos comido. Me agarra de la cintura cuando yo ruedo los ojos y no puedo evitar sonreír a pesar de no haber pedido la tarrina de helado que ahora me entrega.

Alexis, sin embargo, parece feliz con el suyo y con la cucharilla de colores que viene con éste.

Continuamos nuestro camino por los diferentes puesto del muelle hasta llegar a un puesto de pulseras artesanales. La mujer que las hace, una mujer de piel oscura con el rostro lleno de arrugas que no pega en Coney Island, parece bastante concentrada en su tarea.

—Elige una — Dice Rick, señalando las pulseras.

Yo vuelvo a decirle que no es necesario, no tiene por qué gastarse más dinero en mí, sin embargo él insiste y yo acabo eligiendo una pulsera de cuero con pequeñas piedras de color azul turquesa.

—Yo acepto tu regalo con la condición de que yo le regalo una a Lexi — Le digo, acariciando el material de la pulsera que he elegido.

—Trato hecho — Acepta con una sonrisa.

Estiro los brazos hacia Lexi y la cojo en brazos para que elija la pulsera que más le guste. Sin embargo, la pequeña se decanta por un colgante, del mismo material que mi pulsera, con un pequeño delfín de metal.

—Éste — Dice, señalándolo con decisión.

— ¿Te gusta éste? — Pregunto al ver el brillo de emoción que ha aparecido en sus ojos.

Tras pagarle ambos a la señora, nos los envuelve en unos pequeños sobres con papel de regalo mientras nos observa con una sonrisa.

—Tiene usted una familia encantadora — Le dice a Rick cuando le entrega los suvenires.

Rick agradece su comentario mientras que yo finjo no haberlo escuchado. No estoy preparada para eso. No estoy preparada para que alguien nos considere una familia.

Volvemos a caminar hacia donde hemos venido.

El olor a perrito caliente se hace patente a medida que nos acercamos a la entrada del parque.

Nos dirigimos hacia la noria y, tras esperar la larga cola, nos subimos en ésta. Desde arriba vemos cómo el sol comienza a teñir el paisaje con su peculiar color anaranjado a medida que se va escondiendo tras el horizonte.

Cuando bajamos Rick nos conduce, ilusionado, hasta el Cyclone, así es como se llama la pequeña montaña rusa del parque, para comprobar que Alexis no cumple la altura necesaria para poder subir. Le aliento a que suba él solo mientras yo espero con Alexis y así lo hace.

Mientras tanto nosotras compramos algodón de azúcar y nos pringamos las manos esperando a Rick.

Veo que cerca de donde nos encontramos hay un fotomatón y me doy cuenta de que todavía no tenemos una foto juntos, ni siquiera una de Rick y yo a solas, por lo que en cuanto éste baja de la montaña rusa nos dirigimos hasta allí y nos sacamos varias fotos.

Mi corazón palpita cuando recojo la tira de fotos impresas. En ellas parecemos una familia de verdad, los tres parecemos felices. Me siento estúpida por haber pensado antes que no formo parte de ellos.

* * *

Una hora después, tras haber cenado un perrito caliente y patatas fritas de Nathan's regresamos al hotel.

Alexis está exhausta y tras darle un baño, Rick le pone el pijama y la acuesta. Se duerme en cuestión de segundos.

Estoy observando desde la ventana los barcos en la lejanía cuando Rick regresa a la habitación.

—Ha sido un día estupendo… — Murmura acercándose a mí.

—Sí, gracias por hacérmelo pasar tan bien — Corro las cortinas y me vuelvo hacia él.

—Cuando tenga dinero pienso comprar una casa en la playa — Dice él, alargando su mano hasta alcanzar mi mejilla.

Retira un mechón de pelo de mi cara y lo coloca detrás mi oreja.

—Tendrá una terraza o un jardín donde podamos tumbarnos a ver las estrellas mientras escuchamos el ruido de las olas romper contra la orilla — Susurra sobre mi cuello antes de besarme allí, acelerando mi pulso rápidamente.

— ¿Me dejarás ser parte de ése sueño? — Susurro agarrándome a sus brazos mientras mi vestido se desliza, silencioso, por todo mi cuerpo hasta caer a mis pies descalzos.

—Ya eres parte de ése sueño, Kate.

Mis manos recorren el vientre de Rick con vida propia, como si hubiesen sido desconectadas de mi cerebro y ya no obedeciesen mis órdenes. Tiro de su camisa y él me ayuda a sacársela por los brazos. Acaricio su torso desnudo y me detengo al llegar a la goma elástica de su bañador.

—Hace poco que nos conocemos, y ya soy incapaz de pensar un futuro que no sea contigo. No sé qué me estás haciendo, Kate…

Mi piel se eriza tras esa confesión. Rick no se imagina un futuro que no sea junto a mí, al igual que yo no puedo pensar en un mañana sin él. No puedo imaginarme besando a alguien más… Abrumada, y sin saber cómo decirle lo que siento, me limito a besar sus labios.

Los beso con ansia y desesperación. Los recorro con mi lengua antes de que él me arrincone contra la ventana y sujete mis muñecas a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla bajo el suyo.

Introduce su lengua en mi boca recorriendo cada rincón de ésta, entrelazándola con la mía después en una caricia desesperada.

Sonríe y suspira antes de tirar de la cuerda de mi bikini y desatar el lazo de éste, dejándolo caer junto a mi vestido.

Me estremezco cuando siento sus dedos acariciar mis pezones y acerco todo mi cuerpo al suyo cuando alcanza uno de ellos entre sus diente, juguetea con él.

Cuando vuelve a centrar su atención en mis labios y yo recupero un poco la cordura, dirijo mis manos a la cintura de su bañador, pero él opta por cogerme en brazos y llevarme a la cama.

Le beso y le acaricio durante los escasos segundos que nos separan del colchón, y cuando me tumba sobre él, siento su desesperación por entrar dentro de mí.

Esta vez permite que me deshaga de la única prenda que viste y él hace lo mismo con la parte baja de mi bikini. Tira de ella con precisión hasta dejarme completamente desnuda, quedando expuestos el uno al otro.

Rick me besa, consciente de que le pertenezco y él me pertenece a mí.

Estiro de su labio inferior con mis dientes mientras dejo escapar un gemido.

—Vas a acabar conmigo, Kate.

Se levanta y le escucho rebuscar dentro de su mochila. Cuando vuelve a mi lado se coloca un preservativo.

Sonrío y él acaricia con sus dedos la parte superior de los muslos hasta llegar a las caderas. Necesito que me posea ahora mismo.

Él coloca sus manos sobre el colchón y entra en mi interior. No puedo evitar arquear la espalda y agarrarme a sus hombros.

Rick se mueve despacio, penetrándome lentamente.

Desliza su cabeza sobre mi cuello y siento su barba rozar mi piel, haciéndome gemir en el proceso.

Coge mis piernas y las coloca encima de sus caderas. Con cuidado de no dejar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, lleva una mano hasta mi cintura mientras yo busco la otra para entrelazarla con mis dedos.

—Kate…

Escuchar mi nombre de sus labios hace que mis pulsaciones se intensifiquen. Inclino mi cuerpo hasta encontrar sus labios y nos besamos.

Él incrementa el ritmo de sus embestidas haciéndome gemir más alto.

—Rick...

—Te quiero, Kate.

Me estremezo ante sus palabras y siento una presión en el pecho, pero el ardor que siento en el cuerpo me impide pensar en otra cosa que no sean sus caricias.

Vuelvo a gemir y Rick empieza a temblar. Alcanza el orgasmo, incapaz de contenerse y yo le sigo sin dejar de besarle y acariciarle.

Cuando termina, ambos nos quedamos donde estamos durante varios segundos, confusos todavía por el intenso momento vivido.

Rick aparta mi pelo a un lado y besa mi mejilla para después hacer lo mismo con mi mandíbula.

Yo recorro mis dedos por su corto cabello, dejándole suaves caricias en la nuca antes de que él me vuelva a besar, desesperado. Haciéndome saber que me necesita de nuevo.

Muevo las caderas debajo de su cuerpo y empujo mis manos contra sus hombros. Él me mira con confusión pero antes de que pueda decir nada lo empujo contra el colchón y me coloco encima suyo.

Me muevo sobre él, excitándolo y aumentando mi propia excitación.

—Dios, Kate, me estás volviendo loco.

Le beso antes de que pueda seguir hablando. Muerdo su labio y después su cuello, llegando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y repitiendo la misma acción.

Él gime desesperado y sujeta mis caderas, introduciéndose de nuevo en mi interior.

—Te necesito — Dice, excitado por el deseo que yo provoco en él.

—Rick…

—Dímelo, Kate. Dime que… tú también me necesitas… tanto como yo te necesito a ti — Consigue decir entrecortadamente.

Muevo mis caderas despacio, llevándolo hasta la locura.

—Dime…

Claro que le necesito, tanto o más que él a mí. Necesito decirle lo que siento, necesito expresar mis sentimientos.

—Te amo, Rick — Las palabras escapan de mi boca cuando soy incapaz de retenerlas por más tiempo.

Le beso y los dos caemos rendidos al placer, dejándonos llevar por una segunda ola de placer.

* * *

 _ **A unos kilómetros de allí, en uno de los barrios residenciales de Manhattan…**_

Jim se dirige hasta el mini bar que preside una de las esquinas del salón de su casa mientras Johanna da un sorbo a su taza de té. Siempre bebe té antes de acostarse, una costumbre que adquirió hace más de veinte años, cuando estaba embarazada de Kate.

Se vuelve hacia su marido cuando escucha los dos cubitos de hielo chochar contra el culo del vaso en el que ahora se sirve su bebida alcohólica. Otra mala costumbre.

Sabe que Jim tiene algo que decirle, pues desde que ha llegado del trabajo no ha parado de dar vueltas de un lado a otro y ha estado bastante callado durante la cena. Pero espera a que sea él quien se lo cuente, lo conoce demasiado bien como para saber que eso está a punto de suceder.

Y así es. Cuando Jim se sienta a su lado, en el sofá, se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

—He estado hablando con el Superintendente — Dice, refiriéndose al más alto rango de la policía de Nueva York, y amigo suyo, Mathew Bennet.

Johanna deja su taza de té sobre la mesa y se vuelve con atención hacia su marido.

—Ha conseguido un puesto para Kate, en Boston.

— ¿Qué? — La abogada mira a Jim como si éste hubiese perdido la cordura — Jim, no puedes enviar a nuestra hija tan lejos solo porque no te guste su nueva pareja.

El Capitán de la 12th intenta hablar, pero su mujer se lo impide, alzando su mano.

—Richard Castle parece un buen chico. Además, acabo de solucionar lo de la herencia de su ex mujer y…

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con él — Ahora es Jim el que interrumpe a su esposa. — Esto es por Kate. ¿No recuerdas lo ilusionada que estaba hace apenas unos meses, cuando entró a trabajar en Comisaría? Apenas queda nada de esa Katie.

—Jim…

—Ella soñaba con este trabajo, Johanna. Y ahora… Ése novio suyo ha absorbido todos sus sueños. Ya no le preocupa nada más que no sea estar con él.

— ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado duro con ella?

—Por supuesto que no. Este trabajo requiere sacrificio, requiere entrega, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Si te descuidas… Te pegan un tiro — Dice con dureza — No puedo permitir que se despiste por un hombre al que apenas conoce.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que haga en Boston? — Pregunta ahora Johanna, sabiendo que lo que dice su marido es verdad.

Pertenecer al cuerpo de la policía de Nueva York no es ninguna tontería. Tal y como ha dicho Jim, ella sabe mejor que nadie el sacrificio que ha hecho y sigue haciendo su marido. O las noches en vela que ella misma se ha pasado esperando a que él vuelva a casa. Si Jim no hubiese estado tan entrenado, si se hubiese despistado… Tan solo un fallo podría acabar con su vida. Kate eligió este trabajo.

—Mathew me ha hablado de un puesto que le convendría. Al parecer quieren entrenar a varios policías recién salidos de la academia. Katie trabajaría bajo las órdenes de un agente del FBI, junto a otros policías de su edad. Johanna… Ella cumple todos los requisitos.

— ¿Y crees que va a aceptar?

—Es lo que ella siempre ha querido.

—Se va a poner furiosa cuando sepa que has intercedido por ella.

—Por eso no puede enterarse. Si sabe que yo le he buscado éste puesto, jamás me lo perdonará — Dice Jim, que conoce demasiado bien a su hija — Y no irá a Boston. Se quedará aquí y echará su carrera a perder. No voy a dejar que eso suceda.

Johanna asiente y vuelve a coger su taza de té, sabiendo que su marido lleva razón.

Jim da un largo sorbo a su whisky y decide que mañana mismo le comunicará la noticia a su hija.

Una oportunidad como ésa es lo que Katie siempre ha querido. Y hace apenas unos días que conoce a ese Richard Castle, es imposible que se haya enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**¡Mil gracias por las reviews del capítulo anterior!**_

 _ **Espero que hayáis tenido un buen comienzo de verano, y que eso os dé más tiempo todavía para leer y comentar :D**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16** :

 _Kate_

Mientras recojo mis cosas de la taquilla que lleva mi nombre en la 12th, después de un largo día de trabajo, mi mente rememora lo ocurrido dos días antes.

 _«Tras el espectacular fin de semana en Coney Island, decido ir a casa de mis padres. Llevo varios días sin verles y papá ya me sugirió, en nuestro último encuentro, que ambos me echan de menos._

 _Y lo cierto es que yo también les echo de menos a ellos. Aunque por supuesto no voy a dejar que ninguno de ellos vuelva a opinar sobre mi relación con Rick, no cuando estamos en el mejor momento._

 _Cuando llego a casa siento cómo mamá me mira de una manera diferente, pero no le doy importancia. Paso un agradable rato con ella en el jardín, donde le ayudo a plantar unas petunias, y después regresamos al comedor. Para entonces papá ya tiene la comida preparada sobre la mesa._

 _Al principio me siento algo incómoda, pues es la primera vez que me reúno así con ellos desde que decidiera marcharme de casa, pero poco a poco todo va volviendo a la normalidad. Papá hace las mismas bromas de siempre mientras mamá, aun a pesar de rodar los ojos, no puede evitar reírle sus gracias._

 _Me doy cuenta entonces de lo enamorados que están. Y echo de menos a Rick. Pienso que tal vez él y yo podamos tener algún día una relación como la que tienen mis padres después de tantos años._

 _Justo después de tomar el postre, noto una extraña mirada de complicidad entre mis progenitores y no puedo evitar preguntar. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho, ojalá no hubiese preguntado._

 _¿Qué ocurre? — Digo, mirándolos a ambos._

 _Deberías contárselo — Murmura mamá, volviendo a dejar sobre la mesa la vajilla que se disponía a recoger._

 _Papá expulsa el aire de sus pulmones y se levanta de la mesa, dirigiéndose hasta el mini bar del salón._

 _¿Contarme el qué? ¿Qué está pasando? — No dudo en seguir a mi padre hasta allí._

 _Desearía que me sirviese a mí otro vaso del whisky que él está a punto de tomarse. Tal vez eso ayudaría a apaciguar mis nervios y tal vez haría desaparecer el nudo que intenta formarse en mi garganta._

 _—_ _¿Recuerdas a Mathew Bennet? — Pregunta papá, presionando sus dedos contra el vaso de whisky._

 _Me limito a asentir. Mathew Bennet ha estado varias veces en casa, es amigo de papá y su superior. Nuestro superior. Superintendente de la policía de Nueva York._

 _Estoy a punto de preguntar si le ha pasado algo al Superintendente Bennet y, en ese caso, por qué está relacionado conmigo, cuando papá habla._

 _—_ _Mathew estuvo el otro día en la 12th — Explica — Y me habló de un puesto de trabajo para ti. Al parecer están buscando agentes de policía recién entrados en el cuerpo para ser formados mano a mano por un agente del FBI._

 _—_ _¿Y Mathew pensó en mí? — Pregunto mientras dejo escapar entre mis dientes todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en mis pulmones._

 _—_ _Exacto — Dice papá, tras dar un sorbo a su bebida — Cumples todos los requisitos y te convertirías en una de las mejores Detectives del país, Katie._

 _Mis labios se curvan en una leve sonrisa al imaginarme eso. Es una magnífica noticia. Por eso mismo no comprendo los rostros de preocupación en mis padres._

 _—_ _Pero… Es lo que yo siempre he querido — Exclamo mirándolos a ambos — ¿Por qué tenéis esas caras? ¿Hay algo más?_

 _—_ _El trabajo es en Boston._

 _El nudo que poco a poco había ido desapareciendo de mi garganta vuelve a formarse. Esta vez de golpe, sin contemplaciones, y acompañado de un fuerte escozor de ojos. Las lágrimas comienzan a agolparse en ellos, pero me niego a dejarlas salir._

 _Miro a papá esperando que se haya equivocado o simplemente haya elegido gastarme una broma de mal gusto, pero descubro que no es así. El Capitán de la doce contempla el fondo vacío de su vaso de whisky, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos._

 _Busco entonces consuelo en mamá y compruebo que en sus ojos, del mismo color que los míos, también se han comenzado a agolpar las lágrimas._

 _—_ _Pero yo… No puedo… Yo… Mi vida. Está aquí. — Balbuceo mientras trato de poner en orden mis pensamientos, sin éxito — Yo… Rick…_

 _Los brazos de mamá me rodean fuertemente, tratando de aliviar el dolor que esta situación me causa. Y de pronto recuerdo aquel momento cuando yo apenas tenía siete años y me aceptaron en un campamento de verano al que llevaba tiempo deseando ir, pero eso suponía perderme las vacaciones con mamá y papá a la Costa Oeste. Me decanté por las vacaciones familiares porque pensé que no podía perderme algo tan importante como viajar en avión hasta San Francisco o ver a los leones marinos en las playas de San Diego. Ya habría más campamentos._

 _Pero esta vez no. No habrá más oportunidades como esta. Y sin embargo, si elijo marcharme supondrá perderme tantos momentos maravillosos al lado de Rick..._

 _Ni siquiera los brazos de mamá que me envuelven con fuerza consiguen mantenerme con calma._

 _Yo misma he dicho hace apenas unos minutos que ese trabajo es lo que siempre he querido. Jamás me perdonaría a mí misma si dejase escapar una oportunidad así._

 _Mudarme a Boston ahora supondría dejar muchas cosas aquí en Nueva York. Mamá y papá estarán aquí cuando vuelva, y seguro que recibiría sus visitas a menudo, pero ¿Rick?_

 _¿Me esperaría él? ¿Vendría él a visitarme a Boston?»_

El ruido de otra taquilla a escasos metros hace que me sobresalte. Me sorbo rápidamente la nariz y agacho la cabeza, tratando de esconder las lágrimas, antes de que Esposito se acerque a mi lado.

 _—_ Kate, vamos a ir a tomar algo ¿te vienes?

 _—_ No, no puedo. Tengo que ir a otro sitio. — El tembleque de mi voz es demasiado evidente.

Esposito se queda allí, estudiando mi comportamiento durante unos segundos.

 _—_ ¿Va todo bien? — Pregunta finalmente.

Yo asiento. No puedo contárselo ahora. No he hablado con nadie sobre la oferta de trabajo en Boston, a excepción de mis padres. Ni siquiera me he puesto en contacto todavía con el Superintendente Bennet. Necesito hablar primero con alguien más.

A pesar de no estar conforme con mi respuesta, Esposito acaba abandonando los vestuarios, sabiendo que no voy a explicarle qué está pasando.

Apoyo la frente sobre la puerta cerrada de mi taquilla y me obligo a tranquilizarme antes de abandonar la comisaría.

* * *

Rick quiere enseñarme su nuevo apartamento y yo voy a romperle el corazón.

Camino por las calles de Little Italy, es la zona donde Rick ha alquilado un pequeño apartamento para él y Alexis, ahora que se lo puede permitir con el sueldo de su nuevo empleo después de que ayer le ofreciesen escribir semanalmente para un periódico de la ciudad.

Sin duda es una buena oportunidad para él, por fin puede desarrollar el oficio de la escritura que es lo que él siempre había querido.

Es curioso cómo el destino nos ofrece a los dos de pronto un trabajo a nuestra medida, ayudándonos a cumplir nuestros sueños y separándonos en el proceso.

Maldigo al destino, al universo y a nuestros estúpidos sueños. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?

Intento mantener la calma cuando de nuevo las lágrimas amenazan con escapar de mis ojos, y me doy cuenta de que ya he llegado.

Antes de subir observo el interior del restaurante italiano que hay justo debajo del apartamento de Rick. Una pareja de jóvenes se miran, cómplices, mientras comparten un plato de espaguetis, rememorando la famosa escena de la película de Disney. Parecen libres de cualquier preocupación y eso me produce envidia. Ojalá Rick y yo podríamos estar así ahora, ojalá podríamos regresar a Coney Island y detener el tiempo.

Pero eso es imposible, así que me armo de valor y pulso el timbre.

Cuando unos minutos después Rick me abre la puerta de su apartamento parece tan feliz que me parte el alma saber que voy a destrozarle el corazón.

Él me agarra por la cintura y me besa como si llevásemos días sin vernos.

 _—_ No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de verte — Dice estirando de mí hacia el interior de la vivienda.

Decido que no puedo contarle nada. Todavía no. Si voy a destrozarle el corazón, quiero disfrutar de unos últimos minutos a su lado fingiendo que nada está a punto de cambiar. Es egoísta por mi parte, pero necesito este tiempo a su lado.

Sonrío cuando él me enseña la cocina y después me lleva al salón. Observo que el sofá está en el centro de la estancia mientras que una esquina está ocupada por los juguetes de Alexis. En otra de las esquinas, junto a la ventana, hay un pequeño escritorio y encima de éste se amontonan un montón de papeles. Me acerco hasta allí sin que Rick me dé permiso.

Desde ese rincón el ruido de las calles de Nueva York se hace evidente. Me pregunto si Rick puede llegar a concentrarse con ese sonido, o si es precisamente eso lo que le inspira.

Paseo la vista por las hojas esparcidas por el escritorio, deteniéndome en una libreta. No es la misma que presidía su despacho en la casa adosada que habitaba con Meredith, pero esta también está repleta de anotaciones.

 _—_ No, no lo leas — Rick me agarra por las muñecas antes de que pueda llegar a leer algo.

 _—_ Lo siento — Me disculpo y me pregunto qué contienen esas notas para que no me deje leerlas.

 _—_ No es que no quiera que lo leas, es que… — Comienza a darme una explicación, una vez más adivinando mis pensamientos.

No puedo evitar pensar en lo transparente que soy para él, pues en cualquier momento sabe lo que estoy pensando, sabe lo que quiero… Imagino si también es capaz de adivinar lo que tengo que decirle y rápidamente aparto la mirada de sus ojos, temerosa a que lo descubra.

— Estoy escribiendo un libro, y quiero que sea sorpresa.

Mi corazón se acelera y me obligo a mirarle de nuevo.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dulce y tan atento conmigo? Maldigo que así sea. Si él no fuese así, si fuese todo lo opuesto no tendría que partirle el corazón.

 _—_ Serás la primera en leerlo cuando esté acabado — Dice, besando la punta de mi nariz.

Pego mí frente a la suya y cierro los ojos.

 _—_ Pareces cansada — Susurra él, sin apartarse de mi lado.

Yo me mantengo en silencio. Es cierto que ha sido un día largo en el trabajo, pero mi estado anímico tiene poco que ver con eso y mucho con él.

 _—_ Alexis te está esperando. Lleva todo el día impaciente por enseñarte su nueva habitación.

Trago saliva y asiento. Necesito ver a Lexi.

Rick me muestra el camino hasta la habitación de la pequeña y se queda en el marco de la puerta hasta que Alexis salta a mis brazos. Entonces nos deja a solas y regresa al salón.

Su nueva habitación es más pequeña que la que tenía en la otra casa, pero Rick se ha esmerado en convertirla en un espacio igualmente cálido para ella. Observo los diferentes cuentos infantiles que hay esparcidos sobre su cama y que seguramente ha estado mirando mientras me esperaba.

Me fijo en que Alexis lleva puesto el colgante que le regalé en Coney Island.

 _—_ Mira, Kate, son estrellas — Dice emocionada mientras señala con su pequeño dedo índice hacia el techo de su dormitorio, donde su padre y ella han colocado pegatinas brillantes de estrellas.

 _—_ Es muy bonito, Lexi. ¿Quieres que las miremos?

Ella asiente con una sonrisa así que hago los cuentos a un lado y las dos nos tumbamos sobre su cama a mirar las estrellas.

Entrelazo su pequeña manita con la mía.

 _—_ ¿Estás triste? — Pregunta ella, sin apartar la mirada de las estrellas.

En ese momento siento cómo mi corazón comienza a romperse.

 _—_ Puede que tarde un tiempo en volver… — Se lo digo porque soy incapaz de mentirle. No se merece que le haga daño — Tengo que irme por un tiempo Lexi, ¿lo entiendes?

Alexis gira su cuerpecito y se inclina, fijando sus ojos en los míos.

 _—_ No te vayas — Su mandíbula comienza a temblar y la abrazo contra mí antes de que rompa a llorar.

 _—_ Lexi yo… Tengo que irme. Mi trabajo… Necesito ayudar a otras personas.

Me justifico tras esas palabras, tras la necesidad de mi trabajo, incapaz de explicarle que ése trabajo es lo más importante para mí.

 _—_ ¿Cuándo les ayudes vuelves aquí, conmigo?

 _—_ Volveremos a vernos — Le digo, mirando a esas estrellas, esperando que así sea.

Unos minutos después, ella se queda dormida entre mis brazos. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y la arropo.

Me levanto con cuidado de no despertarla y me seco las lágrimas con el puño de mi camiseta antes de regresar al salón. Pero antes de abandonar el dormitorio, algo capta mi atención.

En el corcho de Alexis, en el que hay sujetos unos cuantos dibujos suyos, encuentro la tira de fotografías que nos hicimos hace dos días en el parque de atracciones de Coney Island.

Acaricio la foto inferior. Rick me besa la mejilla mientras yo sonrío y Alexis alza los brazos, feliz. Los tres parecíamos felices en ese momento. Rasgo el papel con las manos y me guardo ésa fotografía en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros.

* * *

Cuando vuelvo al salón Rick está de espaldas junto a la mesa. Sujeta algo en sus manos aunque desde donde estoy no puedo ver de qué se trata. Sus hombros están tensos, tanto que mi instinto me dice que él lo sabe, que sabe lo que he venido a contarle. Me detengo allí mismo y suelto el aliento.

Rick se gira hacia mí cuando siente mi presencia, o cuando está preparado para enfrentarme, no estoy segura. Observo que lo que sujeta en sus manos un monitor, de esos que se utilizan para controlar si tu bebé se despierta en mitad de la noche, en su caso para asegurarse de que Alexis esté bien, por si tiene pesadillas.

Cierro los ojos presionando los párpados. No tengo derecho a enfadarme porque él haya escuchado mi conversación con su hija.

 _—_ ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? — Pregunta en un tono de voz lo suficientemente duro como para que se me erice la piel. Tiene derecho a estar enfadado.

 _—_ Rick… — Intento hablar pero él me lo impide.

 _—_ ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te vas, que esto... — Dice, moviendo un dedo entre nosotros — no ha significado nada para ti?

Me enfurezco al escuchar sus palabras y la sequedad con la que las pronuncia. No tiene derecho a echarme eso en cara, no cuando yo me he arriesgado tanto por estar con él.

 _—_ Sabes que eso no es cierto — Me acerco a él y me detengo a escasos centímetros, sin llegar a tocarlo. No sé si me atrevo a hacerlo — Yo te he querido, Rick.

 _—_ No lo suficiente — Él se aparta de mí, como si le quemase estar a mi lado y no pudiese soportarlo.

Yo me quedo donde estoy durante unos segundos. No quiero que vea que estoy llorando, no cuando me está atacando de esta manera.

 _—_ Llegas a mi vida, me haces creer que me quieres… Dios incluso te dejé formar parte de la vida de mi hija. ¿Sabes lo duro que va a ser para ella?

 _—_ Eso no es justo — Me giro hacia él y me obligo a encararlo, sin importarme ya que me vea llorar. Sus palabras duelen tanto que no sé si podría recuperarme de ellas.

 _—_ ¿No lo es?

Hago acopio de mi fuerza y retengo las palabras en mi boca. No quiero pelear con él. No puedo permitir que ése sea nuestro último recuerdo.

Recorto las distancias entre nosotros, no puedo soportar esa lejanía. No sé si voy a ser capaz de vivir sin él.

 _—_ No me hagas esto — Le pido abrazándome a él, humedeciendo su espalda.

 _—_ Kate…

 _—_ Todo lo que ha existido entre nosotros es cierto. Nunca he sentido algo tan real por nadie y sé que tú también…

Él se gira hacia mí y no me deja terminar la frase. Coge mi cara entre sus manos y sus pulgares recorren mis mejillas, secándome las lágrimas. Observo entonces que sus ojos también brillan.

 _—_ ¿Por qué te vas, Kate? ¿Por qué me dejas?

Me lo pregunta en un susurro y yo preferiría que me chillase. Quizás sería más fácil.

Ni siquiera menciona la posibilidad de que continuemos juntos. Los dos sabemos que eso no funcionaría.

 _—_ Me han propuesto un trabajo en Boston. Es lo que siempre he querido…

Ahora es él el que cierra los ojos y presiona sus párpados con fuerza, impidiendo que las lágrimas que se han acumulado en sus ojos resbalen por sus mejillas.

Vuelve a cogerme el rostro entre las manos y me besa. Yo dejo de pensar y le devuelvo el beso. No es justo que ésta vaya a ser la última vez que pruebe sus labios. Él lleva sus manos hasta mi cintura y se arrima todavía más a mí, como si me necesitase. Quiero creer que eso es exactamente lo que le pasa.

Intento retener su sabor, sus caricias y sus suspiros. Estoy triste y furiosa, las lágrimas resbalan por mi mejilla hasta llegar a nuestros labios. Convirtiendo ése beso en un beso salado.

Rick desliza las manos por mi cintura hasta colocarlas por debajo de mi camiseta. El contacto (necesitado) de sus manos contra mi piel se hace tan intenso que sé que no voy a poder negarme a él si continúa acariciándome de ésa manera.

Suspiro y coloco mis manos en sus antebrazos, empujándolo hacia atrás, antes de que nos hagamos más daño.

 _—_ Tienes un buen trabajo aquí, no tienes por qué irte. Te puedes mudar aquí, podemos ser felices juntos, Kate.

Su comentario me duele más que los anteriores.

 _—_ ¿Me pides que me quede aquí y que renuncie a mis sueños por ti? — Trago saliva. La garganta me escuece debido al nudo que se ha formado en ella.

 _—_ Podemos ser felices — Repite él.

Me aparto de su lado porque no puedo creer que esté siendo tan egoísta.

 _—_ ¿Acaso lo harías tú? ¿Te quedarías conmigo, renunciarías a tus sueños, a la oportunidad que siempre quisiste, por mí? — Su silencio me abruma, así que insisto — Dime, ¿Te quedarías a mi lado si te diesen la oportunidad de escribir un libro en otro lugar, un libro que te convertiría en el escritor que siempre quisiste ser?

Me froto las frente con las manos y cojo aire para intentar tranquilizarme.

No es necesario que me responda porque los dos sabemos la respuesta. Por supuesto que eso no ocurriría porque él puede escribir un libro en cualquier parte del mundo, pero si no fuese así, si necesitase irse al otro extremo del planeta para conseguir sus sueños, lo haría. Por supuesto se llevaría a Alexis con él, pero no me arrastraría a mí hasta allí.

 _—_ Maldita sea, Kate — Murmura él después de un rato.

Yo me vuelvo hacia él y compruebo que sus brazos se han vuelto a tensar. Ha cambiado de actitud y hay algo en él que no puedo descifrar.

 _—_ Tienes razón — Dice finalmente — No renunciaría a mis sueños por ti. Lo que siento por ti no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer eso.

Suelto mi aliento en un suspiro, tratando de comprender lo que está diciendo. Pero él me ayuda a entenderlo.

 _—_ Supongo que intentaba engañarme a mí mismo. La muerte de mi esposa está demasiado reciente y he estado confundiendo mis sentimientos todo este tiempo.

 _—_ No. — Sacudo la cabeza negándome a creer que lo que está diciendo es cierto. Me duele que utilice el término _esposa_ para referirse a Meredith, es la primera vez que lo utiliza estando conmigo y lo sabe.

Me niego a creer que lo que ocurrió en Coney Island fue una confusión, que las palabras que escaparon de su boca cuando estábamos haciendo el amor no fuesen ciertas.

 _—_ Lo siento — Dice manteniendo la misma firmeza que unos segundos atrás — Pero me temo que es verdad. Tú eres guapa y joven, por supuesto que me vi atraído por ti, pero… Eso es todo. Lo que ha existido entre nosotros no era tan fuerte como te hice creer.

 _—_ Eres un cretino, Castle — Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos y soy incapaz de contenerlas todas.

 _—_ Será mejor que te marches ahora.

Rick se dirige hasta la puerta y la abre para mí, echándome de su casa. Echándome de su vida como si nunca hubiese existido en ella. Haciéndome saber que éste último mes a su lado, lo más real que he vivido en toda mi vida, ha sido todo una simple mentira.

Doy unos pasos hasta situarme a su lado, mis piernas tiemblan y creo que me van a fallar en cualquier momento.

 _¿Es así cómo nos vamos a despedir, Rick? ¿Así es como quieres que nos digamos adiós?_

Lo pienso pero me mantengo en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

Rick me mira por última vez y por un segundo le veo dudar. Creo que va a abrazarme y besarme, que va a cerrar esa puerta y va a impedir que me vaya. Tal vez sea eso lo que desee, tal vez es lo que he esperado que haga desde que he venido aquí.

Pero vuelve a tensarse y sus dedos se agarran con seguridad a esa puerta abierta. Los presiona tan fuerte que comienzan a perder su color natural, tiñéndose de blanco.

Yo le miro a los ojos por última vez y sin decirle adiós me marcho de allí.

Sin un último beso de despedida.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí la primera parte de esta historia, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Miles de gracias por las reviews en los capítulos anteriores, espero que le deis una oportunidad a esta segunda parte de la historia y ojalá os guste como la anterior!**_

* * *

 **2ª PARTE**

 **Capítulo 17** :

 ** _9 años después…_**

 ** _Kate_**

Cierro los ojos y tamborileo mis dedos en el reposabrazos del asiento. Siempre me ha puesto nerviosa viajar en el lado del pasillo, pero esta vez no he tenido tiempo de escoger asiento junto a la ventana. Todo ha sido demasiado precipitado. Demasiado inesperado.

Pienso en ello y el nudo que se instala en mi estómago me provoca nauseas. Tengo que presionar los párpados y contar hasta diez para no salir corriendo hacia el baño del avión.

Las azafatas ya han anunciado el aterrizaje, por lo que sería imprudente levantarme ahora.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — La mujer que se encuentra a mi lado coloca su mano en mi antebrazo y me dedica una cálida mirada.

Seguramente ha notado mi estado de nerviosismo durante todo el trayecto y se ha visto en la obligación de preguntarme, quizá piense que me aterroriza volar.

Siento ganas de reírme y confesarle que no estoy bien, de explicarle que llevo cinco años sin hablarme con papá por una estupidez – que por supuesto no me pareció una estupidez entonces – y que ahora él ha recibido un disparo en el pecho del que no sé si se recuperará. No. Claro que no estoy bien.

Sin embargo me limito a expulsar el aire de mis pulmones y a asentir, murmurando un ligero "estoy bien, gracias", pues no creo que ésa extraña realmente desee que le cuente mi vida, y tampoco creo que yo esté preparada para contarla.

Unos minutos después espero, impaciente, a que las azafatas nos den permiso para bajar del avión y cuando lo hacen, soy de las primeras en hacerlo; disculpándome por empujar a un par de pasajeros en el proceso.

Cuando llego a la salida del aeropuerto cojo un taxi y le doy al taxista la dirección del _Presbyterian Hospital_.

En otras circunstancias hubiese alquilado un coche, o me hubiese limitado a coger el metro, es lo que he hecho las anteriores ocasiones que he regresado a Nueva York para Navidades o alguna que otra fecha especial. Sin embargo esta vez no tengo tiempo de alquilar un vehículo, ni tan siquiera de cambiar de terminal para llegar hasta el metro que comunica con el aeropuerto.

Por eso un taxi es la opción más rápida y segura en estos momentos.

Después de abrocharme el cinturón y pedirle al taxista que se dé prisa, sin preocuparme de los modales, rebusco en mi bolso hasta encontrar el teléfono móvil. Desactivo el modo avión y reviso las llamadas que he recibido mientras volaba desde Boston.

Veo que una de ellas es de Will, al que ni siquiera he avisado de lo sucedido. Realmente no había pensado en él hasta ahora, pero lo más probable es que él estuviese demasiado ocupado en el trabajo. Siempre lo está. Y a decir verdad, no puedo culparlo porque es lo mismo que me pasa a mí. Tal vez por eso funcionamos bien juntos.

Will Sorenson es un agente especial del FBI, especializado en casos de secuestros. Nos conocimos cuando, en mis primeros años en Boston, me pidieron que colaborara en uno de sus casos. A pesar de que trabajamos en diferentes departamentos, el trabajo ocupa la mayor parte de nuestras vidas, y eso nos ayuda a entendernos mutuamente.

Reviso el resto de llamadas y observo que la última de ellas es de mamá. Las pulsaciones se aceleran en mi pecho y un nudo en la garganta me impide respirar. Me niego a creer que el motivo de ésa llamada es que _algo_ grave haya sucedido. Papá no puede haber empeorado. Los doctores que le estaban operando han tenido que acabar con éxito esa operación.

Le devuelvo la llamada sin obtener respuesta así que apago el móvil y lo vuelvo a guardar en mi bolso, como si así me deshiciese de estos horribles pensamientos. Bajo la ventanilla trasera y aspiro el aire que ahora golpea en mi cara, aunque la presión que me oprime el pecho y que apenas me deja respirar sigue ahí. Me apoyo contra el asiento y observo el paisaje; los rascacielos de la ciudad comienzan a divisarse en el paisaje.

Hay algo en Nueva York que siempre me hace sentir expuesta y protegida al mismo tiempo, y ahora más que nunca me obligo a aferrarme a esa sensación.

Cuando el taxista para el vehículo frente al Presbyterian, le entrego un par de billetes y salgo del coche sin esperar el cambio. Nunca he sido demasiado generosa con las propinas, pero esta vez no tengo tiempo para detenerme a pensar en ese detalle.

Me detengo frente a las puertas del hospital mientras un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y de pronto me pregunto qué pasaría si papá no saliese de esta. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y siento que las piernas me fallan, la presión que me oprime el pecho es ahora más evidente y pienso que tal vez en unos segundos me tengan que entrar a mí en camilla por esas puertas.

Casi caigo al suelo cuando alguien pasa corriendo a mi lado y me empuja, sin tan siquiera disculparse. Me seco las lágrimas con furia, porque no es justo que esto le esté pasando a papá, y cruzo las puertas del hospital.

Me dirijo hasta información y les facilito su nombre con voz temblorosa. La enfermera que hay allí se ajusta sus gafas y me observa durante unos segundos, antes de guiarme ella misma hasta la sala de espera.

No sé si lo hace por lástima o porque es su trabajo, o porque lleva demasiado tiempo sentada y le apetecía estirar las piernas. Sea como sea, yo agradezco el gesto y se lo hago saber con un escueto "gracias" antes de que ella me deje sola.

Por los pasillos nos cruzamos con varios agentes uniformados a los que no conozco. No sé si están allí por papá, pero me gustaría pensar que sí. Jim Beckett siempre ha sido el tipo de policía al que tienes cierta admiración, aunque sea tu jefe. O tu padre.

Recorro la sala de espera con la mirada, y no me cuesta nada encontrar a mamá, a pesar de su aspecto desmejorado. Imagino que yo estoy igual. Pensar en la posibilidad de perder a papá ha sido un golpe muy duro.

Cuando ella levanta la vista y nuestras miradas se encuentran, salgo corriendo hacia ella. Hasta ahora no había sido consciente de cuánto necesitaba abrazarla. De cuánto necesito que me asegure que todo va a estar bien.

Mamá me abraza fuertemente y la calidez de sus brazos me reconforta. Ella tiene ese poder sobre mí, incluso en estos momentos. Le devuelvo el abrazo y nos quedamos un rato así en mitad de la sala de espera, sin importarnos las miradas del resto de familiares de otros heridos, que seguramente necesitan ese abrazo tanto como yo.

Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de mamá y me permito llorar allí durante varios minutos mientras ella pasea su mano por mi espalda en un movimiento reconfortante.

—Mamá… — Mi voz tiembla cuando finalmente me separo de ella y la miro a los ojos. Necesito saber realmente cómo está papá porque necesito saber a qué atenerme, pues me gusta ceñirme a la realidad y no esperar que ocurra un milagro. Papá dice siempre que soy demasiado negativa, pero él es igual, es lo que tiene ser policía.

—Tu padre sigue en quirófano… — Dice ella con los ojos enrojecidos mientras agarra una de mis manos entre las suyas — Recibió el disparo en una zona muy complicada y están intentando extraer la bala. Va a salir de ésta… Tiene que salir de ésta…. — Balbucea antes de comenzar a llorar.

La agarro del brazo y me dirijo con ella hasta dos de las butacas libres que hay en una esquina de la sala. Se me parte el corazón ver a mamá de esta manera, y desearía poder decirle que todo va a salir bien, que ella tiene razón y que papá va a salir de esta. Tiene que hacerlo porque yo tengo que hacer las paces con él…

Vuelvo a ser yo la que solloza y mamá la que me tiene que consolar a mí.

—¿Cómo ocurrió? — Pregunto un rato después, ya más calmada — Papá no solía hacer el trabajo de campo.

—Tu padre se quería jubilar el año que viene — Dice ella sorbiéndose la nariz.

No soporto que hable de él en pasado, ella no, pero supongo que es algo que todos hacemos en este tipo de situaciones, así que intento pasar por alto ese detalle y centrarme en lo que me está contando. Asiento y espero a que continúe.

—Por eso creyó que tenía que aprovechar ése último año y hacer todo lo que no iba a poder hacer más adelante. Ya sabes cuánto le gustaban a él las persecuciones…

—Una estúpida idea — Murmuro yo, y mamá me da la razón.

En ese momento aparece Esposito. Mis labios se curvan en una triste sonrisa al verlo y me pongo en pie para abrazarlo. A pesar de haber mantenido el contacto todos estos años, no nos hemos visto tanto como nos hubiese gustado, y le he echado de menos. Siento sus musculados brazos apretujarme contra él y echo de menos sentirlo como mi compañero, aquel con el que compartía tantas confidencias durante las largas horas en Comisaría. Pero supongo que yo ya no encajo allí, dejé de hacerlo el día que puse rumbo a Boston.

Tal y como he hecho minutos antes con mamá, apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y eso me reconforta, aunque ésta vez intento no llorar.

Después de dejar que Espo abrace también a mamá, le pido que me acompañe a por agua.

—¿Cómo estás? — Me pregunta cuando mamá ya no puede oírnos. Me mira con preocupación y sé que no se conformará con un simple "bien", sino que quiere la verdad.

—Jodida — Digo, tras haber meditado unos segundos la respuesta.

Él hace una mueca y asiente. Agradezco que no intente darme ánimos y voy al grano.

—¿Quién le hizo esto a mi padre?

—Unos tipos cualquiera — Es lo que él responde, y yo suelto escapar el aire entre mis dientes. Sabía que evitaría la respuesta, pero a mí no me basta, necesito saber quiénes son.

—Espo…

—Kate, unos tipos cualquiera lo hicieron — Insiste él — ¿Qué más da? Están muertos. A uno de ellos le disparó tu padre antes de que una bala le alcanzase a él, y del otro me encargué yo — Dice, entregándome un vaso con agua.

Trago saliva y aparto la mirada al descubrir que su respuesta no me hace sentir mejor. Él parece notarlo y coloca su mano sobre mi hombro.

* * *

Los siguientes minutos se hacen eternos.

Recibimos la visita de un par de Detectives más a los que no conozco. Mamá los saluda y Espo se queda un rato charlando con ellos para después volver a quedarnos los tres solos.

Un médico alto, de piel morena y cabello de color negro hace su aparición en la sala. Lo observo con detenimiento, tal vez fruto de los nervios, comprobando su atractivo, y pienso que quizá en otro momento de mi vida me hubiese podido fijar en él.

—¿Los familiares de Jim Beckett?

Cuando pronuncia el nombre de papá en voz alta siento que se forma un nudo en la garganta que me impide respirar. A mamá debe pasarle lo mismo así que agarro su mano y la aprieto con fuerza.

Nos levantamos y nos acercamos al médico. Espo se queda unos pasos por detrás, igualmente atento a las palabras del doctor.

—El señor Beckett ha perdido mucha sangre, era una operación bastante complicada, la bala estaba obstruyendo una de sus arterias, pero... La operación ha ido bien y el paciente se encuentra estable.

Mamá y yo soltamos el aire que hemos estado reteniendo hasta ahora y yo siento unas terribles ganas de golpear a ese doctor por no haber empezado por las buenas noticias. Pero me obligo a relajarme, papá está estable, y eso es lo importante.

—Entonces… ¿Está bien? — Pregunta mamá con un leve tembleque en la voz.

—Como les he dicho, el señor Beckett está estable ahora, pero ha perdido mucha sangre y aunque le hemos tenido que hacer una transfusión, las próximas veinticuatro horas son vitales para saber si se va a recuperar.

A pesar de haber aflojado la presión entre nuestras manos, mamá y yo volvemos a agarrarnos fuertemente a la otra.

—¿Podemos verle?

—Una enfermera pasará a avisarles en cuanto lo suban a planta — Dice el médico con la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de abandonar la sala.

Mamá me mira y sé que, a pesar de que el diagnóstico del médico no es muy esclarecedor, tiene esperanzas de que papá se vaya a recuperar. Así que yo, la chica negativa, intento aferrarme a ésas esperanzas.

Volvemos a abrazarnos en mitad de la sala de espera, ajenas a los ojos azules que nos observan a apenas unos metros.

* * *

Unos minutos después una enfermera llamada Rose, con un uniforme de color morado, nos conduce a mamá y a mí amablemente a la habitación de papá.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, nos advierte de lo que nos vamos a encontrar dentro. A papá le han suministrado una gran dosis de morfina para el dolor y es probable que continúe dormido las próximas horas.

Rose se marcha y cuando mamá coloca su mano en el picaporte, veo cómo su mano tiembla. Coge aire antes de abrir la puerta y cuando lo hace se acerca hasta la cama con decisión, como si se hubiese armado de valor y esa inseguridad y nerviosismo hubiesen desaparecido de golpe. Por el contrario, yo tengo que apoyarme en el marco de la puerta porque las rodillas me fallan.

Nunca había visto a papá tan débil, tan vulnerable… Yace tumbado en la cama del hospital, cubierto con una manta de color blanco, está conectado al suero y rodeado de un montón de máquinas que no dejan de emitir ruidos. Su rostro queda parcialmente cubierto tras la máscara de oxígeno y mantiene sus ojos cerrados.

Sé que el médico nos ha dado esperanzas, y que la operación ha sido un éxito, pero soy incapaz de deshacerme del nudo que presiona mi garganta y me impide respirar. Jim Beckett siempre ha sido un hombre fuerte, y ver que ésa fortaleza ha desaparecido de repente, ver el tono pálido en su rostro, hace que se me corte la respiración.

Observo el amor con el que mamá agarra la mano de papá entre las suyas y se la lleva a los labios, depositando un beso sobre su piel. No es simplemente cariño lo que transmite ése gesto, sino que va mucho más allá de eso.

Perder a papá sería sin duda un golpe muy duro para mí, y probablemente me llevaría años recomponerme. Pero ahora estoy segura de que a mamá la destrozaría.

Me obligo a cerrar la puerta de la habitación y caminar hasta la cama, colocándome al otro lado.

Acaricio la mano de papá entre mis dedos mientras una lágrima se abre camino por mi mejilla y me muerdo el labio, tratando de entender por qué he sido tan estúpida, por qué he estado cinco años sin hablarle.

Me seco las lágrimas con furia, bajo la atenta mirada de mamá, y entonces recuerdo la discusión que tuvimos.

* * *

 **5 años antes...**

 _«Acababa de llegar a casa para pasar Acción de Gracias con mis padres. Para entonces llevaba cuatro años viviendo en Boston y mi trabajo allí me mantenía bastante ocupada, pero a pesar de todo, yo era feliz. Eso era lo que quería hacer, y eso es lo que me repetía a mí misma cada día._

 _Estábamos a punto de comenzar a devorar el pavo que presidía la mesa del comedor, cuando a papá se le escapó. Tal vez por el vino que había estado tomando minutos antes, o simplemente pensó que a mí ya no me afectaría, pero lo hizo, dio las gracias porque su gran amigo, el Superintendente Bennet, me hubiese hecho un hueco en Boston donde yo ahora era tan feliz. Rápidamente le pedí explicaciones y él me contó que era cierto, el trabajo en Boston no me había llegado porque ellos se hubiesen fijado en mí o pensasen que era una buena policía, sino porque papá había intercedido. Papá había querido enviarme a Boston porque creía que aquí estaba echando a perder mi carrera, y el culpable de mi comportamiento no era otro que Richard Castle._

 _Durante esos cuatro años que llevaba en Boston me había intentado olvidar de él. Me había obligado a hacerlo después de que él me dejase claro que yo no significaba nada para él, que lo nuestro no había sido importante._

 _Y era cierto que yo estaba viviendo mi sueño, pero no conseguía desprenderme de la sensación de que me faltaba algo. Alguien. Y ese alguien no podía ser otro que él. Había sido una estúpida pensando que podía olvidarle._

 _Por eso me fui de casa sin tan siquiera haber probado el pavo de Acción de Gracias. Corrí por las calles que había memorizado la última y única vez que había estado en esa casa de Rick, y cuando llegué a su apartamento comencé a aporrear la puerta hasta que una señora mayor me abrió con aspecto bastante serio. Rick ya no vivía allí._

 _Volví a la calle con una gran confusión. Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que él hubiese podido mudarse. Sabía que le iba bien y que él también había conseguido su sueño, pues había escrito su primer libro y se había convertido en un best seller, pero todavía lo imaginaba viviendo en aquella pequeña casa del barrio italiano._

 _Entonces me di cuenta de que lo que había hecho no tenía sentido. Papá había intercedido y me había conseguido ese trabajo en Boston, pero yo podría haberlo rechazado. Podría haberme quedado en Nueva York junto a Rick y sin embargo ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente la posibilidad de quedarme. Ahora los dos habíamos emprendido caminos separados y lo nuestro ya no tendría sentido. Ni siquiera lo había tenido antes, al menos no para él. Yo ya no tenía derecho a buscarlo, ni él lo tenía a que yo le buscase._

 _Regresé a casa e hice mi maleta. Compré un billete para el siguiente vuelo a Boston y me despedí de mamá. A papá no podía mirarle de la misma manera y me costaría volver a dirigirme a él sin recordar lo que me había hecho.»_

* * *

Ahora, cinco años después de nuestra discusión, me siento como una cabezona por no haber arreglado las cosas antes. Es cierto que papá tiene mucho que explicarme y que su orgullo también le ha impedido pedirme perdón por lo que hizo, pero ahora soy consciente de lo mucho que le he echado de menos y cuánto necesito volver a abrazarlo.

Mamá debe comprender en qué estaba pensando porque acaricia mi antebrazo y me dedica una cálida mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa reconfortante. Yo intento hacer lo mismo, curvando levemente mis labios. Sé que ella le dará a papá las fuerzas que necesita para salir de ésta, los dos juntos siempre han podido con todo.

—Deberías ir a casa y descansar — Dice ella, sin apartar su mano de mí brazo. — Yo me quedaré esta noche con él.

Yo asiento, mamá tiene razón. Después de haber realizado mi turno de noche, recibí su llamada y cogí el siguiente vuelo hasta Nueva York. Llevo demasiadas horas sin dormir y el cansancio debe estar comenzando a marcarse en mi cara. Además aquí no hago nada, papá va a seguir sedado toda la noche y mamá no va a dar su brazo a torcer y no va a separarse de él.

Me despido de los dos y justo antes de acercarme a la puerta mamá me detiene.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor — Murmura en apenas un susurro.

Yo me vuelvo hacia ella, intrigada, y espero a que me explique de qué se trata.

—Una vecina ha recogido a Luka del colegio, pero no quiero que pasé allí la noche. Todavía no sabe qué ha pasado y estará preocupado…

—No puedes pedirme eso — Me adelanto antes de que ella formule la pregunta que ronda su mente.

—Kate…

—No, mamá. Luka y yo… No nos llevamos bien, ¿vale? No sabría cómo tratarlo, y mucho menos voy a ser yo quien le explique la situación.

—Solo tiene 9 años, ¿cómo vas a saber si os lleváis bien o no si ni siquiera lo has intentado? — Su reproche me enfurece, pero intento mantener los nervios.

—Vosotros decidisteis haceros cargo de él, sabes mi opinión al respecto.

—No te lo pediría si no fuese importante.

Mamá suelta la mano de papá con cuidado y se acerca a mí. Agarra mis manos y me mira a los ojos a modo de súplica. Yo aparto la mirada al ver el brillo de éstos y suspiro.

—Está bien, pero solo por esta vez. No pienses que voy a hacer de niñera con Luka.

—No seas dura con él. No tiene la culpa de lo que pasó — Dice ella antes de que yo salga de aquella habitación de hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias por las reviews y por darle una oportunidad a esta segunda parte :) Espero que os continúe gustando.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18:**

 ** _Alexis_**

Tanto papá como yo enmudecemos cuando escuchamos la terrible noticia en el telediario. Lo observo de reojo y veo que su rostro ha palidecido.

— Papá… — Coloco mi mano en su antebrazo, sin saber bien qué decir.

La presentadora del telediario sigue contando cómo ha sucedido todo. Al parecer la policía de Nueva York se ha enfrentado a unos tipos en medio de una persecución y el Capitán de la doce, Jim Beckett, ha recibido un disparo. "El Capitán se encuentra ahora en el Presbyterian en estado grave, esperamos más noticias pronto", dice la presentadora.

Papá se levanta, apaga el televisor y se queda parado en mitad del salón, frente al aparto, como si éste fuese a decirle algo más ahora que la pantalla se ha fundido a negro.

— Papá… — Vuelvo a murmurar yo — Si él está en el Presbyterian, seguro que ella…

Él inmediatamente tensa su espalda y se gira hacia a mí, enfadado. Lo noto porque sus ojos han tomado un tono más oscuro y tiene esas dos arrugas en su frente.

— No lo digas — Me advierte, alzando su dedo.

— Pero…

— Ya hemos hablado de esto, calabaza. Ella… — Aprieta su mandíbula y observo cómo hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas para pronunciar su nombre — Katherine, forma parte de nuestro pasado. El Capitán de la doce también. Lo que le ha ocurrido es terrible, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

Tras decir esto se dirige a la cocina para impedir que le siga preguntando al respecto.

Aparto la mirada e intento enfocarla en el batido de chocolate que tengo delante y que ahora soy incapaz de terminar.

Detesto que papá se haya referido a ella como _Katherine_ cuando antes la llamaba _Kate_. Yo apenas tenía cuatro años, y aun así su recuerdo ha permanecido junto a mí todos estos años. Y si es cierto que durante un tiempo la odié, cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a volver, pero Kate aparece en los primeros recuerdos de mi vida y eso siempre me ha causado mucha curiosidad. ¿Por qué no tengo recuerdos de mi madre y sí de Kate?

La odié durante un tiempo, pero después comprendía que la culpa no era toda suya, y que no conozco las dos partes de la historia. Ni siquiera estoy segura de conocer la de papá, solo mi punto de vista.

Por eso odio que papá se olvidase de ella, que fingiese que no había significado tanto para nosotros. Tuvo que significarlo para mí, y estoy segura de que también para él.

Al igual que me molesta que diga que no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlos. El Capitán Jim Beckett ayudó a encontrar al asesino de mi madre; y su mujer, Johanna, ayudó a papá a negociar con el abogado de los padres de mi madre – a los que nunca me ha gustado llamar abuelos.

Levanto la vista y compruebo cómo papá revisa los mensajes de su teléfono móvil, como si lo demás no importase o simplemente no habría sucedido.

— Tengo que irme, tengo clases de violín — Digo, levantándome del taburete de la cocina, fingiendo no estar enfadada por su comportamiento.

— Te acompaño — Anuncia él.

— No. He quedado con Lauren, su madre nos llevará. Pasará a recogerme en unos minutos… No hace falta que me acompañes — Me acerco hasta él y me inclino, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él sonríe y parece destensarse.

Cuando salgo del loft, apoyo la espalda contra la puerta, sintiendo la culpabilidad por haberle mentido (Lauren no pasará a recogerme). Pero creo que esto es lo correcto, necesito saber que Jim Beckett se va a recuperar, pero sobre todo, necesito ver a Kate.

* * *

Cuando llego al Presbyterian Hospital, camino por los pasillos con la cabeza baja, tratando de evitar la mirada de cualquier miembro del equipo sanitario. No me gustaría que me descubriesen y me preguntasen qué hago allí.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, no estoy segura de si se debe a los nervios por lo que estoy haciendo, o a la frialdad que transmite aquel lugar. Las paredes son de un color gris y los pasillos parecen no acabar nunca. Sigo las señales que me llevan hasta la sala de espera, donde los familiares esperan por noticias de sus familiares heridos.

Por el camino me cruzo con un par de policías uniformados y los observo con detenimiento, pero ninguno de ellos es Kate. Tampoco tendría sentido que estuviese allí con el uniforme, ni siquiera estoy segura de que todavía trabaje en la policía de Nueva York.

Me detengo en una esquina cuando llego a la sala de espera. Allí hay una planta de plástico, y sus hojas son lo suficientemente altas y grandes, así que decido ocultarme allí detrás.

Paseo mi mirada por la sala, comprobando una a una las butacas de color azul hasta que la encuentro, en la esquina opuesta a la que estoy yo. Apenas puedo verle la cara, pues la esconde entre sus manos, apoyada en sus rodillas, hace nueve años que no la veo, pero es ella. Lo sé. Y desde donde estoy puedo percibir su dolor.

El corazón se me encoge en un puño y siento cómo todos sus recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente en tan solo un instante.

Ella se mueve y veo que Johanna está sentada a su lado, en la butaca de la esquina. Sé que es ella porque hace unos meses leí un artículo suyo, al parecer le habían entrevistado para una revista porque es abogada y estaba defendiendo a alguien contra las injusticias del sistema. Parecía una mujer fuerte en la fotografía. Ahora siento una punzada de dolor en el pecho al ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Kate agarra la mano de su madre y ambas se levantan de pronto. Un policía que está junto a ellas las sigue. Me giro y descubro que un médico bastante guapo se acerca a ellas. El doctor les habla en un tono tan bajo que soy incapaz de escuchar nada de lo que les dice desde donde estoy, pero me relajo cuando veo que ambas se abrazan y después Johanna hace el amago de esbozar una leve sonrisa. Eso solo puede significar que Jim Beckett está fuera de peligro.

Ellas regresan a las mismas butacas y el policía que está con ellas se despide, como si ése ya no fuese su lugar. Yo, sin embargo, decido quedarme allí un rato más.

Aunque siento ganas de acercarme a Kate y abrazarle, de decirle cuánto la he echado y preguntarle por qué nunca nos buscó a papá y a mí, no puedo hacerlo. Mis piernas son incapaces de moverse y lo agradezco, pues no estoy segura de que fuese una buena idea. Al fin y al cabo… si ella no nos ha buscado en todo este tiempo, tal vez no quiera vernos. Y no soportaría que no se alegrase de verme, o peor, ver en sus ojos que no se ha acordado de mí en todo estos años.

Espero hasta que una enfermera se acerca a ellas y les pide que la sigan. Por suerte las guía por el pasillo contrario a donde yo estoy y ninguna de las dos se da cuenta de mi presencia.

Decido seguirlas a pocos metros y descubro que se detienen delante de la habitación 417, así que cuando ellas entran y la enfermera las deja a solas, yo me dirijo hasta el final del pasillo y espero junto a la ventana, hasta que un rato después, Kate abandona la habitación.

Voy tras ella, pues un impulso me obliga a hacerlo, pero cuando camino por delante de la habitación 417 la puerta de ésta se abre y yo me detengo, incapaz de moverme de allí.

Johanna casi tropieza conmigo y yo me giro hacia ella, quiero disculparme pero soy incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. No puedo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia el interior de la habitación y palidezco al ver al señor Jim Beckett rodeado de cables y con una mascarilla que le ayuda a respirar.

— ¿Buscas a alguien? — Pregunta Johanna. Su voz es más dulce de lo que me había imaginado, aunque ahora parece bastante seria, y no parece hacerle ninguna gracia que esté allí.

— Yo… — Vuelvo a mirar hacia el interior de la habitación y trago saliva. Me armo de valor y me obligo a contarle la verdad — Probablemente no sabe quién soy, pero…

Johanna cierra la puerta de la habitación como si no quisiese importunar a su marido con nuestra conversación, aunque éste parece estar inconsciente o dormido, y me interrumpe antes de que yo pueda acabar de hablar.

— Sé quién eres. Reconocería esos ojos y esas pequitas donde fuera.

Vuelvo a tragar saliva, pues no esperaba que me reconociese. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que nos encontrásemos alguna vez cuando yo era pequeña, o tal vez vio mi cara en alguna fotografía.

— Solo quería decirle que… Espero que el Capitán Beckett se recupere — Consigo pronunciar con dificultad — Sé que él ayudó a encontrar al asesino de mi madre.

Johanna continúa con la mirada endurecida así que decido que no ha sido una buena idea venir hasta aquí, y lo mejor será que me marche. Estoy a punto de dar media vuelta cuando ella coloca su mano en mi brazo.

— ¿Es por eso que has venido? — Pregunta — ¿Para decirme que esperas que mi marido se recupere?

Su tono de voz ha cambiado, al menos ya no parece tan seria como antes.

— Kate acaba de marcharse — Dice, sabiendo cuál es el verdadero motivo de mi presencia en el hospital — Me dirigía a la cafetería a por un té… ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Su cambio de actitud me sorprende, pero no puedo negarme a su invitación. Es mi mejor oportunidad para saber algo más de Kate, así que la sigo en silencio.

* * *

Johanna agradece al camarero cuando éste deja sobre la mesa una taza de té y un zumo de naranja.

— ¿Qué tal está su marido?

— Se recuperará — Dice ella con una leve sonrisa, eso me tranquiliza. — Tutéame por favor.

Yo asiento y doy un sorbo al zumo de naranja.

— ¿Tu padre sabe que estás aquí, Alexis? — Pregunta unos segundos después.

Casi me atraganto con mi bebida al escuchar su pregunta, y eso le hace sonreír.

— Yo… Tenía que venir. Necesitaba asegurarme de que Jim estaba bien y ver a… Kate — Digo finalmente — No le digas a papá que estoy aquí, por favor.

— No lo haré, pero no deberías mentirle — Johanna se lleva su taza de té a los labios y habla cuando la vuelve a dejar en la mesa — Kate está asustada, todos lo estamos, pero estará bien.

Siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago al pensar en lo mal que lo ha debido pasar cuando se enteró de lo que le sucedió a su padre. ¿Estaría en Nueva York? Decido preguntarle a Johanna.

— Kate… ¿Vive aquí, en Nueva York?

— No. Ella vive en Boston. Trabaja allí desde que… — Coge aire y descubre que no sabe muy bien cómo continuar — Desde hace nueve años.

Comprendo inmediatamente a qué se refiere y no puedo evitar preguntarle al respecto. Papá nunca me ha contado qué fue lo que les separó.

— ¿Por eso discutieron papá y ella?

A pesar de que Johanna me mira con curiosidad, decide contarme lo que sabe.

— Kate recibió una oferta de trabajo en Boston, una buena oportunidad para su carrera… Después tu padre y ella discutieron. Kate nunca me ha contado qué pasó exactamente, pero sé que estaba muy enfadada con tu padre. Deberías preguntarle a ellos.

— Papá nunca quiere hablar del tema — Digo apartando la mirada. Pues nunca había pensado que papá pudo haberle hecho daño a Kate.

— Kate se alegraría de verte — Dice Johanna unos segundos después.

— No creo que sea una buena idea… — Papá se enfadaría si supiese que he visto a Kate. Aunque también lo hará si descubre que estoy aquí.

— Debería volver con Jim.

Yo asiento y ambas caminamos juntas hasta el hall del hospital. Johanna busca algo en su bolsillo y me entrega un papel rectangular.

Lo observo y compruebo que se trata de una tarjeta de contacto, en ella aparece la dirección de su bufete y su número de teléfono.

— Si cambias de opinión sobre lo de Kate… Llámame.

No puedo evitar sonreírle y me prometo a mí misma que me lo pensaré, independientemente de lo que papá opine al respecto. Guardo su tarjeta en mi bolsillo.

Me sorprende cuando los brazos de Johanna me rodean en un cálido abrazo. Huele a vainilla, y por alguna extraña razón eso me reconforta.

Nos despedimos y cuando salgo del Presbyterian siento que tal vez debería preguntarle a papá por Kate. Yo sé que ella fue importante en nuestras vidas y tal vez papá siga sintiendo algo por ella… Tal vez incluso pueda volver a juntarlos…

* * *

Llego a casa al mismo tiempo que lo hago normalmente cuando voy a clases de violín, por lo que papá no podrá sospechar de dónde he estado realmente.

Cuando abro la puerta encuentro a papá con Gina Cowel, su editora, en un actitud bastante confidente. Papá ríe mientras en su mano derecha sujeta una copa, Gina está sentada en su regazo y le susurra algo al oído que le hace reír. Están de espaldas a mí y todavía no han reparado en mi presencia, así que me preocupo en cerrar la puerta con un buen golpe.

Por supuesto eso les alerta de mi presencia y papá se levanta, apartándose de ella rápidamente y acercándose a mí. Se piensa que no sé lo que está pasando entre ellos y eso me molesta, a veces me sigue tratando como una niña a pesar de que ya tengo trece años.

— Calabaza, ¿qué tal tu clase de violín?

— Bien — Respondo escuetamente.

— Gina y yo estábamos hablando de salir a cenar esta noche, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

Dirijo mi mirada de papá a Gina y de Gina a papá. No creo que haya sido idea de ella que yo les acompañe a ésa cena. Bufo y sacudo la cabeza, dirigiéndome a la cocina para prepararme un sándwich.

— Estoy cansada… Pero podéis ir vosotros solos.

Aunque no me haga mucha gracia que papá salga con Gina en algo parecido a una cita, pues eso complica todavía más mi idea de intentar un acercamiento entre él y Kate. Pero yo nunca me he interpuesto entre ninguna de las mujeres con las que ha salido desde que yo era pequeña, sería estúpido comenzar a hacerlo ahora, sobre todo porque ninguna de ellas ha durado mucho tiempo, tampoco lo hará con Gina.

— Sí, podríamos ir tú y yo solos, ¿qué me dices, Ricky?

Ruedo los ojos antes el sugerente tono de Gina y finjo no haberlo escuchado. Decido subir a mi habitación antes de que eso vaya a más. Una cosa es que no me importe, y otra muy diferente que quiera ver cómo babea por papá.

* * *

 ** _Castle_**

Gina entrelaza sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se acerca peligrosamente a mis labios, los tantea unos segundos y finalmente me besa. No es un beso de esos que te roban el aliento, sino que es un beso apasionado, donde únicamente nos demostramos que nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro.

Desde que me he enterado de lo que le ha pasado al padre de Kate no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. Me pregunto si ella está bien, o si tiene a alguien que le reconforte en sus brazos. Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en ella, menos cuando estoy besando a otra mujer.

Precisamente por eso mismo he llamado a Gina. Solo nos hemos acostado en un par de ocasiones, pero ella es exactamente lo que necesito ahora. Me hace distraerme y nos divertimos juntos. El sexo con ella es eso… solo sexo. Nunca he vuelto a sentir que hacía el amor con alguien después de Kate… Desde que ella se marchó he intentado cubrir mi dolor con otras relaciones, pero ninguna de ellas ha sido duradera, ni lo suficientemente importante como para olvidarla a ella.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a cenar? — Pregunta Gina arrimando su cuerpo todavía más al mío.

— Me encantaría, pero no quiero dejar sola a Alexis. Le ha molestado antes cuando nos ha visto tan… juntos.

— Ya se le pasará — Mueve la mano en un gesto sin importancia — Cuanto antes se acostumbre, mejor.

— Sí, pero ya sabes… Está en esa edad…

— Sí, adolescentes — Suspira — En fin, tú te lo pierdes Ricky.

Besa mis labios una vez y después se marcha.

Cierro la puerta y subo las escaleras. Necesito saber qué le preocupa a Alexis.

Golpeo con los nudillos la puerta de su habitación, y después abro la puerta, sin esperar a que ella me dé permiso. Es una actitud que ella me ha reprochado varias veces, pero no lo hago a propósito, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a que mi pequeña necesite privacidad.

La descubro escondiendo algo bajo su almohada, aunque prefiero no preguntarle por ahora, o no responderá a ninguna de mis preguntas.

— Pensé que ibas a salir con Gina — Dice sorprendida de ver que no lo he hecho.

— No. He preferido quedarme contigo — Me siento a su lado en la cama — Aunque parece que ya has cenado.

Observo el plato con el sándwich que se ha preparado antes, vacío ahora sobre su escritorio.

— Tenía hambre — Dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le pregunto, sin dar más rodeos. — ¿Es por Gina?

— No. Nunca me ha molestado con quién salgas.

Debería haberle contado antes los que estaba pasando entre Gina y yo, Alexis nunca se ha molestado conmigo por ninguna de mis relaciones, y yo nunca he interpuesto a ninguna mujer sobre ella.

— ¿Entonces, qué es calabaza? Sabes que me lo puedes contar.

Ella asiente y después lleva su mano debajo de su almohada y saca unas fotografías. Las mira por un segundo y después me la enseña.

Es una tira de fotografías de un fotomatón, cuando la agarro mi mano tiembla ligeramente. No es la primera vez que las veo, pero hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, Alexis debía tenerlas escondidas. En ellas salimos Kate, Alexis y yo, es del fin de semana que pasamos en Coney Island. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta al recordarlo.

— ¿Te acuerdas de ella, papá? — La voz de Alexis me saca de mis pensamientos, pero no aparto la mirada de las fotografías.

— Sí… sí, claro que me acuerdo. — Acaricio la tira de fotografías con mi dedo índice. Una última fotografía parece haber sido recortada por las líneas que se dibujan en el papel.

Observo a mi hija y veo que mira las imágenes con añoranza, la rodeo con mis brazos. Siempre me ha parecido curioso que se siga acordando de ella, Alexis apenas tenía cuatro años cuando todo sucedió.

— Kate fue una persona importante para ti — Le digo, devolviéndole las fotografías.

— ¿También lo fue para ti? — Pregunta ella en apenas un hilo de voz.

Tengo que tragar saliva para responder, su pregunta me ha pillado de improvisto.

— Sí, claro… Lo fue. Pero ahora forma parte del pasado — Digo, aclarándome la garganta para sonar contundente.

Alexis suspira y después me mira a los ojos, observo en ellos una mirada que ya conozco así que me preparo para lo que sea que me va a decir a continuación.

— He estado en el hospital — Confiesa, a la vez que suelta el aire entre sus dientes, y espera mi reacción.

Mi confusión dura unos segundos hasta que comprendo lo que quiere decir, y solo soy capaz de formular una pregunta.

— ¿La has visto, a Kate? – Me maldigo por querer saberlo.

— Sí. Pero ella no me vio a mí. Parecía estar pasándolo mal, pero su padre se pondrá bien.

Siento cómo mi corazón se estruja un poco al escuchar que ella lo estaba pasando mal. Aunque ya conozco el estado de Jim, pues no he podido evitar seguir la noticia en el telediario, y según los medios su estado todavía es crítico. Supongo que Alexis se ha enterado de la misma manera.

No me puedo creer que ella haya tenido el coraje que yo no he sido capaz de reunir para ir hasta allí y ver que tal estaban. Pero no me he atrevido, no sé cómo reaccionaría Kate si me viese ahora, y no creo que fuese una buena idea aparecer allí cuando su padre se está debatiendo entre la vida o la muerte. Sin embargo, Alexis no debería haberlo hecho, no se supone que debiese haber ido al hospital, así que me encargo de hacérselo saber.

— Lo que has hecho no está bien — Le digo, utilizando un tono serio — Has faltado a tu clase de violín, y me has mentido.

— Pero necesitaba verla.

— No es una excusa, me lo tendrías que haber consultado.

— ¿Me habrías dejado ir? — Me reprocha ella, enfadada.

— No. Katherine tiene su vida ahora, y nosotros la nuestra.

Me levanto de la cama y veo la rabia con la que me mira Alexis.

— No lo entiendes papá.

— Como castigo no irás a esa excursión a Washington.

— Pero… Irán todas mis amigas.

— Lo siento, Alexis, deberías haberlo pensado antes de hacer algo así. No vas a ningún sitio sin consultarme primero.

— ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera? — Su pregunta me detiene antes de salir del dormitorio.

— Alexis…

— Si significaba tanto para ti, ¿por qué dejaste que se fuera sin más? — Sus palabras me pillan tan desprevenido que no sé cómo responderle — Ella se fue a Boston pero nosotros podríamos haber ido con ella.

De pronto siento una presión en el pecho y las palabras de Alexis se clavan como pequeños alfileres. He pensado en eso infinitas veces durante estos nueve años, en la posibilidad de que yo no le hubiese dejado marchar así sin más. Pero lo hice, y no es algo que pueda cambiar ahora.

— No voy a discutir eso contigo — Le digo contundente a mi hija — Y no sigas a no ser que te quieras quedar castigada hasta el verano.

Le miro con seriedad antes de abandonar su habitación y cuando lo hago bajo a la cocina y me preparo un vaso con dos dedos de whisky.

Me preocupa que Alexis haga cosas a mis espaldas. Aunque mi madre piensa que muchas veces la protejo demasiado, soy su padre, y es mi deber hacerlo. Y después de lo que le pasó a su madre… No estoy preparado para que le pase nada a ella. Ni tampoco estoy preparado para verla crecer.

Me llevo el vaso a la boca y doy un sorbo.

Lo peor no es eso. Lo que más me molesta no es que Alexis me haya mentido. No. Lo que más me molesta es que no puedo sacarme a Kate de la cabeza, ni tampoco las palabras de Alexis "necesitaba verla".

Porque yo también necesito verla. Lo necesito desde que dejé que se fuera, nueve años atrás. Y me odio por no haber podido dejar de pensar en ella en todo este tiempo, pero cada beso que daba, cada mujer con la que me acostaba… Todas me recordaban que ninguna de ellas era Kate.

Maldita sea.

Vuelvo a llenar el vaso de whisky y me llevo la mano a la frente, como si así su recuerdo fuese a desaparecer y con él el dolor que me causa.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Un capítulo para comenzar la semana :). Espero que se aclaren algunas de vuestras dudas y confirmen algunas de vuestras teorías sobre quién es Luka jaja**_

 _ **Gracias por las reviews!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19:**

 ** _Kate_**

Realizo en metro el trayecto desde el hospital hasta la casa de mis padres. Necesito ese tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido, papá no debería haber participado en aquel tiroteo, él es el Capitán de la doce, debería haber estado en su despacho, revisando informes, redactando alguna orden al juez o ése tipo de cosas que él solía hacer. Al menos así es cómo yo recuerdo a papá, pero la última vez que estuve en esa comisaría fue hace nueve años, y aunque me cueste creerlo, las cosas también han cambiado allí. Yo he cambiado, papá ha cambiado… Puede que su cerebro y su cuerpo ya no rindan como lo hacían antes…

Cierro los ojos recostándome contra la pared lateral del vagón del metro, todos los asientos están ocupados.

No voy a deshacerme de la idea de que papá está mayor, es obvio que estos nueve años no han pasado en balde para nadie, y tal vez él debería considerar la idea de retirarse. Él ha dedicado su vida a la policía, con tanta ilusión que incluso consiguió transmitírmela a mí, pero si ha llegado la hora de retirarse, debería hacerlo, antes de que suceda otra desgracia. Ni mamá ni yo podríamos pasar por esto otra vez, y supongo que tampoco Luka.

Decido que en cuanto despierte y recupere las fuerzas tendré ésta conversación con él, porque he decidido aferrarme a ése optimismo de mamá y creer que él se va a recuperar de esto.

Salgo de la boca del metro y camino unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a nuestra casa. Suspiro antes de llegar a la puerta y meto la mano en mi bolsillo hasta hacerme con mi llavero, nunca me he deshecho de las llaves. A pesar de que hace tiempo que no vivo aquí, éste siempre ha sido mi hogar en Nueva York, siempre me ha proporcionado seguridad y me ha hecho sentir reconfortada. Excepto ésa época en la que decidí marcharme de casa, pero no es algo en lo que quiera pensar ahora.

Introduzco la llave en la cerradura y le doy una vuelta completa. Al empujar la puerta descubro que está demasiado oscuro así que busco a tientas en la pared hasta dar con el interruptor. Cuando entro me quedo allí parada y respiro ése olor tan familiar, tan de casa.

El silencio de nuestro hogar me abruma.

He decidido que voy a esperar unos minutos antes de decirle a la vecina que estoy aquí, antes de pedirle que traiga a Luka. Sé que es una decisión un poco cobarde, pero me he convencido a mí misma que necesito estar a solas un rato más. El suficiente para hacerme a la idea.

Cierro la puerta y me adentro por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, me acerco a la butaca de papá y deslizo mi mano sobre el respaldo de la misma, su olor rápidamente me forma un nudo en la garganta.

No me seco las lágrimas que forman un camino en mi rostro, porque necesito desahogarme.

Continúo recorriendo la casa, comprobando que todo está como la última vez que estuve aquí las Navidades pasadas. Me detengo frente a la estantería que cubre la pared del despacho de mamá. Mi intención no es fisgonear entre sus cosas, pero mis pies me han traído hasta éste lugar, y ahora no puedo detener a mi mano que se dirige hasta el tercer estante.

Contengo un suspiro cuando me hago con uno de sus libros. Paseo la mirada por la estantería, no puedo creer que mamá los tenga todos, aunque no puedo culparla, yo misma los tengo también, y en diferentes ediciones. Acaricio con mi mano el lomo del libro, paseando mis dedos por las letras de su apellido.

—Castle — Dejo escapar su nombre en un suspiro mientras un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo pillándome de improvisto.

No. No voy a pensar en él ahora, ni él ni yo nos merecemos eso. Vuelvo a dejar el libro en la estantería y justo en ese momento suena el timbre.

Bajo las escaleras con el pensamiento de haber sido salvada por la campana, o probablemente habría acabado leyendo uno de ésos libros de Derrick Storm - el personaje estrella de Castle – como tantas otras veces, y pensando en cómo habría sido nuestra propia historia de no haber tenido ése final.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro de frente con la vecina, la señora Pierce. A su lado, Luka me mira con confusión.

Decido centrarme por ahora en la señora Pierce y le doy las gracias por haberse hecho cargo de Luka esta tarde.

—Vimos luz en las ventanas y pensamos que tal vez ya habrías llegado. Tu madre me llamó para avisarme de que tú ibas a estar en casa. — Ella me mira con cierta lástima e imagino que también mamá le explicó lo sucedido.

—Claro, muchas gracias señora Pierce — Sonrío presionando mis nudillos contra el marco de la puerta, sintiendo la mirada de Luka sobre mí.

—No hay de qué — Coge mi mano entre las suyas y la presiona con cariño — Espero que todo vaya bien.

Le devuelvo una amable sonrisa y asiento antes de que ella se marche. Cuando lo hace, Luka pasa por mi lado y entra en casa sin decirme nada.

Entro tras él y observo que se dirige hacia el salón y después a la cocina.

Lo miro con detenimiento y veo que se ha dejado crecer la melena desde las últimas Navidades, y lleva el flequillo hacia un lado sin dejar que le tape los ojos. También él parece haber pegado un estirón.

Luka regresa al pasillo y se queda parado frente a mí. Nos observamos mutuamente durante unos segundos, me detengo en sus ojos de ése color azul oscuro.

— ¿Dónde están? Y ¿qué haces tú aquí? — Pregunta finalmente, con su acento marcado.

—Yo también me alegro de verte — Le respondo irónicamente mientras me dirijo al salón en un intento por ganar tiempo antes de responder a sus preguntas.

Lo escucho bufar detrás de mí y me sigue al salón. Ocupamos los dos extremos del sofá y cuando vuelvo a posar mi mirada en él observo que sus ojos se han tornado de un tono más claro y él parece asustado a juzgar por la expresión de su mirada.

Suspiro y me recojo el pelo en un alto moño con la goma que llevo en la muñeca. Supongo que no tengo por qué seguir guardando la información para mí. Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, Luka también está preocupado por mamá y papá.

—Verás, ellos…

— ¿Les ha pasado algo? — Reconozco el tembleque en su voz y se me forma un nudo en la garganta. Su preocupación es real, tan real como la que yo sentí cuando mamá me llamó para contarme lo sucedido.

—Ellos están bien… Pero papá ha sufrido un accidente…

— ¿Un accidente? — Compruebo cómo su rostro se vuelve pálido y me pregunto si un niño de nueve años podría desmayarse por una noticia así.

Ante el riesgo,y sabiendo que él ha pasado antes una situación parecida, coloco una mano en su espalda intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Ha sido un tiroteo — Le explico — Pero los médicos han conseguido extraerle la bala y se recuperará. Mamá va a quedarse en el hospital a pasar la noche con él.

De pronto sus brazos rodean mi cintura y comienza a sollozar.

—Yo... — Murmuro, sin saber qué más decir.

Su actitud me pilla de improvisto y no puedo evitar devolverle el abrazo mientras sus lágrimas humedecen mi camiseta.

—Se va a recuperar, él es fuerte ya lo conoces — Le aseguro, intentando tranquilizarlo de la misma manera que mamá ha hecho conmigo unas horas atrás.

Luka se aparta, ya más tranquilo, y se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, todavía lleva puesto el uniforme del colegio.

—Mamá dice que papá siempre lo resuelve todo.

El nudo en mi garganta se vuelve más fuerte cuando escucho cómo los llama "mamá y papá".

—Sí… Él… Es fuerte — Masajeo mi frente y apoyo la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos Luka me mira fijamente con las cejas arrugadas.

—¿Qué? — Pregunto en un tono más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía.

— ¿Vas a quedarte?

—Es mi casa también — Probablemente él no pretendía ser maleducado con su pregunta, pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme ofendida.

—Pero no vives aquí — Luka aclara su garganta antes de responderme y observo que no parece guardarme rencor por mis malos modales. Al parecer está acostumbrado a que yo le hable así.

—Me quedaré el tiempo que considere necesario — Me levanto del sofá, tratando de terminar con esta absurda conversación cuando él vuelve a abrir la boca.

—Tú me odias…

Me giro hacia él y lo miro fijamente, descubriendo dolor en su mirada. Sus ojos vuelven a estar aguados por las lágrimas.

—No… No es cierto — Consigo decir tras tragar saliva.

—Las otras veces ni siquiera me hablas. No hace falta que finjas ahora — Antes de que yo pueda asimilar sus palabras, Luka se levanta y sube corriendo las escaleras hasta el piso superior.

Me llevo la mano a la frente y la masajeo, tratando de hacer desaparecer éste dolor de cabeza.

No es cierto que odie a Luka. No es ese el motivo de que nuestra relación vaya mal, o de que sea inexistente. Lo que me molesta son las formas en que mamá y papá decidieron adoptarlo.

Fue hace dos años, cuando papá tuvo que dirigir un gran caso de extorsión a un grupo de inmigrantes procedentes de Europa Oriental, entre ellos la madre de Luka, una mujer croata que estaba siendo obligada a prostituirse. Papá y su equipo intentaron poner a salvo al resto de inmigrantes que estaban en la misma situación que la madre de Luka, pero a ella no pudieron ayudarla y murió a manos de uno de esos delincuentes. Cuando papá se enteró de que ésa mujer tenía un hijo pequeño y de que éste no tenía más familia porque él y su equipo no habían llegado a tiempo, no dudó en adoptarlo y acogerlo en casa como si fuese su propio hijo.

Por supuesto que no tengo celos de Luka, pero sí me molestó que lo adoptasen, porque ¿acaso no es eso "involucrarse demasiado en un caso"? Papá me había apartado del caso de Meredith Castle unos años atrás por "estar demasiado involucrada", pero no importa si es él quien se ve afectado emocionalmente por un caso.

Es cierto que Luka no tiene la culpa, pero les dije a papá y mamá que no tomaría parte en esto y así lo he hecho durante estos dos años. Me he mantenido alejada y en las pocas ocasiones que les he visitado en Nueva York he evitado hasta el contacto visual con _mi hermanastro_.

Sin embargo, después de que Luka me mirase de esa manera hoy, no sé si seré capaz de mantener mi postura. Al fin y al cabo, él forma parte de ésta familia ahora y es estúpido que yo siga cabreada si lo que pretendo es solucionar mis diferencias con papá. O que él admita que se equivocó.

* * *

Un rato después decido subir arriba y consigo, a regañadientes, que Luka se ponga el pijama y se lave los dientes antes de acostarse. Imagino si es así todas las noches o lo hace solo conmigo porque está enfadado, pero la simple idea de tener que lidiar con él cada día me agota. Tal vez he perdido la práctica como niñera, la última vez que ejercí como tal fue con Alexis, pero ella era diferente… Alexis era dulce, encantadora… Y no he conseguido olvidarla en todo este tiempo, aunque supongo que ella no se acordará de mí, apenas tenía cuatro años cuando la conocí y todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Cuando Luka se mete en la cama yo me dirijo a mi antigua habitación, busco en mi bolso algo de ropa limpia que me ha dado tiempo a coger antes de salir de mi apartamento en Boston y la dejo preparada sobre la cama.

Me meto bajo la ducha y cuando salgo del cuarto de baño lo hago con una toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo. Escucho mi móvil sonar en el dormitorio, me siento en la cama y deslizo mi dedo por la pantalla al descubrir la imagen de Will en la misma, con su perfecto cabello rubio, su perfecta sonrisa y sus ojos azules.

Lo de los ojos no es una casualidad. Cuando me mudé a Boston toda mi vida cambió, y no puedo negar que echaba de menos a Rick, un tiempo después creí que la forma en que me miraba Will Sorenson podría hacerme olvidar la mirada de Rick. No era una manera de reemplazar mis sentimientos, simplemente de evitar recordarlos y poder continuar con mi vida.

—Hola Will— saludo cuando me pego el teléfono a la oreja.

—Cariño, ¿dónde estás? Pensaba que habíamos quedado en vernos esta noche…

—Estoy en… Nueva York.

Apoyo la cabeza sobre el cabecero y le explico todo lo que ha ocurrido desde esta mañana. Hablar con él me relaja e incluso me hace sentir mejor de alguna manera.

Él acaba hablándome del trabajo e intercambiamos opiniones sobre nuestros casos como solemos hacer a menudo. Eso es lo que me gusta de estar con Will, que las grandes complicaciones no existen, ambos nos conocemos bien y sabemos lo que queremos. Llevamos así casi siete años.

— ¿Cuándo vas a volver? — Pregunta finalmente en un tono cariñoso.

— ¿Qué, ya me echas de menos?

—Ya te echo de menos, sí — Ríe él.

Yo también río, pero después vuelvo a recostar mi cabeza en el cabecero y me pongo seria.

—Volveré cuando sepa que mi padre va a estar bien. En Boston me han dicho que me tome el tiempo necesario…

—Si necesitas que esté allí contigo…

A pesar de que agradezco su ofrecimiento a acompañarme en estos momentos, me niego a que Will se presente aquí. Él es mucho más necesario en Boston resolviendo casos de secuestros que aquí en Nueva York consolándome.

Tras darnos las buenas noches nos despedimos y dejo mi móvil sobre la mesilla, quiero tenerlo cerca por si ocurre algo durante la noche y tengo que salir corriendo hacia el hospital.

Me visto con el pijama y me acuesto en la cama, observando el techo gracias al reflejo de las luces provenientes del exterior. Suspiro y pienso en la última vez que me recosté en esta cama sin saber qué iba a ocurrir a continuación, cuando todavía no vivía en Boston y no tenía un billete de avión reservado para el día siguiente, cuando todavía trabajaba en la doce.

Tal vez debería pasarme por la comisaría un día de estos, cuando papá se encuentre mejor.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Siento el retraso, se me fue el santo al cielo y aquí seguía sin actualizar jaja**_

 _ **Gracias por las reviews y por seguir apoyando la historia de una serie ya acabada y más estando en verano. Se agradece infinitamente!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20** :

Estoy sentada en el comedor, observando la taza de té que reposa todavía humeante entre mis manos. Apenas he podido dormir durante la noche debido a todos los pensamientos que martillean mi cabeza con fuerza, así que he decidido bajar y prepararme una taza del té que mamá guarda en la repisa de la cocina. A pesar de que yo siempre tomo café, he pensado que si a mamá le funciona el té, tal vez consiga el mismo efecto conmigo.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo no he podido evitar pararme frente a una de las placas de papá que él mismo colocó en ésa pared, dedicada al honor y al sacrificio que supone nuestro trabajo. Y no he podido contener las lágrimas.

Después he decidido que no voy a continuar llorando, ya que no hay motivo para hacerlo. En un rato volveré al hospital y obligaré a mamá a que venga a casa y descanse un rato. Yo puedo quedarme con él esta noche.

Unas pisadas en el piso superior captan mi atención y apenas unos minutos después alguien aparece en el comedor.

—Hola.

Es Luka.

Abre el frigorífico y se hace con una botella de leche que después vuelca sobre un vaso. Se sienta a mi lado y observa fijamente el vaso, de la misma manera que yo hago con mi taza de té.

Por un momento siento una especie de conexión con él, como si ese lazo invisible que nos une hubiese empezado a cobrar vida. Incluso considero la posibilidad de tratarlo como a un hermano, aunque no sabría muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Lo observo y me fijo en que lleva un pijama con un estampado de Batman en el pecho, y su pelo está completamente despeinado. Al menos él parece haber descansado, aunque no parece menos preocupado que yo.

—Te llevaré al colegio y después…

—No — Dice rotundo, casi rozando el tono de súplica — Quiero ir al hospital.

Suspiro y masajeo mi frente, pero asiento finalmente. Supongo que no puedo negarle eso. Papá salvó a Luka de ingresar en el sistema de los servicios sociales o incluso de ser devuelto a su país con algún familiar lejano que se ocupase de él; es normal el vínculo que mis padres y él han creado, y en cierto modo me reconforta, aunque yo siempre me haya mantenido fuera de ése vínculo y estuviese en contra del mismo, por razones diferentes.

—Está bien, entonces será mejor que nos preparemos.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Luka y yo entramos en el garaje y nos subimos al todoterreno de papá. Normalmente solo lo utiliza para hacer escapadas los fines de semana a la casa que él y mamá compraron en la montaña hace unos años, mientras que en la ciudad suele moverse en taxi o en metro.

Pero hoy he decidido que no me apetece coger un taxi, ni mucho menos subirme en el metro a hora punta, por lo que el todoterreno es ahora la mejor opción. Si nos damos prisa seguramente evitaremos el agobiante tráfico que azotará a Manhattan durante las próximas horas, como cada día.

Abro la puerta del garaje y pongo el vehículo en marcha.

Luka y yo apenas intercambiamos unas palabras durante todo el trayecto hasta que llegamos al Presbyterian Hospital y cuando recorremos los pasillos, lo hacemos también en silencio. No es un silencio incómodo, sino que ambos parecemos habernos acostumbrado ya a la presencia del otro y haber hecho las paces con eso.

El movimiento por los pasillos a estas horas de la mañana es casi nulo, a excepción del personal sanitario y algún que otro paciente. Nos acercamos al mostrador y le facilito mis datos a la mujer que se encuentra tras el escritorio de admisión.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación 417 una enfermera está cambiando los goteros de papá. Mamá abraza a Luka durante varios segundos y después se acerca a mí y hace el mismo gesto. A ella parece reconfortarle tenernos a los dos allí y nos lo hace saber con una sonrisa mientras se seca las lágrimas.

—Se ha despertado hace apenas media hora — Susurra como si en aquel lugar estuviese prohibido alzar la voz — Pero no puede moverse, la enfermera dice que es mejor que no haga esfuerzos por ahora.

La enfermera termina de atender a papá y nos repite las palabras de mamá, papá debería continuar descansando. Los tres nos acercamos a la cama y yo agarro una de las manos de papá entre las mías, con cuidado de no rozar los tubos que conectan el suero y los medicamentos con su cuerpo.

—Papá — Me acerco a él y le doy un beso en la mejilla. No puedo contener las lágrimas.

—Ka-ti-e — Farfulla él, esforzándose por pronunciar cada sílaba. En ese momento comprendo que él se va a poner bien.

Siento la fuerza de su mano rodear la mía y le pido que no haga ningún esfuerzo.

Luka se acerca por el otro lado y también le da un beso en la mejilla, pero es incapaz de contener las lágrimas y mamá decide ir con él a la cafetería. Creo que no estaba preparado para ver a papá en este estado.

Arrimo la butaca negra hasta la cama y me siento en ella, cerca de papá. Y le hablo. Le hablo del tiempo que hace en Boston, y del último caso que me ocupaba allí, de su trabajo y del mío, de mamá y de Luka… Le hablo de todo excepto de cuánto le he echado de menos.

Ahora que lo tengo allí a mi lado, no soy capaz de decirle cuánto lo siento, ni mucho menos de echarle en cara lo que me hizo años atrás al decidir él cuál sería la mejor opción para mi futuro. Me pregunto si seré capaz de tener ésa conversación con él algún día, o si simplemente haremos como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Me limito a quedarme a su lado hasta que él se duerme de nuevo, debido al efecto del medicamento que le han suministrado para el dolor.

Mamá y Luka regresan al cabo de un rato y veo que él está más tranquilo. Seguro que mamá ha conseguido tranquilizarlo con sus palabras, al parecer ella posee ese don, y eso me hace sonreír.

Los tres nos quedamos allí durante varios minutos, observando a papá sin apenas hablar, haciéndonos compañía entre todos, hasta que un rato más tarde, el mismo doctor que nos atendió ayer, viene a ver a papá y nos explica que el hecho de que haya despertado es una buena señal. Al parecer va evolucionando, aunque todavía es muy pronto para asegurar nada. Nos explica también que el medicamento que le han suministrado es muy fuerte y eso conseguirá mantenerlo dormido casi todo el tiempo. Nos asegura que podemos irnos a casa mientras tanto, papá está en buenas manos.

* * *

Conduzco el todoterreno de papá hasta el colegio de Luka y mamá lo acompaña dentro, con la intención de explicarle a la directora el motivo de su ausencia durante las primeras horas de clase.

La observo mientras camina con Luka por el camino que conecta el aparcamiento con el centro escolar y no puedo evitar sentir una profunda admiración hacia ella. No solamente por el hecho de que esté volviendo a ejercer de madre de ése niño después de tantos años, sino por la entereza que tiene. Por ser capaz de mantener una sonrisa frente a nosotros aunque por dentro este muerta de miedo porque a papá pueda pasarle algo, y por ser capaz de disimular el cansancio reflejado en su rostro y sustituirlo por una sonrisa.

Cuando ella regresa minutos más tarde vuelvo a poner el vehículo en marcha y observo de reojo cómo se masajea la frente tratando de deshacerse del cansancio acumulado.

—Tiene mucha suerte de teneros a ambos — Digo de repente, sin ser consciente de que ésas palabras iban a salir de mi boca.

— ¿Qué? — Mamá me mira con confusión.

—Luka. Tiene mucha suerte de contar con vosotros.

—Cielo… Tú también nos tienes a los dos — Ella alarga su brazo y alcanza la mano que no tengo fija al volante.

Suspiro antes de responderle. Con mamá es fácil hablar las cosas, a pesar de que no me había atrevido a tener esta conversación con ella todavía.

—Lo sé… Pero últimamente… En realidad nunca. No me había comportado bien con Luka.

—No, no te habías comportado bien con él, y debo decir que nunca he entendido tus motivos. A veces creíamos que te estabas comportando como una hermana celosa.

No puedo evitar reír al escuchar el comentario de mamá, y avergonzarme al mismo tiempo por haberles dado esa impresión.

—No es eso. Es… Cuando lo adoptasteis… Papá se involucró emotivamente en ese caso.

—Luka estaba solo — Dice ella sin comprender el punto a donde yo quiero llegar.

—Lo sé, y no estoy juzgando eso — Le interrumpo — Lo que hicisteis fue maravilloso, pero papá se involucró en ése caso y eso estuvo bien. Y cuando yo lo hice, cuando me involucré emotivamente en un caso papá me sacó de él y después me envió a Boston porque él creyó que era lo correcto.

—Oh, Kate… ¿Por qué no nos lo habíais contado? Tu padre no pretendía hacerte sentir así con lo de Luka.

—Lo sé, fui una estúpida.

Sacudo la cabeza y me seco furiosa las lágrimas. Mamá me abraza cuando llegamos a nuestro barrio y aparco delante de nuestra casa.

—Tú y tu padre tenéis que arreglar vuestras diferencias. No podéis seguir enfadados el uno con el otro por más tiempo.

Asiento porque sé que tiene razón y me abrazo a ella durante unos segundos.

* * *

Los siguientes cuatro días se suceden de una forma bastante lenta. Es como si el tiempo en Nueva York se hubiese ralentizado después de lo ocurrido.

Papá muestra ahora una leve mejoría, aunque debe permanecer en el hospital y va a ser una recuperación larga. Incluso tendrá que obedecer las órdenes del fisioterapeuta y hacer algo de ejercicio con él. No sé cómo va a resultar eso, teniendo en cuenta que papá suele ser el que da las órdenes y no el que las recibe.

Por otra parte, entre las enfermeras y yo hemos conseguido convencer a mamá de que papá puede pasar la noche solo en el hospital, de manera que ella pueda descansar también en casa. Al fin y al cabo, él está bien atendido allí, y aparentemente está fuera de peligro.

Las cosas con Luka también parecen ir mejorando. Por ahora hemos sido capaces de mantener una larga conversación sobre baseball sin discutir, todo un logro.

Hoy he decidido hacer una visita a mis antiguos compañeros en la doce.

La comisaría parece no haber cambiado en estos últimos años, a excepción de los escritorios, que parecen haber sido sustituidos debido a su antigüedad.

Observo el lugar desde un rincón, sintiéndome como una extraña allí. Compruebo que Esposito no está, o al menos el escritorio que lleva su nombre está desocupado en estos momentos.

Camino hasta situarme delante de la puerta del despacho de papá. Tengo que apoyarme sobre la pared porque siento cómo las rodillas me fallan. Respiro profundamente y suelto el aire despacio.

No esperaba que volver a la doce me devolviese tantos recuerdos de golpe, ni que el despacho vacío de papá me afectara de esta manera.

—¿Kate Beckett?

Una voz afroamericana a mis espaldas hace que me gire para ver de quién se trata.

Ante mi descubro a un hombre trajeado con poco pelo en la cabeza y la sombra de un bigote bajo su nariz. Él tiende su mano hacia mí y con ese movimiento deja entrever la placa de la policía que sobresale bajo su americana.

—Roy Montgomery — Se presenta cuando yo le devuelvo el saludo.

— ¿Nos conocemos? — Pregunto tratando de averiguar si nos habíamos visto antes.

—Te conocí una vez cuando apenas era una niña. Siento mucho lo que le ha sucedido a Jim. — La calma en su voz, la sinceridad de su mirada y el hecho de que hable de papá por su nombre me tranquilizan.

Me invita a seguirlo hasta un pequeño habitáculo que parecen haber organizado como despacho improvisado.

Montgomery me pregunta sobre la salud de papá y le explico los últimos reportes médicos con claridad. A pesar de que no lo conozco demasiado, parece tenerle cierto aprecio a papá y si dice recordarme de cuando yo era una niña, seguro que estuvo en casa alguna vez.

—Me han enviado a capitanear la doce hasta que tu padre regrese. Espero que eso no cause ninguna molestia en tu padre, tampoco pretendo ofenderte a ti…

—No lo hace señor — Digo, tomando asiento en un pequeño sofá de dos espacios que preside la habitación. Es uno de esos sillones donde normalmente se sienta la familia de la víctima mientras nosotros hacemos nuestro trabajo y les aseguraremos que haremos lo posible por hacer justicia. — Yo ya no trabajo aquí, y estoy segura de que mi padre se sentirá agradecido por su ayuda.

No le cuento que existe la posibilidad de que papá no pueda volver a desempeñar su trabajo como Capitán.

Él me sonríe mientras abre un cajón del escritorio que han colocado en mitad de la habitación. De él saca una petaca plateada y dos pequeños vasos. Me mira y me interroga alzando una ceja, yo no puedo negarme a un trago de alcohol en estos momentos.

—He escuchado que te va bastante bien en Boston — Dice cuando me ofrece uno de los vasos con un líquido de color ámbar que adivino que se trata de whisky.

Roy Montgomery se sienta a mi lado mientras yo observo el pequeño vaso entre mis manos. No le pregunto qué es exactamente lo que ha escuchado, o quién se lo ha contado, simplemente me limito a asentir.

—Te has convertido en una de las mejores — Él parece dispuesto a continuar halagando mi trabajo — Y eso no es algo nuevo Kate, ya de pequeña tenías esa habilidad.

Le observo con curiosidad y él continúa hablando.

—Eras tenaz y persevante. Y muy inteligente. Se lo dije a tu padre en ese momento, que te convertirías en una Detective muy buena.

Sonrío y sacudo la cabeza, al parecer todo el mundo piensa que ya de pequeña apuntaba maneras.

—Sé que te tratan bien en Boston, pero siempre tendrás un puesto en la policía de Nueva York.

—Gracias señor, pero yo… ¿Está proponiéndome una oferta de trabajo? — Pregunto, confusa.

Roy alza las manos inocentemente y sonríe.

—Solo digo que siempre estaremos dispuestos a aceptar tu ayuda en alguno de nuestros casos. Incluso si decidieras quedarte de manera permanente. Hablo de parte de todo el Departamento de Homicidios.

Esta vez soy yo quien sonríe, halagada por sus palabras, aunque no creo que volver a la Policía de Nueva York sea una posibilidad en estos momentos. Las cosas en Boston van bien, volver a Nueva York solo significaría complicarlo todo.

Me despido de Roy Montgomery y voy directa a la morgue, donde sé que encontraré a Lanie.

* * *

Lanie era mi mejor amiga cuando vivía en Nueva York, y aunque siempre ha sido un poco alocada, finalmente consiguió aclarar alguna de sus ideas y, tras estudiar medicina forense, entró a trabajar en los laboratorios de la NYPD.

Con ella hablo a menudo y nos vemos siempre que vuelvo a la Gran Manzana.

Cuando abro las puertas de la morgue ella me recibe con los brazos abiertos. Lleva un uniforme de color verde, parecido al que utilizan los médicos en el hospital, y una bata de color blanco por encima. Me ofrece asiento en un taburete, junto a una camilla donde descansa un cuerpo. A ella parece no importarle la presencia de ése cuerpo, y yo también estoy ya acostumbrada.

Observo que se dirige junto a una bandeja metálica y esconde una revista debajo de ésta, pero decido no preguntarle nada por ahora. La conozco y sé que debo esperar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? — Es lo primero que me pregunta tras tomar asiento a mi lado en otro taburete.

—Todavía no lo sé, Lanie, depende de cuándo se recuperé mi padre.

— ¿Y el Agente del FBI? ¿No te acompaña? — Pregunta refriéndose a Will.

—Will está ocupado, tiene mucho trabajo en Boston.

Echo un vistazo al lugar, descubriendo lo fría que es la estancia, aunque sea algo propio de un lugar así.

—Ya… — Mi amiga se levanta y se hace con una bandeja de instrumental médico que coloca junto a la camilla en la que se encuentra el cadáver.

— ¿Ya?

— ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que nunca hacéis nada para divertiros? — Pregunta con un tono de preocupación que me pilla desprevenida.

—Claro que nos divertimos. Él y yo… Lo pasamos bien, y nos entendemos. Es justo lo que necesito.

Giro en el taburete para mirar a Lanie a la cara y entender a qué vienen estas preguntas.

—A veces es necesario algo más que eso, a veces hace falta… emoción.

— ¿Y a ti desde cuándo te preocupa todo eso de la _emoción_? Creía que a ti te bastaba con divertirte — Le digo, recordando nuestros años de juventud, cuando ella no hacía otra cosa que divertirse y me incitaba a mí a hacer lo mismo.

Lanie se esconde tras un archivador en el que hace un par de anotaciones hasta que yo carraspeo y ella comprende que no va a librarse de mi interrogatorio.

—Solo me preocupo por ti.

—Lane… Yo estoy bien con Will, de verdad. No tienes que preocuparte.

Lanie asiente mientras yo continúo sorprendida por su actitud. Observo cómo retira con cuidado un par de instrumentos de la bandeja metálica debajo de la que antes ha escondido una revista.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Ella intenta tapar la revista pero yo consigo hacerme con ella antes de que Lanie pueda evitarlo. Tiro un par de instrumentos afilados al suelo en el proceso, pero eso no parece importarnos a ninguna de las dos en estos momentos, sobre todo a Lanie que intenta quitarme la revista sin éxito.

Observo la portada con curiosidad y cuando lo hago desearía no haberlo hecho. El nombre de Castle ocupa la parte inferior de la página, mientras que su perfecta imagen, y la de la modelo que lo acompaña, ocupan el resto de la portada.

Siento que las piernas me van a fallar en cualquier momento y que el pulso se me acelera. No es la primera vez que veo una fotografía suya desde que lo vi por última vez en ése pequeño apartamento de Little Italy, pero la imagen que aparece en el reverso de sus libros es diferente a la imagen que aparece ahora ante mis ojos. A pesar de que su sonrisa parece igual de falsa en ambas fotografías, ahora puedo ver lo feliz que es viviendo su vida de escritor famoso.

Reviso el resto de la portada y abro la revista. Por algún extraño motivo necesito saber qué es lo que dicen de él. Cuando lo encuentro, veo que hay dos caras enteras dedicadas al "escritor del momento". Al parecer esta misma noche presenta su nueva novela en un acto benéfico en Nueva York.

Trago saliva cerrando la revista de golpe y se le devuelvo a mi amiga.

¿A esto se refería Lanie antes con que a veces es necesario algo más que diversión? Porque desde luego él parece estar pasándoselo muy bien.

Masajeo mi frente mientras dejo escapar entre mis dientes todo el aire que retengo en mis pulmones. Ni siquiera sé por qué me ha afectado de esta manera, es completamente irracional.

—Lo siento — Murmura Lanie a mi lado.

—No. Es… Me parece genial que él se divierta. Puede hacer lo que le dé la gana. Ya te he dicho que estoy bien con Will. Lo mío con Rick… — Trago saliva antes de continuar, es raro volver a pensar en él y yo como un _nosotros_ — Está más que superado.

Lanie asiente y observo que tira la revista al cubo de la basura.

Estoy a punto de proponerle salir a tomar algo esta noche cuando su teléfono suena.

—Han asesinado a alguien — Dice cuando termina la llamada — Tengo que ir a la escena del crimen.

—Voy contigo — Las palabras escapan de mi boca sin tan siquiera haberlo pensado.

Tal vez unas copas no me ayuden a olvidar la imagen de Richard Castle cogido del brazo de ésa modelo, pero una escena de crimen siempre me ayuda a olvidarme de lo demás y centrarme en lo importante. Además, Roy Montgomery ha dicho que estarían encantados de aceptar mi ayuda, y es lo que necesito ahora mismo.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Espero que este capi sea algo más interesante ;)**_

 ** _Que empecéis bien la semana :)_  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21:**

Lanie y yo abandonamos el vehículo forense y caminamos hasta el lugar donde han encontrado el cuerpo, sin saber todavía lo cruel que puede llegar a ser el destino.

-¿Qué es este sitio? - Formulo la pregunta cuando descubrimos que el lugar está abarrotado de gente y que incluso algún paparazzi merodea por la zona.

-Igual han asesinado a algún famoso – Lanie se encoje de hombros y continuamos nuestro camino.

Caminamos hasta la cinta policial que varios agentes de policía han colocado, mientras que otros se encargan de despachar a los curiosos del lugar. Lanie enseña su identificación y le dejan pasar. Cuando yo le enseño mi placa, que siempre llevo encima, a la agente uniformada que sujeta la cinta amarilla, ésta me mira con confusión.

-Esa placa no es de la policía de Nueva York, me temo que…

-Hastings, ella viene conmigo – Lanie sale en mi ayuda y la agente, aunque todavía se muestra algo reticente a dejarme pasar, acaba por alzar la cinta de color amarillo y paso por debajo.

Yo le aseguro que no se meterá en ningún lío por dejarme pasar, que puede preguntar a Roy Montgomery.

Entramos en el edificio, es un amplio bar con una terraza que ofrece unas buenas vistas de la ciudad. Observo que está decorado para alguna ocasión, lo que sea que se estuviese celebrando allí en esos momentos, y compruebo que la mayoría de asistentes que ahora se dirigen hacia la salida, son mujeres.

-Kate ¿qué haces aquí? – Nos topamos con Esposito quien me mira entre horrorizado y confuso. – No sé si deberías…

-No te preocupes Espo, Montgomery me ha dado permiso para estar aquí.

Miro por encima de su hombro a la terraza del local, donde hay colocado un pequeño escenario mientras varias luces decoran el exterior dotándolo de un tono rojizo. Los edificios de la ciudad se alzan detrás formando un perfecto paisaje neoyorkino.

-¿Dónde está el cadáver? - Pregunta Lanie, sosteniendo el maletín en el que lleva sus instrumentos.

-Eh… Está... Por allí – Esposito señala hacia una esquina del local donde hay una puerta que parece dar a otra sala. Después se dirige a mí de nuevo – En serio, no sé si deberías…

Alzo una ceja, confundida por su extraño comportamiento, pero continúo caminando hasta ver un cartel que cuelga de ambos extremos de la pared. El cartel capta toda mi atención.

Mi estómago se encoje y siento como si hubiese recibido un golpe inesperado.

Me detengo. Tengo que haber leído mal.

"Richard Castle. Derrick Storm". Siento un sudor frío en mi frente. Aquel cartel no es otra cosa que la portada del nuevo libro de Castle. Por lo tanto, este lugar… Este evento no puede ser otra cosa que la presentación de su nuevo libro, el último de Derrick Storm.

-Tengo que irme – Murmuro en apenas un susurro.

-¿Kate, estás bien? – La voz de Lanie suena como si estuviese a varios metros de mí y no a escasos centímetros.

-Sí. Yo… - Aclaro mi garganta y me obligo a serenarme.

Él, Castle, no puede causar ése efecto en mí.

Observo a Esposito y sé que él comprende que me quiero ir de allí y el motivo por el cuál quiero hacerlo.

-Tengo que irme – Repito.

Me doy la vuelta y camino decidida hacia la salida. Estoy a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando la electricidad del aire recorre mi piel, poniéndome el vello de punta.

No puedo evitar girarme al sentir su presencia allí.

Y cuando lo hago quiero desaparecer.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y por un instante, una milésima de segundo, ambos sonreímos. A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, los dos nos alegramos de vernos.

La sonrisa se esfuma rápidamente de mi rostro, y también del suyo. Compruebo cómo él tensa su mandíbula y endurece su mirada.

Castle se mueve. Camina hacia mí, mientras yo me quedo allí parada.

-Kate – Pronuncia mi nombre sin apartar sus ojos azules de los míos.

-Rick – Yo pronuncio el suyo y ambos nos retamos en un duelo de miradas.

Busco en esos ojos azules al chico que conocí hace nueve años, y descubro que apenas queda nada de él. Su mirada se ha oscurecido con el brillo de sus ojos que parece haber desaparecido; y su rostro está teñido por la sombra de una incipiente barba. Sus hombros parecen más anchos de lo que lo eran entonces. Viste una camisa blanca debajo de una americana de color negro.

Castle deja escapar el aire entre sus dientes y se dirige a mí con un semblante bastante serio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no puedo sonar igual de seria que él, por qué los nervios me tienen que afectar justo ahora?

-Si estás aquí por mí, tengo que decirte que no te hagas ilusiones. Hace tiempo que pasé página.

Aprieto los puños y aguanto las ganas que tengo de golpearlo en el pecho. Pero sin duda su arrogancia me da las fuerzas que necesito para plantarle cara.

-No alucines, Castle. No eres el único que lo ha superado.

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estoy aquí por trabajo. Por si no te has enterado, han asesinado a alguien.

Me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a reunirme con mis amigos, que han observado toda la escena.

No voy a permitir que la presencia de Castle me afecte de esta manera. Siento sus pasos detrás de mí pero no me doy la vuelta.

-Tú no trabajas aquí. No trabajas en Nueva York – Su voz me detiene, pero no me doy la vuelta.

No le pregunto cómo sabe ese detalle, podría haber vuelto a Nueva York, al fin y al cabo, mi trabajo en Boston solo iba a durar un par de años como mucho. Me pregunto si tal vez él ha intentado averiguar más sobre mi vida durante todo este tiempo, al igual que yo lo he hecho con él.

-Claro que trabajo aquí – Me limito a responderle, antes de continuar caminando.

-Kate – Su voz me detiene de nuevo. Esta vez no puedo evitar girarme ya que hay algo diferente en su tono de voz – Tu padre… ¿Está bien?

El corazón se me encoje y siento un nudo en mi garganta que amenaza con hacerme llorar.

-Sí… Él… Se pondrá bien. Gracias, Castle.

Él asiente y yo simplemente continúo mi camino.

Esposito se interpone en su camino y le impide el paso a la habitación donde se encuentra la escena del crimen. Le escucho quejarse, pero mi amigo consigue librarse de él.

Cuando entro allí siento cómo un nudo oprime mi garganta al descubrir esa imagen tan familiar.

Sobre una mesa yace el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer, cuya melena rubia descansa sobre la mesa. Pero eso no es lo más curioso. Lo más curioso es que el cuerpo está cubierto por una capa de pétalos rojos, mientras que en sus ojos descansan dos grandes girasoles.

Me acerco hasta allí y observo bien cada detalle.

-¿Quién eres? – Susurro más para mí misma.

-Aliso Tisdale – Esposito se acerca por detrás seguido de otro joven detective al que todavía no conozco – Veinticuatro años, estudiante en la N.Y.U. y trabajadora social.

-¿Quién la encontró?

-Los camareros aseguran que la puerta estaba atascada, se pasaron horas intentando abrirla pero parecía como si alguien hubiese cambiado la cerradura. Cuando la presentación ya había comenzado, uno de los camareros descubrió que la puerta ya estaba abierta y se encontró con esto – Dice el otro Detective señalando el cadáver de la joven.

-No hay signos de estrangulamiento – Señalo yo, volviendo la vista hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Alison – Él la conocía.

-Incluso le compró flores – Dice Lanie - ¿Quién dice que el romanticismo ha muerto?

-Yo lo digo – Murmuro, recordando mi encuentro con Castle hace escasos minutos. El romanticismo siempre acaba muriendo - ¿Qué más le dio él, a parte de las rosas?

-Dos disparos en el pecho – Lanie retira con cuidado varios pétalos del cuerpo, mostrando dos disparos de bala y sus respectivas manchas de sangre alrededor de éstos. – Calibre pequeño.

-¿A alguien le resulta familiar? – Pregunto yo, tras dar una vuelta a la mesa.

-No – Responde Espo – Pero yo no soy de casos frikies.

-Pero los frikies requieren más, te revelan más – Explico – Mirad cómo él la dejó. Modestamente cubierta.

-¿Y?

-Que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo, de toda la preparación, no vas a encontrar ninguna evidencia de abuso sexual.

-¿Sabes eso con solo mirarlo?

Es cierto que todos estos años en Boston, aprendiendo de alguno de los mejores, me han aportado mucha experiencia y he acabado convirtiéndome en una de las mejores, pero no se trata solo de eso.

-Sí. Eso, y que he visto esto antes.

-¿Lo has visto antes? ¿Dónde?

Tuerzo el gesto y salgo de aquella sala, dispuesta a encontrar al responsable de todo esto.

Salgo a la terraza tras no encontrar a Castle en el bar y cuando lo hago, lo veo firmando el pecho de una mujer. No parece importarle lo que acaba de ocurrir ni siquiera en la presentación de su propio libro y le parece oportuno estar flirteando con alguien.

-Castle – le llamo.

-¿Dónde te gustaría…? – Él se gira con el rotulador en alto y la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro cuando descubre que no se trata de otra de sus admiradoras. Al menos ninguna que quiera una firma en sus pechos.

-Necesitamos hacerte unas cuantas preguntas sobre el asesinato que ha tenido lugar aquí esta noche – Intento mostrarme profesional y no dejar que nuestro pasado interfiera en esto.

-No tengo nada que ver con lo que ha pasado – apunta él, cruzándose de brazos.

-Permíteme que ponga eso en duda. – Digo, adoptando la misma postura.

-¿Me estás acusando de algo, Beckett?

-Un asesinato ha tenido lugar en la presentación de tu libro, por no hablar de las coincidencias con uno de los asesinatos que tú escribiste.

Él arruga las cejas y me mira con confusión. Adivino que no le han dejado ver el cadáver y no sabe de qué estoy hablando.

Esposito aparece a mi lado en ese momento.

-¿Qué coincidencias?

-Te lo explicaremos en comisaría.

-No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte.

Suspiro e intento simular que su comentario no me afecta.

-Si opones resistencia tendremos que llevarte a la fuerza y…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Vas a ponerme las esposas, Kate? – Pregunta en un tono sugerente.

Bufo, agotada por su actitud y la arrogancia que desprende y no dudo ni un segundo en agarrar las esposas del cinturón de Esposito y reducir a Castle en un solo movimiento, sin importarme hacerle daño en las muñecas al esposarlo y, por supuesto, sin importarme que no debería estar haciéndolo ya que no tengo jurisdicción en Nueva York para detener a nadie.

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

Froto mis muñecas tratando de librarme del escozor que me han provocado las esposas, o la fuerza que Beckett ha utilizado contra mí sin venir a cuento de nada.

Cierto, puede que le haya provocado un poco, pero no he podido evitarlo. Tenerla tan cerca ha hecho que recuerde demasiados momentos del pasado que creía haber enterrado para siempre.

Aunque no puedo negar que al principio me he alegrado de verla.

Todavía no entiendo qué hace aquí en Nueva York, y como es que está trabajando para la NYPD. La última vez que lo comprobé, gracias a un contacto, Kate seguía trabajando en Boston, y por lo que sé le iba muy bien allí.

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abre y su olor reaparece con ella, volviendo a trastocar todos mis sentidos, porque sigue oliendo igual que hace nueve años.

Kate ha cambiado físicamente, ahora es toda una mujer. Y no solo eso, la dureza con la que me observa no es solamente debido a su enfado conmigo, sino que va con su carácter. Por no hablar la manera en la que me ha esposado, estaba claro que Kate era fuerte antes, pero ahora ha adquirido una destreza y unas habilidades increíbles, cualquiera sería capaz de ver eso. Y mentiría si dijese que no me resulta más atractiva.

-Para ser un escritor de best sellers tienes muy mala reputación – Dice ella caminando hasta la silla que hay frente a mí con un archivo entre las manos. Al parecer, mis antecedentes.

Pongo mi cara más inocente mientras ella los enumera todos.

-Mala conducta, resistencia a la autoridad…Dos veces – Recalca esto último haciendo referencia a la resistencia que he opuesto esta misma noche cuando ella ha acabado esposándome – ¿Aquí dice que incluso robaste un caballo a la policía?

Kate me observa con curiosidad. Seguramente se esté preguntando qué queda del Rick que ella conoció hace nueve años, y lo cierto es que apenas queda nada de él. Al igual que ella es ahora una persona completamente diferente. Los dos hemos cambiado, ella parece haber madurado mientras que yo… Bueno, yo he vivido la vida de un famoso escritor neoyorkino.

-En realidad, lo cogí prestado – Me justifico.

-Oh. Y estabas desnudo – Dice ella, revisando de nuevo mi expediente.

-Era primavera – Me encojo de hombros.

Me mira seriamente y deja caer la carpeta sobre la mesa, claramente molesta.

-Todas esas veces los cargos fueron retirados.

-¿Qué puedo decir? El alcalde es un lector habitual de mis novelas – No puedo evitar presumir de mi amistad con el alcalde de Nueva York.

Ella no parece sorprendida, y si lo está, lo disimula muy bien.

-Castle - Dice, inclinando su cuerpo sobre la mesa y acercándose de esta manera a mí – Puede que esta actitud de chico malo te haya funcionado antes, pero desde luego no te va a funcionar conmigo. Yo trabajo para vivir. Así que esto te da dos opciones: puedes ser la persona que me facilita las cosas, o la persona que las empeora. Tú decides.

Me muerdo la lengua para evitar decirle que sé que trabaja para vivir, me lo dejó muy claro hace nueve años. Y aunque yo le comprendí en ese momento y le facilité las cosas, diciéndole que no había significado nada para mí, no puedo evitar sentirme dolido con lo que pasó y con la manera en que ella se marchó de nuestras vidas, como si nunca hubiese formado parte de ellas y sin embargo, dejando que su recuerdo perdurase entre nosotros.

Eso hace que me replantee si me gustaría facilitarle las cosas o ponérselo más difícil. Al fin y al cabo, la segunda opción sería más divertida.

Me limito a asentir y ella abre la carpeta que antes ha dejado caer sobre la mesa. Ante mí coloca la fotografía de una mujer que no conozco.

Al parecer es la víctima que fue asesinada durante la presentación de esta noche.

-¿La conocías?

-Puede ser. Conozco a muchas mujeres.

-Sí, lo he comprobado antes – Dice ella, apartando la mirada. Parece molesta y eso me gusta – Haz memoria, ¿seguro que no habías hablado nunca con ella?

No necesito hacer memoria. Puede que conociese a Alison en alguna firma de libros o en alguna presentación, puede que incluso intercambiase algunas palabras con ella, pero nada más que eso.

Kate saca una nueva fotografía, esta vez de un hombre trajeado y me pregunta si lo conozco a él.

-No. ¿Qué tiene él que ver con todo esto?

-Fue asesinado hace dos semanas.

-Pues no lo conozco – Digo, molesto – Y tampoco entiendo qué tiene que ver conmigo. Lamento que Alison haya aparecido muerta en la presentación de mi novela, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Además, tú mejor que nadie sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

-¿Lo sé? – Pregunta ella casi soltando una risa irónica – Porque yo creo que no te conozco, y no creo que alguna vez llegase a hacerlo.

-No he matado a nadie – Digo mirándole a los ojos, fingiendo que ése comentario no me ha dolido.

Al fin y al cabo, me lo merezco. Fui yo quien le hizo creer que lo que había sentido por ella no había sido real, cuando la realidad es que seguramente fue lo más real que haya sentido nunca.

-Entonces explícame esto.

La foto que coloca ahora delante de mí me provoca un escalofrío. En ella aparece una mujer rubia a la que apenas se le ve la cara, pues sus ojos están tapados por dos grandes girasoles y su cuerpo está cubierto de pétalos de rosas.

Yo he escrito ese crimen.

-Flores para tu tumba – Murmuro en apenas un susurro. Es el título del libro donde aparece un asesinato casi idéntico al de la fotografía.

-Exacto. Y así es como encontramos a Marvin Fisk – Dice ella, mostrándome una cuarta fotografía, del hombre de antes, solo que esta vez asesinado en una recreación de otro de mis libros. Kate nombra el título – "El infierno no tiene furia".

-Parece que tengo un fan.

-Sí, un fan muy loco.

-Bueno… Tú no me pareces loca – Bromeo.

-¿Qué? – Ella parece no entender nada.

-¿"Flores para tu tumba", "El infierno no tiene furia"?… Solo mis mayores fans han leído ese último.

Kate se sonroja y evita mi mirada, yo tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír. En realidad me halaga saber que Kate es una admiradora de mis novelas, eso indica que no se ha olvidado de mí en todo este tiempo.

-¿Alguna vez tus fans te envían cartas? – Pregunta ella intentando evitar el tema.

Asiento.

-¿Cartas perturbadoras?

-Todos esos correos son perturbadores, viene con el oficio.

-Bien, porque en algunos casos como este encontramos que el asesino…

-Intenta contactar con el objeto de su obsesión. Lo sé – Para su sorpresa, acabo su propia frase – Soy bastante bueno en métodos psicopáticos, también viene con el oficio.

Ella me observa, bastante sorprendida y no puedo evitar fijarme de nuevo en esos ojos de un color tan peculiar y hacérselo saber.

-Tus ojos…Son preciosos, Kate.

Por un momento pienso que va a responderme al cumplido, porque soy capaz de ver en su mirada el milisegundo en el que se ha venido abajo, en el que todo ese distanciamiento entre nosotros desaparece. Sin embargo, vuelve a formar una barrera entre ambos.

-Vamos a necesitar que nos envíes todos esos emails y cartas de tus fans. – Dice mientras retira su silla hacia atrás y se levanta.

-Cuenta con ello – Digo antes de que ella desaparezca por la puerta.

Esta vez no puedo negarme a colaborar con la policía. Con ella. Porque si ha conseguido bajar las barreras por un segundo, puede que lo vuelva a hacer, puede que consiga hacer desaparecer esta distancia entre ambos. Puede que sea demasiado peligroso y que tal vez no debería arriesgarme, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ahora que la tengo tan cerca va a ser difícil mantenerme alejado de ella.

Después de tener que firmar varios documentos, me dejan en libertad.

* * *

Paseo la mirada por la comisaría en busca de Kate. No es que quiera hablar con ella, pero la necesidad de volver a verla me oprime el pecho. La encuentro unos segundos después tras el cristal de un pequeño despacho, parece estar teniendo una discusión acalorada con un hombre trajeado que impone cierto respeto. Lo reconozco cuando él se da la vuelta, es Roy Montgomery, y me pregunto si Kate se ha metido en algún tipo de problemas.

Me doy la vuelta cuando llega hasta mis pies un avión de papel. Me agacho a recogerlo y cuando alzo la cabeza, compruebo que unos inocentes ojos azules me observan a escasos centímetros.

-Lo siento – Un niño de unos ocho años se acerca a mí.

No puedo evitar fijarme en sus ojos de un color parecido al mío pero algo más oscuros, y en su cabello de color castaño.

-¿Es tuyo? – Pregunto, mostrándole el avión. El niño asiente y se lo devuelvo.

Observo alrededor en busca de sus padres o alguien que esté con él, y no puedo evitar preguntarle al no ver a nadie.

-¿Estás solo?

-No, estoy esperando a Kate.

Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas y a formular preguntas. Ninguna de ellas tiene sentido. O todas lo tienen y las respuestas son demasiado complicadas.

-¿A Kate Beckett? – Le pregunto porque necesito cerciorarme.

El niño asiente y vuelve a lanzar su avión en otra dirección.

-Oye… ¿Cuántos… Cuántos años tienes?

-Nueve.

Me suelto varios botones de la camisa.

Siento que las piernas me van a fallar en cualquier momento y tengo que apoyarme sobre uno de los escritorios para no caerme.

El perfume de Kate de nuevo se hace presente a mi lado y escucho su voz detrás de mí.

-Luka, tenemos que irnos – El niño asiente y se acerca a ella.

Me giro hacia ella y siento cómo mi corazón se acelera. Me gustaría decirle tantas cosas, pedirle tantas explicaciones, y sin embargo soy incapaz de pronunciar nada.

Kate se planta delante de mí y me estrecha la mano.

La observo, confundido y sin saber por qué me ofrece su mano justo ahora. Justo cuando yo acabo de descubrir que ese niño, Luka, podría ser perfectamente mi hijo.

-Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Castle.

Agarro su mano y no puedo evitar acariciarla, a pesar de los diferentes sentimientos encontrados que tengo hacia ella en estos momentos. Kate parece sentirse del mismo modo y no aparta su mano hasta pasados varios segundos.

-Tenemos que irnos – Vuelve a repetir en dirección al niño, a Luka – Adiós, Castle.

Observo cómo los dos se alejan en dirección al ascensor y, aunque me apetece seguirlos, sé que esa no es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas bien. Así que opto por acercarme al despacho de Roy Montgomery, quien sustituye al Capitán Jim Beckett en estos momentos y hablar con él.

Voy a aprovechar mi extraña implicación en el caso de Alison Tisdale para averiguar más sobre Luka y para que Kate me de las explicaciones que me debe.


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Gracias por las reviews! Y por seguir leyendo, se ha puesto un poco más interesante ahora que Kate y Rick se han reencontrado, a ver qué pasa ahora :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22** :

 _Kate_

Salgo del despacho improvisado de Montgomery después de haberme llevado una buena bronca por haber detenido a Castle sin tener la jurisdicción para hacerlo. La discusión no ha sido diferente de la que seguramente me habría llevado si mi padre hubiese estado aquí.

Sin embargo, Montgomery no solo no tomará medidas disciplinarias contra mi comportamiento, sino que además me ha invitado a formar parte de este caso hasta que se resuelva.

No ha sido necesario meditar en ello para darle una respuesta. Papá todavía tardará unos días en salir del hospital y no me apetece estar en Nueva York sin hacer nada pudiendo ser de utilidad aquí, en la que una vez fue mi casa. Además, siento la necesidad de averiguar cuál es la conexión de Castle con todo esto.

Doy unos pasos hasta que veo que él sigue allí. El corazón se me acelera cuando descubro que Luka está a su lado, y rápidamente siento la necesidad de intervenir.

No quiero que Castle descubra nada sobre mi vida, no quiero que se acerque a mí.

En la sala de interrogatorios he estado a punto de caer en la trampa. Cuando él me ha hablado sobre mis ojos… He estado a punto de decirle cuánto he echado de menos perderme en los suyos, de ese color azul, en esa mirada transparente. Pero entonces me he dado cuenta de que no es así, que esa mirada ya no me resulta transparente, sino más bien opaca, y que probablemente nunca vi a través de ella.

Lo que ocurrió hace nueve años fue un enamoramiento tonto, más propio de mi edad en aquellos momentos. Nada más. Y no pienso volver a caer en sus juegos, por muchos cumplidos que me haga. No pienso volver a caer en sus mentiras.

Además, no necesito a Castle. Soy feliz en Boston junto a Will.

Me acerco a Luka, se suponía que yo me haría cargo de él esta tarde mientras mamá se acercaba a su bufete para una reunión, así que le envié un mensaje para hacerle saber que estaba en comisaría, por supuesto sin explicarle que Castle también estaba allí. Miro a Luka y le digo que nos vamos.

Le ofrezco mi mano a Castle porque es probable que no volvamos a vernos y, a pesar de todo, no me gustaría volver a despedirme de él estando enfadados. Ambos somos adultos ahora y podemos dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado.

El aire se vuelve electrizante a mi alrededor cuando él acaricia mi mano con su pulgar, y no puedo evitar perderme en esa caricia, hasta que me doy cuenta de que estoy a punto de volver a caer en su trampa y me aparto bruscamente.

Camino con Luka hasta el ascensor y cuando llegamos a éste, apoyo mi espalda contra la pared y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Quién es?

La voz de Luka me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Él… Estaba ayudándonos en un caso, nada más – Suspiro.

-Me suena su cara – Murmura él en un gesto pensativo.

-Es un escritor famoso – Seguro que Luka había visto su cara antes en alguna de las contraportadas de los libros de Rick que mamá guarda en casa. Pero no me apetece explicarle a Luka todo eso.

-¿Vas a trabajar aquí? ¿Crees que a papá le gustará?

Observo a Luka durante varios segundos antes de responder a ninguna de sus preguntas.

-Será solo por este caso. Y… no lo sé – Masajeo mi frente porque lo cierto es que no lo sé, no sé si a papá le gustaría la idea de que yo vuelva a trabajar en su comisaría.

-Yo creo que sí – Dice Luka saliendo por delante de mí del ascensor.

* * *

Golpeo mis dedos sobre el escritorio del despacho de mamá y me muerdo el labio antes de introducir el nombre de Castle en el buscador.

Hace algo más de diez minutos que estoy sentada en la butaca de mamá, con su ordenador portátil frente a mí, pensando si debería hacerlo o no. Sin embargo la tentación y la curiosidad son más fuertes.

Una multitud de imágenes de Castle, así como las diferentes portadas de sus libros, aparecen en la página del buscador. En la mayoría de ellas Castle aparece junto a una modelo diferente. Me contengo para no cerrar el ordenador de golpe.

Cliqueo sobre un foro donde varios fans apuntan a que el escritor de éxito ya no se siente inspirado y que ése sea su motivo por el que ha decidido acabar con la saga de Derrick Storm, el que fuese su personaje estrella.

¿Se decantará por otro género? Preguntan algunos. Otros temen que no vuelva a escribir nunca más.

Unos golpes en la puerta me hacen abandonar la búsqueda de inmediato. Levanto la vista y veo que mamá ya ha regresado, me observa desde la puerta con una sonrisa, preguntándome con la mirada si todo va bien.

Y se lo cuento todo.

Hay veces en Boston que la echo de menos, a pesar de que estar lejos de ellos me ha convertido en una persona independiente, no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia cuando la necesito a mi lado.

-¿Volverás a verle? – Pregunta ella después de haberme escuchado en silencio.

-No. No lo creo.

-Tal vez su hija…

-¿Alexis? – Pregunto yo, confundida porque mamá me esté hablando de ella.

-Sí. Tal vez Alexis quiera… saber de ti.

-No lo creo mamá. No creo que ella se acuerde de mí… - Ella hace una mueca pero no le doy más importancia – Y si lo hiciera no creo que me quisiese ver.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente llego a comisaría cargada con varios libros de Castle que mamá me ha prestado y creo que podrían ser útiles para la investigación. Tengo el mal presentimiento de que los asesinatos de Alison Tisdale y Marvin Fisk no serán los únicos, y tal vez la clave se encuentre entre esas páginas.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunta Esposito cuando coloco el montón de libros sobre su escritorio.

Ryan (así es como se llama el otro Detective) y él se miran entre ellos. Ignoro esa mirada y me centro en lo importante.

-Son los libros más conocidos de Castle. Creo que deberíais familiarizaros con todas las escenas de asesinatos escritos en estas páginas. No ignoréis ninguna de ellas.

Vuelven a mirarse entre ellos.

-¿Sabes que no recibimos órdenes de ti, verdad? – Pregunta Espósito.

Su pregunta me ofende durante los primeros segundos, pero después de ese primer instante me calmo. Al fin y al cabo, es cierto que no trabajo allí, y probablemente Roy Montgomery no haya hablado todavía con ellos.

-Oh, lo siento chicos – Sonrío, sentándome en una de las sillas junto al escritorio de Ryan – Montgomery me ha puesto al mando de este caso.

El silencio reina de nuevo a nuestro alrededor, hasta que finalmente Espo suelta una risa.

-¡Eso es genial, Beckett! Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, aunque solo sea por un caso.

-Sí. Solo espero que esos tipos de Boston no te hayan hecho ser demasiado dura – Ryan me mira de soslayo también con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sonrío. Es agradable el ambiente que se respira en este lugar, y el compañerismo que desprenden ambos. No es que en Boston me lleve mal con mis compañeros, pero el ambiente que se respira allí es más serio, como si nuestro trabajo estuviese reñido con el buen rollo.

-Así que… ¿Tienes todos sus libros? – La voz de Espo me devuelve de mis pensamientos. – No sabía que fueses una fan.

-No lo soy – Miento – Son los libros de mi madre.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de mi amigo se acrecienta, como si le causase más sorpresa que a mí el hecho de que mi madre tenga todos los libros de Castle. Intento obviar el hecho de que probablemente él y Ryan sean conscientes de que yo también soy fan de Castle después de que estableciese las conexiones con tan solo ver la escena del crímen.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar – Sentencio, antes de que estos dos comiencen con una ronda de preguntas incómodas.

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

Alexis me da un beso antes de irse al colegio y yo suspiro cuando la puerta se cierra tras ella. Todavía no le he contado que ayer vi a Kate. No he sabido cómo hacerlo, ni tan siquiera he sido capaz de entender todas las sensaciones y recuerdos que el reencuentro con Kate Beckett ha despertado en mí.

Camino hasta uno de los taburetes de la cocina y me siento en él, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la barra de mármol.

Apenas he conseguido dormir un par de horas. Y ni siquiera mientras dormía he sido capaz de borrar su imagen de mi mente. He soñado con Kate. Y en el sueño ella se mostraba tan distante como lo hizo ayer.

Pero he estado pensando, y he llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera de acercarme a ella es comportándome como el imbécil que he sido durante estos nueve años.

La imagen de Luka reaparece ahora en mi mente. Ese niño… de pelo castaño y ojos de un color parecido a los míos… ¿Habría sido Kate capaz de guardar un secreto así durante todo este tiempo? Mi corazón no lo cree así, me gustaría pensar que Kate hubiese sido incapaz de ocultarme algo tan importante. Sin embargo mi mente me dice otra cosa. Los rasgos físicos de ese niño podrían encajar perfectamente con ambos, y su edad... Luka me dijo que tenía 9 años. Las fechas coinciden.

Me levanto y me sirvo una taza de café bien cargado antes de ir a la comisaría.

* * *

Después de haber mantenido una larga conversación con Roy Montgomery ambos nos ponemos en pie y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta de este improvisado despacho.

Cojo aire antes de que Roy abra la puerta y le comunique a Kate que voy a trabajar junto a ella y su equipo durante este caso. No creo que le haga mucha gracia, pero Montgomery ha creído que – dadas las circunstancias – mi ayuda puede ser fundamental para resolver este caso. Por no mencionar mi amistad con el alcalde y la publicidad que mi colaboración puede aportar a la imagen de la policía de Nueva York en la prensa.

Además, he descubierto que Kate me mintió, puesto que no trabaja en la policía de Nueva York, sino que continúa trabajando en Boston. Parece ser que regresó tras el tiroteo de su padre y ahora ha pedido unirse a esta investigación. Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con la conexión que éste caso guarda con mis libros.

Roy abre la puerta y veo a Kate a lo lejos. Está hablando con otro policía y le entrega una caja llena de papeles, tal vez las cartas de mis fans que he mandado traer. Un mechón de pelo cae sobre su cara cuando el otro policía se hace con la caja y ella se lo aparta cuidadosamente, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja mientras sonríe.

Está preciosa.

-¡Beckett! ¿Puedes venir un momento? – La voz de Montgomery se alza por la comisaría.

La sonrisa de Kate desaparece de su rostro en el mismo instante en que su mirada se cruza con la mía. Murmura algo que creo entender como "¿qué hace él aquí?", pero no estoy seguro.

-Sí, señor – Alza su voz antes de caminar hacia nosotros.

Me fijo en el traje que lleva, nada femenino y me pregunto si son normas del oficio o si ella ahora viste así.

Su mirada, fría y penetrante, se fija en la mía durante unos segundos para después observar a su superior.

-El señor Castle nos ha ofrecido su ayuda con la investigación – Dice Roy.

-¿En serio? – Ella muestra una sonrisa irónica, como si lo que acabase de decir Montgomery fuese una estupidez.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la ciudad que amo – Le aseguro yo.

-Considerando la naturaleza de los asesinatos – Continúa Roy – Creo que es una buena idea.

El semblante de Kate cambia en un segundo. Supongo que había pensado que su jefe no iba a dejar que yo me inmiscuyera en el caso, pero mis contactos y mi capacidad de persuasión son capaces de conseguir eso y más. Le sonrío con suspicacia y eso le pone todavía más nerviosa.

-Señor, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? En privado – Pregunta, dirigiéndose hacia Roy.

-Nope.

Ella bufa cuando el Capitán en funciones desaparece de nuestra vista y me mira, furiosa. Me gusta que esté furiosa.

Durante los próximos minutos ella intenta ignorarme a pesar de que la sigo por toda la comisaría, hasta que le comunica a otro de los Detectives que vamos a repasar las cartas de mis fans y Kate y yo nos quedamos a solas.

Me obliga a ponerme unos guantes para no estropear cualquier huella que pueda haber en esas cartas y los dos comenzamos a leer en silencio.

De vez en cuando no puedo evitar levantar mi mirada de todas esas cartas perturbadoras para fijarla en ella.

-¿Qué? – Pregunta cuando descubre que la estoy mirando. O cuando ya no soporta más el peso de mis ojos sobre los suyos.

-Oh, nada – Digo yo inocentemente – Solo que… La manera en que frunces las cejas cuando estás pensando… es graciosa.

Kate resopla, molesta por mi actitud y rápidamente aparta la mirada. Yo decido ignorar eso y continúo con mis habilidades de persuasión. Necesito saber más sobre ella, sobre qué ha hecho durante todos estos años, saber quién es Luka realmente… así que continúo hablando.

-Quiero decir que no te sería útil si estuvieses jugando al póker, entonces sería mortal. Pero de todas formas…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Su voz es tajante, seria.

-Dispara – Sonrío, dejando sobre la mesa la carta que tenía entre las manos y a la que no le estaba prestando demasiada atención.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Castle? Está claro que no te importan las víctimas, así que no estás aquí para hacer justicia. Tampoco te importan los tíos que están copiando los asesinatos que tú escribiste, así que tampoco estás aquí porque te sientas indignado. Así que, ¿Qué es, Castle? ¿Estás aquí para molestarme?

Me tomo unos segundos antes de responderle, escogiendo bien las palabras que voy a decir.

-Estoy aquí por la historia.

 _Por nuestra historia, por tu historia durante estos nueve años_ – pienso, aunque me guardo estas palabras para mí.

-¿La historia? – Pregunta ella, exigiendo saber más.

-Es decir, ¿por qué estas personas? ¿Por qué estos asesinatos?

-A veces no hay una historia. A veces es solo un psicópata – Dice ella, mostrándose realista. Supongo que su trabajo así lo requiere, pero no el mío.

-Siempre hay una historia. Por ejemplo… - Me aclaro la voz antes de continuar – Como porqué estás tú aquí ahora, por qué no sigues en Boston, por qué ayer te acompañaba un niño de nueve años…

Si las miradas asesinasen, yo estaría muriendo en estos instantes. Espero una respuesta mientras su mandíbula se tensa, sus ojos, de un tono verde y pequeñas motas de color avellana, se clavan en los míos y una pequeña arruga casi invisible a primera vista se forma en su frente.

Pero Kate Beckett no me grita, ni me insulta. No se enfada conmigo sino que de repente parece desbordada por un sentimiento de tristeza y desolación. Sus ojos se vuelven brillantes.

-No… No tienes derecho a preguntarme nada, Castle. No tienes derecho a saber sobre mi vida.

Tras sus palabras, entre las que he identificado algún leve tembleque en su voz, Kate se levanta y abandona la habitación, dejándome allí solo entre un montón de cartas perturbadoras.

Golpeo la mesa con el puño cuando la puerta se cierra de golpe y suelto una palabrota.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda trazar un plan, tal vez otra manera de acercarme a Kate, mis ojos se detienen en uno de esos papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa.

No se trata de una carta, sino de un dibujo. Sobre una hoja de cuaderno, trazado con rotuladores de colores, la silueta de una persona cubierta con pétalos de rosa y dos girasoles sobre los ojos. Exactamente igual que en "Flores sobre tu tumba", exactamente igual que el asesinato de anoche.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23:**

-¿Sabes? No tengo por qué aguantarlo, podría… Podría decirle a Montgomery que renuncio al caso – Digo mientras alzo mi taza de café acompañando con ese gesto a mi enfado.

-¿Y de qué serviría eso? – Dice Lanie tras dar un sorbo a su bebida.

Suspiro y observo la calle, ofuscada, tras el cristal de la cafetería en la que nos encontramos, una muy cercana a la comisaría. Lanie está en lo cierto, el que debería irse es Castle, no yo.

-Además, – Continúa mi amiga – deberías hacerle creer por un tiempo que cabe la posibilidad de que Luka sea su hijo. Todavía no me puedo creer que haya creído eso – Dice riendo para después dar otro sorbo a su refresco.

Yo la observo con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿qué mente retorcida haría algo así? No me puedo creer que Lanie acabe de aconsejarme que haga tal cosa, aunque lo cierto es que tampoco puedo creer que Castle pensase algo así. ¿Cómo podría Luka ser hijo nuestro?

Río sin poder evitarlo.

Lo cierto es que las fechas coinciden, e imagino que verlo el otro día en la comisaría conmigo, y sus ojos azules le hicieron llevarse una idea equivocada.

-No puedo hacer algo así – Digo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? Él se mete en tu vida como si nada después de lo que ocurrió hace nueve años…

-En realidad… Ha sido una casualidad que nos encontrásemos… - Lanie me mira horrorizada. No es que yo esté defendiendo a Castle, en absoluto, sin embargo es cierto que nuestro encuentro fue algo inesperado.

-Vamos. ¿Por qué te crees que está en la comisaría, por el caso?

Vuelvo a fijar la mirada en el cristal de la cafetería, observando el exterior, y reflexiono sobre lo que dice mi amiga. De ningún modo pienso mentir a Castle diciéndole que Luka es nuestro hijo, sin embargo se tendría bien merecido que tampoco le explicase la verdad por el momento.

Ni siquiera puedo creer que él piense que soy capaz de haberle ocultado algo así. Y que además se atreva a preguntarme sobre mi vida ¿acaso le pregunto yo a él sobre todas esas modelos que van enganchadas a sus brazos en cada uno de sus eventos?

Le doy las gracias a Lanie por sus maquiavélicos y sabios consejos y me despido de ella para ir al Presbyterian Hospital a ver a papá.

* * *

 _ **Castle:**_

Kate regresa a comisaría varias horas después cuando yo estoy sentado junto al escritorio de Esposito hablando con él.

Ella pasa a nuestro lado, saludándolo a él e ignorándome a mí por completo por lo que el nudo que me ha estado oprimiendo el pecho desde que se fue hace unas horas con los ojos brillantes, se empequeñece y yo ya no me siento tan culpable.

-¿Qué tal está tu padre? - Pregunta Esposito dirigiéndose a ella.

-Hoy se encuentra mejor – Escucho su conversación mientras finjo estar observando uno de mis libros que casualmente lleva escrito el nombre de Johanna Beckett en la primera página, y me alegro al saber que el padre de Kate se encuentra mejor.

Esposito aprovecha para poner a Kate al corriente del caso. El laboratorio ha obtenido varias huellas de la carta que yo encontré y las han enviado a analizar. El resultado estará aquí pronto gracias a que mi amistad con el alcalde nos permitirá agilizar el proceso. No puedo evitar cerrar el libro y sonreír, orgulloso, cuando Esposito le explica esta última parte.

Sin embargo, Kate no parece tan contenta.

-La mayoría de los agentes aquí están esperando resultados de laboratorio – Dice dirigiéndose a mí al mismo tiempo que se cruza de brazos – No puedes simplemente saltarte la cola.

-Oh, creo que alguien aquí se siente amenazada – respondo con suficiencia.

-No me siento amenazada.

-No, lo entiendo. Yo puedo llamar al alcalde y tú no.

-Existe un protocolo, Castle – Dice ella frunciendo el ceño. Todavía no se da cuenta de que ése gesto me parece increíblemente sexy.

-Claro. Y tú nunca te lo saltas, nunca te diviertes.

En ese momento un policía aparece a nuestro lado y doy gracias a que lo haga, de otra manera no sé qué me habría hecho Kate pero su cara no auguraba nada bueno.

-Beckett, Midtown. Acaban de encontrar otro cadáver.

El semblante de Kate adquiere ahora una expresión totalmente diferente y sin decir nada más se dirige hacia el ascensor.

* * *

El lugar del crimen esta vez es una piscina comunitaria situada en un edificio del Midtown, y de nuevo recrea uno de los asesinatos de mis libros. Se supone que debería revolvérseme el estómago solo con verlo, pero la sensación que tengo es más de curiosidad por conocer la historia del asesino, por qué esas víctimas y por qué mis libros.

Una mujer flota en medio de la piscina con un vestido amarillo y un cuchillo clavado en su espalda.

-Muerte de la reina del baile – Susurro, mencionando el título del libro en el que escribí ése mismo asesinato.

-Los de mantenimiento la encontraron hace una hora – Explica uno de los policías que trabajan en la escena del crimen – Kendra Pitney, vivía en el edificio.

-Vale. Vamos a sacarla del agua – Indica Beckett, dándole las órdenes necesarias al equipo forense para después girarse hacia mí – Solo… Quédate aquí y no toques nada.

Sin embargo yo no puedo evitar acercarme al cuerpo de la víctima una vez que ya lo han sacado del agua y Beckett está de espaldas a mí hablando con otros detectives.

La forense que está trabajando con el cuerpo sin vida de Kendra me observa con seriedad. Su rostro me resulta tremendamente familiar, pero no consigo recordar dónde la he visto antes.

-Hola. Soy Richard Castle. Estoy asesorando…

-Lo sé – Dice ella tras carraspear – Soy Lanie.

-¿Lanie? – Mis ojos se abren como platos cuando me doy cuenta de que se trata ni más ni menos que de la amiga de Kate. La vi un par de veces cuando nosotros salíamos juntos.

-Me encantan tus libros – Lanie borra de pronto la seriedad de su rostro instalando en él una sonrisa - ¿Sabes? Tienes un verdadero don relatando todos esos detalles de…

-Creí haberte dicho que te quedases allí – Kate nos interrumpe con un tono de voz bastante serio y mira molesta a su amiga.

-Me sentía solo – Me justifico yo poniéndome de pie.

-¿Tienes algo más? – Pregunta dirigiéndose a Lanie e ignorando mi comentario.

-No hasta que realice el examen completo. Pero no fue un apuñalamiento.

Yo observo de nuevo el cuerpo y realizo mi propio examen en voz alta.

-La falta de sangre alrededor de la herida sugiere que ya estaba muerta antes de que la apuñalasen. Y la falta de espuma alrededor de su boca nos dice que tampoco se ahogó.

Lanie sonríe y Beckett le hace una mueca. Al menos una de las dos se alegra de mi presencia.

-Sí. Lo sé – Dice Kate cuando yo he acabado de realizar el análisis - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Le sigo hasta una esquina y ella se gira hacia mí con el semblante serio.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Esto es una investigación por asesinato no un día en Disneyland Castle, si te doy una orden espero que la cumplas.

-Entonces es que no me conoces muy bien – Digo con suficiencia, no estoy acostumbrado a obedecer órdenes de nadie.

Sin embargo mi comentario no parece sentarle demasiado bien y suelta un bufido antes de regresar al lado de la víctima.

Murmuro una palabrota antes de seguirla. No me refería a eso.

-En mi libro el vestido era azul – le digo cuando la alcanzo de nuevo - ¿Tisdale y Fisk se conocían el uno al otro?

-No hemos encontrado ninguna conexión. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué hay sobre el motivo?

-Es un asesino en serie, no necesita un motivo – contesta ella antes de atender una llamada de teléfono.

Cuando termina la llamada se gira hacia el resto de policías.

-Las huellas coinciden. Es Kyle Cabot, está en Brooklyn. Lo tenemos.

Los sigo con entusiasmo cuando todos ellos se dirigen hacia la salida y sin duda disfruto del paseo por Nueva York en el coche de policías con las luces puestas y las sirenas sonando en el exterior del vehículo.

Me siento como un niño pequeño viviendo una gran aventura.

A Beckett, sin embargo, no parece hacerle demasiada gracia mi comportamiento ya que rueda los ojos y sacude la cabeza cada vez que hago algún comentario al respecto.

La observo por un momento mientras, antes de llegar, se dirige a Ryan y Esposito que están sentados en la parte trasera del vehículo. Desde esta mañana no nos hemos quedado un minuto a solas y no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Aunque tampoco sabría exactamente qué decirle, ¿debería pedirle disculpas por hacerle preguntas personales? ¿O debería seguir insistiendo hasta que ella me expliqué quién demonios es Luka?

-Quédate en el coche – Me pide antes de bajarse del vehículo.

-Palabra de Boy Scout.

Aunque por supuesto no estoy dispuesto a perderme la detención del asesino. En cuanto todos los policías entran en el edificio yo me bajo del vehículo y camino en su misma dirección.

Cuando llego arriba ellos ya han derribado la puerta del apartamento. Entro y descubro un montón de recortes de periódicos con artículos que hablan sobre mis libros, dibujos de varios de los asesinatos de éstos, fotos de las víctimas…

Continúo la inspección del apartamento hasta encontrar a Beckett. Está situada frente a un mural improvisado en el que se encuentran varias fotografías de mí mismo, junto a las portadas de alguno de mis libros.

-Eso es espeluznante – digo, emocionado. Kate se gira hacia mí alzando una ceja – Nunca fui un Boy Scout – Me justifico encogiéndome de hombros.

Unos golpes provenientes de uno de los armarios de la casa nos alertan a todos de la presencia de alguien más. Todos los policías, incluida Beckett, cargan sus armas y pasan a mi lado dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provienen los golpes.

Es Kate quien abre la puerta del armario y encontramos a un hombre golpeándose a sí mismo contra la pared que rápidamente es apuntado por todos los brazos a mi alrededor.

* * *

Kyle Cabot es acusado de los tres asesinatos y a mí me queda una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. No puede ser tan sencillo. En mis libros nunca lo es.

¿Cómo puede ser un hombre, diagnosticado con trastorno del desarrollo, ser acusado de tres asesinatos por el simple hecho de que sus huellas se encontraban en diversas pruebas? Según Kate no es tan simple, y en otro caso puede que yo estuviese de acuerdo, pero no puedo evitar sentir que algo se nos está escapando.

Abordo a Beckett antes de marcharme a casa. Ella está hablando con otros policías y todas las miradas se posan en mí, pero no me importa, le pido si podemos hablar a solas y nos dirigimos juntos hacia el ascensor.

Kate lleva puesta una cazadora marrón y lleva un pequeño bolso en una mano.

-¿Qué quieres, Castle? – Me pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

La observo durante varios segundos y siento la necesidad de saber más de ella. Por ejemplo de dónde viene todo ese carácter que antes no poseía, o si yo soy responsable en parte de que ahora sea así…

-¿Puedo invitarte a tomar algo? – Pregunto sin tan siquiera meditarlo.

Kate frunce el ceño, confusa, y después aparta su mirada de la mía, como si no fuese capaz de mantenerme la mirada durante más de tres segundos seguidos.

-No creo que sea lo adecuado…

Suspiro y meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Esperaba una respuesta parecida.

-Todavía no me has contado quién es Luka – Digo, interrogándole con la mirada.

-¿De eso se trata, no? – Pregunta sacudiendo la cabeza – Piensas que Luka es…

No termina la frase pero no es necesario, los dos sabemos cómo acaba. Ella sabe que sospecho que ese niño pueda ser mi hijo.

-Piensas que durante nueve años… - Dice haciendo una pausa para coger aire – Te he estado ocultando algo así. Y por eso estás aquí ahora, por eso has estado siguiéndome durante todo el día. No porque te interesasen las víctimas, ni porque…

Ladea la cabeza y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa de tristeza. Mi corazón se encoge un poco ante esa imagen y ante la sospecha de cómo puede acabar esa frase. Espero a que termine su frase, pero no lo hace.

-No es lo que crees.

-¿Entonces qué es, Castle? Dime.

-Es… ¿Si no es… hijo nuestro – digo esto en un tono más bajo para que nadie más nos escuche – por qué no me dices quién es?

-Buenas noches, Castle – dice ella entrando en el ascensor antes de que las puertas se cierren y antes de que yo pueda seguirla.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24:**

 ** _Kate_**

Mi corazón late acelerado cuando mis dedos recorren la superficie de ésa caja blanca con detalles en color azul.

Después de desayunar he venido a comisaría con la excusa de despedirme de Montgomery (ayer no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo) y ahora que el caso está cerrado no hay motivo para que yo continúe viniendo a la doce.

Sin embargo, la verdad es que no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. He estado dándole vueltas a cada detalle del caso y creo que hay algo que se nos escapa. Por eso, quería echar un vistazo de nuevo a los informes.

Iba a hacerlo cuando Ryan me ha informado de que Castle había estado esta mañana y había dejado un paquete para mí, el mismo que ahora sostengo en las manos.

Ayer no terminamos muy bien, y lo cierto es que no me esperaba que me hiciese un regalo.

Retiro la tapa de la caja y descubro la última novela de Richard Castle, en exclusiva y con una dedicatoria en la primera página. Me sonrojo levemente cuando leo las líneas escritas de su puño y letra, aunque se trate de una dedicatoria simple que hubiese podido dedicar a cualquiera.

Y de pronto algo hace clic en mi cabeza.

Salgo corriendo hacia el escritorio de Ryan y, sin pedirle permiso, abro la carpeta con los archivos del caso de ayer, comprobando que la mayoría de los informes han desaparecido.

-¿Cómo ha sido capaz? – murmuro para mí bastante molesta.

* * *

Tras haber hablado con Martha Rodgers, quien se ha visto gratamente sorprendida por mi llamada, ésta me ha indicado dónde se encontraba su hijo.

Por eso ahora empujo con fuerza las puertas de la biblioteca, dispuesta a darle una lección.

-Richard Castle, estás bajo arresto por delito de robo y obstrucción a la justicia – le digo alzando la voz cuando lo encuentro de espaldas a mí sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

Sobre ella están esparcidos todos los informes que se ha llevado de comisaría.

-Olvidaste también "por hacerte quedar mal" – dice él pavoneándose de la situación.

Me inclino peligrosamente sobre él y le hablo en un tono más bajo.

-¿Sabes? Por un momento cuando vi el regalo me hiciste creer que habías cambiado.

Él sigue mi mirada con sus intensos ojos azules.

-Esposadlo – les doy la orden a los agentes que me acompañan – Y no hace falta que seáis delicados.

-Por cierto – dice mientras los agentes se lo llevan esposado – las rosas del asesinato de Alison Tisdale, son grandiflora, no híbridos.

-Lo anotaré - ruedo los ojos mientras recojo todos esos informes.

-Sí. Deberías, ya que eso significa que Kyle Cabot es inocente.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del ascensor de comisaría se abren minutos después, y veo ese cabello cobrizo, esos ojos de color azul y ésas pequitas sobre su cara, siento cómo mis pies se pegan al suelo de la comisaría y yo soy incapaz de moverme, e incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella.

Alexis camina junto a su abuela, Martha, quien parece conservarse igual de bien que hace nueve años. Sin embargo, el paso del tiempo por la joven es bastante evidente. No puedo evitar fijarme en su larga melena y los rasgos definidos de sus facciones, en contraste con el recuerdo de aquella niña a la que la melena le llegaba sobre los hombros y tenía una cara redondeada.

La adolescente se detiene justo cuando sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de su padre, encuentran los míos. Las dos nos observamos mutuamente durante varios segundos, estudiando la reacción de la otra, pero finalmente soy incapaz de ocultar la alegría que me produce volver a verla.

Eso parece tranquilizarle a ella que rápidamente relaja todos los músculos de su cara y una sonrisa ilumina su rostro antes de correr hacia mí y rodearme por la cintura.

-Kate – dice, aferrándose a mí en un cálido abrazo.

La aprieto contra mí e intento ocultar la emoción.

-Alexis, ¿cómo estás? - Pregunto cuando finalmente soy capaz de controlar mis emociones.

-Te he echado de menos, Kate – sus palabras hacen que mi corazón se parta en pequeños trozos, sin embargo cuando levanta su cabeza compruebo que está sonriendo. Feliz de volver a encontrarse conmigo, y que en su mirada no hay reproches.

-Yo a ti también – le confieso, sincera – Oh, mírate, estás enorme.

Alexis se sonroja y vuelve a abrazarse a mi cintura.

-Hola Katherine – La voz de la actriz de Broadway interrumpe mi abrazo con la joven que nos observa con curiosidad.

-Hola, Martha – Alexis se hace a un lado para que yo pueda saludar a su abuela.

La actriz es tan expresiva que no me cuesta identificar en su rostro los sentimientos contradictorios que siente en esos momentos.

Justo entonces un agente uniformado acompaña a Castle, sin esposas, hasta donde nos encontramos nosotras. Sus ojos se posan directamente en los de Alexis, para después mirarme a mí.

-¡Papá! – Alexis corre hacia él colgándose de su cuello.

Cuando los veo juntos no puedo evitar rememorar todos los momentos que viví con ellos, y el cariño con el que el escritor trata a su hija.

-Papá, ¿puede venir Kate a cenar esta noche? Por favor.

Su petición me pilla de sorpresa completamente, al igual que a Castle. Ambos nos miramos confusos. No creo que sea una buena idea.

-Tendrás que preguntárselo a ella – es la respuesta de Castle mientras una sonrisa atraviesa su cara.

Yo quiero asesinarlo en ese mismo instante, pero entonces Alexis regresa a mi lado y me mira utilizando ese gesto de cachorro propio de su padre.

-Por favor, Kate. Tenía muchas ganas de verte, y ahora que por fin estás aquí no puedes decir que no. Por favor.

Estoy a punto de decir que no, pero los ojos de la pelirroja son como un imán y, por su puesto, no me veo capaz de decirle que no. Además, yo también la he echado de menos y tenía muchas ganas de verla y de alguna manera siento que se lo debo, así que acabo aceptando.

Alexis se cuelga en mis brazos y puedo ver de reojo cómo Castle nos mira con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras espero a que alguien abra la puerta del hogar de los Castle aprovecho para mirar mi aspecto una vez más. He optado por vestirme de manera informal (una camisa de tela vaquera junto a un pantalón más oscuro y unos zapatos planos) ya que esto no es más que una cena informal entre viejos amigos, o eso es de lo que he estado intentando convencerme a mí misma.

Es Alexis quien me abre la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y vuelve a rodearme en un abrazo con efusividad.

Durante todos estos años había pensado que ella estaría enfadada conmigo por haberme ido como me fui, y aunque me alegra saber que la adolescente no me guarda rencor, estas efusivas muestras de afecto a las que no estoy acostumbrada me abruman.

Castle parece notarlo y me llama desde la cocina, ofreciéndome una copa de vino. Me acerco hasta él y acepto esa copa mientras observo de reojo su apartamento, es un espacio bastante amplio y con lujosas apariencias.

-Parece que te va bastante bien – comento después de que él ordene a Alexis poner la mesa.

Lo cierto es que nunca me había imaginado a Castle viviendo en un lugar como este. De pronto vienen a mi mente imágenes de su antiguo apartamento: pequeño, humilde, sencillo... Nada que ver con el loft en el que me encuentro ahora.

-Escribir es lo mío, no me puedo quejar – dice él, posando sus ojos azules sobre los míos - ¿Y a ti, te va bien?

-Sí, bastante bien.

A pesar de que él asiente, siento que su mirada se clava en la mía, como si estuviese tratando de averiguar si estoy diciendo la verdad. Me veo obligada a preguntármelo a mí misma, a preguntarme si me va bien: tengo un buen trabajo, tengo un novio con el que me complemento bien… Endurezco la mirada para hacerle saber que estoy diciendo la verdad.

Alexis se acerca a la cocina y abre la puerta del horno, del que sale un delicioso olor.

-¡La cena está lista!

Castle se acerca a mí y coloca su mano en mi espalda, dirigiéndome a la mesa y provocando que un pequeño escalofrío se expanda desde mi espina dorsal por todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo.

Intento olvidarme de eso y me centro en preguntarle cosas a Alexis, interesada en saber qué ha sido de ella durante todo este tiempo.

La conversación durante toda la cena se centra en ella, que me habla de sus clases extraescolares y de sus compañeros de instituto. Se sonroja hasta las orejas cuando me habla de un tal Jacob y veo de reojo cómo Castle endurece la mirada al escucharle hablar del chico en cuestión.

No puedo evitar sonreír levemente y preguntarme cómo ha debido de ser para Castle educar a una adolescente él solo. La sonrisa se borra de mi rostro al pensar en la posibilidad de que no lo haya hecho él solo.

-¿Y tú, Kate, qué haces en Boston?

La pregunta de la adolescente me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Trabajo en la policía de Boston, en homicidios, y… vivo con Will desde hace varios años.

Castle rompe su copa sin querer contra la mesa al habérsele resbalado de las manos. Se disculpa rápidamente y recogiendo los trozos de cristal se pierde en la cocina.

-¿Will también ha venido a Nueva York?

Observo a Alexis, confusa ante su pregunta, antes de sacudir la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

-Tengo que irme a estudiar… - dice señalando las escaleras que imagino que conducen a la planta de arriba donde estará su dormitorio – Mañana tengo un examen.

Me da un abrazo y me hace prometer que nos veremos pronto antes de acercarse a la cocina, darle un beso a Castle en la mejilla, y perderse corriendo escaleras arriba.

Me pongo de pie, confundida por el comportamiento de Alexis y algo incómoda por quedarme allí a solas con Castle. Recojo los tres platos con los restos de la cena y me acerco a la cocina donde todavía está él.

Me coge los platos sucios de la mano y los coloca sobre el fregadero antes de volverse hacia mí.

-¿Estás casada?

-¿Qué? – pregunto porque creo haber escuchado mal.

-Con Will…

-No. No, Will y yo somos pareja. No estamos casados.

Jamás me había planteado casarme con Will, ni tampoco creo que él se lo hubiese planteado. Al menos nunca me lo había pedido y de haberlo hecho no sé cuál hubiese sido mi respuesta.

-¿Entonces Luka… vive con vosotros?

-Castle… - le digo, molesta porque él de nuevo siga pensando en que Luka es su hijo.

Suspiro cuando observo que me mira con ojos esperanzados, y no puedo más que contarle la verdad.

Me apoyo contra la encimera de la cocina y cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Luka es mi hermano. Adoptivo – explico cuando veo su cara de sorpresa – Mis padres decidieron adoptarlo después de que su madre falleciese. Mi padre estaba llevando su caso cuando ocurrió…

Castle se apoya sobre la encimera, a mi lado.

-Siento haber pensado que…

-¿De verdad crees que si hubiese sido nuestro hijo te lo hubiese ocultado todos estos años? – Pregunto, cortándole.

-No quería creerlo, pero todo parecía encajar. Su edad, sus ojos parecidos a los míos…

Yo suspiro de nuevo. Supongo que tiene razón, pero no puedo evitar sentir decepción sabiendo que él podría pensar algo así de mí. Pero tampoco puedo echárselo en cara, él no me conoce, no a mi _yo_ de ahora. Ni yo lo conozco a él.

-Creo que no deberías volver a comisaría, Castle.

Ahora que ya sabe que Luka no es su hijo, no hay nada que lo retenga allí.

-¿Y qué pasa con el caso?

-Ha sido reabierto tras tus teorías de la grandiflora y los híbridos – digo casi rodando los ojos al tener que darle la razón – Está en buenas manos.

Él también sonríe, satisfecho de tener razón.

Y de pronto siento que se acerca un paso más a mí, su mano queda a escasos milímetros de mi cintura. Casi puedo sentir el calor que desprende.

Lo miro y descubro sus ojos azules, con un brillo diferente, mirando fijamente a los míos. Son tantos los recuerdos que aparecen en mi mente que ni siquiera me atrevo a empujarlo o pedirle que se aparte.

-¿Tú quieres que me vaya? – Su voz suena en apenas un susurro y un cosquilleo se instala en mi vientre al sentirlo tan cerca de mí.

Observo su rostro con su incipiente barba, y contengo las ganas de acariciarlo como en los viejos tiempos. Intento apartar la mirada pero mis ojos, traicioneros, se detienen en sus labios durante un par de segundos.

Los suficientes.

Antes de que él se acerque todavía más a mí y de sentir su respiración muy cerca de mi boca.

-Dime que quieres que me vaya del caso y me iré – susurra él provocando que toda mi piel se erice.

Quiero decírselo, quiero decirle que se marche del caso y de mi vida, que no quiero volver a verle. Pero no puedo.

Mi cuerpo me traiciona y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Castle agarra mi rostro con sus manos y me besa.

Tan intensa y apasionadamente que soy incapaz de pensar en nada más. Ni siquiera en el Castle que me besaba hace nueve años, porque este que me está besando ahora se nota mucho más experimentado y no puedo evitar querer seguir probándolo.

Sin embargo, es él quien retrocede unos pasos y se aparta de mí.

Nos observamos por unos segundos, ambos jadeantes intentando recuperar la respiración y la cordura.

Aparto la mirada cuando me doy cuenta del error que he cometido al no apartarlo de mí.

Sin decir nada paso por su lado casi empujándolo y me dirijo a la salida, agarro mi bolso y me marcho de allí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten.


	25. Chapter 25

_**¡Gracias por seguir ahí leyendo esta historia y comentando!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Castle**

Cuando regreso a comisaría al día siguiente encuentro a Kate en el despacho de Montgomery, por lo que espero pacientemente fuera hasta que ella salga.

En realidad estoy nervioso. Después de lo ocurrido anoche en la cocina de mi casa no sé cómo actuar con Kate, o como ella va a actuar conmigo. ¿Estará enfadada? Tal vez por eso esté hablando con Montgomery, tal vez le está pidiendo que me marche.

Lo descarto cuando la observo sonreír y colocarse un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

No he dejado de pensar en ella en toda la noche.

Ni en Gina. Me odiará si se entera de que he besado a Kate. Aunque no me importa realmente, entre Gina y yo no hay nada demasiado serio, a excepción de mi contrato laboral.

También he pensado en Alexis y en por qué nos dejó a Kate y a mí a solas. Por supuesto conozco su calendario escolar y esta semana no tiene ningún examen, lo de que tenía que estudiar fue simplemente la excusa que utilizó para dejarnos a solas.

Me tenso cuando la puerta del despacho improvisado de Montgomery se abre y de él sale Kate.

Nos observamos mutuamente durante unos segundos y después ella camina hasta el escritorio de Esposito, donde deja un par de papeles. Yo la sigo y ella carraspea antes de hablar.

-Voy a ir a ver al padre de Alison Tisdale, ¿te vienes?

Me limito a asentir, sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo relajado porque ella no haya cambiado su actitud. Al menos no para mal.

* * *

Mientras Kate interroga al señor Tisdale, yo me muevo por el despacho de éste observando los detalles. Mi trabajo consiste en eso porque los detalles muchas veces te cuentan más de la historia que los propios personajes.

-¿Conocía Alison a alguien que se podría haber beneficiado de su muerte? – Pregunto después de un rato, ganándome una mirada por parte de Kate.

-Señor Castle, yo soy rico, pero mi hija no lo era. Ella aborrecía el dinero, lo poco que tenía lo donaba a obras de caridad.

Kate cierra su libreta y agradece al señor Tisdale por habernos atendido, sin embargo yo todavía no estoy listo para que nos marchemos. Todavía hay varias preguntas sin respuesta.

-Señor Tisdale, la revista "Fortuna" estimó que su patrimonio está cerca de 100 millones de dólares. ¿Es eso cierto?

Casi puedo sentir las ganas de Kate de taparme la boca y sacarme de allí a la fuerza, pero prefiero arriesgarme. Además en depende qué circunstancias eso podría incluso ser placentero.

Me fijo además en la forma que el señor Tisdale tiene para rascarse la cabeza sin que se le note que lleva peluca.

-No lo compruebo a diario – dice él tratando de ser modesto.

-Pero más o menos…

-Sí. Soy afortunado.

-Gracias por su tiempo – Interviene Kate agarrándome del brazo y tirando de mí hacia la salida.

-¿Y qué pasa con todo ese dinero si a usted la pasara algo? – Pregunto escapando de su agarre a pesar de que ella intenta detenerme.

-La mitad iría a fundaciones de caridad, y el resto a mis hijos. Quiero decir… a mi hijo.

-Gracias.

Esta vez soy yo quien, satisfecho, me dirijo hacia la salida y Kate me acompaña.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? – Pregunta cuando salimos a la calle.

-Se está muriendo – digo, observando de reojo el puesto de perritos calientes que hay en la esquina de la calle.

Kate me mira, confusa.

-¿Quién se está muriendo? ¿Tisdale?

-¿Quieres un perrito caliente? Yo quiero uno.

Me acerco al puesto de comida y cuando me giro de nuevo hacia Kate ella me agarra la nariz apretando fuertemente.

-¡Manzanas! ¡Manzanas! – Grito mi palabra de seguridad aunque ella todavía no sabe que esa es mi palabra de seguridad. Nunca necesité utilizarla con ella en el pasado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que se está muriendo? – Pregunta sin dejar de agarrarme la nariz.

-¿Has visto las fotos en su oficina? – Ella asiente, dejándome libre – Él está mucho más delgado ahora, como enfermo, no delgado por haber hecho ejercicio y haber perdido peso.

-Su hija acaba de ser asesinada – dice, como si eso fuese una explicación.

-¿Y la manera en que se rascaba el pelo?

-¿Crees que lleva peluca?

-Es una buena, pero no está acostumbrado a ella. La quimio es relativamente reciente. Y lleva maquillaje.

Kate me observa sorprendida por que yo me haya fijado en todos esos detalles, pero rápidamente llega a las mismas conclusiones que yo.

Si el señor Tisdale está muriendo, entonces sus hijos heredarían su fortuna. Pero con Alison muerta, todo el dinero iría únicamente para su hijo… Lo cual lo convierte en un sospechoso en potencia.

-Bueno, tiene cáncer, pero eso no significa que sea terminal – dice ella, pensando todas las posibilidades. Como siempre, pensando como una policía.

-Pero la historia es mucho mejor si lo es – digo yo, como el escritor que soy - ¿Habéis interrogado al hermano?

-No había razón para hacerlo.

-Bueno, ahora la hay – Sonrío yo antes de volverme hacia el puesto de perritos calientes y pedir uno con mostaza.

Todavía frotándome la nariz por el dolor que ella me ha producido.

* * *

Cuando nos montamos de nuevo en el coche (yo con el estómago lleno) para regresar a comisaría, siento mi móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de mi cazadora.

Lo saco y descubro la foto de Gina en la pantalla. Kate me observa de reojo pero no hace ningún comentario al respecto cuando yo corto la llamada.

No quiero hablar con Gina ahora. En realidad, he estado evitando sus llamadas durante todo el día porque después de haber probado los labios de Kate soy incapaz de pensar en los de Gina ni en los de cualquier otra.

Aunque Kate continúe mostrándose distante cuando estamos a solas, como ahora en el coche; o aunque hasta hace dos días todavía me pesaba que ella decidiese marcharse hace nueve años (aunque yo le impulsase a hacerlo), no me importa.

Porque anoche, cuando me perdí en sus labios, tan distintos a los de la Kate inexperta de hace nueve años, descubrí que la persona que tengo ahora a mi lado es muy distinta a la de la que me enamoré entonces. Y sin embargo sigue teniendo los mismos, o incluso mayores, efectos en mí.

Kate Beckett ya no es una niña, ahora tiene sus ideas claras (quizá no tanto), es madura, es más seria y responsable, tiene más carácter, es menos inocente… y sobre todo, es mucho más experta en todo. Aunque el simple pensamiento de imaginarla con ese tal Will, a quien ni siquiera conozco, me pone furioso.

Vuelvo a guardar mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y pasamos el resto del trayecto en silencio.

* * *

Una vez en comisaría nos acercamos a los escritorios de los detectives Esposito y Ryan para contarles las novedades. Además tenemos que ir a interrogar al hijo del señor Tisdale porque estoy seguro de que él es el asesino, aunque Kate no quiera aventurarse a calificarlo como tal sin tener todas las pruebas.

Ella es más prudente, pero es simplemente el instinto como detective que habla por ella.

-¿Cómo se siente que un escritor lo haya averiguado antes que tú? – Pregunta Espo a Kate tratando de no reírse.

-¿Tengo que recordaros que vosotros dos ni siquiera habíais pensado en la posibilidad de que Kyle Cabot no fuese el asesino?

Las sonrisas de borran de los rostros de los dos detectives que rápidamente se encojen de hombros y se vuelven a sus mesas.

Kate rueda los ojos, un gesto que al parecer sí ha conservado, y comenzamos a caminar hasta el ascensor.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar ella se detiene en seco para mirar al tipo que sale del pequeño habitáculo cuando las puertas se abren.

Es un hombre alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Parece estar bastante bien en forma y conservarse bien. Tiene pinta de policía, pero a pesar de eso no me parece gran cosa. O quizá eso es lo creo simplemente por la manera en que él mira a Kate.

-Will – ella susurra antes de que él comience a caminar con paso decidido hacia ella.

No puedo evitar cerrar ambos puños sintiéndome furioso.

Está claro, por la reacción de ella, que no lo esperaba allí. Probablemente el tal Will se haya presentado por sorpresa, ¿le contaría Kate lo que ocurrió anoche entre nosotros dos?

Él termina de acercarse a ella y la rodea por la cintura sin importarle el lugar donde estamos, ni que yo esté a apenas unos centímetros de ellos.

Inclina su cara sobre la de Kate y besa sus labios durante un largo rato.

Mientras tanto me pregunto si lo que estoy sintiendo en esos momentos son celos, porque nunca antes me había sentido igual.

Sea como sea, no puedo continuar allí parado viendo como ellos dos se besan, así que me dirijo hacia las escaleras y me marcho de allí cuanto antes.

* * *

 **Kate**

Cuando Will termina de besarme descubro que Castle se ha marchado. No puedo evitar sentirme mal por él, aunque tampoco puedo evitar sentirme mal por Will después de haberme besado con Castle la noche anterior.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunta él, acariciando mi mejilla.

Intento sonreír y asiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto sin disimular mi sorpresa.

-Acabamos de terminar un caso importante y me han dado cuatro días libres. Y he pensado que qué mejor que venir a Nueva York a ver a mi chica.

Sonrío de nuevo antes de que él vuelva a besarme.

Al parecer él me ha echado de menos, y eso hace que yo me sienta horrible.

Me disculpo unos segundos y me acerco a Ryan y Esposito, les pido que se ocupen ellos de interrogar a Harrison Tisdale y regreso al lado de Will.

Salimos juntos de comisaría mientras me explica las novedades que han sucedido estos últimos días en Boston mientras yo estaba ausente. Yo asiento y hago como que le escucho aunque en realidad no puedo dejar de pensar en Castle y en que se haya marchado de esa manera.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Me detengo delante de la ventana de la habitación de papá, observando a lo lejos algunos de los edificios emblemáticos de Nueva York. Mamá se acerca a mi lado y me sonríe levemente, es esa sonrisa de "todo va a ir bien".

Pero lo cierto es que yo estoy hecha un lío.

Desde que Castle me besó en su cocina.

Desde que Will apareció por sorpresa.

Desde que Castle se marchó sin decir nada.

No tiene ningún derecho a enfadarse, y yo no debería sentirme de este modo. Al fin y al cabo fue él quien me besó cuando estábamos a solas en su loft y si bien es cierto que yo no me aparté en el momento, fue simplemente un beso en el que los dos recordamos tiempos pasados. Porque solo fue eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Todo bien, Katie? – Me giro hacia papá, sorprendida por su pregunta.

Su voz es ronca porque hasta hace un día apenas podía hablar, y aunque todavía se está recuperando, ya se encuentra mucho mejor.

Mamá le hace compañía casi todo el tiempo. Yo he venido a visitarlo con Will – quien ahora está en la cafetería. Ellos no se conocían en persona, nunca se lo había presentado a mis padres (a excepción de un par de encuentros mediante Skype) a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos.

-Sí, todo bien – digo con una sonrisa.

Él toma una nueva postura y siento cómo me estudia con la mirada antes de volver a hablar.

-Montgomery me llamó, dice que estás llevando muy bien el caso. – Sonrío al escuchar eso – También me dijo que Richard Castle te está ayudando.

La sonrisa se esfuma de mi cara, sobre todo por el tono que él utiliza para decir esto último.

-Sí. Los asesinatos están relacionados con sus libros…

-Una vez más, envuelto en un caso de asesinato.

-Papá, él no es ningún asesino – Le aclaro, molesta - De hecho, tenemos un sospechoso en potencia que…

-Espero que solo te esté ayudando con el caso. Will parece un buen tipo.

Por supuesto, era eso. Papá sabe muy bien que Castle no es ningún asesino, estoy segura de que Montgomery le ha puesto al tanto de todos los detalles del caso.

-Jim… - Mamá intenta mediar.

Yo bufo, demasiado molesta por su comentario.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, papá?

-Solo que cada vez que Castle aparece en tu vida, las cosas no acaban bien.

-¿Estás segura de que Castle es la razón por la que las cosas acabaron mal la otra vez?

-Kate… - Está vez mamá trata de pararme a mí, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

-Porque hasta donde yo sé, fuiste tú quien me buscaste un trabajo a 250 millas encargándote de que lo nuestro no funcionase.

Papá dice algo pero ya no me importa, ya no le estoy prestando atención. Salgo molesta de la habitación, dando un portazo sin importarme el lugar donde estoy, y me encuentro a Will regresando con un vaso de café para él.

Will nunca me trae café. La mayoría de las veces solo piensa en sí mismo.

Paso a su lado, molesta y casi derramando el líquido de su vaso.

-¿Nos vamos?

Ni siquiera le respondo y después decido bajar por las escaleras en lugar de coger el ascensor. Creo que subirme en un ascensor repleto de gente no haría más que aumentar la tensión que siento ahora mismo.

Will me sigue e intenta detenerme, pero yo no lo hago hasta haber salido a la calle.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A comisaría. Voy a resolver el caso y así podremos volver a Boston cuanto antes.

-Genial – dice él, sonriendo, sin importarle que yo esté enfadada – Voy contigo.

-No. No creo que sea lo mejor.

-¿Por qué no? Si a ti te han dejado participar en este caso, no habrá ningún problema en que yo lo haga también.

-Porque… Quiero hacerlo sola – digo mientras extiendo el brazo para parar un taxi.

Él me agarra del brazo que tengo libre y me obliga a mirarlo.

-¿Y qué hago mientras tanto? He venido a Nueva York para estar contigo.

-Estaremos juntos cuando resuelva esto, – digo, refiriéndome no solamente al caso sino también a mis sentimientos – cuando regresemos a Boston.

-Pero en Boston casi no tenemos tiempo.

Suspiro y me monto en el taxi, dejando a Will allí.

Es cierto, en Boston apenas tenemos tiempo de estar juntos, porque cuando tenemos tiempo libre pedimos nuevos casos. Preferimos mantenernos ocupados con trabajo a pasar un rato los dos a solas y cuestionarnos qué tipo de relación es la que tenemos. Will y yo no salimos a pasear juntos, no vamos a cenar un sábado por la noche, ni siquiera vamos al cine. A veces he llegado a pensar que nuestra relación de pareja se reduce simplemente al sexo, y que a ninguno de los dos nos importa mientras sintamos que "estamos con alguien".

Pero esto no es estar con alguien.

Y en realidad no me había importado (ni siquiera me lo había cuestionado) hasta ahora. Hasta que he vuelto a ver a Castle, hasta que él me besó y me obligó con ese beso a recordar lo que sentía por él, a preguntarme si alguna vez había dejado de sentirlo.

* * *

Cuando regreso a comisaría me acerco a Esposito y Ryan que como siempre están juntos. Son como una especie de Starsky y Hutch.

Mientras camino hasta sus escritorios, recorro la estancia con la mirada, tal vez esperando encontrarme a Castle en cualquier rincón de la comisaría. Pero él no está allí.

Ryan anota una dirección en un trocito de papel, después de haberlo arrancado de una agenda, y me lo entrega. Es la dirección del lugar de trabajo de Harrison Tisdale.

-Ayer fuimos a su casa a buscarlo, pero no estaba allí – Me explica Espo.

-Sí. Hemos llamado a su trabajo y hemos verificado que está allí ahora – Dice Ryan.

-Gracias, yo me encargo – Les sonrío antes de darme la vuelta para dirigirme de nuevo hacia el ascensor.

Pero me detengo después de haber dado dos pasos, y los miro de nuevo. Ellos me devuelven la mirada, confusos y esperando que les diga de qué se trata.

-¿No habréis… visto a Castle por aquí, verdad?

Ryan mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Mmm, no. Desde que os marchasteis ayer no ha venido por aquí.

-¿Por qué, pasa algo?

-No. Nada. Gracias chicos.

Guardo el papel con la dirección en el bolsillo de mi cazadora y esta vez sí, camino decidida hacia la salida.

Antes de parar un taxi que me lleve a la dirección indicada, no puedo evitar teclear en mi móvil un mensaje a Castle.

"Voy a interrogar al sospechoso. Te espero allí." Escribo la dirección y pulso a enviar, esperando que él lea el mensaje.

Esperando que de verdad venga.

Pienso en Will, en si tal vez a él le molestaría que yo esté trabajando con Castle. Y también pienso en esa tal Gina, imagino que novia de Castle (ayer vi su nombre en la pantalla del móvil de él, y cómo él declinó la llamada).

No sé qué es exactamente lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros. Ni siquiera sé si está sucediendo algo, o si es simplemente fruto del recuerdo de lo que un día fuimos (de lo que un día pudimos ser y no fue).

Pero sea como sea, no quiero quedarme sin averiguarlo. Necesito averiguarlo para poder volver a Boston y continuar con mi vida.

* * *

Sonrío cuando veo aparecer a Castle al mismo tiempo que mi taxi se aleja.

-No sabía si vendrías – Le digo cuando él se acerca a mí.

-Temía que si no venía, no puedas resolver el caso tú sola – Dice bromeando metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Yo me río y empujo suavemente su hombro. Inmediatamente después los dos nos ponemos en marcha hasta la puerta del taller que dirige nuestro sospechoso.

Castle no hace ningún comentario acerca de por qué se marchó de comisaría de esa forma. A mí me gustaría preguntarle, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo.

-¿Harrison Tisdale? – Pregunto cuando nos acercamos al individuo trajeado que da las órdenes al resto de trabajadores.

-Sí – Él responde, continuando después con sus indicaciones a sus empleados.

-Detective Kate Beckett. Él es Rick Castle, nos gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su hermana.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su hermana, señor Tisdale? – Le pregunto una vez que entramos a su oficina.

-¿La última vez que la vi? Hace un mes más o menos, en casa de nuestro padre. Sabes… Todavía no puedo creer que ya no esté – Dice en un tono demasiado apacible.

-¿Erais muy cercanos?

-Bueno, todo el mundo la quería. Quiero decir… Mi hermana… Ella solo quería ver lo mejor de las personas. Incluso de ese chico que la mató. Ella hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudarlo... – Suelta un bufido antes de continuar – Incluso lo trajo aquí una vez para ver si yo podía conseguirle un trabajo.

-Pero tú no lo hiciste – Dice Castle detrás de mí, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio.

-No me lo podía permitir, ¿vale? Si mis empleados la cagan, yo pierdo contactos. No sé… quizás si le hubiese ayudado…Las cosas serían diferentes.

-¿Cómo reaccionó tu hermana cuando vuestro padre os contó que se estaba muriendo? – Pregunto yo observándolo bien. Quiero ver su reacción especialmente en este momento.

-Se molestó. Los dos lo hicimos.

Puedo sentir la mirada de Castle detrás de mí y casi puedo escucharlo diciendo "te lo dije".

Estoy a punto de continuar con mis preguntas a Harrison Tisdale cuando Castle me interrumpe con una de sus inoportunas preguntas.

-Ahora que tu hermana está muerta, tu herencia se multiplica.

Lo miro e intento indicarle con la mirada que no debería haber hecho esa pregunta.

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo? – Pregunta Tisdale, notable y comprensiblemente molesto – Ya habéis detenido a su asesino.

-Sí, lo hicimos – Intervengo tratando de apaciguar las aguas – Pero lo primero que sus abogados van a hacer es buscar otros sospechosos, alguien con motivo. Y entonces ellos vendrán a molestarme a mí y preguntarme por qué no los investigué, y entonces el jurado tendrá dudas. Y no queremos que tengan dudas, ¿no?

-No.

-Entonces tendrás que disculparme por preguntar, pero ¿dónde estabas tú la noche que asesinaron a tu hermana?

-Estaba viajando… Por negocios. En realidad… Estaba fuera del país durante los tres asesinatos.

Castle y yo nos miramos entre nosotros mientras Tisdale busca su pasaporte en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Aquí – Dice, entregándonos su documento – Comprobad los sellos si es necesario.

* * *

-¿Un pasaporte de los Estados Unidos? – Pregunta Castle después de haber abandonado el almacén.

-Absolutamente irrefutable.

-Estaba seguro de que era él – Se queja.

Yo intento disimular una sonrisa.

-No te lo tomes a mal. Después de todo, solo eres un escritor.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¿Qué? – Insiste él, deteniéndome en mitad de la calle.

-Oh, vamos ¡Está mintiendo! Entiendo que él sepa dónde estaba la noche que asesinaron a su hermana, pero ¿las otras dos víctimas? Ni se lo ha pensado, ni ha preguntado por fechas… Ni siquiera ha comprobado su agenda, pero ya tenía una coartada preparada. En mi experiencia, la gente inocente no prepara coartadas.

Observo cómo Castle pasa de la confusión a la sorpresa, para después sonreír con suficiencia.

-Así que yo tenía razón – Dice finalmente.

Yo bufo y ruedo los ojos tras su comentario. Por supuesto, había olvidado lo egocéntrico que es ahora que es un escritor de éxito. Aunque a decir verdad ya tenía un poco de egocéntrico cuando yo lo conocí.

Continúo mi camino por la calle y él me sigue muy de cerca.

-Me encanta la sensación – Murmura, ganándose otro rodamiento de ojos por mi parte – Aunque en realidad… Esto hace algo más complicado lo que iba a decirte.

Me detengo cuando observo por el rabillo del ojo que él también se ha detenido, y lo observo con confusión tras sus palabras.

Me coloco frente a él y espero a que me explique qué es eso que tenía que decirme.

-He pensado que es mejor que no interfiera más en el caso – Dice poniéndose serio – Es decir… Yo soy un escritor, no un policía… Creo que es mejor que lo deje aquí, no voy a seguir viniendo a comisaría.

Sus palabras quedan atrapadas en mi propia garganta, donde se comienza a formar un nudo que me impide habar.

Busco su mirada con la mía, en busca del verdadero motivo que le ha llevado a tomar ésa decisión.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27:**

 _ **Kate**_

Después de que Castle dijese que no pensaba volver a investigar el caso, todo había cambiado. El ambiente entre nosotros se había enfriado rápidamente, dejando a un lado ese "buen rollo" que en silencio ambos habíamos pactado.

La tensión que habíamos dejado aparcada a un lado había vuelto a aparecer entre los dos.

-¿Todo esto es por Will? – Las palabras salieron de mi boca justo después de que él mirase hacia otro lado, rehuyendo mi mirada.

Fui testigo de cómo una minúscula arruga se formaba en su entrecejo y de cómo su mandíbula se tensaba levemente.

-No tiene nada que ver con él.

-¿No? Porque empezaste a actuar así justo desde que él llegó.

-Estás muy equivocada si crees que todo esto tiene algo que ver con tu novio – Dijo, utilizando un despectivo tono de voz para pronunciar las últimas palabras.

Castle me dedicó una última mirada, furioso, antes de perderse calle abajo.

Mientras que yo me quedé ahí parada durante varios segundos. Furiosa y molesta conmigo misma, y sobre todo con Castle.

Él podía tratar de engañarse a sí mismo si eso es lo que quería, pero no a mí. Algo cambió desde que Will apareció en comisaría y me besó de esa manera delante de él.

Y ahora dice que se va, que abandona el caso. ¿Cómo podría, un escritor de misterio, retirarse justo cuando estamos a punto de resolver el caso?

Intenté deshacerme de todos esos pensamientos. Castle ya es mayorcito y puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca. Y yo no permitiré que vuelva a interferir en la mía provocándome estas dudas insensatas.

* * *

Y ahora me encuentro con Will, paseando por las calles de Brooklyn. Viéndome gratamente sorprendida por esto, ya que Will y yo nunca hemos salido a pasear juntos en todo el tiempo que llevamos saliendo.

Aunque tampoco es que estemos haciéndolo ahora de un modo romántico, sino que más bien caminamos el uno al lado del otro. Yo distraída con un vaso de cartón con café en la mano (a pesar de las horas y de que tal vez luego no pueda dormir) y él escondido tras sus gafas de sol aunque el sol esté a punto de desaparecer tras los edificios de Manhattan.

Will comienza a hablar sobre su (nuestro, en realidad) trabajo en Boston y yo hago como que le presto atención, murmurando unas veces y asintiendo otras, cuando en realidad mis pensamientos están lejos de aquí.

-¿Qué me dices? – Pregunta de repente él, captando mi atención.

Le miro, confundida y sin tener ni idea de sobre qué me está pidiendo opinión.

-Susan y Marc están pensando en pasar las vacaciones en North Carolina – Repite él con cierta pesadez en la voz al tener que repetir lo que al parecer ya ha explicado antes – Los padres de Susan tienen una casa frente al mar y nos han invitado a ir con ellos. Les he dicho que tenía que hablar contigo primero, pero obviamente me parece muy buena idea y creo que…

-Espera, espera – Le interrumpo antes de que él siga haciendo planes en los que me incluye sin antes saber qué opino yo - ¿North Carolina?

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Trago saliva y desvío la mirada hacia otro lado. Intento aclarar mis ideas mientras pienso en lo que él me acaba de ofrecer.

No es que la compañía de Susan y Marc me resulte desagradable, al contrario, ellos son muy buenas personas (Marc trabaja en el FBI y es compañero y amigo de Will. Y Susan… Ella simplemente es su mujer. Su perfecta mujer, con su perfecto bebé de no recuerdo cuántos meses). En varias ocasiones hemos intercambiado opiniones y hemos conversado tranquilamente, sin embargo creo que no tienen nada que ver conmigo.

Sus aficiones, sus gustos, su manera de ver las cosas… No tenemos nada en común.

Y lo peor es que estoy empezando a pensar que tampoco con Will tengo nada en común. A parte del trabajo.

-North Carolina no tiene nada de malo – Digo finalmente, aunque lo cierto es que tampoco me lo había planteado nunca como destino turístico.

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que… No sé si me apetece ir.

-Vamos, será divertido. Unos días en la playa, con amigos, relajados… - Dice mientras se acerca un paso a mí.

-¿Es que no lo ves? – Exploto finalmente alzando la voz y sin importarme que un par de turistas se giren para mirarnos – Ese es tu ambiente, tus amigos… Yo no pinto nada allí.

-Claro que sí, tú eres mi acompañante. Venga, lo pasaremos bien.

-¿Tu acompañante?

Eso es. Así es como Will me ve después de todos estos nueve años: no soy más que su acompañante.

-No he querido decir eso – Intenta justificarse él.

Sacudo la cabeza y me aparto de su lado. Ni siquiera sé por qué me siento molesta cuando lo cierto es que yo opino lo mismo de él. No que lo crea un simple acompañante pero, ¿de verdad existe algún posible futuro entre nosotros?

A pesar de todo el tiempo de relación, nunca hemos tenido nada serio. Y si fuésemos honestos con nosotros mismos sabríamos que tampoco lo vamos a tener.

-Lo siento, sabes que no quería decir eso… - Él intenta disculparse acercándose de nuevo a mi lado.

Pero yo me aparto. Tanto él como yo sabemos que, si bien no quería decirlo, sí es lo que pensaba.

-Necesito tiempo. Necesito… pensar – Murmuro mientras me alejo de él.

-¡¿Pero pensar en qué, Kate?! – Grita antes de que yo desaparezca por la boca de metro.

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

Descorcho la botella de Coñac que tengo guardada en el mini bar de mi despacho y vuelco el contenido, casi de color ámbar, en mi vaso de cristal.

La cojo entre mis manos y olfateo la bebida alcohólica antes de acercar la copa a mis labios y deleitarme con su sabor.

No es que quiera emborracharme, ni que lo haga habitualmente para olvidar mis penas. En esos casos me viene mejor escribir.

Pero tampoco está nada mal escribir después de haber saboreado el coñac.

Sobre todo después de la discusión que he tenido hace apenas diez minutos con Gina.

Nos hemos dicho de todo. O más bien, ella me ha dicho de todo mientras que yo me he limitado a escucharla tratando de no ser grosero. Al fin y al cabo es mi editora, tenemos un contrato, y eso no va a cambiar en un futuro inmediato, por lo que creo que deberíamos seguir manteniendo una relación cordial.

Y eso es lo que he intentado, al menos creo que deberíamos ser profesionales. Aunque no fue muy profesional acostarme con ella.

Cometí un error que no estoy dispuesto a repetir. No porque tengamos un contrato profesional, sino porque no siento nada por ella.

Lo sé, ahora más que nunca.

Solo hay una mujer en el mundo que puede hacerme sentir completo.

Y no tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella. No pienso ser yo quien arruine su relación con Will.

Dejo que la bebida alcohólica arrase mi garganta justo en el mismo instante en que llaman a la puerta.

Cojo aire y me armo de valor para volver a enfrentar a Gina y dejarle claro, por enésima vez, que aunque en ocasiones me haya sentido sexualmente atraído por ella, no vamos a acostarnos de nuevo.

Sin embargo cuando abro la puerta me sorprendo al encontrarme allí a alguien completamente diferente a Gina.

Los ojos verdes con motas de color avellana de Kate me miran intensamente y yo no puedo más que hacerme a un lado e invitarla a pasar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Después de lo de hoy, no esperaba volver a verla. O al menos me estaba preparando para, si nos volvíamos a ver, poder tratarla de un modo amigable.

Pero ahora, teniéndola aquí delante de mí y mirándome de esa manera que no logro descifrar, no creo posible poder verla como una amiga.

-Quería hablar contigo – Dice ella, desviando la mirada hacia el salón vacío y después hacia las escaleras que conducen al piso superior.

-Estoy solo – Le digo, imaginando que estaba buscando a Alexis con la mirada – Alexis ha acompañado a mi madre a un retiro espiritual fuera de la ciudad.

Ambos nos quedamos callados por un par de segundos, en los que yo intento adivinar por qué está aquí.

No sé qué es lo que le ha pasado que le ha hecho venir aquí, pero hay algo diferente en ella.

-¿Quieres beber algo? – Le pregunto finalmente.

Ella asiente y yo me dirijo hasta mi despacho esperando que ella me siga, con la intención de ofrecerle una copa de la misma bebida que yo estaba tomando.

-Así que aquí es donde escribes ahora… - Dice ella, paseando su mirada por mi escritorio, ahora algo revuelto y con alguna que otra anotación esparcida por la mesa.

-Sí. En este despacho nacen mis nuevas historias – Respondo llenando dos vasos de coñac, el mío por segunda vez.

Kate coge uno de mis libros y lo revisa por encima, volviéndolo a dejar de nuevo sobre mi escritorio.

Se acerca a mí y le ofrezco el vaso de coñac.

Me estremezco levemente cuando ella, al agarrar la copa de mis manos, roza fugazmente sus dedos con los míos, sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Yo también la miro fijamente. No sé qué hace aquí, pero creo que lo más acertado sería que se marchase. De lo contrario no me veo capaz de poder resistir mucho más tiempo a la forma en que ella me está mirando.

-No quiero que te vayas – Dice ella de repente, después de haber saboreado la bebida – No sería lo mismo sin ti.

Por unos segundos me pregunto si está hablando solamente del caso.

-Además, estamos a punto de resolverlo, no puedes irte ahora.

Estoy a punto de decirle que no soy yo el que siempre se va, que no fui yo quien huyó la última vez. Pero no digo nada sabiendo que mis palabras no podrían más que empeorar las cosas.

-¿Eso es lo que tú quieres? – Pregunto, dejando mi vaso sobre el mini bar.

-Me ha costado darme cuenta, pero sí. Quiero que te quedes.

Kate imita mi gesto y deja su vaso sobre el mini bar, acercándose un paso más hacia mí.

Me estremezco no solo por su cercanía, sino al saber que ese "quiero que te quedes" no es más que un silencioso "quiero quedarme".

-Quedémonos. Los dos – Esta vez soy yo el que habla, acercándome un poco más.

Kate asiente y me mira de nuevo, con un diferente brillo en sus ojos. Creo observar en ellos una pizca de temor (yo también tengo miedo de hacer las cosas mal con ella), sin embargo hay algo en ella, en la Kate de ahora, mucho más poderoso que el miedo.

Supongo que se hace acopio de esa valentía cuando da un paso al frente, recortando cualquier distancia que pudiera quedar entre nosotros, y agarra mi cara entre sus manos, besando ferozmente mis labios.

Adoro esa valentía, ese poder de decisión en ella, y especialmente ahora mismo adoro esa fiereza con la que sus labios buscan los míos.

No puedo más que devolverle el beso, mientras dirijo mis manos a su cintura. La aprieto contra mí, haciéndole saber el efecto que ha conseguido provocar en mí en tan solo unos segundos.

Saboreo el coñac en sus labios.

Sin dejar de besarme, Kate baja sus manos hasta mi pecho y comienza a desabotonar mi camisa con algo de torpeza.

Aparta sus labios de los míos antes de llegar al último botón, ofuscada con éstos, y tira de ambos extremos de mi camisa haciendo saltar los botones en el aire.

Sonrío, sin importarme lo más mínimo la camisa, y me saco la prenda por los brazos, dejándola caer al suelo.

Sus manos recorren mi pecho y mis hombros, descendiendo después por mi vientre. El contacto de sus dedos hace que me arda la piel.

Agarro sus manos, apartándola, y obligándola así a mirarme a los ojos.

-Kate… - Susurro su nombre en un tono muy bajo.

No quiero que ella haga algo de lo que después se pueda arrepentir. Y si no paramos ahora… no vamos a ser capaz de parar más adelante.

Sin embargo ella vuelve a acercarse, esta vez más despacio, hasta mi boca y me susurra muy despacio.

-No pares, Rick. No quiero que pares.

Su nariz acaricia la mía.

Su aliento quema mis labios, desprendiendo un dulce aroma al coñac que ha saboreado hace apenas unos minutos.

La tanteo durante un instante. Kate no está borracha, no está confundida… Cuando ha venido esta noche a mi casa lo ha hecho con las ideas muy claras.

Y ahora me lo ha hecho saber de nuevo.

No quiere que pare.

Y no lo haré.

Agarro fuertemente sus caderas y la presiono contra mí, caminando torpemente hasta mi escritorio.

La arrincono contra la mesa y juntos nos deshacemos de su camiseta, siguiendo a esa prenda sus zapatos y sus pantalones vaqueros.

Ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y me acerca peligrosamente a su cuerpo, mientras que yo no puedo soportar un segundo más sin acariciarla. Llevo mis manos hasta su costado y acaricio su piel que se eriza tras el contacto con mi mano.

Había extrañado tanto acariciarla de esta manera.

Kate apoya su trasero sobre mi escritorio, sentándose en él y coloca sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

La presión se acumula todavía más en mi entrepierna haciendo que casi sea doloroso, pero Kate rápidamente desabotona mi pantalón y tira de la goma elástica de mis bóxer, dejándolos por mis muslos, y liberando así mi miembro.

Un gemido escapa de mi boca ante el contacto de su mano ahí abajo, provocándome un doloroso placer.

-Te había echado de menos – Susurra ella, haciéndome casi perder el control en ese mismo instante.

-Dios, Kate…

Miro alrededor buscando mi cartera. Tengo que ir a mi habitación, aquí no tengo protección. Pero Kate me agarra por la muñeca, sin dejarme marchar.

-Aquí no tengo…

-No pasa nada. Tomo la píldora – Susurra ella, presionando su talón contra mi baja espalda y arrimándome todavía más a ella.

No puedo más. De todas las historias que había imaginado escribir en mi despacho, esta es la mejor de todas.

Llevo mi mano a su entrepierna, sintiendo su humedad por encima de la tela de sus braguitas y deleitándome con el contacto por unos segundos.

Ella cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio.

Y entonces yo no puedo más.

Tiro de la tela de su prenda interior, rasgándola sin importarme nada más que estar en su interior.

Y eso es lo que hago.

Llevo mi miembro a su entrada y me introduzco despacio en su interior.

* * *

Un buen rato después, nos dejamos caer sobre mi cama, jadeantes y con nuestra piel sudorosa tras nuestro segundo asalto.

Cierro los ojos, sintiéndome completamente satisfecho. Porque aunque mis encuentros más íntimos con Kate siempre hayan sido placenteros, estaría mintiendo si dijese que la Kate de ahora tiene mucha más experiencia que la del pasado.

Y aunque eso me pone celoso, yo también tengo más experiencia que entonces.

Presiono los párpados deseando que esto no sea ningún sueño, pero entonces ella coloca su cabeza en mi hombro y posa sus suaves labios sobre mi pecho en un dulce beso.

Entonces sé que lo que acaba de suceder es real.

Y sean cuales sean las consecuencias de lo que acabamos de hacer, no siento ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

La respiración de Kate comienza a ser cada vez más profunda, hasta que cae rendida al sueño entre mis brazos.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado su reencuentro? :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28:**

 _ **Kate**_

Respiro calmadamente. Sentir la respiración de Castle, su pecho bajando y subiendo cada vez que él coge aire e inspira profundamente, es algo que me relaja.

Y poder volver a sentirlo de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, es algo maravilloso.

Igual de maravilloso que lo de hace unas horas.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en ello. Allí, acurrucada en sus enormes brazos, con su piel rozando la mía que se eriza con los recuerdos de las horas anteriores.

No ha estado nada mal.

Dios, ha sido maravilloso, estimulante, increíblemente placentero… Y él sigue poseyendo esa habilidad para hacerme perder el control y llevarme al cielo.

Y al mismo tiempo ha estado terriblemente mal.

Me remuevo en sus brazos y, cubriéndome con la sábana, me siento en el borde de la cama.

Castle carraspea, aliviando su garganta por todo lo acontecido, y se mueve sobre la cama acercándose a mí. Su gruesa mano desciende por mi espalda erizando mi piel a su paso.

No puedo evitarlo, el modo en que él me hace sentir con un simple roce… Él es el único que puede hacerme sentir así, tal vez porque no permito que esto suceda con nadie más, sentirme así de vulnerable con alguien… Ni siquiera Will en todo este tiempo me ha atrapado de tal manera.

Will.

-¿Qué hemos hecho? – Susurro más para mí misma sin apartar las manos de mi cara donde intento resguardarme de la realidad.

Y es que aunque no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, sé que tampoco fue lo correcto.

-Nos hemos… Divertido mucho – Comienza Castle rozando su mano con los mechones de pelo que caen sobre mi espalda – Primero, en el despacho y después aquí… Fue increíble. Espero que tú también te hayas llevado una buena impresión porque la mía ha sido bastante buena. Ahora eres mucho más flexible y… ¿haces yoga o algo?

Me giro de repente y le lanzo una mirada asesina, suficiente para hacerle callar.

Dios, no me puedo creer que elija precisamente este momento para bromear.

Me levanto de la cama, arrastrando la sábana conmigo, y salgo al despacho de Castle (contiguo a su habitación) donde anoche quedaron nuestras prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo. Me hago con toda mi ropa y maldigo al encontrar mis bragas rasgadas.

-Maldito Castle – Susurro, a pesar de lo excitante que fue ver cómo las rasgaba, perdiendo el control por estar dentro de mí.

Regreso con mi ropa al dormitorio de Castle y me quedo parada unos segundos delante de él, tapada ridículamente con su sábana y cargando con mi ropa.

-¿Baño? – Pregunto después de unos segundos.

Él me mira de una manera divertida (al parecer toda la situación le divierte), mostrando su completa desnudez y con una nueva erección que intento ignorar, señala con el dedo hacia la derecha apuntando a una puerta que conecta directamente con su habitación.

Yo me dirijo allí y comienzo a vestirme mientras escucho a Castle alzar la voz desde su habitación.

-¿Sabes que no voy a ver nada que no haya visto y estudiado a fondo ya, verdad?

Ruedo los ojos antes de colocarme mis botines.

-Podrías quedarte – Murmura él cuando yo salgo del baño– Puedes dormir aquí.

Aunque no digo nada, lo sé. Sé que Castle no me despacharía de su cama después de habernos acostado. Al igual que sé que lo de hace unas horas no fue solo sexo.

-Yo… Tengo que irme - Farfullo, dejando la sábana sobre su cama.

A pesar de todo, no me siento capaz de enfrentar a mis sentimientos en estos momentos.

O precisamente porque necesito enfrentarlos, porque necesito hablar con Will, agarro mi chaqueta y me marcho del loft de Castle.

* * *

Todavía no ha amanecido en Nueva York cuando llego a casa de mis padres, y aun así la ciudad ya está despierta. Los neoyorkinos se dirigen a sus puestos de trabajo después de agarrar un café en el puesto de la esquina, o en el Starbucks más cercano, para poder sobrellevar su rutina diaria.

Mi vida en Boston no es diferente que la de cualquiera de ellos aquí. Suspiro sin saber cómo va a ser para mí regresar a esa rutina, o si tan siquiera voy a regresar.

Pero no me apetece pararme a pensar en estos momentos por qué he comenzado a plantearme la idea de quedarme en Nueva York.

Subo las escaleras hacia mi antiguo dormitorio tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Mamá y Luka todavía pueden aprovechar unas horas más de sueño.

Entro a mi dormitorio sin esperar encontrarme a Will tumbado en mi cama. O espatarrado en ella más bien, ocupando todo el colchón y sumido en el más profundo sueño.

Camino de puntillas por mi dormitorio y me agacho junto a mi maleta en silencio, escogiendo algo de ropa limpia (y unas bragas en buen estado) y entro directamente al baño para darme una ducha.

Dejo que el agua fría caiga sobre mi cuerpo durante varios minutos devolviéndome la razón, y cuando salgo de la ducha todavía puedo sentir el olor de Castle sobre mi piel. Es un olor agradable del que en realidad no quiero desprenderme.

Me visto y después de colocarme unas cómodas zapatillas para estar por casa, bajo a la cocina donde me preparo una taza de café bien cargado porque lo voy a necesitar.

Me acomodo en una de las sillas de la cocina y empiezo a pensar en lo ocurrido la pasada noche: desde el ofrecimiento de Will de pasar las vacaciones en North Carolina, la discusión, yo huyendo a casa de Castle…

Esa mañana había pretendido olvidarme de Castle, porque pensé que lo mío con Will merecía una oportunidad, que tal vez el recuerdo de todo lo sucedido en el pasado me estuviese jugando una mala pasada ahora. Hasta que hablé con él. Entonces supe que seguir juntos sería una pérdida de tiempo para ambos, y que dándonos una segunda oportunidad solo conseguiríamos engañarnos a nosotros mismos y negarnos la felicidad que en realidad nos merecemos.

Desde el primer momento tuve claro que iría al loft de Castle. Al principio solo pretendía hablar con él, pero conforme me iba acercando al barrio de Tribeca se fue haciendo más evidente lo que realmente necesitaba: necesitaba estar con Castle, necesitaba volver a sentirlo en todos los aspectos y saber si todavía quedaba algo real entre nosotros.

Sus besos, sus caricias, el susurro de mi nombre escapando de sus labios al llegar al orgasmo…

Sin duda, me había dado la respuesta que yo había ido buscando: no hay nada más real que lo que he sentido con él. O lo que nunca he dejado de sentir.

Y sin embargo una parte de mí se siente miserable.

Mamá aparece en la cocina en esos momentos igual que si de un ser silencioso se tratase. Con su bata de seda anudada en la cintura y el pelo recogido en un moño algo desordenado.

A pesar de que sonríe al descubrirme allí, siento que me estudia minuciosamente.

-¿Té? – Pregunta señalando mi taza.

-Café – Sonrío mientras la alzo en mis manos.

Ella sacude la cabeza, a pesar de que por un tiempo también fue más de café que de té, y se toma su tiempo en llenar la tetera de agua y ponerla sobre la vitrocerámica.

-Dejé que Will se quedara aquí anoche, no sabía cuánto tardarías en regresar…

-Gracias mamá, está bien

 _Fue un detalle que no lo mandase a un hotel_ , pienso.

Se sienta a mi lado y agarra mi mano entre las suyas. Me gustaría poder rehuir su mirada para que no descubra cómo me siento, pero es algo imposible de esconder a una madre. Ella misma me lo hace saber.

-Te conozco Kate. Desde que te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos he sabido cómo te sentías en cada momento, supongo que es el instinto materno, pero te conozco demasiado bien.

Asiento e intento no pensar en el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta.

-Si sigues guardándotelo para ti, acabará saliéndote una úlcera – Dice bromeando.

Aprieto sus manos entre las mías y decido hablar con ella. Siempre he sido sincera con mamá, no como amigas pero sí como madre e hija, ella siempre me ha hecho saber que puedo contar con ella para todo.

-Will y yo discutimos.

-¿Las cosas no van bien? – A pesar de formular su pregunta sé que ella ya conoce la respuesta.

-Siempre ha sido diferente con Will. Hemos estado juntos demasiado tiempo, y le quiero, pero no es… No es el tipo de amor por el que estoy dispuesta a luchar.

-¿Y es eso lo que quieres?

Sacudo la cabeza levemente. No. Por supuesto que no quiero eso, lo que yo quiero es mucho más complicado.

-Entonces solo hay una cosa que puedas hacer: tienes que decírselo.

-Sí, pero no quiero hacerle daño – Digo en apenas un susurro mientras una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla.

-Se lo harás si no se lo dices.

-He estado con Castle.

Puedo ver en el reflejo de sus ojos que mi confesión no le pilla por sorpresa.

-¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo? – Pregunta ella de repente – Dice una leyenda que todas las personas tenemos un hilo rojo atado en los dedos, que nos conecta directamente a la persona a la que estamos destinados. Este hilo no desaparece nunca y permanece atado a pesar de la distancia o el tiempo… No importa cuánto tiempo estés sin ver a esa persona, o si vives en la otra punta del mundo. El hilo nunca se romperá. Tú conociste al portador de tu hilo rojo antes de irte a Boston.

Mamá seca mi cara empapada por las lágrimas.

-¿Qué debo hacer, mamá?

-Deberías ser honesta, pase lo que pase. No solo con Will, ni con Castle… Sino contigo misma. Escucha a tu corazón.

Abrazo a mi madre agradeciendo sus sabios consejos y ella me da un beso en la mejilla justo cuando el agua de la tetera comienza a hervir.

Se levanta y comienza a terminar de preparar su té.

-¿Vas a ir al hospital? – Le pregunto después de haberme aclarado la garganta y de haber terminado de secarme la cara.

Después de haber discutido con papá no he pasado por allí, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe su estado de salud.

-Iré luego. Los doctores dijeron que tal vez en dos días le dan el alta.

Por si eso es poco por digerir (todavía tengo pendiente una conversación con papá, y si regresa a casa no voy a poder continuar alargando el momento de hablar con él), Will entra en la cocina y me mira con el ceño fruncido, haciéndome saber que está molesto.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Me pasé toda la noche llamándote y dejándote mensajes en el buzón de voz – Dice medio susurrando, como si mi madre a un escaso metro de distancia no pudiese escucharle – Estaba preocupado.

Estoy a punto de ofrecerle ir a un lugar más apartado donde podamos hablar con algo intimidad cuando Luka entra corriendo en la cocina con el periódico local en la mano.

-¡Kate sales en el periódico!

Lo miro, totalmente confundida. ¿Yo en el periódico? Tiene que tratarse de un error.

-Mira – Luka extiende su mano con el periódico y aun todavía en la distancia puedo ver las dos fotografías que cubren la contraportada: en una de ellas aparece Rick y en la fotografía de al lado estoy yo. Me tranquiliza un poco saber que no es una fotografía conjunta.

Will se hace con el periódico antes de que yo pueda leer el titular, pero sé que es suficientemente explícito cuando él lo suelta sobre la mesa y, tras un bufido, se larga escaleras arriba.


	29. Chapter 29

**Gracias por los reviews, ya lo digo siempre, pero se agradecen mucho y suben bastante el ánimo :)**

 **Este fic ya ha entrado en su recta final (quedan unos cuatro capítulos más), espero que no os decepcione y que sigáis comentando hasta el final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29:**

 _ **Kate**_

Cierro la puerta de mi dormitorio y me quedo allí parada, observando cómo Will mete todas sus cosas en su maleta, poniendo demasiada energía en ello.

Suspiro y me froto la frente con las manos hasta que él me observa fijamente.

-¿Es que no vas a decir nada? – Pregunta ofendido.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué la he cagado, que debería haberte dicho que he estado trabajando con Castle estos días?

-Es tu ex, definitivamente sí, deberías haber dicho algo – Dice después de agacharse para recoger un par de pantalones que con el ajetreo ha tirado al suelo.

Suspiro de nuevo y me recojo el pelo (todavía algo húmedo) en una coleta alta. Will siempre supo de mi relación con Castle, se lo conté todo poco después de conocernos.

-Yo no lo busqué. Fue una casualidad, el caso simplemente tenía que ver con sus libros y él apareció allí…

-Podrías habérmelo dicho y no habría venido a Nueva York a quedar como un idiota. Te habría esperado en Boston y todo habría seguido como hasta ahora a tu vuelta, pero ahora… Ahora no sé qué es lo que quieres, Kate.

Termina de cerrar la cremallera de su maleta y posa su mirada en la mía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kate? – Formula la pregunta mientras que yo no entiendo nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué habrías esperado en Boston y todo habría seguido como hasta ahora? – Me cruzo de brazos y ahora soy yo quien le observa fijamente a él.

Creía que le molestaba el hecho de que haya estado viéndome con Castle, y sin embargo lo que parece molestarle es que no se lo haya contado. Simplemente eso.

-Ya sabes, nosotros nunca pusimos límites en nuestra relación.

-Límites – Murmuro yo en apenas un susurro, más confusa todavía que antes - ¿Me estás diciendo que tú has estado viendo a otras?

Will deja su maleta sobre mi cama y da dos pasos hacia mí.

-Hemos estado juntos muchos años, Kate. Y nunca hemos tenido una relación 100% estable, nunca hemos sido una pareja convencional.

-¿Y mientras tanto tú te has estado tirando a otras? – Pregunto más que molesta, incrédula después de haber escuchado su confesión.

-Solo fueron dos – Se justifica él.

-¿Solo… dos…? Genial. Entonces no pasa nada, todo perfecto, si solo han sido dos…

-¿Y tú, no te has estado tirando a Castle? ¿Dónde estabas anoche?

Suspiro. Supongo que no tengo derecho a pedirle ninguna explicación y el hecho de que nos hayamos sido infieles mutuamente ya es suficiente explicación por sí sola.

-Esto no va a ninguna parte – digo, terminando de acercarme a él.

Will rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, no tan grandes como los de Castle (ni siquiera ahora puedo dejar de pensar en él), y nos miramos a los ojos sin ningún tipo de resentimiento. Nunca creí que pudiese ser capaz de mirar a Will de esta manera después de lo de anoche, menos después de lo que acaba de confesarme.

-¿Lo quieres, a Castle?

Asiento mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizan silenciosas por mis mejillas. Nunca pretendí que las cosas entre Will y yo acabasen de esta manera.

-Si él no es suficiente para ti… Yo estaré en Boston.

-Will – Susurro su nombre acariciando su rostro, paseando mis dedos por su incipiente barba – Te he querido mucho, pero…

-No soy suficiente.

-Esto – Señalo con un dedo entre ambos – No lo es.

Will se curva sobre mí y por un momento pienso que me va a dar un suave beso en la frente, pero finalmente posa sus labios sobre los míos sin llegar a profundizar el beso.

Me quedó allí, parada en mitad de mi dormitorio, observando cómo él recoge su maleta y sale por la puerta habiéndose despedido de mí con ese beso.

Un beso de despedida que no me ha hecho sentir nada.

El vacío que Will acaba de dejar en mi pecho, junto con la confusión de saber que él también me fue infiel, me dejan una extraña sensación que rápidamente se alivia al sentirme libre por primera vez en tantos años junto al recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Por una vez vuelvo a ser yo, la Kate de hace nueve años, la que todavía estaba en Nueva York, la que se sentía con el poder suficiente de decidir sobre su propia vida.

Y esta vez no pienso fallar a mis sentimientos.

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

Abandono por unos segundos mi tarea de hacer la cama para agarrar la almohada sobre la que hace unas horas ha dormido Kate. La acerco a mi nariz e inhalo su olor, todavía impregnado en ella.

En realidad he cambiado las sábanas de la cama, pero he decidido dejar la funda de ése almohadón. No quiero volver a dormir sin ella, o sin sentirla junto a mí.

Lo de anoche fue simplemente perfecto.

Pero solamente la idea de que ella se pueda haber arrepentido de lo ocurrido me provoca un nudo en el estómago. Esta mañana se ha ido tan rápido que apenas hemos podido hablarlo.

No puedo volver a perderla, no cuando acabo de recuperarla. Ahora que sé que mis sentimientos son correspondidos (lo de anoche fue una clara muestra de que así es)… Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de no dejarla escapar.

Incluso me plantearía tener una relación a distancia con ella.

Termino de hacer la cama y salgo a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno.

Cuando termino de vaciar el contenido de la caja de zumo de naranja en mi vaso, la puerta de entrada se abre, dando paso a una visiblemente cansada a Alexis que deja caer su bolso en el suelo.

La miro confundido mientras me acerco a ella para abrazarla, se suponía que el retiro espiritual les haría descansar, pero ella no parece relajada en absoluto.

-No vuelvas a dejar que vaya con la abuela a ningún retiro o a ningún otro sitio – Me pide colgándose de mi cuello.

-¿Qué ha pasado y… dónde está tu abuela?

-Solo ha venido a traerme y se vuelve con su nuevo novio, Darcy, al retiro espiritual.

Dejo escapar una risita maliciosa, comprendiendo inmediatamente el enfado de mi hija. Si un fin de semana en un lugar apartado con Martha Rogers ya puede ser una desesperación de por sí, todavía puede ir a peor si mi madre encuentra un nuevo ligue.

-La próxima vez te castigaré con pasar un fin de semana encerrada en casa conmigo viendo películas de terror.

-Eso sería un buen castigo – Sonríe ella ladeando su cabeza y colocando una mano en mi cuello.

De pronto su rostro se vuelve serio.

-Aunque veo que tú has aprovechado tu fin de semana – Dice alzando una ceja, un gesto que heredó de su madre.

-¿Qué… Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto llevándome una mano al cuello.

 _¿Kate me ha dejado un chupetón?_

-No hace falta que mientas, papá. Has estado con Gina.

De pronto da una patada a su bolso y trata de huir de allí dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Pero yo la agarro del brazo y la detengo, antes de que lo haga.

Ella nunca se comporta de este modo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Alexis suspira y me mira cabreada cruzándose de brazos y apretando su mandíbula.

Yo maldigo a las hormonas que están empezando a cambiar a mi pequeña, pero no desisto en mi intento de saber qué es lo que ocurre.

-Cuéntamelo – Digo mientras la miro con cariño.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? – Dice ella alzando la voz – Gina no es tu tipo. Pero si quieres seguir desperdiciando tu vida con ella, hazlo, nadie te lo impide.

-Alexis...

-¡No! Hay que estar ciego para no ver que Kate te quiere de verdad, papá. Y que tú todavía la quieres a ella.

-Yo…

Abro y cierro la boca en repetidas ocasiones sin saber cómo contestar a eso ni saber por qué Alexis está hablándome de esta manera, y antes de que pueda encontrar una respuesta adecuada, mi hija sube al piso superior y se encierra en su habitación.

* * *

Cuando llego a comisaría unas horas más tarde, Kate y el resto del equipo me están esperando para ir a detener a Harrison Tisdale. Parece que finalmente han conseguido la orden del juez para entrar en su casa. Y además han descubierto que Harrison estaba prácticamente arruinado, por lo que el motivo del crimen se hace todavía más evidente.

-Casi nos vamos sin ti – dice Esposito lanzándome una impaciente mirada.

El resto de policías también me observan antes de prestar atención a Ryan que les da varias órdenes.

Kate se gira hacia mí en ese momento y veo cómo no puede evitar sonreí al verme. Yo también sonrío.

Me acerco un poco más a ella e intento hablarle en un tono de voz bajo para que los demás no nos escuchen.

-Lo de anoche…

-Aquí no, Castle. Ni ahora. – Responde, lanzándome una dura mirada y girándose de nuevo hacia sus compañeros.

Ryan termina de dar las últimas órdenes y todos ponen rumbo hacia la salida.

-Vamos, tenemos un asesino que detener – Dice Kate, caminando a mi lado detrás de todos los demás.

Pero yo no puedo quedarme con esta sensación, así que agarro su brazo haciendo que se gire hacia mí y me mire a los ojos.

Sé que no es el lugar adecuado, ni siquiera el momento, pero necesito saber. Ella parece comprender cómo me siento porque veo cómo ablanda su mirada.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo de anoche? – le pregunto, conteniendo mis deseos de acariciar su mano.

-¿Qué? No. No, claro que no – Susurra comprobando que los demás no nos observan.

Siento un enorme alivio en mi pecho mientras que por el contrario su rostro se tiñe de preocupación.

-¿Tú? – Pregunta, conteniendo el aliento.

-No, nunca.

La sonrisa se expande también en su rostro y ambos nos adentramos en el ascensor intentando disimular ante las miradas de sus compañeros.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30:**

 _ **Kate**_

Circulamos a gran velocidad por las calles de Manhattan en los coches patrullas y con las luces y las sirenas puestas. Todavía recuerdo mi primera persecución en Nueva York, recién alistada en la comisaría número doce.

La rapidez es fundamental muchas veces, y esta es una de esas veces. Para este momento seguramente Harrison Tisdale ya esté enterado de que vamos tras él y se esté intentando deshacer de sus pasaportes falsos o puede que incluso esté intentando huir.

Aparcamos frente al número dieciséis, un bloque de apartamentos de lujo. Nos bajamos de los vehículos y yo y el resto de detectives establecemos rápidamente una estrategia para la detención.

Me giro hacia Castle e intentó persuadirle de la única manera que creo que funcionará. No le va a gustar, pero no puedo permitir que suba ahí arriba con nosotros, el sospechoso podría estar armado y si se opone a la detención podría convertirse en una situación peligrosa.

-Castle, si vienes con nosotros deberías ir armado. Hay un arma de repuesto en la guantera.

Él corre de vuelta hacia el vehículo con cierta alegría que intenta contener.

-No puedo encontrarla…

Cuando se agarra a la parte alta de la puerta buscando en la guantera una pistola que no existe, lo esposo hábilmente al vehículo, impidiendo que se mueva de allí.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez te quedas en el coche.

-Oh, vale, muy graciosa Beckett.

Me alejo con los chicos hacia el interior del edificio mientras ellos se ríen y Castle grita desde el vehículo que le suelte.

Cuando llegamos al séptimo piso, golpeamos en la puerta repetidas veces.

-Harrison Tisdale, policía de Nueva York, tenemos una orden.

-¡Solo un minuto! – La voz del sospechoso llega amortiguada desde el otro lado.

-Abre la puerta, Harrison. Es la NYPD, tenemos una orden – repito sin demasiado éxito.

Le hago señas a Esposito y él golpea fuertemente la puerta hasta que ésta se abre.

Harrison no está en ninguna de las estancias principales.

Mientras lo registramos todo, mi móvil suena y cuando veo el número de Castle en la pantalla ruedo los ojos. Estoy a punto de declinar la llamada, pero en el último momento decido no hacerlo.

-Castle…

-Se está escapando por la escalera de incendios – Su voz suena entrecortada como si estuviese corriendo.

-Está escapando, cubrid la parte frontal del edificio – Ordeno a mis compañeros mientras yo corro hacia la salida de incendios.

* * *

Encuentro a Harrison intentando escapar y le ordeno que no se mueva, al mismo tiempo que le apunto con mi arma, pero algo me detiene de disparar.

Más bien alguien.

Castle corre detrás del asesino con… ¿un zapato en la mano?

-¡Castle, no!

Pero él no me hace ningún caso y sigue corriendo detrás del sospechoso. Odio cuando intenta jugar a detectives sin darse cuenta realmente de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser.

Bufo e intento bajar por la escalera de incendios tan rápido como soy capaz.

Apenas unos segundos después intentó encontrar el ángulo donde Harrison y Castle pueden estar. Es un callejón con un camión parado al final de éste y una verja cerrada al otro lado, ninguno de los dos ha podido ir muy lejos.

Muevo el espejo del camión intentando encontrar su reflejo cuando de pronto Harrison aparece delante de mí.

Lleva agarrado a Castle del cuello y lo apunta con una pistola.

-¡No te acerques más, no te acerques más! –Grita Harrison, apuntándome ahora a mí.

-¡Suéltala, suelta el arma y no te muevas!

-Tranquilidad, tranquilidad – grita Castle, ganándose ser apuntado de nuevo por Harrison.

Mi corazón se encoje de repente y empieza a latir más rápido de lo que debiera. Por un segundo temo no poder controlar mis emociones.

-¡Deja que él se vaya, Harrison!

Retroceden unos pasos hacia atrás, acercándose más a la verja. Si Harrison se ve acorralado se verá más amenazado todavía y Castle será un blanco mucho más fácil para él.

-Castle, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto mientras intento controlar el tembleque de mi voz.

-Sí, excepto que el psicópata aquí necesita aclarar su mente – Dice él con cierta calma.

-¡Cállate! – Harrison grita agarrándolo todavía con más fuerza.

-Vale, vale. Harrison, ¿sabes lo que no me cuadra a mí? Si estabas endeudado, ¿Por qué no simplemente le pediste el dinero a tu padre? – Pregunta Castle como si no estuviese siendo apuntado con un arma por su interlocutor.

Mientras tanto yo intento salvarle la vida.

-¡Castle, no estás ayudando! – Le grito, exasperada por su actitud.

Pero él, como siempre, va a lo suyo.

-¿Sabes lo yo que pienso? Pienso que sí se lo pediste, y él dijo no. Creo que él siempre te dice que no.

-¡Intentaba hacer algo con mi vida! – Grita Harrison tan molesto por las acusaciones de Castle que está a punto de confesar – ¡Y a él solo le importaba mi hermana!

-¡Por eso la mataste! No era solo por dinero, sino que querías castigarlo antes de que muera. Quitarle lo único que él amaba. ¡Esa es una muy buena historia!

Incluso Harrison mira atónito a Castle, incrédulo por su actitud en un momento como ese.

-Harrison, deja que se vaya. Se ha acabado. – Digo yo, apuntándolo con mi arma y acercándome a ellos ahora que tengo un mejor ángulo.

-¡No se ha acabado, no se ha acabado! Tira el arma o juro por dios que lo…

Pero antes de que Harrison pueda terminar su frase o cumplir su amenaza, Castle se deshace de su agarre y le propicia un fuerte golpe en la cara, tirándolo al suelo y quitándole la pistola.

-¡Dime que has visto eso! – Grita totalmente eufórico.

Yo lo miro sin saber muy bien qué decir ante lo que acaba de ocurrir y cuando por fin reacciono, corro a ponerle las esposas a Harrison Tisdale que todavía está KO en el suelo.

-¿Vas a poner eso en el informe, verdad? – Pregunta él, todavía presa de su propia euforia.

-Castle, ¿me puedes dar las esposas, por favor?

-Sí. Sí. Claro.

Cuando termino con el asesino me dirijo hacia Castle y lo empujo contra la pared de ladrillos del callejón.

-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! Te podría haber matado.

-El seguro de su pistola estuvo puesto todo el tiempo – Se defiende él.

Lo observo atónita por un par de segundos, a él y al arma.

-¿Sabes, me lo podrías haber dicho? – Le digo molesta mientras trato de ponerme en pie.

Ver a Castle en peligro me ha asustado de verdad. Podría haberle perdido, esta vez de verdad.

-Entonces no habría tenido gracia.

Por supuesto él continúa con esa actitud del chico gracioso.

Quiero decírselo. Quiero decirle que esto no ha sido gracioso, que de verdad podría haber resultado herido y que tiene una hija y… a mí. ¿Qué habría hecho yo si Harrison le hubiese disparado delante de mí sin yo poder evitarlo porque no tenía un ángulo limpio?

Pero no puedo decirle nada de esto porque Esposito y Ryan llegan con refuerzos y entonces ellos se hacen cargo de llevar a Harrison Tisdale hasta el coche patrulla.

* * *

Mientras Castle les cuenta a todos lo ocurrido yo me alejo del callejón y observo con cierta distancia cómo mis compañeros le leen sus derechos al detenido.

El caso está resuelto. Y de pronto yo me veo abrumada por una extraña sensación de tristeza y de vacío.

Ahora me toca a mí elegir si esto es lo que quiero, o si por el contrario deseo volverme a Boston y continuar con mi trabajo allí.

Castle carraspea detrás de mí y yo intento disimular el leve brillo de mis ojos antes de girarme hacia él.

Por un segundo quiero abrazarlo. Quiero estar entre sus brazos y sentirme protegida, sentir que él también está a salvo.

Pero no es el momento ni el lugar.

-Bueno… Esto es todo – Digo después de haberme aclarado la garganta.

-No tiene por qué – Dice él mirándome fijamente a los ojos – Podríamos… Ir a cenar… Interrogarnos el uno al otro...

No puedo evitar sonreír. Por supuesto que yo solo estaba hablando del caso.

Y claro que me apetece cenar con él, interrogarlo… Incluso me apetece esposarlo en un contexto diferente al que lo he hecho hace un rato.

Sin embargo, opto por seguirle el juego.

-¿Para qué, Castle? ¿Así puedo ser otra de tus conquistas?

-O yo puedo ser una de las tuyas…

Me acerco a él, consciente de cómo se pone nervioso por mi cercanía, y me inclino para susurrarle al oído antes de alejarme.

-Te veo luego en tu casa.

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

Me dejo caer, abatido, sobre el sofá de mi casa. Le he enviado un mensaje a Kate diciéndole que vamos a tener que posponer lo de esta noche.

Alexis está en casa, pero no solo eso, sino que no se encuentra muy bien. Las hormonas han comenzado a actuar en su cuerpo… y yo no he sabido muy bien cómo ayudarla.

Me había estado informando anteriormente porque imaginaba que el momento no tardaría en llegar. Y por suerte (y sorpresa para Alexis) había comprado distintos tipos de tampones y compresas que tenía guardados en mi cuarto de baño.

A duras penas he conseguido salir del paso, aunque me habría gustado que fuese diferente. Me habría gustado que Alexis tuviese a su madre en un momento delicado para una adolescente, como este.

Observo cómo duerme a mi lado en el sofá, después de haberse tomado un ibuprofeno.

Acaricio entre mis dedos su cabello pelirrojo y extremadamente suave que todavía desprende ese aroma a champú de fresas y algodón de azúcar, igual que cuando era una niña.

En realidad todavía lo es.

Siempre será mi niña. La chica que ocupa mi corazón.

Aunque no sea la única mujer a la que puedo amar.

Pienso en Kate y en cómo se ha preocupado hoy cuando ella creía que Harrison podía dispararme. Yo he sabido todo el tiempo que tenía el seguro de la pistola echado y que el único que corría peligro era Harrison si Kate le disparaba.

No me habría puesto en peligro de ese modo de no ser así. O puede que sí, pero en ese caso hubiese sido el primero en estar asustado.

Sin embargo, ha sido Kate quien se ha preocupado por mí. Aunque después haya intentado ocultarlo (no se le da muy bien expresar sus emociones), me ha parecido un gesto muy dulce por su parte.

Me habría gustado poder tener esa cena con ella. No solo para poder disfrutar de su compañía, sino porque todavía tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos, muchas cosas de las que hablar… Como si vamos a tener una relación seria a partir de ahora, o de su relación con Will… Tenemos que hablar acerca de todo eso.

Suspiro antes de que unos suaves golpes en la puerta de entrada capten toda mi atención.

Me levanto del sofá tratando de no mover demasiado a Alexis y me acerco hasta la puerta.

Sonrío gratamente al abrir y encontrarme con Kate, cargada con un par de bolsas con lo que parece comida japonesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto sin disimular la enorme sonrisa que se ha formado en mis labios.

Observo cómo ella alza la mirada por encima de mi hombro y me figuro que se fija en Alexis durmiendo en el sofá.

-¿No pensarías que me iba a echar atrás en lo de la cena solo por Alexis, verdad?

Estoy a punto de decir algo pero ella me lo impide, alzando una de sus manos a pesar de cargar todavía con la bolsa de comida.

-Yo siempre supe que no estabas solo. Y además… puede que ella necesite una figura femenina precisamente en estos momentos. No te ofendas, pero no creo que puedas ser de demasiada ayuda para ella ahora mismo.

En lugar de ofenderme, mi sonrisa se amplía todavía más y mi corazón aumenta sus palpitaciones, sabiendo que la mujer que tengo delante ahora mismo es completa y absolutamente maravillosa. Nunca dejó de serlo.

Sin decir una palabra le arrebato las bolsas de comida para tres, rozando sus manos a conciencia.

Kate me sigue a la cocina y cuando me giro para besarla ella se abraza a mí como si necesitase ese abrazo. Como si me necesitase a mí.

Le devuelvo el abrazo, sintiendo su cuerpo menudo contra el mío, sintiendo el calor de su cercanía y sintiendo una increíble sensación en mi pecho.

De pronto es como si el vacío de todos estos años se hubiese llenado con su presencia.

-Lo de hoy… No vuelvas a hacerlo otra vez – Susurra, todavía refugiada en mi pecho – Me asustaste de verdad. Si te pasa algo, si te pierdo de nuevo…

No le dejo que continúe hablando y agarro su rostro entre mis manos suavemente.

-No vas a perderme de nuevo – Le prometo silenciosamente mientras atrapo sus labios con los míos y saboreo su boca con mi lengua.

Ella me agarra del cuello de mi camisa y profundiza el beso, hasta que se detiene y mira hacia el salón, donde Alexis todavía duerme.

-¿Crees que… deberíamos contarle?

-Creo que primero nosotros tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas – Dice con cautela.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-¿Cómo está ella?

Kate rápidamente desvía el tema de la conversación hacia Alexis, y aunque yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar la conversación que nos debemos, supongo que puede esperar un poco más.

Además, me encanta que ella se preocupe de ésta manera por Alexis. Hace que me enamore de ella un poco más si cabe.

-Creo que está… desconcertada. Es como si supiese que esto ocurriría pronto, pero al mismo tiempo le ha pillado por sorpresa y no sabe cómo enfrentarse a ello. Creo que es una nueva etapa en su vida…

-Le esperan algunos cambios, sí – Asiente Kate.

-Es… Terrorífico.

-Ella lo superará – Sonríe enternecida por mis palabras, volviendo a recortar las distancias entre nosotros, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros – Y… ¿cómo se lo ha tomado el padre?

-Desearía poder detener el tiempo y que dejase de crecer – Confieso, mientras coloco mis manos alrededor de sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia mí – No sé si estoy preparado para todos esos cambios de humor (que ya han empezado, por cierto), ni para que ella cambie su personalidad, ni su físico… No quiero que sea una mujer, quiero que siga siendo mi pequeña, mi niña… Pero me va a necesitar, así que estaré ahí para ella.

-No estarás solo.

Sus palabras me conmueven. El hecho de que Kate quiera estar ahí también para Alexis (además de para mí) hace que mi amor por ella sea infinito. Ella también estuvo ahí para Alexis en el pasado, y ahora sé que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, nunca se olvidó de ninguno de nosotros.

Por eso la beso de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión y fuerza que antes.

Porque la necesito y necesito hacerle saber cuánto la amo.

Pero de pronto un leve carraspeo procedente del salón nos interrumpe.

-¿Papá? ¿Kate?


	31. Chapter 31

**¡Gracias a quienes todavía os tomáis unos minutos para leer y comentar! :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31:**

 _ **Kate**_

-¿Papá? ¿Kate?

Castle y yo nos apartamos el uno del otro todo lo rápido que somos capaces mientras que Alexis nos observa desde el salón con una cara de sorpresa (no sé si buena o mala).

Siento mis mejillas arder y aparto la mirada de ella, desviándola hacia Castle, que me mira a mí sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sus labios todavía están hinchados por nuestros besos.

-Calabaza, Kate ha venido… a ver cómo estabas - Él dice lo primero que se le ocurre, metiéndome a mí de por medio.

Aunque a decir verdad, ya estaba de por medio. Demasiado. Y Alexis lo sabe, puedo verlo en la forma en que nos mira.

Sin embargo, parece actuar con confusión.

-¿Qué hacíais?

-La estaba poniendo al día – Le corta Castle – Sí. Eso estábamos haciendo.

Yo ruedo los ojos mientras que Alexis no puede contener una risita.

Rápidamente fija su mirada en las bolsas de comida que Castle ha dejado minutos antes sobre la encimera y se lo agradezco, ya que eso me da una buena excusa para cambiar de tema.

-He traído comida, ¿tenéis hambre?

Castle asiente y sin más se vuelve a poner la mesa mientras que Alexis se queda dónde está y me observa con una amplia sonrisa que no puedo más que devolverle, sintiéndome algo incómoda por la situación.

* * *

Después de la cena me dirijo un momento al baño y cuando regreso veo que Castle y Alexis están hablando entre ellos, utilizando un tono más bajo que de normal, mientras terminan de fregar los platos (una tarea que Castle parece disfrutar haciendo a mano).

Ninguno de los dos ha reparado todavía en mi presencia, así que no puedo evitar poner el oído y escuchar parte de la conversación.

-¿Entonces, qué es? – Pregunta Castle mientras le pasa un plato recién pasado por agua que Alexis se encarga de secar.

-Es solo que… No quiero que vuelvas a resultar herido.

Castle le responde algo pero no consigo escuchar qué es, ya sea porque utiliza un tono de voz todavía más bajo o bien porque soy incapaz de escuchar algo más que las palabras de Alexis.

¿Ella cree que su padre puede resultar herido por mi culpa? ¿Cree que yo puedo hacerle daño? ¿Lo hice la otra vez, hice daño a Castle cuando me fui a Boston?

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

Tras enjabonar un plato, observo por encima de mi hombro que Kate no está en el salón. Intento volver a concentrarme en la tarea de fregar los platos sin embargo Alexis me lo está poniendo algo difícil. Siento su mirada observándome de reojo.

-Suéltalo ya – Le pido antes de que me salga una úlcera.

Ella se ríe y eso me pone todavía más nervioso.

-Me alegra que Kate y tú os hayáis reconciliado – Dice, esperando que le pase un plato para secar.

No me sorprende, pues siempre he sabido del cariño que Alexis le tenía a Kate y le sigue teniendo a día de hoy. Además, sabía que esto es lo que quería Alexis – Kate y yo juntos de nuevo – gracias a un par de comentarios poco "subliminales".

-Sí, creemos que es mejor llevarnos bien…

-¿Llevaros bien? – Me interrumpe – Papá, os vi besándoos.

Uno de los platos resbala de mis manos mojadas y cae sobre el fregadero estrepitosamente, pero por suerte no se rompe. Alexis ríe.

-¿Habéis vuelto, o no? – Pregunta con impaciencia.

-Sí. Bueno… Nosotros. Todavía tenemos que hablar algunas cosas. Pero sí. Supongo que es oficial.

Se apoya en la encimera y alza una ceja, poniéndose algo más pensativa de lo que estaba. Esta vez sí me sorprende su falta de entusiasmo.

-Creía que te hacía ilusión, que tu querías que ella y yo…

-Sí. Sí, lo quiero, claro. No es eso.

-¿Entonces, qué es? – Pregunto mientras le paso un plato recién pasado por agua que ella se encarga de secar.

-Es solo que… No quiero que vuelvas a resultar herido.

-Calabaza… Eso no va a pasar. No esta vez.

* * *

Mis dedos se deslizan por la curvatura de la espalda desnuda de Kate. Su piel es cálida y me encanta la manera en que la luz de la mañana, que se filtra por las ventanas, acaricia también su espalda; al igual que adoro la forma en que su pelo se desliza sobre su espalda y parte de mi almohada.

Es como una obra de arte en el mejor museo del mundo. Podría quedarme horas mirándola y nunca me cansaría de hacerlo.

Sonrío al recordar cómo Kate se quedó dormida en la cama de Alexis anoche.

Yo le pedí – no tuve que insistir demasiado – que hablase con mi hija sobre la menstruación y todos los cambios que eso conlleva, y que le diese algunos consejos. Sabía que con lo que yo le había dicho no sería suficiente, pues lo único que había podido averiguar eran algunos datos que había encontrado en un par de revistas para adolescentes y algún que otro Blog en línea.

Kate se mostró un poco reticente al principio porque no creía ser la persona indicada para hablar con ella, pero al final logré convencerla porque ¿si no era ella, quién sino? Y por supuesto que no pudo negarse.

Al cabo de una hora subí a la habitación de Alexis para cerciorarme de que todo iba bien – en realidad sentía curiosidad por ver de qué estaban hablando desde hacía tanto rato.

Golpeé la puerta del dormitorio de Alexis varias veces sin obtener respuesta, así que la abrí con cuidado y me las encontré a las dos dormidas sobre la cama.

No pude evitar recordar cuando alguna vez Kate le había leído algún cuento a Alexis para que ésta se quedase dormida y las dos se habían acabado quedando dormidas igual que lo habían hecho ahora. Solo que esta vez las cosas son bien distintas.

Me acerqué a ellas con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido con mis zapatos en el suelo de madera y cogí a Kate en brazos y la llevé hasta mi dormitorio.

Es cierto que yo esperaba que se despertase, pero no lo hizo y permaneció sumida en un profundo sueño, así que la dejé despacio sobre mi cama y me acurruqué a su lado.

Fue a mitad de la noche cuando ella se despertó y, en lugar de marcharse se abrazó a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con la clara intención de despertarme.

-¿De qué has hablado con Alexis? – No pude evitar preguntar cuando ella se había incorporado quedando sobre mi cuerpo.

Vi la sonrisa en su rostro y supe que no me lo iba a contar.

-Hablamos sobre… cosas. Cosas que tú no podrías entender, Castle.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a acariciar con sus manos mi pecho desnudo y descender después por debajo de la goma elástica de mis pantalones para dormir.

Me incliné como un resorte, dominado por el placer de sentir sus manos sobre mi miembro y comencé a desnudarla lentamente.

A pesar del placer que me causaba tener a Kate sobre mi cuerpo, sus manos acariciando precisamente ésa parte de mi ser, quería ir despacio. Quería disfrutar de cada caricia, de cada sensación vivida a su lado.

Las imágenes de lo que ocurrió a continuación se agolpan ahora en mi mente mientras soy incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en hacerle el amor otra vez.

* * *

 _ **Kate**_

Tengo los ojos cerrados y aun así soy capaz de sentir su mirada sobre mí. Sus dedos deslizándose por mi espalda provocan un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en mi vientre.

Me quedo así unos minutos más, fingiendo estar dormida, hasta que él cambia de posición. Aunque no puedo verlo, creo que ha apoyado su codo sobre la almohada y su cabeza sobre su brazo, y casi soy capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Me revuelvo entre las sábanas colocándome boca arriba, sin importarme si las sábanas cubren ciertas partes de mi cuerpo.

Él ya las ha visto todas.

Castle sonríe y después coloca su mano sobre mi omoplato en una delicada caricia. Me encanta sentir sus ásperas manos – son ásperas a pesar de ser escritor – sobre mi piel.

-¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto cuando él vuelve a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-En nada – Miente tras aclararse la garganta.

-Esto, no es nada – Le aseguro, señalando la arruga que se forma en su frente cada vez que algo le preocupa.

Arruga que se ha acentuado con el paso de los años, pero que me resulta todavía más sexy que antes. Al igual que las canas que comienzan a sobresalir justo al lado de sus sienes. Aumentan su atractivo.

-Estaba pensando – Dice finalmente, adoptando la misma postura que antes – En nosotros.

Nosotros.

Me encanta que volvamos a ser un _nosotros_.

Sin embargo, sé que eso no es el foco de su preocupación así que me mantengo en silencio y espero pacientemente a que sea él quien lo diga.

-No sé cómo lo vamos a hacer – Dice tras suspirar de nuevo y retirar un mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi rostro – Realmente creo que podríamos hacerlo funcionar. Solo necesitamos hablar de ello, necesitamos hacer funcionar todo el tema de la distancia…

Me giro hacia él y miro sus resplandecientes ojos azules.

-No me importaría ir a Boston contigo, mi trabajo… Podría permitírmelo, pero Alexis…

-No quiero que vengas a Boston – Le digo, tal vez sonando demasiado cortante.

Puedo ver en su mirada que mis palabras le han herido, así que coloco una mano sobre su pecho e intento arreglarlo rápidamente.

-No quise decir eso, lo que quiero decir es que… Tengo que poner en orden mis pensamientos todavía. Yo… - Me muerdo el labio porque realmente no sé qué decir. He estado dándole tantas vueltas al asunto que me parece ridículo no tenerlo claro todavía.

-¿Tú estás cien por cien en esto, verdad? – Para colmo he sembrado las dudas en él.

Suspiro y me pego todavía más a él.

-Estoy contigo. Cien por cien – Le aseguro, tranquilizándome al ver el atisbo de una sonrisa asomar en su rostro – Pero no tengo claro sobre Boston… No sé si quiero volver.

-Kate, yo no quiero que te quedes aquí por mí. Estoy seguro de que podríamos hacerlo funcionar de todas formas, como te he dicho solo tenemos…

-Lo sé – Le corto antes de que continúe hablando.

A pesar de que el hecho de que crea que podemos funcionar a distancia, que él esté dispuesto a intentarlo, me parece adorable.

-Puede que haya llegado el momento de volver a la doce.

Su mano asciende por mi cuello en una caricia hasta quedar justo en mi nuca, donde me provoca una agradable sensación.

Estamos tan pegados el uno al otro que apenas tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para alcanzar mis labios y saborearlos entre los suyos.

-Sé que… si hubiese sido por ti…, nunca te habrías… marchado, pero…– dice entrecortadamente mientras desciende por mi cuello dejándome un camino de besos.

Sé que está a punto de decir algo romántico, pero a partir de este instante ya solo soy capaz de escuchar sus palabras en mi mente repetirse una y otra vez.

"Sé que si hubiese sido por ti, nunca te habrías marchado."

Nunca me habría marchado.

De haber sido por mí.

Es cierto. Si me marché fue porque mi padre orquestó todo con el objetivo de separarnos.

Pero Castle… ¿Lo sabe?

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunta con la voz ronca alzando la cabeza hacia mí después de ser consciente que no le estoy siguiendo el juego.

Presiono mi mano sobre su pecho y lo empujo levemente mientras me sumerjo en sus ojos tratando de encontrar una pizca de verdad.

Me incorporo, sentándome sobre la cama.

-¿Lo sabías? – Pregunto en apenas un aliento – ¿Lo has sabido, todo este tiempo?

-¿Saber qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Kate?

Él alza su mano hacia mí e intenta retenerme a su lado, pero yo no soy capaz en este momento de modo que me levanto de la cama y comienzo a vestirme.

-Háblame, Kate ¿qué está pasando? – Él insiste después de haberse levantado también de la cama.

Su mano rodea mi antebrazo.

-Tú… ¿Sabías que fue mi padre quien me consiguió ese trabajo en Boston para separarnos?

Él desvía la mirada y es lo único que necesito para conocer la respuesta a mi pregunta. Me deshago de su agarre y también yo aparto la mirada para que no pueda ver la lágrima que desciende silenciosa hasta perderse al borde de mi cara.

-¿Qué importa eso ahora, Kate? – Pregunta él tratando de mantener un tono bajo de voz.

Es evidente que no quiere que Alexis nos escuche. Tampoco a mí me gustaría que eso ocurriese.

-¿Qué importa? Tú mismo lo has dicho. Yo no me hubiese ido.

Él se lleva las manos a la cara mientras que yo termino de colocarme los pantalones.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Pregunta ahora en un tono molesto - ¿No lo vamos a hablar? ¿Te vas ir? ¿Vas a huir, otra vez?

Camino hasta la puerta conteniendo la rabia y me giro para mirarle antes de salir de allí con un portazo.

-Vete a la mierda, Castle.


	32. Chapter 32

**Esto va llegando a su fin :(. Solo queda un capítulo/epílogo para cerrar por completo esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32:**

 _ **Castle**_

Después de colocarme unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta de estar por casa, salgo del dormitorio todavía molesto con la actitud de Kate.

Tenía la idea de tomarme un café e intentar pensar en lo qué ha pasado – en por qué le molesta ahora que yo lo supiese – pero la paz que había imaginado desaparece cuando me encuentro con mi hija y mi madre lanzándome serias miradas desde la cocina.

La primera se levanta del taburete solo para cruzarse de brazos delante de mí y acentuar así su pose de enfado; mientras que la segunda me dedica una desaprobatoria mirada desde su asiento.

Ni siquiera sabía que mi madre estaba en casa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has hecho ahora, papá? – Pregunta Alexis interponiéndose en mi camino hacia la cafetera.

-¿Que qué he hecho _yo_?

-La chica se ha ido dando un portazo, es obvio que _tú_ has hecho o dicho algo – Murmura mi madre antes de llevarse a los labios la taza con té verde que sostiene entre las manos.

-No he hecho nada – Les aseguro a ambas, y como no estoy dispuesto a darles ninguna otra explicación, me hago a un lado y paso junto a Alexis para llegar hasta la cafetera.

Está claro que el enfado de Kate ha sido únicamente fruto de su cabezonería ya que ni siquiera me ha dejado explicarme, y como siempre se ha marchado.

-Lo digo en serio, papá – dice de nuevo Alexis – no volveré a hablarte como no lo arregles con ella.

Para colmo esto.

Alzo los brazos alucinado y miro a mi madre en busca de apoyo, pero ella decide refugiarse tras tu taza dejando clara su posición al respecto.

-Debería ser ella quien venga a hablar conmigo. Ni siquiera sé por qué se ha ido en primer lugar – Farfullo mientras pongo el café en el fieltro.

-Como no hagas algo se va a ir a Boston otra vez papá, ¿de verdad vas a dejar que eso ocurra? ¿Vas a dejar que pasen otros nueve años?

Sin darme tiempo a pensar una respuesta, Alexis echa a correr escaleras arriba y ahora es ella quien da un portazo a la puerta de su dormitorio.

De nuevo busco consuelo en la mirada de mi madre pero lo único que ella hace es alzar las dejas y murmurar un "tiene razón".

* * *

 _ **Kate**_

Por un segundo vuelvo a sentirme como aquella adolescente que llegaba a casa con algún problema y en lugar de contarlo se encerraba a llorar en su habitación como si fuese el fin del mundo.

Apoyo la espalda sobre la puerta de mi dormitorio e intento apaciguar mi respiración.

En mi cabeza había estado haciendo planes con Castle. Planes para un futuro juntos.

Había pensado incluso en una posible boda. Sí, yo – Kate Beckett, la que siempre huye del compromiso – pensando en casarse. Por supuesto no ahora, pero lo que tengo claro es que si me caso algún día será con Castle. Nadie más que él podría ocupar ese puesto.

Sin embargo todos los castillos en el aire se han desvanecido después de saber que él sabía que marcharme no fue idea mía. No sé por qué, pero siempre había pensado que, de haberlo sabido, él habría venido a buscarme.

Soñaba con eso.

Durante los primeros meses en Boston soñé que Castle se enteraba y venía a buscarme. Me decía que todo lo que había dicho el día que nos vimos por última vez en su pequeño apartamento de Little Italy era mentira y que no se quería volver a separar de mí.

Él lo sabía. Y no vino a buscarme. Ni siquiera le importó.

Unos suaves pero contundentes golpes en la puerta de mi habitación hacen que me seque rápidamente las lágrimas.

-Kate, ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunta mamá desde el otro lado con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

Ella no me había visto llegar, fue Luka quien me abrió la puerta y se fijó en mis ojos enrojecidos. Estoy segura de que rápidamente fue a contárselo a mamá.

Suspiro y me aclaro la voz, intentando así que suene lo más convincente posible.

-Sí, bien, solo un poco cansada.

-¿Segura? Si quieres hablar…

-No quiero hablar ahora.

Casi puedo escuchar cómo ella emite un suspiro al otro lado de la puerta y sus pasos desaparecen escaleras abajo.

Camino hasta la cama y me dejo caer en ella, sin ser consciente de que alguien ha llamado al timbre.

¿Podré volver a mirar a Castle como antes? Quiero decir… como esta misma mañana, cuando estaba dispuesta a volver a hacer el amor con él y creía conocerlo a la perfección.

O puede que todo esto sea una tontería. Puede que nunca haya vuelto a confiar en él después de lo que pasó hace nueve años.

Vuelvo a secarme las lágrimas cuando los nudillos de mamá vuelven a golpear la puerta y esta vez le indico que pase. Supongo que no se quedará tranquila hasta ver que estoy bien.

-Cielo… - Me observa desde la puerta, sin llegar a pasar dentro del dormitorio.

-Mamá, estoy bien, en serio – Le aseguro después de haberme sentado al borde de la cama.

Ella me estudia durante un par de segundos, cerciorándose de que le digo la verdad. Descubriendo al instante que no es así.

-Es Castle - Dice como en un murmullo.

-Mamá...

-No. Quiero decir, que es Castle. Él está aquí, quiere hablar contigo.

Me levanto de la cama casi de manera automática y le hago señas a mi madre al mismo tiempo que sacudo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No quiero hablar con él. Dile que no estoy, dile que…

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda inventar cualquier excusa tonta, mamá rueda los ojos y termina de abrir la puerta. Castle está a su lado y ella le sonríe como si se estuviese disculpando por mi actitud, después se va y nos deja solos.

Esta vez soy yo la que rueda los ojos y se da la vuelta. Ni siquiera estoy segura de querer hablar con él.

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

Es ése niño de nueve años – Luka – quien me abre la puerta cuando presiono insistentemente el timbre de casa de los Beckett.

Por un momento rememoro el pasado y temo que Jim Beckett haya regresado ya del hospital y sea él quien me reciba – no es que no quiera que se recupere, pero no estoy preparado para encontrarme con él y que me eche de su casa a patadas. No sin antes haber hablado con Kate.

-¿Está Kate?

-Vino hace un rato, llorando. Está en su habitación – Dice encogiéndose de hombros y desapareciendo después por el recibidor.

Me quedo allí parado durante un par de segundos hasta que aparece Johanna.

-Castle – Dice con sorpresa al encontrarme en la puerta de su casa.

-Johanna – Inclino mi cabeza a modo de saludo mientras ella se me queda mirando – Esperaba poder hablar con Kate… Luka me dijo que está aquí.

-Sí, está en su dormitorio – Dice perdiendo su mirada por un momento hacia las escaleras. Invitándome a pasar de inmediato - Vino hace un rato y se encerró en su habitación sin decir palabra. No le había visto hacer eso desde que era una adolescente. No es que pase grandes temporadas en casa, pero… ¿Ella está bien?

-Tal vez yo… Dije algo que no debería haber dicho, pero espero poder solucionarlo ahora.

Ella simplemente sonríe y me indica que la acompañe hasta arriba, a pesar de que nunca he olvidado este pasillo, ni el dormitorio de Kate.

A pesar de que Jim Beckett parece no soportarme, siempre he tenido la sensación de que a Johanna le caigo bastante bien.

Llama a la puerta del dormitorio de Kate y ambos esperamos pacientemente hasta que ella responde.

Me adentro en su dormitorio y cierro la puerta. Ella está de espaldas a mí y puedo ver sus hombros tensarse cuando percibe cómo me acerco, por eso decido quedarme a dos pasos de ella.

He venido aquí para hablar. Alexis tiene razón, no puedo dejar que una tontería vuelva a separarnos, no voy a cometer los mismos errores que cometí en el pasado.

-Hace nueve años, después de que te fueras, vine a hablar con tu padre.

Kate se da la vuelta y me mira con confusión.

Me fijo en sus ojos, puedo notar que ha estado llorando y me duele pensar que es por mi culpa.

-No sé, supongo que quería decirle que todavía te seguía queriendo. También quería pedirle tu número, te había estado llamando pero ya no tenías ese número…

-Estaba enfadada, no quería saber nada de ti. Por eso cambié de número.

Ella traga saliva con dificultad y a mí me ocurre lo mismo.

-¿Conseguiste mi número?

-No. Tu padre me explicó en qué consistía tu trabajo en Boston, la gente con la que trabajabas… Era una oportunidad muy buena, Kate. Y yo sabía cómo de importante era tu trabajo para ti.

-No era lo único importante – Dice mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Lo sé. Ahora lo sé. Después de hablar con tu padre comprendí que eras muy joven, demasiado, y que todavía tenías que vivir muchas cosas. No podía ponerme en tu camino e impedirte vivirlas.

Este último comentario no parece sentarle demasiado bien ya que rueda los ojos y contiene un suspiro.

-Parece que todos sabíais lo que era lo mejor para mí, sin dejarme decidir a mí misma.

-Pero tú te fuiste, Kate. Podrías haber renegado a ese trabajo y sin embargo decidiste escogerlo e irte a Boston.

Me lanza una mirada furiosa esta vez, pero no me importa. Quiero (y necesito) decirle todo lo que pienso y siento, aunque eso suponga correr cierto riesgo.

-¿Qué importa que tu padre intercediese porque te ofrecieran ese trabajo? ¿O que yo lo supiera? Tú lo aceptaste, Kate. Tú elegiste irte. Ni tu padre ni yo podíamos impedírtelo.

Kate sacude la cabeza y veo cómo una lágrima se desliza lentamente por su mejilla y se la seca con rabia. Me gustaría acercarme a ella y abrazarla, pero me contengo y me quedo donde estoy.

Ella no tarda en responderme.

-Y fuiste tú el que elegiste decirme que no había significado nada para ti. "He estado confundiendo mis sentimientos todo este tiempo" – dice, citando mis propias palabras – No sé, Rick. Puede que también te estés confundiendo ahora.

Recordar lo que le dije aquel día me duele, pero todavía me duele más pensar que me creyó.

Y por supuesto no me estoy confundiendo. Lo que siento por ella es real. Muy real.

Y ahora comprendo que ella necesita saberlo.

Por eso me acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás con fuerza, dejándole sin posibilidades de alejarse.

-Los dos cometimos errores – Susurro al lado de su oreja – Fuimos unos idiotas y no tuvimos la oportunidad de demostrarnos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos. Pero aquí estamos ahora, nueve años después… Y no sé tú… pero yo no soy ningún idiota ya. No estoy dispuesto a dejarte marchar nunca más.

Su cuerpo se relaja poco a poco y permanezco abrazado a ella hasta que reúne el valor de darse la vuelta y mirarme a los ojos. Los suyos están llenos de lágrimas.

Acaricio su rostro con mis pulgares intentando secar todas esas lágrimas. Sé que ella está tan asustada como yo, los dos queremos que esto salga bien, pero debemos intentarlo.

-¿Qué me dices? – Le pregunto en apenas un susurro - ¿Me das una oportunidad?

De sus labios escapa un silencioso "si" acompañado por una silenciosa risa, y soy incapaz de permanecer un segundo más sin besarla y hacerle saber que lo que siento es real.

El beso es salado, pero no me importa. Me preocupo en borrar todo rastro de tristeza de ellos y lo convierto en un dulce y largo beso, hasta que ella se separa y acaricia mi rostro con sus manos.

-Aunque pasasen cien años, Rick… Todavía seguiría enamorada de ti.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ha llegado el momento de cerrar esta historia, y no solamente eso, sino de cerrar también esta etapa para mí (y de ponerme un poquito sentimental). Han sido muchos fics durante todo esta etapa de "Castle", pero para mí ha sido mucho más que eso, para mí ha sido un largo camino en el que he mejorado muchísimo escribiendo. Si ahora echo un vistazo a mis primeros fics de la serie probablemente me avergüence, pero me alegra de que estén ahí ya que sin duda me han ayudado a mejorar mi forma de escribir. Y en este proceso conocer vuestra opinión ha sido de gran ayuda, por eso necesito daros la gracias una vez más (no me cansaré de decirlo). GRACIAS por haberos tomado unos minutos de vuestro tiempo en leer y comentar, no solo esta, sino cada una de mis historias. Gracias por las críticas y gracias por las bonitas palabras. Ha sido una bonita experiencia, sin duda.**

 **Con esto no quiero decir que vaya a dejar de escribir, no lo haré, pero no tiene sentido continuar escribiendo fics de Castle. Por una parte porque con la serie finalizada, es complicado que a una misma le surjan nuevas ideas que escribir sobre ello; por otra porque creo que ya he explotado (en fics) todo lo que que quería de la serie jaja; y por último porque me gustaría intentar centrarme en escribir algo más propio. ¡Y quién sabe si dentro de no mucho me apetece escribir un fic de la nueva serie de Stana! :D (Y a quien le interese todavía me podéis seguir leyendo en "A writer, his muse, and their 3 kids" fic que escribo a medias con Sarux, aquí mismo en fanfiction).**

 **Dicho esto solo me queda volver a agradeceros y desear que disfrutéis de éste último capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – EPÍLOGO:**

 _ **Kate**_

Sentada en el asiento de la ventanilla observo la pista de aterrizaje. Siento un _déjà vu_ poco agradable y recuerdo la última vez que hice esto, la última vez que regresé a Nueva York. Entonces estaba asustada y con una ligera sensación de vértigo en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con las maniobras del piloto.

Hace solamente un par de semanas que volví a Boston. Y cuando lo hice, cuando regresé al apartamento que a menudo compartía con Will, me di cuenta de que nunca lo había podido llamar "hogar". Lo mismo ocurrió cuando volví a mi lugar de trabajo, me di cuenta de que poco tiene que ver con la comisaría número doce. Mis compañeros me recibieron con alguna sonrisa o movimientos de cabeza como si quisiesen decir "nos alegra verte de nuevo" pero no se atreviesen a pronunciarlo. Nada que ver con los abrazos y los efusivos saludos de Lanie, Esposito, Ryan o incluso Montgomery.

Todo eso hizo más fácil la conversación que a continuación tuve con mi superior, el Capitán Shawcroos quien pareció verse apenado por mi traslado, pero que comprendía la decisión y los motivos que me habían llevado a tomarla. A su comprensión creo que contribuyó también una llamada que él había recibido esa misma mañana de uno de los altos jefes de la policía de Nueva York pidiendo mi traslado a la gran ciudad.

Regresar a casa después del accidente de papá me había cambiado la vida. Reencontrarme con Castle la había puesto patas arriba. Pero tal y como decía el famoso poeta uruguayo, " _tu alma gemela es alguien que viene a poner en duda las cosas, que cambia tu realidad, alguien que marca un antes y un después. Es esa persona que se las arregla para revolucionar tu mundo en un segundo."_

Y esa persona es Castle, él lo había revolucionado todo desde el primer momento que nos vimos en aquella discoteca, años atrás.

Sonrío cuando comienzo a juguetear con el anillo de mi dedo anular. Todavía no me acostumbro a la sensación de llevarlo puesto.

Todavía no se lo he contado a mamá y papá. En realidad, todavía no lo hemos hecho oficial porque Castle me lo pidió antes de que me marchara a Boston (lo hizo de una manera íntima y romántica después de haber compartido una agradable velada para dos y haber paseado por Central Park cogidos de la mano. Fue perfecto).

No puedo esperar para verlo de nuevo y concienciarme de que ahora tenemos una relación seria, y que además soy su prometida.

Las mariposas revolotean en mi estómago ante ese pensamiento.

¿Qué pensarán mis padres de todo esto? Estoy segura de que mamá se alegrará (no solo por verme feliz, sino por tener como futuro yerno a uno de sus escritores favoritos). Y papá… realmente espero que él también se alegre. Después de la conversación que tuvimos en su regreso a casa, finalmente hemos limado asperezas y ambos somos capaces de hacer las paces con las decisiones que tomamos en el pasado.

* * *

 _ **Dos semanas antes…**_

 _Suspiro profundamente cuando los coches de delante se detienen, haciendo que nos estanquemos en un pequeño atasco. El semáforo está en ámbar, pero a escasos metros un policía ha detenido el tráfico para dejar paso a una manifestación._

 _Esta es una de esas veces en las que me gustaría tener a mano la sirena de policía y saltarme el repentino atasco. El incómodo silencio que se ha instalado entre papá y yo desde el momento en que un enfermero me ayudó a subirlo al vehículo y acomodarlo en el asiento, hace que la tensión dentro del coche sea todavía más palpable._

 _Todo ha sido idea de mamá, que con la intención de que arreglásemos las cosas, me ha pedido que sea yo quien vaya a recogerlo del hospital después de que le diesen el alta médica. Ella tenía que ir a su despacho a reunirse con un cliente, por supuesto que no existe tal cliente, pero ni siquiera me ha dado la opción de negarme, así que no me ha quedado más remedio._

 _Papá emite un sonido parecido a un gruñido en el asiento del copiloto y yo me giro hacia él, preocupada._

 _-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto cuando veo cómo se lleva la mano al costado, donde recibió uno de los disparos._

 _Él asiente y yo respondo un escueto "vale" antes de apoyar mi brazo y mi cabeza junto a la ventanilla._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir enfadada conmigo, Katie?_

 _Masajeo mi entrecejo y opto por no decir nada, realmente no sé qué decir._

 _-Pensaba que las cosas entre tú y Will iban bien._

 _Esta vez no puedo evitar mirarlo, no esperaba que eso fuese lo próximo que iba a decir._

 _-Simplemente, no van. Lo hemos dejado – Digo, bajando la ventanilla para recibir el fresco en la cara._

 _-Sí, tu madre me lo ha contado. Pero después de tantos años… Pensaba que erais felices. No quería que un desliz con Castle arruinase tu vida._

 _-¿Un desliz? – A pesar de que las aguas parecían haberse calmado un poco, vuelvo a estar enfadada con él por su último comentario. Se lo hago saber en el tono de mi voz._

 _Él alza una mano e intenta defenderse antes de que yo ataque de nuevo._

 _-Eso era lo que pensaba antes. Ahora sé que lo tuyo con Will no habría llegado a nada más serio, aunque Castle no hubiese aparecido de nuevo en tu vida._

 _-Lo mío con Castle nunca fue un desliz – Le aseguro, girándome hacia él, manteniéndome seria con la mirada – Ni tampoco era un amor de adolescentes como tú pensaste cuando me enviaste a Boston. Nunca dejé de amarlo, y quiero que sepas que voy a estar con él, no me importa si tú te opones o no… Quiero a Rick y voy a estar con él._

 _Él aparta la mirada durante un par de segundos y entrelaza sus manos por encima de sus piernas._

 _-Tienes razón. Pensé que era un enamoramiento de juventud y no quería que tiraras por tierra todo el esfuerzo que habías hecho para llegar hasta donde estabas. Eras la policía más joven en Homicidios, Katie. Y yo sabía que llegarías lejos si te lo proponías, por eso no podía dejar que Castle, ni nadie, se interpusieran._

 _Sacudo la cabeza y la recuesto sobre el asiento. A pesar de que los dos necesitábamos esta conversación, no estoy segura de que nos esté llevando a ningún lado._

 _Papá estira su brazo hasta alcanzar mi mano con la suya. Las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos, pero hago un esfuerzo por no llorar._

 _-Me ha costado un tiempo comprender que la solución no era alejarte de Castle. Y lo siento._

 _-No puedo creer que te haya costado tanto tiempo decirlo. – Bromeo, y ambos reímos mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizan por mi rostro._

 _-Ahora, puede que lo que te voy a decir no te haga mucha gracia, puede que incluso te enfades conmigo otros cinco años… Pero he vuelto a interceder en tu trabajo._

 _Lo miro, anonadada, mientras él busca las palabras adecuadas._

 _-Papá…_

 _-Ya has hecho todo lo que tenías que hacer en Boston, Katie… Así que he hablado con Bennet y con Montgomery, ¿sabes que él va a ser el nuevo Comisario a partir de ahora?_

 _Hago una mueca y él se apresura a continuar._

 _-El caso es que, he estado hablando con ellos, y al parecer están escasos de personal en la doce._

 _No puedo creer que papá lo haya vuelto a hacer, y sin embargo, una sonrisa ladeada se dibuja rápidamente en mi rostro. Él me mira y alza las cejas sonriendo al mismo tiempo._

 _-¿Qué me dices, Detective Beckett? ¿Estarías interesada en volver a la doce?_

 _-Por supuesto, Capitán. – Porque él siempre será mi Capitán._

 _Me inclino sobre el asiento y rodeo a papá con mis brazos en el reconciliador abrazo que tanto tiempo habíamos estado esperando. Nos quedamos así abrazados varios segundos, hasta que los coches parados detrás de nosotros empiezan a tocar el claxon y gritar cabreados por sus ventanillas._

 _Los dos miramos al frente y vemos como la manifestación ha pasado y el policía que dije el tráfico nos hace señas para que avancemos._

 _Papá murmura algo, pero yo ya estoy tan absorta pensando en mi regreso a Nueva York que ni siquiera lo escucho. Sonrío y piso el acelerador._

* * *

Arrastro mi ligera maleta por el suelo del bloque de apartamentos de la calle Franklin. Es curioso cómo después de nueve años en Boston apenas he encontrado objetos hacia los que sienta un lazo sentimental tan grande como para no donar la mayoría de ellos. Por ese motivo, mi pequeña maleta apenas va cargada con mi ropa y algún que otro par de zapatos.

Me quedo parada frente a la puerta de mi nuevo apartamento y observo fijamente el felpudo, ligeramente movido hacia la izquierda. Pero no le doy demasiada importancia, supongo que cualquier vecino lo ha podido mover al pasar por delante de mi puerta, o puede que incluso lo hiciese yo misma al salir con prisas al aeropuerto hace dos semanas.

La razón por la que decidí alquilar un apartamento para mí sola es que todavía no estoy preparada para perder mi espacio personal. Vivir con mis padres no era una buena idea si lo que quería era independencia. Y a pesar de las reiteradas propuestas de Castle de mudarme a su loft, acabó comprendiendo que yo todavía no estaba preparada para convivir con nadie. Seguramente se deba a que esta vez quiero hacerlo despacio, no quiero precipitarme y que las cosas salgan mal.

Aunque eso no significa que no esté comprometida con él. Lo estoy. No solamente de una manera literal.

Y estas dos semanas lo he echado terriblemente de menos, a pesar de las conversaciones telefónicas diarias. Me sonrojo al recordar una de esas llamadas que se nos fue de las manos por lo mucho que nos extrañábamos el uno al otro.

Entro a mi apartamento y dejo el bolso y la maleta a un lado. Me deshago del abrigo y los botines y camino descalza hacia la cocina.

Por suerte hay una botella de agua en el frigorífico. Es prácticamente lo único que hay en todo el apartamento. Eso, y un colchón en mitad del dormitorio.

Mi idea era buscar algún mueble de segunda mano, pero todavía no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, y lo cierto es que no me molesta. Un colchón es casi lo único que necesito ahora mismo.

Casi.

Separo la botella de agua de mis labios y la vuelvo a meter en el frigorífico, paseando después mi mirada por el espacio abierto de mi apartamento. Está completamente vacío pero aun así siento una sensación extraña.

Es… como si me sintiese observada.

Estoy a punto de ir hasta mi bolso y coger la Sig Sauer que llevo dentro, pero rápidamente deshecho ésa idea. El hecho de sentirme observada probablemente se deba a la cercanía con el edificio de enfrente.

Camino hasta las ventanas para echar un vistazo a la calle pero entonces un ruido dentro de mi apartamento hace que me sobresalte por completo. Son demasiados años de entrenamiento como para no reconocer el sonido de unas pisadas silenciosas acercándose por el pasillo desde mi dormitorio.

Miro hacia la puerta de entrada y vislumbro mi bolso a un lado en el suelo. Calculo rápidamente las posibilidades de llegar hasta él antes de que el intruso aparezca en el salón, o de defenderme peleando con él.

Las pisadas se acercan y entonces lo descubro. Con una camiseta gris quizá demasiado ajustada, ceñida a su pecho, y unos pantalones vaqueros. Él también va descalzo y lleva una rosa en la mano.

-Bienvenida a casa – Su voz suena ronca.

Esboza una sonrisa y atraviesa el salón en mi dirección.

-¿¡Castle!? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has vuelto loco? He estado a punto de reducirte con uno de mis movimientos.

Por supuesto le di una copia de mis llaves. No estoy preparada para que vivamos juntos pero sí lo estoy para este tipo de visitas inesperadas.

-Me encantaría ver uno de tus movimientos – Dice él terminando de acercarse a mí y cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos todavía con la rosa en la mano.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo a reprimir una risa por su comentario. Sus labios atrapan los míos humedeciéndolos y permitiéndome deleitarme con su sabor.

-Te he echado de menos – Murmuro en apenas un susurro, con su frente pegada a la mía.

Me roba otro beso antes de entregarme la rosa.

-Así que… ¿Cómo fueron, tus últimas semanas de trabajo? – Pregunta mientras acaricia mis nudillos con su mano.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarle, pero creo que todas ellas pueden esperar.

-¿Qué? – Alza las cejas al no obtener respuesta.

-¿De verdad quieres saber eso ahora? Porque estaba a punto de mostrarte uno de mis movimientos…

Castle hace un esfuerzo por tragar saliva y mueve su cabeza efusivamente.

-No necesito saber ahora mismo cómo te ha ido en Boston. Eso… puede esperar para otro momento.

-Bien – Me muerdo el labio sabiendo la reacción que eso causa en él y entrelazo su mano con la mía, tirando de él hacia mi dormitorio.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Castle me ayuda a subir la cremallera de mi vestido. Un vestido que él mismo ha elegido para mí y que es sencillamente perfecto.

Cuando termina, sube sus manos por mi espalda, ciñéndolas a mi cuerpo, e inclina su cabeza sobre la parte posterior de mi cuello, besándome lentamente.

-¿Sabes? si continúas así, llegaremos tarde – Le advierto riendo mientras me giro hacia él y le robo un rápido beso.

Él sonríe pícaramente y le ayudo a abotonarse su camisa. Me observa en silencio y coge mi mano cuando termino, dejándole sueltos los dos últimos botones. Acaricia mis dedos, deteniéndose en aquel que porta el anillo.

-¿Vamos a decírselo?

Miro el anillo, para después mirar sus cristalinos ojos azules, y asiento.

-¿Crees que tus padres…?

-Les parecerá bien – Le interrumpo, siendo yo quien agarra su mano esta vez.

Castle asiente.

-¿Tu madre…? – Pregunto yo, parándome a pensar cuál será la reacción de Martha. - ¿Alexis?

-Les va a encantar. Ellas ya te adoran.

Yo asiento y él presiona un beso en mi frente antes de alejarse hacia la ventana, donde había colgado mi vestido y su traje que había traído para cambiarse, y se coloca la americana por encima de la camisa.

-¿Preparada? – Pregunta extendiéndome su brazo.

Sonrío y lo acepto sin dudar.

* * *

Mamá casi me había obligado a celebrar esta fiesta con motivo de mi traslado a Nueva York, y despedida de Castle. Yo le había pedido que fuese una cena informal más que una fiesta, pero igualmente ella y papá habían acabado invitando a más personas, reuniendo en casa a unos cuantos agentes y detectives, todos ellos de la comisaría doce.

Por suerte Lanie también está en la fiesta y me puedo apartar del gentío para mantener una conversación tranquila con ella. Hasta que acaba lanzándome todo tipo de preguntas sobre Castle y yo me niego a responderlas todas.

Paseo mi mirada por el jardín, buscándolo, pero no lo veo por ninguna parte.

Alexis charla animada con las hijas del Capitán Montgomery; Martha por su parte parece estar entreteniendo con sus anécdotas a un par de agentes.

Esposito y Ryan charlan y bromean con un grupo de Detectives controlando a su vez la barbacoa.

Mientras que papá y mamá están sentados en una de las pequeñas mesas del patio junto al Capitán Montgomery y su mujer.

Cuando me giro hacia Lanie la pillo con la mirada puesta en Espo. Y no es la primera vez que lo hace.

-¿Te gusta, no es así? – Pregunto, alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué? Oh, por favor, no. No, claro que no. – Intenta disimular, sonrojándose por completo.

-Ya.

-En serio, no lo estaba mirando a él.

-De acuerdo – alzo las manos – pero en el hipotético caso de que estuvieses interesada, podría organizar una cena de parejas. Castle, yo; tú y Javi.

Lanie frunce el ceño y me mira pensativa por unos segundos.

-Suena bien – Dice finalmente, decidiendo bajar la guardia. Solo por unos segundos. – Veros a ti y a Castle juntos, quiero decir.

No puedo evitar reír al mismo tiempo que sacudo la cabeza y me alejo de ella.

-Por supuesto que suena bien.

* * *

Cuando entro a la sala de estar en busca de mi prometido, lo encuentro jugando con Luka a la Xbox. Por alguna razón estos dos parecen haber comenzado a llevarse bastante bien, tienen una relación bastante cercana, y eso parece haber limado las asperezas que existían entre mi hermanastro y yo.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Rick me estaba enseñando unos trucos – Sonríe Luka pronunciando las erres de una manera más fuerte.

-¿Ah, sí? – Pregunto, sentándome en el borde del sofá.

Castle me mira de reojo y deja su mando sobre el sofá, pidiéndole a Luka que continúe él solo. Se levanta y se acerca hasta situarse muy cerca de mí.

-Sí, bueno, no era el único que estaba aprendiendo algunos trucos. Hemos tenido una conversación muy interesante – Dice alzando una de sus cejas de manera sugerente.

-¡Castle! – Golpeo su hombro suavemente mientas bajo el tono de voz sin que por ello suene menos serio - ¿Qué le has dicho? ¡Es solo un niño!

-Tranquila, - dice, mostrándome una sonrisa burlona. – Es él el que me ha contado a mí. Me ha contado algunas cosas sobre ti… como que eres una marimandona y un poco gruñona.

Yo abro la boca y estoy a punto de decirle algo a Luka cuando unos golpes en la puerta de cristal que da al patio llaman nuestra atención.

-La barbacoa está casi lista – Dice mamá, sonriéndonos a los tres.

Castle y yo nos ponemos en pie y él me coge de la mano antes de que pueda salir al patio trasero.

-Creo que es el momento de decírselo.

Su mano se ciñe alrededor de mi cintura y pienso en el anillo de compromiso guardado en el bolsillo de mi vestido. Me hago con él y me lo coloco en el dedo sin que nadie se percate de ello, a excepción de Castle, que me sonríe con cariño. Unas cuantas mariposas comienzan a revolotear en mi estómago mientras él me conduce hasta el patio donde están todos nuestros amigos y familiares.

Él rápidamente hace señas a Alexis y Martha para que se acerquen, llamando así la atención de todos los demás que rápidamente se percatan de sus intenciones de anunciar algo.

Papá continúa sentado en una de las butacas, debido a su recuperación es mejor que esté sentado, y mamá se coloca a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano y poniendo su atención en nosotros. Luka también se acerca a ellos y nos mira con curiosidad.

Cuando todos los asistentes a la fiesta están a nuestro alrededor, Castle agarra mi mano entre las suyas y comienza a hablar. Por suerte a él se le da mucho mejor que a mí.

-Como la mayoría de vosotros sabéis, Kate y yo cometimos algunos errores en el pasado, pero el destino quiso volver a unirnos y los dos estamos intentando hacerlo bien esta vez.

Nos miramos y sonreímos, yo sonrojada, después él aprieta todavía más mi mano entre la suya.

Castle se gira un poco de manera que se queda mirando en dirección a mis padres.

-Hemos tenido nuestras dificultades, - continúa – pero Jim, Johanna, quiero a vuestra hija, y si ninguno de vosotros tenéis inconveniente… - Alza mi mano y les muestra a todos el anillo de compromiso – me gustaría casarme con ella.

Puedo ver a mamá emocionada mirándome con una gran sonrisa, mientras que papá mira a Castle durante un par de segundos para mirarme después a mí, no puede evitar disimular su sonrisa por más tiempo y puedo ver un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-¡¿Te ha dicho que no, Castle?! – Grita Esposito por encima de las felicitaciones y murmullos de alegría del resto de invitados.

Yo le lanzo una mirada asesina y le respondo casi sonriendo.

-¡Por supuesto que le dije que sí! – Miro a Castle y él se lleva mi mano a sus labios, presionando un leve beso sobre mis nudillos - ¡Estamos comprometidos!

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de todos, en especial las de mis padres, Martha, y Alexis, y compartir con todos ellos una agradable barbacoa en el jardín de mis padres, siento las manos de Castle rodear mi cintura, y el calor de su cuerpo sobre mi espalda.

Papá descansa ahora en el sofá del salón, mientras que Alexis le da una paliza a Luka en un juego de la Xbox (al parecer, aprendió del mejor); por su parte, mamá y Martha están terminando de recoger en la cocina.

-Todos se han alegrado de la noticia – Susurra él sobre mi hombro.

-Mmhm. – Murmuro agarrándome a sus brazos que me rodean sintiéndome protegida.

-Me sorprendió especialmente tu padre, parecía emocionado.

-Lo estaba. Él te aprecia ahora, Castle – Sonrío ante ese pensamiento, antes de añadir. – Más vale que continúes así.

Puedo sentir la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios mientras apoya suavemente su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-¿Así, cómo? Queriéndote,... ¿haciendo el amor como antes en tu apartamento? – Dice esto último en un susurro.

Me deshago de su abrazo e intento aparentar seriedad, golpeando levemente su brazo, pero al igual que él no puedo evitar acabar riéndome.

-¿Cómo crees que va a ser, Kate? – Pregunta poniéndose un poco más serio y cogiendo mis manos. – Cuando estemos casados… Creo que va a ser todo perfecto. Tendremos nuestras discusiones, seguro, pero después lo arreglaremos como hacemos siempre.

-Sin dejar que pasen nueve años para eso. – Añado.

-Nunca más.

Suspira profundamente mirando al horizonte, como si de verdad estuviese vislumbrando nuestro futuro, y después vuelve a posar su cristalina mirada sobre la mía.

-Te amo, Kate. Y creo que vamos a ser perfectos…. Creo que estar casado contigo va a ser… emocionante.

Me muerdo el labio y me acerco peligrosamente a su él. Siento el calor que desprende por cada poro de su piel, una tentación demasiado placentera que provoca un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo. Me inclino sobre su oído para susurrarle.

-No tienes ni idea.

* * *

 **¡GRACIAS! Mil gracias por haber invertido un ratito de vuestro tiempo en leer esta historia.**


	34. Chapter 34

¡Hola!

Lo siento, pero esta vez no vengo con ningún nuevo fic sobre Castle como os tengo acostumbrados. La verdad es que no estoy segura de que sea muy lícito que anuncie esto aquí, pero os dije que avisaría si escribía algo nuevo…. Y lo he hecho:

¡He autopublicado un libro! Si lo queréis buscar y leer lo podéis encontrar en Amazon (solo disponible en ebook). Se llama "Libertad Salvaje" (no puedo copiar el enlace aquí, pero creo que es el único con ese título), y ahí podéis leer también la sinopsis para saber de qué va la historia y decidir si comprarlo o no. Es un libro que podéis leer fácilmente en un fin de semana.

El precio es solamente de 0'99€ y bueno, no voy a pediros/rogaros que lo compréis, simplemente haceros saber que está ahí por si os interesa y si realmente os gusta como escribo. Por supuesto que estaría encantada de que lo hicieseis y me dieses vuestra (sincera) opinión jaja

Un saludo,

B.


End file.
